Under The Iron Sea
by Sixelya
Summary: DBSK/SJ/SHINee/YH/Junki/Battle Una serie de acontecimientos hace que cinco personas totalmente desconocidas se topen por casualidad, o más bien, por un poder mayor. Aquel poder esta ligado a lo que ellos tienen en común: unos dotes bastante especiales
1. One

Estaba cansado de ser engañado por cuanta persona conociera. Siempre era él el afectado, pero esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ver a su chica con otro ya era mucho. Pero como cobarde que era, salió corriendo sin pedir explicaciones, guardándose toda la pena, como siempre lo hacía. Estaba harto de que le trataran como un tonto, y si para que eso dejara de ser así debía de cambiar su actitud, lamentablemente tendría que hacerlo. Camino por todo el centro de la ciudad, tienda tras tienda, sintiendo que al estar rodeado de gente le podría ayudar un poco, siguió mirando pero sin observar del todo hasta que su mirada se fijó en una alfombra de una tienda bastante llamativa... se acercó a ella, la tocó, la sintió y en cosa de segundos se encendió, las llamas iban en aumento y poco a poco fue agarrando la alfombra de al lado y así en unos minutos media tienda estaba envuelta en llamas. Luego los gritos, que nadie podía vivir en paz? era un incendio, sí. Pero no había nadie en la tienda... y lo peor, lo miraban a él. Sí, porque un montón de gente se empezó a convocar en el lugar observando las llamas y a él con cara de asombro, sorpresa y hasta de burla. Y qué diablos tenía que ver él? La policía llegó y la señora que atendía empezó a apuntarle desesperadamente a él mientras que los bomberos le empujaban a un lado para apagar el incendio. Los policías lo tomaron por los brazos y lo revisaron, luego le juntaron las manos por atrás y escuchó lo que eran unas esposas.  
- Nombre.  
- eh?  
- su nombre, no se haga el gracioso.  
- Yo... Yoochun.  
- Yoochun, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que digas será en tu contra.  
Genial, ahora lo habían arrestado por estar viendo una alfombra de colores.

****

Estaba oscuro y había solo una mesa que estaba débilmente iluminada, tras ella había un hombre de aspecto cansado y que miraba fijamente al joven que tenía al frente.  
- Ya sabes que todo esto es bastante complicado aunque por aspecto nadie sospechará, eres joven, muchacho -el hombre lo seguía mirando- nos eres muy útil en estos casos... ya sabes, tu eres especial, igual que al que estamos buscando, no nos defraudes, Changmin.  
- Como diga señor -el chico se estaba por ir hasta que el mayor le inquirió  
- Espera. Sabes a dónde te tienes que dirigir?

- Claro, me tengo que hacer pasar por estudiante, vivo a cuadras del colegio y nadie más vive conmigo. Voy en tercero de secundaria y debo concentrarme en tener la amistad de el objetivo, no?  
- Muy bien. -ya le iba a dejar ir cuando infirió- Muchacho... algún día... nos perdonarás?  
- No. -y el chico salió azotando la puerta.

****

Se estaba mirando en el espejo, ahí estaba él. Todo estaba bien. Su pelo estaba bien. Sus ojos estaban bien. Su boca, su nariz, sus manos... todo estaba bien. Por qué todo cambiaba súbitamente? Siempre estaba cambiando... por qué? Y ahí va de nuevo. Sus ojos empezaron a agrandarse adquiriendo un color verde azulino y su pelo pronto empezó a decolorarse para pasar a un rubio platinado. Su cuerpo se empezó a curvar y luego de unos segundos el espejo reflejaba una linda chica. Estas cosas le sacaban de quicio... ya no quería ser alguien más. Por qué no podía ser sólo el mismo?. El despertador empezó a sonar escandalosamente mientras el chico lo apagaba perezosamente. Esos sueños ya eran tan recurrentes que muchas veces prefería no dormir. No soportaba la idea de ser otro. Se levantó y se miró al espejo como todas las mañanas lo hacía, para comprobar si era el o la persona que se había convertido en el sueño. Ah porque claro, noche a noche era alguien diferente. no vaya a ser que se encuentre con su 'doble' en la calle, ahí si que le da un ataque de esos fuertes. Se bañó, se vistió y se peinó. Su cabellera era una de las cosas que le llenaba de orgullo y se la peinaba cada vez que podía haciéndole cuanto arreglo pudiera. Y en eso se le fue la hora cuando se dio cuenta que en menos de diez minutos su clase empezaría y echó la carrera al colegio esquivando cuanta cosa se le aparecía en el camino hasta que su destreza se derribó cuando lo que realmente derribó fue a un hombre que iba por el camino.  
- Lo siento mucho! le lastimé? -lo levantaba tratando de disculparse- realmente estaba muy atrasado y--  
El tipo no tenía más de sus 24 años y le sonreía abiertamente. Si no fuera porque él realmente sabía ocultar bastante sus emociones, ya estaría fantaseando, pero se controló y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Realmente lo siento! - el muchacho consultó su reloj y pegó un salto- ay no! ya se me hizo bastante tarde!!  
- No pasa nada... -interrogó su nombre indirectamente  
- Jaejoong! -dijo al aire mientras se iba corriendo.

****

El mayor le observó mientras el chico se iba y se percató que el cuello de su camisa estaba totalmente arriba. Ese chico realmente tenía prisa. Se concentró y lentamente aquel cuello fue bajando hasta quedar en su lugar. Misteriosamente el también iba en esa dirección pero con menos prisa. 'Será que...' siguió caminando y se encontró que al lugar que iba estaba ya todo cerrado, pero se podía dar el lujo de llegar atrasado ya que era nuevo y tenía para una hora y media más. Ese era su primer día como profesor y realmente estaba ansioso. Entró y se dirigió a la dirección donde le esperaba la comitiva de secretaría.  
- Así que usted es el nuevo profesor de educación física. Señor...  
- Jung Yunho, un gusto.

- Igualmente.-le respondió un hombre de avanzada edad mientras le inspeccionaba sobre los anteojos- bueno, sus clases comienzan dentro de una hora y media, si gusta puede recorrer el colegio mientras tanto, debe de empezar a sentirse en su ambiente y conocer.

- Con su permiso -inclinó su cabeza despidiéndose de los señores y se fue a recorrer el colegio, pero antes de salir de dirección echó un vistazo a una serie de horarios que estaban apilados en el escritorio vacío de la secretaria. Le tocaba con el Tercero del salón 201-A.  
- Tercero A... 201... -murmuró y salió de la dirección.

****

A través del el cristal podría observar como una pandilla de mal agestados se defendían como podían de la policía jurando inocencia cuando su aspecto decía lo contrario, más allá unas mujeres lloraban con niños en su brazos. Era toda una escena. Al principio estar rodeado de delincuentes y asesinos se le hacía escalofriante pero fue cosa de costumbre ya que su trabajo requería relacionarse con ellos y gracias a muchos de ellos tenía su vida asegurada. Bastaba con que alguien le amenazara para llamar a sus clientes y ex-clientes, delincuentes y asesinos todos, para cortar con la amenaza. Por que sí, esto era bastante parecido a la mafia. Te metes con uno, te metes con todos. Así que si te metes con el abogado, te mueres.  
- Listo para un nuevo caso? -dijo entrando un policía dejando caer a un chico esposado frente al escritorio del abogado. Se giró y observó al muchacho. Le examinó su aspecto, ropa y todo lo que puede dejar ver si el chico era un ladrón, drogadicto o mafioso. Pero no, no mostraba nada de eso.  
- Qué se supone que hiciste?  
- Yo no hice nada!!  
- eso es lo que todos dicen -el abogado rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en su asiento frente al chico- dime, que se supone que paso entonces?  
- Se 'supone' que incendié una tienda  
- ahhh... encontraron pruebas? -dijo mirando al policía que lo había traído  
- ehhh... pues... no.  
- Cómo? -dijo parándose bruscamente de su silla- entonces qué hace acá?  
- es que era el único que estaba presente cuando se quemó la tienda...  
- Ah sí claro... y cómo demonios provocó el fuego, ah? con los ojos?  
Se produjo un profundo silencio. Yoochun se preguntaba lo mismo. Cómo diablos había incendiado esa tienda?


	2. Two

Le habían soltado por falta de pruebas pero aún pensaba el cómo diablos había incendiado aquella tienda. Quizás había algún otro factor. Pero cuál? No había nada que provocara un incendio. Además disfrutaban de un frío invierno así que no pudo haber sido por algún sobrecalentamiento de algo. Ya se estaba preocupando. Acaso él mismo fue el que lo hizo mediante algún tipo de magia? que estúpido. Realmente no creía en esas cosas así que perfectamente el no podía tener algún tipo de super don. Pero se detuvo uno instantes más. No podía ser mago pero sí un tipo de fenómeno. Era un fenómeno? No... era un pirómano. Le asustó la idea. Hace un tiempo había sabido que los pirómanos terminaban muertos por su mismo fuego. Muerte por combustión humana y todas esas cosas. El no quería morir por un estúpido poder paranormal! ya se estaba cuestionando cosas otra vez. Caminó hasta el teléfono y marcó a su abogado. Quizás él le podría ayudar en algo.  
- _Buenas tardes, Kim Junsu al habla _-contestó un tanto divertido  
- Junsu? -preguntó informalmente- Soy Micky. Qué tal?  
- _Miiicky, qué pasa?__  
_- Estoy un poco preocupado, puedo verte?  
- _Claro, pero no te estas tomando muchas atribuciones conmigo? digo... nos conocemos hace unos días!_  
- lo siento... yo...  
- _Ay! a ti te pagan o naciste? es broma! anda, te veo en mi oficina!_  
- Es... esta bien- contesto un poco arrepentido por haberle llamado, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Conocía a Junsu sólo porque le ayudó con su injusto caso de quemar una tienda... aunque no tan injusto pero el punto es que gracias a él no estaba en la cárcel.

***

Muchas veces se preguntaba el porque no estaba llevando una vida común y corriente. Un chico como él debería de estar estudiando, haciendo deportes, salir con amigos; tener una vida como las demás. El hecho fue que su padre, sí su bendito padre, se había involucrado con asuntos ilegales y ahora su hijo, o sea él, estaba pagando. Debía de trabajar como 'Detective encubierto'. Sí, como las películas. Y precisamente ahora tenía que hacerse pasar por un chico como él, porque si su padre no hubiera echo nada estúpido, iría en tercero de secundaria, pero claro en su ciudad natal. Le aborrecía el hecho de estar lejos de su familia, sin sus amigos y conocidos. Estaba totalmente perdido en la capital trabajando para la policía. El departamento que le habían dado era bastante cómodo y tenía de todo... menos compañía. Pero desde que empezó todo esto había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo y había creado una faceta solitaria. Volviendo al tema, su padre ahora se había convertido en un detective bajo custodia, lo había sido siempre sólo que desde que se metió en tráfico de armas hace unos años, es que estaba bajo vigilancia. Y para que siguiera siendo detective tenía que arriesgar algo, y no encontró anda mejor que aceptar la propuesta de que su hijo siguiera sus pasos de detective pero encubierto. Nadie le preguntó. Un día llegaron a su casa y lo sacaron sin siquiera avisar. Aún recordaba como su madre y su hermana lloraban en la puerta. Ellas quizás no sabían nada ahora. Quizás piensan que papá le había traído a la capital para seguir 'estudiando'. Cómo es de fácil engañar a la gente, no? Aquel tipo con que se había encontrado en ese cuartucho era su padre. Desde el incidente es que se tratan como desconocidos y como mismo le respondió sigue con la idea de jamás perdonarle.  
Luego de estar meditando unos minutos en su cama es que se decidió a levantarse y visitar su nuevo colegio. Su objetivo era llamado "camaleón" pero aún no sabía su verdadero nombre. Sólo tenía una foto de él y unas cuantas características.  
- Ahora debo de recordar el cómo se iba al colegio...

Gracias al cielo que llegó a tiempo. Se ubicó y en cuestión de segundos empezó la clase. Era todo tan aburrido como siempre. Se dedicó a examinar la punta de la hoja y empezó a trazar líneas, círculos y luego dibujos y letras. Después continuó hacia abajo y casi al final de la hora se dio cuenta de que toda la hoja estaba llena de símbolos y lo más gracioso: dibujos del hombre con el que había tropezado en la mañana. Se avergonzó de su actitud tan 'femenina'. Haciendo dibujitos de un tipo en el cuaderno? además... un hombre??  
- ay Jae mira que loco estás...  
- Eso lo podemos comprobar todos, señor Kim. -el profesor sorprendió al joven mientras todos los de la clase reían a carcajadas. Debía dejar de ser y hacer cosas tan locas. Empezando por dejar de hablar solo y en voz alta, y luego de estar haciendo dibujitos en el cuaderno.  
- Lo... lo siento mucho profesor -se disculpó el chico mientras se sonrojaba ante las risas de los demás. Se podría decir que la campana lo salvó; salió inmediatamente para tomar el receso hasta que se encontró con el que menos se imaginó encontrar.

***

Había recorrido absolutamente todo, hasta creyó estar medio mareado, pero ya sabía todo donde estaba así que ya se podía ubicar con exactitud donde quisiera. Sonó el timbre y los alumnos empezaron a desalojar las salas. Un par de chicas le sonrieron un poco coquetas y el caballera mente les sonrió de vuelta haciendo que suspiraran 'Sí, Yunho, tu también fuiste joven hace unos 6 años...' se sonrió y siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo de la impresión. A unos metros más allá había alguien igual de estupefacto que el, en la misma posición y con la misma cara de sorpresa. Se acercó y sonrió  
- Jaejoong?

- Tú... o sea... usted... -se empezó a confundir y sacudió tiernamente la cabeza haciendo que Yunho empezara a derretirse por dentro- qué hace aquí?  
- Pues... -examinó la sala de donde venía Jaejoong '_3/ 200-A_' sonrió una vez más- seré tu profesor de educación física.  
A Jae se le cayó el mundo. Aquel tipo iba a ser su profesor? y aún más... de educación física?? se sonrojó a más no poder cosa que el hombre notó '_No Jae, te estás poniendo rojo muy seguido! pareces una niñita'_.  
- En serio?... pues... justamente ahora tengo educación física!  
- Supongo que haremos un buen equipo, no? -dijo aún sonriente Yunho estirando su mano  
- Delo por hecho -contestó el chico estrechándole la mano. Un año bastante movido era el que le esperaba. Bastante...

***  
Había recibido una llamada de su ex-cliente. Ese que duró menos de 3 días. Por lo que se escuchaba esta un poco aproblemado. Se preguntó si haberle echo ese tipo de bromas estaba bien. Por lo visto Micky no era una persona muy de chistes. Ya sabría el modo en cómo tratar a Micky. En eso golpearon la puerta e hizo pasar a la visita. Era él.  
- Miiicky- saludo con ondas en la voz - pasa, siéntate.  
Cerró la puerta tras él y se acomodó frente a su ex-abogado.  
- Junsu... disculpa si te molesto -Junsu negó con la cabeza y Micky siguió- me he estado cuestionando... puedo confiar en ti?  
- Claro... cualquier cosa, supongo que nos hemos hecho buena amistad, no?  
- Supongo... -dijo con peso en la voz, él no era de las personas que ganaban amigos tan fácilmente y Junsu le sacaba de toda actitud que tenía- pues... yo sé que creé el incendio...  
- Cómo dices? -dijo un tanto exaltado  
- Creo... creo que de verdad puedo quemar... con... los ojos. Como dijiste una vez.  
- Pero tu sabes que siempre ando bromeando...- Junsu hizo una pausa y le cuestionó- estás diciendo que eres pirómano??  
- Eso creo... no es que me crea importante.. pero sé que estas cosas pasan. Hay mucha gente que tiene mi problema, no?  
- Bueno, no eres el único...  
- Qué quieres decir? -Micky le inspeccionó- Que acaso tu también eres fenómeno?  
Junsu le quedó viendo y bajó la vista  
- Que cosas dices... el que seas anormal no inquiere que yo lo sea -le miró a los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa-vamos, que también le puedes sacar provecho, no?  
Micky le imitó y pensó que no había nadie más como Junsu que podía cambiar una situación como esa. Ya casi se había olvidado de su problemas con su ex chica gracias a él.


	3. Three

Ya tenía su ropa de deportes puesta. A ratos se preguntaba por qué estaba tan emocionado de tener a ese tipo de profesor, y aún más, de tenerlo cerca. Terminó de arreglar su querido cabello y salió al patio. Sólo estaba él así que se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces  
- Lo siento, pero aún no le he preguntado su nombre..  
-Eh? -Yunho se giró y se encontró con un inexpresivo Jaejoong, le sonrió como siempre hacía y respondió -Jung Yunho. Ya estás listo?  
- Listo? -miró a su alrededor, ninguno de sus compa eros estaba en el patio- pues solo estoy yo...  
- Pues sí, porque nunca pones atención -Jaejoong estaba pálido- Jae, avisaron que se podían ir hace unos 15 minutos.  
- Queee??  
- Sea lo que sea que estabas pensando, pues te quedaste en la luna y no hiciste ni caso.  
- No espere... -claro, había estado pensado solamente en Yunho y ahora estaba haciendo el ridículo-pero... porque está usted aquí?  
- Porque te estaba esperando.  
Jaejoong le quedó mirando, se dio media vuelta y corrió lo más que pudo para ir a cambiarse. Cinco minutos más tarde encontró a Yunho conversando con la maestra de química y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. 'Qué tanto tiene que hablar con él si apenas llegó hoy?' De a poco jae se estaba dando cuenta de que le estaba pasando algo no muy común con su profesor y se estaba asustando '_Se supone que te gustan las chicas, Jae. Contrólate ya_' Empezó a caminar hasta llegar al nivel de sus maestros como si no los hubiera visto hasta que Yunho alzó la voz.  
- Espera Jae! -se despidió rápidamente de la mujer y se dirigió con paso rápido hacia Jae que no se detenía- Ya te vas?  
- Claro que sí! -le miró un poco sentido- no ve que nos despacharon a nuestras casas?  
- Y es que quieres ir a tu casa?- Jae se sorprendió con la pregunta deteniéndose- Vamos, tu no vas a tu casa -y empujándole por atrás le llevó hasta la salida- Podríamos aprovechar el día, no?

- A ver -estaba un poco impaciente mirando el trozo de papel- concéntrate... debes de quemarlo...  
- Así no funciona! -inquirió Micky que también se estaba impacientando  
- Y en qué estabas pensando entonces cuando quemaste la tienda?  
- Estaba enfadado...- empezó a recordar las escenas que lo llevaron a su enojo. Su chica y un tipo que jamás había visto. Ellos, solos, en la habitación de ella. Besos, caricias... y el papel empezó a quemarse de a poco hasta que Junsu le tiró agua para que se apagara.  
- Ya veo... realmente eres un pirómano! -sus ojos se tornaron brillosos y sonreía- qué se siente controlar fuego??  
- No lo controlo, Junsu. Sale solo...  
- Pues entonces te encomendaré la tarea de poner a práctica tu nuevo dote. Eso sí, sin quemar nada que no se pueda apagar! -a Micky le hacía gracia cualquier cosa que Junsu dijera y confiando en su nuevo amigo, asintió y se acercó a la puerta- ya te vas?  
- Supongo que tienes trabajo que hacer..  
- Nada de eso! -exclamó parándose de su silla- que tal si me acompa as a tomar un poco de aire fresco?  
- Pues si eso quieres, vamos.  
Los dos salieron de la oficina. Cada instancia como aquella tendrían que aprovecharla. No todos los días conocías amigos así por querer. Además Micky estaba convencido de que Junsu tenía algo en común con él... muy en común.

Ya casi ni recordaba como se iba a una clase. Hace 2 a os que no había estado sentado en un banco con chicos a su alrededor y un hombre que hablara y hablara durante hora y media. Sus últimos dos a os de estudio sólo los tomó en la escuela de investigaciones. Tenía clases normales en cuanto a contenido pero la diferencia era que tenía un tutor privado y además tenía clases aparte que trataba todo lo que requería tener aptitudes policiacas. Un verdadero lío que lo finiquitaron hace unos días cuando le encomendaron venir a donde estaba, en un colegio privado con alumnos y clases normales. Aún no encontraba su objetivo. Quizás no estaba ahí o quizás había faltado. Luego les habían comunicado que era hora de irse ya que los profesores tenían una reunión pendiente y la cosa era que podían salir. Tomó sus cosas y observó el curso paralelo al que el pertenecía '_Tercero A_'. Vio un chico salir de ahí a toda prisa hacia los camarines. Era él. Peor no podía acercarsele ahora ya que era perseguido por un profesor que caminaba a paso lento. Por lo menos ahora sabía en que salón iba su objetivo '_201..._' Ma ana ya vería lo que iba a hacer.

- Y a dónde se supone que iremos se or Jung?  
- Fuera del colegio estaría bien que me llamaras por mi nombre y dejaras de tratarme de usted. -le miró de reojo y siguió- es un poco molesto que a tan temprana edad me traten como viejo, sabes?  
- Eres joven? -bromeó Jae  
- Claro que sí! -le respondió el otro revolviéndole el cabello- peque o insolente -soltó una risa suave mientras el otro le hacía pucheros- qué tal si vamos a tomarnos un café? es temprano...  
- Yunho... por qué no estás en el colegio? se supone que era una reunión de profesores.  
- Pero soy nuevo y discutirán cosas del a o pasado, cosas que no me incumben ni me interesan -respondió parando frente a un café- Entramos?  
- Claro -Jae le sonrió y entró. El café estaba tan calefaccionado que por un momento pensó que el verano había arribado y es que con el frío que hacía allá afuera uno fácilmente podría congelarse. Jaejoong amaba mirar por la ventana en donde estuviera así que caminó al último puesto donde podía ver cómo la gente se escarchaba allá afuera.  
- Supongo que ahora puedo saber más cosas de ti...  
- Ah sí claro! -dijo quitando la vista de la ventana y dirigiéndose en Yunho- Siento lo de esta ma ana...  
- Si no me hubieras botado no estaría acá contigo...  
A Jae se le dio vuelta el corazón. Con simples palabras el otro podía dejarle knockeado fácilmente. Llegó el mesero y pidieron café y malteada. Tras un largo silencio Jae empezó:  
- Me llamo Kim Jaejoong y voy en el Salón 201-A en tercero. Tengo 17 a os y vivo cerca de aquí. -le sonrió a Yunho y siguió- No soy muy sociable que digamos... pero siempre ando diciendo tonteras... y tú? que hay de ti?  
- El a o pasado terminé mi carrera como maestro de educación física y este a o la ejerceré en tu colegio. No soy de la capital así que al venirme acá tuve que vivir solo y aún lo estoy. Sólo me acompa a mi perro Chyora.  
- tienes un perrito? -se le agrandaron los ojos y su sonrisa se extendió- Me encantan los perros! Cuantos a os tiene?  
- Nació hace unas semanas- y a Jae se le hizo la ilusión de verlo- qué pasa?  
- Ahhhh!! que ternura debe de ser!- suspiró y le brillaron los ojos -algún día podré verlo?  
- Por qué no hoy? -Jae le quedó mirando. Solo se habían conocido ese día, como es que le estaba invitando a su departamento?- No pongas esa cara! no te haré nada!  
Jaejoong se sonrojó y el mesero llegó con la orden. Meditó un momento y como en su casa no iba a haber nadie creyó que lo mejor era aceptar la invitación de su hyung.  
- Está bien. Me muero de ganas de ver a Chyora!  
- Sólo de eso? -le preguntó bromeando con un puchero  
- Pervertido! -exclamó tirandole una servilleta en la cara- mira no más las cosas que dices! Ya, bebe tu café que o sino se me van las ganas de acompa arte.

Las calles estaban tan heladas que Junsu se cuestionó más de cinco veces si se atrevía a devolverse a buscar su abrigo, pero ya estaban bastante lejos de la oficina como darse la vuelta a buscar lo que Junsu olvidó. Empezó a tiritar tan fuerte que Micky empezó a notarlo.  
- Con frío?  
- Sí claro, no te burles! -le miró desafiante- Tú no tienes necesidad de calor verdad? Pirómano tenías que ser!  
- Hey! no creas que porque manejo fuego no puedo tener frío! no tengo una estufa dentro de mí!  
- Pero puedes crear fuego! Es cosa de que frotes tus manos!  
- Cómo? así? -dijo en tono de burla mientras frotaba sus manos para demostrarle al abogado que estaba equivocado, pero en cosa de segundos era todo lo contrario: unas llamas empezaron a danzar en sus manos pero sin quemarlo.  
- Wooo -exclamó Micky mientras trataba de apagarlo sin éxito  
- mmm... concéntrate y piensa en que el fuego desaparecerá -Yoochun lo hizo y efectivamente el fuego empezó a minimizarse hasta quedar en nada.  
-Cómo...?  
- Lógica, Yoochun. Usa la cabeza -le hizo una mueca apuntando su propia cabeza con el dedo índice.


	4. Four

- Sí mamá, estoy bien - respondía en el teléfono- Ya pronto terminará todo esto. Cuida bien de todos.  
_- Hijo... cuándo volverás?__  
_- Ya te dijo que muy pronto, no te preocupes.  
_- Sé valiente hijo... estamos todas esperándote, tus hermanas y yo.__  
_- Gracias mamá. Ya volveré, bien? Adiós mamá. -colgó y se recostó en su cama. No veía a su madre desde el verano pasado cuando sólo la pudo ver durante una semana. Se instaló frente a su ordenadora mientras prendía descuidadamente la TV. Debía de investigar sobre aquel chico de la 201 y eso lo lograría entrando en los archivos del colegio. Debía de planear un entrada nocturna o algo así. Después de pensárselo un rato, marcó el teléfono de su seudo padre.  
- Changmin, hijo? – desde cuándo que le llamaba hijo? Si hasta hace poco se trataban como personas totalmente desconocidas?... en fin.  
- Sí, como sea-dijo con un tono de cansancio al escuchar el cinismo de su padre- ya encontré a camaleón. Cómo serás de inútil que me pusiste en el curso paralelo al de él -lo insultó sin dejar que contestara al otro lado- necesito entrar a los archivos del colegio, y como sabes, no soy ni spiderman ni el hombre invisible, así que debes de proporcionarme algunos... útiles.  
- De acuerdo, debes de pasar por ellos mañana -tosió un poco y agravó la voz- aunque no me digas que no tienes nada con que poder hacer esa 'incursión' porque sabes muy bien que...  
- Sí sé, no tienes que repetirlo- dijo un tanto enojado. Sólo por aquella razón de que era 'especial' es que la policía y hasta su propio padre lo apreciaban. Ni siquiera por ser su hijo...  
- Lamento mucho todo esto que está pasando, hijo...  
- Me molesta eso de 'hijo', podrías quitarlo? Mañana voy por las cosas. -colgó y tiró el teléfono a la cama. Le desesperaba de sobremanera la actitud de su padre. De repente a su lado apareció una mancha blanca que luego se solidificó convirtiéndose en lo que parecía un plato, lo tomó aún estando en el aire y lo lanzo a la pared haciéndose mil pedazos  
- Mira las cosas que haces Changmin - se regañó en voz alta- tirando platos como las niñitas... idiota...  
Volvió a la ordenadora, porque aunque fuera una 'misión' realmente estaba en el colegio y tenía tareas que hacer.

- Daría gusto vivir así! -Dijo Jaejoong entrando en el departamento de Yunho. Estaba ubicado en medio de la ciudad, un poco alejado del colegio y lo más importante, vivía en el 30 piso- Si sufriera de vértigo, estaría llorando.  
- Syoooong~ -gritó el dueño de casa mientras una motita de pelos con patitas llegaba corriendo del pasillo hasta Yunho echándose a los brazos- cómo estás peque o? me echaste de menos?. Mira, traje a un amigo. No te pongas celoso, eh? -el perrito corrió hasta Jae y se le encaramó mientras el chico lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo abrazaba- vaya... pensé que sería más difícil...  
- Es un amoooor!! -dijo fregándole las orejas y dándole peque os besos en la cabeza- Qué tal cosita? eres muy bello!  
- quieres tomar algo? -preguntó el otro mientras dejaba su bolso cerca del perchero e iba a la cocina  
- Cualquier cosa está bien -asintió mientras se sentaba y observaba como Syong se dormía en su regazo- Yunho... quién te dio a Syong?  
- Una amiga -Jaejoong le miró por debajo acariciando a Syong - era de la universidad, estudió conmigo -siguió mientras le entregaba un tazón de café helado- su perrita tuvo perritos hace poco y me regaló a Syong.- Ah... ya entiendo -bebió un poco del café mientras su mirada se perdía en la casi oscura ciudad- Yunho...tu... tu tienes novia?

- Eh? -le miró enseguida- Novia? no... por qué?  
- Preguntaba... -aún perdido en la ciudad- es que... realmente es difícil imaginarse que alguien como tu no esté comprometido ni nada...  
- Por qué dices eso?  
- Bueno, eres un profesional, vives solo en un gran departamento y eres una gran persona...- Jae posó sus ojos en su café- Eres perfecto...- Yunho sonrió y posó su mano en el hombro de Jae mientras Syong saltaba del regazo del chico.  
- Gracias. Realmente nadie que conoces en sólo un día te dice cosas así. Pero... -Yunho se levantó en dirección al ventanal que daba a la ciudad- por ahora no me interesa tener una chica a mi lado...  
- Por ahora... -repitió Jae hipnotizado por la ciudad otra vez- no te interesa?  
- A veces son tan aburridas, hablan tanto y se quejan por todo- soltó una risa y miró a Jae- no crees que las chicas son unas inconformistas?  
- Mmm... supongo...-le miró un poco avergonzado- es que casi no he tratado con chicas...

- Quieres decir que jamás...?  
- Nunca he tenido una novia -dijo parándose y ubicándose al lado de Yunho mirando de lleno la ciudad- quizás por la misma razón...  
- Pero... ninguna chica se ha confesado a ti ni nada? Digo... eres bastante atractivo.  
- Yunho! -dijo picándole la frente con un dedo- Eres un coqueto, Jung Yunho!  
De repente el mayor tomó la mano libre del otro y la apretó aún mirando la ciudad  
- Te llevo a casa?- Jae se asustó y torpemente asintió.  
Ya a punto de salir el menor se detuvo buscando algo con la mirada  
- Dónde esta Syong? Syoooong - la mascota llegó corriendo y al Jae agacharse, el animal le lamió toda la cara - ay Syong, me haces cosquillas!  
- Syong 1, Yunho 0 -rió el mayor abriendo la puerta- vamos que es tarde.  
- Adiós Syong -dijo acariciándolo y yéndose del departamento

Se ubicaron en un restaurante lejos de la ciudad mientras la noche se acomodaba en la gran ciudad de Seoul.

- Así que sabes cómo va la cosa, no? Es cosa de concentración -dijo ladeando la cabeza a un lado- me hubiera gustado tener tu poder...  
- Junsu -dijo doblando una servilleta- yo no soy el único, no?  
- No te creas muy especial, hay miles de se oritos como tu jugando con fuego por ahí -dijo en tono bromista  
- No me refiero a eso- dijo en tono un poco serio- me refiero a... que YO no soy el único...  
- Yoochun?  
- Tu tienes algo en común conmigo, no?  
- Pues el humor al parecer no -dijo un poco riendo  
- Junsu, en serio, quiero que me respondas -Micky le miraba por demás muy sólido- Tu también tienes algo especial.  
- Por qué piensas eso?  
- Porque sabes mucho.  
- Qué sé?  
- Sobre todo esto! -exclamó Micky desafiándole con los ojos- tu sabes como controlar estas situaciones, no?  
- Yoochun, no sé de qué hablas...  
- Tu también tienes un dote!  
- Cómo...? Por qué crees que soy como tu?  
- No exactamente como yo... pero tienes algo especial... por qué no me dices?- Porque jamás lo he usado! -se calló. Ya lo había dicho. Había guardado silencio durante todos estos a os para revelárselo a un desconocido? Esto se estaba saliendo se su control- Micky, no sé que sacas con saber cosas sobre mí...  
- No me tienes confianza?  
- Recién te conocí hace unos días...  
- Pero yo confié en ti!  
- Micky... mira, independiente de que yo tenga algún dote, yo ya no lo usaré...  
- Ya no? Por qué dejaste de usar tu dote?  
- Eso no te importa...  
- Por lo menos... me podrías decir qué es lo que hacías?  
- Yo... -Junsu le cuestionó con los ojos si le iba a creer o no, Yoochun solo se acercó un poco para escucharle- Yo desaparezco...  
- Desapareces? -Yoochun no lo entendía muy bien- Cómo? eres... algo así como invisible?  
- Sí... me esfumo... paso a través de las paredes, etcétera. -concluyó rodando los ojos  
- Así como en las películas?  
- A poco que pertenecemos a los cuatro fantásticos?  
Yoochun sonrió y tomó la mano de su abogado  
- Algún día me contarás qué paso?  
- Te diré sí, pero si dejas de comportante tan como niñita conmigo! -dijo soltándole la mano rápidamente y sacándole la lengua- búscate una chica!  
- Para qué? Para que después me arresten por incinerar a una mujer? No gracias!  
- Ahh y por andar con un hombre tampoco crees que lo puedas incinerar?  
- A ti jamás te incineraría...

Como había pensado, no había nadie en casa aún, a pesar de lo tarde que era. Sus padres asistían a una cena junto con algunas de sus hermanas mientras que las otras se encontraban en casa de unas amigas. Jae subió lentamente a su habitación y echándose a la cama empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Realmente se estaba confundiendo. Se suponía que a él le deberían llamar la atención las chicas, y de su edad. Pero hoy había conocido a un chico, mayor que él y que además era su profesor. Se quedó mirando el techo un largo rato. A lo mejor se estaba imaginando cosas. Quizás Yunho sólo quería ser su amigo, aunque su comportamiento no era tan así, pero a lo mejor esa era su forma de ser. '_Te estás haciendo un rollo bastante grande, Joongie _'se dijo levantándose y cogiendo su mochila.  
- Ohh.. cómo es posible! -revisó su cuaderno y observó un gran deber que quizás lo dejaría hasta muy noche haciéndolo.- No tienen piedad! Hoy sólo tuvimos una hora y ya nos dieron tarea... ni siquiera recuerdo haber anotado esto -luego observó los miles de dibujos que decoraban el cuaderno- ahh... sólo recuerdo esto... ohh Jae, tienes que dejar de pensar tanto en tu nuevo profesor...

****

- Mamá voy atrasado!, podrías apresurarte?  
- Lo siento hijo, hoy no podré llevarte...  
- Cómo?? pero si hoy es martes! los martes siempre me llevas! -dijo haciendo un puchero poniendo los brazos en jarra  
- Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte a caminar los martes también, ya sabes que cambian mi horario de trabajo... además queda muy cerca hijo!  
- Sí sé... pero no me gusta caminar! con el sol que pega voy a llegar todo sudado!- No digo yo! -dijo elevando una ceja- mi hija ya está reclamando  
- Que no soy tu hija! -reclamó- quizás reclame mucho... pero soy bien hombre -de repente sintió cómo su subconsciente se reía de su confesión '_Desde cuándo Joongie!? _' ya bastante tenía que lidiar con sus sueños como para que su subconsciente le molestara- está bien, caminaré!  
- Hijo, realmente son sólo cuatro cuadras, nada más!  
- Ya te dije que voy a caminar -miró el reloj y besó fugazmente a su madre para salir corriendo- Es tardeee!  
- Si corres así sudarás más!! -le gritó su madre desde la puerta.  
Odiaba caminar. Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas exponer su bella y blanca piel al sol. Además iba a quedar todo sudado y le gustaba ir limpio y seco. Mientras caminaba llegó donde había tropezado con Yunho  
- Ese día también iba corriendo y no llegué sudado! -dijo en voz alta  
- A no?- Jae giró y se encontró con la amplia sonrisa de Yunho- pues entonces que fue lo que me mojó cuando caí?  
- No mientas! llegué enteramente seco al colegio! -ahora se daba cuenta que la conversación que mantuvo con su madre no había valido la pena. Él nunca sudaba.  
- Esta bien, no te enojes. -Yunho le abrazó de lado mientras caminaban- vas atrasado?  
- Iba.  
- Ibas? por qué no te apresuras entonces?  
- Eh... no quiero que me digan más que estoy todo mojado! -contestó fulminándole con la mirada al mayor- además, para qué si puedo ir conversando contigo?  
- Está bien. -el mayor le soltó camino lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos  
- Ay no! no me hagas esto! por lo menos anda a paso normal!  
- pero si dijiste que no te preocupaba...  
- Yunho... -dijo medio impacientándose  
- Ya, ya. -rió y luego empezó a caminar- Jae, Syong te empezó a extrañar... cuando irás de nuevo?  
- De nuevo? pero si apenas fui ayer!  
- Pero que tiene de malo si vas de nuevo?  
- Bueno... no es común que un alumno vaya a la casa de su maestro y menos así de seguido!  
- y de cuándo me ves como tu maestro? -era cierto, '_de cuándo, Joongie? _' ahí estaba de nuevo molestando. Pero era verdad... no veía a Yunho como un profesor, era más como alguien cercano, una persona, realmente.- vamos, eres mi amigo, irás o no? Ya sabes como llegar.

- Mmm.. -era su amigo? eso había sonado bastante bien siendo que lo había conocido apenas ayer- está bien. Iré si sólo te apresuras más.- El mayor empezó a correr hasta llegar de pleno al colegio- Nooo!! No me hagas esto! no ves que me voy a mojar?!

Pues no llegó atrasado ni menos sudado, se sentó y empezó de nuevo una clase aburrida como la del día anterior. Más deberes y más cosas de la cuál preocuparse '_Yunho va a tener que ayudarme...no pudo estar llegando tarde a casa y después tener que hacer mis deberes!_ ' luego de la hora y media sonó el timbre y salió. Divisó a Yunho así que se encaminó hasta donde estaba, pero antes de poder llegar una mano alcanzó su brazo girándole  
- Perdón, eres del 201-A?  
- eh.. sí -respondió Jae al ver que un chico de su misma edad le miraba curioso- qué ocurre?  
- Oh, lo siento. -se disculpó el chico haciendo una venia- Soy Shim Changmin del 201-B. Pues mañana iré en tu salón y pues me gustaría hacer amistad con chicos del A. Puedo?  
- Claro! -Jae le sonrió mientras Changmin tachaba mentalmente la primera tarea que debía de hacer para conseguir el objetivo- ven conmigo, eres nuevo, no?  
- eh, sí. A dónde vas?  
- Ah sí, iba a donde está... - contestó mientras giraba a ver a Yunho pero todo cambió radicalmente: estaba conversando de nuevo con aquella maestra muy animadamente, la mujer reía feliz mientras Yunho le sonreía de la misma forma que le sonreía a él. Realmente eso fue lo que más le molestó  
- mmm Pasa algo?  
- No nada -contestó bastante molesto girándose a su nuevo amigo- vamos a la cafetería. Aún no me he presentado.

Resultó ser que ambos entablaban buenas conversaciones y realmente hablaban mucho. Jae empezó a creer que se había ganado otro nuevo amigo, y ni que eso se fuera haciendo tan común! había hecho dos amigos en dos días, eso era un gran avance. Mientras el otro sólo se concentraba en que la persona que tenía frente a él sólo era un objetivo más. De hecho, si le 'capturaba' realmente iba a ser libre. Podría volver con su familia y todo aquello iba a acabar. Al principio solo hablaba para poder sacar alguna que otra información del otro pero de a poco iba cayendo en los temas y ya luego de un rato Jae se le había hecho una persona agradable en menos de diez minutos. Luego el timbre sonó y los chicos devuelta a sus salones.  
- Bueno, nos vemos al siguiente receso, sí?  
- Muy bien, hasta luego! -Jae se despidió y cuando iba directo al salón sintió que era jalado otra vez- y ahora que tiene la gente con jalar...me. -Yunho le miraba serio sin soltarlo  
- Amigo nuevo?  
- Por lo menos no me deja solo.  
- De qué hablas?  
- Ha hecho buena amistad con la maestra Hyun Young...  
- Hablé con ella porque te demoraste mucho en hablar con él  
- El me habló primero! -el brazo le empezó a doler- Maestro, suélteme.  
- Maestro? -realmente le entristeció enormemente que le haya mencionado así y Jae lo notó  
- Lo siento Yunho -le dijo en un susurro- ya no te pongas así quieres? te ves mal cuando te pones triste.  
- No estoy triste!  
- Entonces estás celoso!  
- yo creo que el celoso y además de una mujer acá eres tú.  
- qué quieres decir con eso de 'además de una mujer'? -Jae le picó el estomago con un dedo mientras le miraba divertido a los ojos -me tengo que ir, y de castigo no te diré si voy o no a tu casa  
- pero Jaaae... -le dijo haciendo pucheros visibles  
- Ya para que te pueden oír...  
- Ya, ya pero si vas!  
- No te comportes como bebé -y entró al salón sin antes sacarle la lengua burlonamente  
- A ver quién es el bebé - dijo en voz baja y giró en dirección al patio. Lo cierto era que Changmin había presenciado todo y ya le había encontrado un punto débil a su nuevo amigo '_Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que había imaginado_ '


	5. Five

Había pasado toda la mañana con Jaejoong y ahora debía de cambiar aquellas horas agradables con ir a visitar a su padre. Llegó a la oficina de éste y entró sin golpear. Estaba hablando con un joven que asentía a cada cosa que decía. Luego su padre se percató de su presencia y se levantó  
- Que bien que llegas, Changmin. -por lo menos ya había quitado ese molesto 'hijo'  
- Podrías apresurarte? no tengo mucho tiempo...  
- No seas así -le medio regañó- tengo que darte una noticia -Changmin le miró impaciente y siguió - puesto que no puedo ser tu tutor en el colegio, te conseguí uno -el joven que estaba sentado de espaldas se levantó y se giró  
- Hola, soy Kim Junsu -el chico hizo una venia y Changmin le imitó con cara de irritación, en realidad aquel chico no tenía culpa de nada así que no debía de descargarse con él.  
- Él trabaja para la policía como abogado pero en vista de que es bastante joven pues muy bien podría ser tutor, ojalá no te moleste.  
- Cualquier cosa es mejor antes de que tú seas mi tutor. -contestó a la defensiva- necesito que me cambies al 201-A, ahí está el camaleón. Ya he hecho buena amistad con él y todo, así que ahora dame las cosas.  
- Changmin.. -empezó mientras le entregaba un bolso- estás seguro de que lo puedes hacer?  
- No será que tú no estás seguro de que yo sea capaz? -y seguía con las defensivas- No soy como tú. No cometo errores ni tampoco expongo a mis hijos.- salió de la oficina seguido del joven. Y ahora qué quería ese con él?  
- Espera... por favor.  
- Qué ocurre? -se detuvo y le miró con autoridad siendo que él era menor pero mucho más alto  
- Tu... tu padre me pidió que te acompañara...  
- Qué?? -eso ya era mucho. él podría hacerlo solo- tú no vendrás conmigo!  
- Es que... realmente puedo hacerte de utilidad...  
- A sí? acaso vas a burlar al guardia haciéndote humo? -Junsu sólo alzó una ceja sonriente.

- Así que no lo has usado desde hace un tiempo... -dijo Changmin cerrando la puerta tras él mientras Junsu se sentaba en un sillón- entonces cómo puedes estar seguro de poder hacerlo?  
- Tendré que practicar.  
- Pues ponte a practicar ahora que entraré esta noche -decía mientras caminaba a su habitación y dejaba el bolso en la cama examinando los útiles- Mmm.. si dices que te puedes hacer invisible pues sólo me sirve esto... y esto. -dijo cogiendo algunos objetos para abrir cosas y una botella con somníferos- bien, mira haremos lo sig... - iba diciendo pero no vio a nadie en la sala- Junsu?  
- Estoy a tu lado. -ya había empezado a practicar y Changmin sintió como le tocaban la cara pero sin ver nada  
- Esto es espeluznante! Ya hazte visible antes que salga corriendo.  
- Haha, ya espera -de a poco se dibujó una silueta a su lado y al rato se solidificó en Junsu otra vez. - qué decías?  
- Pues mira, tu te haces invisible y pasas las rejas etcétera etcétera y vas donde el guardia y le das esto -le explicó entregándole la botella- es para que se duerma y no me vea entrar. Tomas las llaves y abres las rejas para que yo pueda pasar. Luego entraremos a la dirección y con las mismas llaves abres todo. Lo demás es obvio. Entendido?  
- Sí claro... pero deberías dejar de tratarme así -dijo con pucheros- por qué eres tan frío? Pasa algo?  
- No estoy de ánimos para contarte ahora - contestó entrando a la cocina- algún día, si?  
- Está bien... -De repente sonó su celular y contestó- Alo?_- Junsu? Dónde estás?__  
_- Ahora estoy en casa de un compañero, Yoochun -dijo mirando de reojo a Changmin que fingía no escuchar mientras revisaba el refrigerador- Qué pasa?  
_- Nada, sólo quería mostrarte algo.__  
_- Puedes ir a mi oficina en 20 minutos más?  
_- Claro, te esperaré ahí, adiós.__  
_- Tienes que irte? -preguntó el menor mientras terminaba de tomar una caja de jugo- trata de regresar antes de las diez.  
- Claro, nos vemos - sacó su chaqueta del perchero y salió  
- Vamos a ver... -tomó su celular y revisó un número- quizás estés desocupado...  
_- Aló?__  
_- Hola Jae -saludó el menor mientras examinaba su caja de jugo- estás muy ocupado?  
_- Pues... un poco... tengo que salir.__  
_- Ahh, ya veo... -Dio en el clavo. Iría donde aquel maestro- es que te quería hablar de algo... pero podemos conversar mañana, no?  
_- Eh... sí, claro. Mañana irás en mi salón, no? Mañana hablaremos...__  
_- Pues entonces... -botó la caja descuidadamente al tacho de la basura- que te vaya bien en tu cita.  
_- Cita?_ -'_se puso nervioso _' pensó Changmin. Era fácil encontrar las debilidades de aquel chico- _no... sólo iré a visitar a un amigo.__  
_- Está bien, no debes de darme explicaciones... ahh, a todo esto, mañana puedo pasar por ti, no?  
_- Sabes dónde vivo?__  
_- Naturalmente no. -le contestó con tono un poco pesado- dame tu dirección.  
Al rato colgó. Tenía la dirección de Jae y debía de ir ahora. Por qué? Debía de seguirle. Jae era tan inocente que sólo accedió pensando en que iría mañana. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de nada.  
- No piensas en nada, Jae... -Changmin se vistió para pasar desapercibido y salió en busca del chico.  
La casa de Jaejoong quedaba a dos cuadras abajo de la de Changmin, y si giraba a la izquierda estaba el colegio más allá. Ya sabría mañana cuál sería el recorrido pero ahora se concentraba en que saliera el chico de su casa para seguirle. Luego de unos 15 minutos salió, sin percatarse de que Changmin estaba justo al frente. Luego de haber tomado un transporte en el cual Changmin se subió también, bajó en frente de un gran edificio. Changmin bajó por la parte trasera y Jae ni cuenta se dio de que le iban persiguiendo. Apretó el numero 30 del citófono, comunicó de que había llegado y subió. Con eso Changmin ya tenía suficiente. Ya sabía a donde vivía Jae y donde vivía aquel maestro en menos de un día. Se dio media vuelta y decidió pasar un rato en el centro comercial antes de que se hiciera noche.

Fue genial el que el ascensor no haya parado ni una sola vez desde que arribó en el primero piso hasta el treinta. La maquina paró en seco y Jae caminó hasta el departamento 302. Luego de tocar el timbre sintió como ladraba Syong dentro y Yunho le hacía callar.  
- Sabía que vendrías.  
- A poco y me arrepiento -le sonrió agarrandole la mano en se al de saludo- Ven acá precioso! -tomó a Syong entre sus brazos mientras el animalito le lamía la cara como aquella vez- has cuidado bien de Yunho?  
- Vienes con mochila?  
- Ah, sí. -Jae dejó al perrito en el piso mientras éste le movía la cola alegre- si me voy a quedar muy tarde supongo que me tendrás que ayudar!  
- Ahh... Bueno está bien, con tal de que hayas venido... -caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, al ver que el otro no se movía, le habló- Qué tienes?  
- Quieres que pase? -le preguntó levantando una ceja  
- No fíjate, quiero que te vayas.- el menor se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta para irse. El mayor corrió hasta Jae y le tomó la mano- mira que eres sensible.  
- Tu lo dijiste! -dijo divertido- vamos, que entrar a tu dormitorio me da escalofríos!  
- No te voy a hacer nada, ven, entra. -El menor pasó y se encontró con una habitación bastante... 'juvenil'  
- Aún pegas posters en las paredes?  
- Te dicen que no soy viejo!  
- No, si eso lo sé... pero esto es... - Jae ahogó una risita y dejó su mochila cerca de la cama de Yunho la cual tenía frazadas de colores y miles de cojines- me gusta así... realmente detesto las habitaciones frías.  
- Vamos a ver, trae tus cosas al estudio. -abrió una puerta donde había otra habitación menos chillona pero llena de aparatos y estantes- terminemos esto rápido que no soporto hacer deberes.  
- Aww... eres muy amable en ayudarme -comentó el otro mientras pasaba- después de terminar qué se supone que haremos?  
- No sé... podríamos ver alguna película...- se sentaron y partieron haciendo el famoso deber.

Ya luego de casi una hora estaban totalmente desocupados. Jae estaba en la cocina preparando algunas cosas para comer mientras Yunho revisaba el estante donde guardaba toda la multimedia.  
- Qué tal si vemos algo de terror?  
- Está bien -respondió el otro concentrado en lo que hacía- no manejas muchas cosas para cocinar. Ni siquiera tienes un delantal! me voy a manchar entero...  
- Pues trae tu uno.  
- claro que traeré uno! -Dijo decidido- traeré el mío.  
- Pues si vamos así terminarás viviendo conmigo. -los dos quedaron en silencio. Se miraron y pronto se echaron a reír- lo siento...  
- No, está bien. Supongo que paso más tiempo aquí que en mi propia casa. -tomó las cosas que había preparado y las puso en la mesita- Iré a hacer unas malteadas. -Yunho observó los peque os dulces que había hecho Jae. Peque os y llenos de colores, realmente se veían apetitosos  
- Cómo es que los hiciste?  
- Ni siquiera te das cuenta de las cosas que tienes aquí! En cuanto a comida tienes muchas cosas pero en útiles... -suspiró y le miró desde la cocina- tuve que cocinar con mis manitas!  
- Mira que eres de oso -le retó- en verdad ni sé que hay en la despensa. La semana pasada mi madre la llenó.  
- Ya sabía yo que aquí había algo de gusto femenino en escoger las cosas. -terminó de licuar y sirvió los líquidos en dos largos vasos- que tal si el fin de semana te acompaño a comprar algunos útiles para que yo pueda cocinar mejor? - a Yunho se le dio vuelta el corazón. En verdad Jae se estaba instalando en su casa e iba a cocinar para él. Le agradó la idea y le sonrió  
- Está bien. Vamos el sábado. -tomó su malteada y emitió un gritito de satisfacción- que suave! mmm... vamos a ver -tomó un dulce y la satisfacción fue triple- cocinas mil veces mejor que una chica! -Jae se sonrojó se sentó en el sofá - no, en serio, por mí te tendría cocinándome toda la vida aquí. -ya iban muchas confesiones por el día así que le volvió a sonreír un poco más rojo y apagó las luces.

Resultó que Jae era un miedoso y que tenía unas u as bastante largas las cuales más de alguna vez se clavaron en el brazo de Yunho. Muy poco le importó el dolor, era agradable cuando Jae se abrazaba al brazo del mayor pegando peque os gritos y más cuando hundía su cara en el mismo brazo para no ver las escenas más fuertes. Por otra parte el menor ni cuenta se había dado de aquello hasta que al final de la película se encontró que parecía koala pegado al brazo de Yunho y cuando éste prendió las luces, se notaron algunas marcas rojas provocadas por Jae.  
- Ahhh! Lo siento mucho! -se disculpó bastante rojo mientras acariciaba el brazo de Yunho- te duele mucho?  
- No -contestó mientras veía divertido al menor- no te preocupes. -revisó su reloj y comprobó que faltaba un tiempo más -qué tal si vamos al centro?  
- Al centro? -preguntó distraído el menor mientras se tomaba el último sorbo de su malteada  
- Sí, y de ahí te dejo en tu casa, te parece?  
- Bueno. Deja ir a buscar mi mochila. -Se levantó mientras Yunho limpiaba todo. Camino al estudio tropezó con una caja la cual se dio vuelta - Ay no! mira lo que has hecho! -se retó mientras recogía las cosas. Entre ellas habían algunas fotos que sin querer alcanzó a verlas. Era Yunho con una chica. Se veían bastante felices y muy juntos. 'Quizás sólo me esté haciendo ilusiones...' en verdad ya se estaba pasando del límite y con una tristeza enorme empezó a guardar lo que había botado. Había tomado una decisión...  
- Ya estás listo? -preguntó Yunho entrando- que estás haciendo?  
- Boté esto de casualidad -contesto fríamente terminando de colocar la caja en donde estaba y entrando rápidamente al estudio  
- Jae..? -qué le pasa? por qué estaba así?- Qué ocurre?  
- Lo siento pero tendrás que ir solo al centro.  
- Qué...? Por qué? -estaba muy confundido y en eso Jae pasó a su lado dirigiéndose a la puerta de calle- espera, puedes explicarme qué diablos pasa?- Yunho se ubicó delante de la puerta evitando el paso  
- No pasa nada -contestó cortante mirando el piso- tengo que irme.  
- Jaejoong, que te pasó?  
- Yo... -Jae le miró a los ojos- es mejor que empecemos a dejar de vernos tan seguido...

-... Qué? No no no, espera. Tu no te vas de acá hasta que no me expliques.  
- Es simple Yunho -sonrió tristemente mientras se hacía paso a la puerta y le miraba finalmente a los ojos- somos chicos.  
Yunho un poco atontado fue empujado por Jae levemente para sacarlo del camino mientras éste se iba. Luego de unos minutos reaccionó y cerró la puerta. Qué había pasado? Fue a su habitación y abrió la caja con que había tropezado anteriormente Jae. Ya entendía todo. Ahí estaban las fotos del año pasado donde estaba con su amiga de universidad. Tiró las fotos y se recostó en su cama un tanto cansado. Ahora cómo diablos le demostraba que realmente lo que hacía él con Jae iba en serio?

Fuera de su oficina estaba sentado Yoochun que al ver llegar a su ex abogado se paró a saludarle  
- Ven, pasa Micky - Junsu abrió la puerta y lo hizo sentar- qué pasa?  
- Tengo que viajar mañana. Lo que pasa es que mi hermano llegó de América ayer y quedamos de juntarnos en mi ciudad natal para visitar a nuestros padres...  
- Tienes que tener cuidado...  
- Sí se... sé que me expondré a conversaciones un poco alteradas y tengo miedo de prender algo allá...  
- Conversaciones alteradas?  
- Cosas de la familia... - Yoochun se recargó en la mesa y miró a Junsu- eso sí ya me he puesto en 'entrenamiento', tenías razón, es cosa de concentración...- Micky... supongo que cuando vuelvas...-Le sonrió y le picó la frente- podré contarte algunas cosas...  
- Cuando creas necesario... bien?  
- Ahá... -examinó su reloj, aún era temprano pero quería descansar- ya me tengo que ir. Que te vaya muy bien mañana. De verdad ten cuidado.  
- Lo tendré -dijo parándose y yéndose de la oficina- Hasta luego.


	6. Six

Había estado recorriendo miles de tiendas realmente sin ningún objetivo pero había comprado algunas cosas como colgantes de celular y algunos dulces. Podría ser una persona bastante fría y defensiva pero en verdad era un chico dulce y bastante amable con quienes lo merecían, claro. En una de las vueltas dentro del centro departamental, se encontró con un apurado Jaejoong. Se acercó y le tocó el hombro haciendo que el otro se asustara

- Lo siento... -se disculpó Changmin- qué haces aquí? Que no te juntarías con un amigo?

- Ya terminé la visita... -claramente el chico tenía los ojos hinchados y medios rojos- voy a casa ahora, hablamos mañana, quieres? -y caminó con la misma rapidez con la que iba antes. '_Qué le habrá hecho aquel tipo...? '_

Changmin regresó a su casa, se duchó, se vistió y se preparó para lo que vendría. Luego golpearon la puerta.

- Estamos en la hora? -preguntó Junsu entrando

- Ya casi -contestó yéndose a su habitación y trayéndose sólo dos herramientas para abrir los estantes de los archivos. Pasó por la cocina y sacó algunos dulces- quieres?

- Cómo es que comes tanto? -dijo tomando uno

- Es la gula... -guardó unos en su chaqueta y abrió la puerta- es hora de irse.

Caminaron hasta el colegio, y luego de estar seguros de que nadie estuviera mirando, Junsu se empezó a esfumar. Pasó por las rejas y entró a la cabina del guardia. Justo había una taza de café en la que echó el contenido de la botella sin que el distraído guardia, quien estaba mirando la televisión ,se haya dado cuenta. El tipo se llevó el café a la boca y luego de unos cuantos minuto cayó de golpe al piso. Revisó todos los cajones hasta que por fin dio con el manojo de llaves. Se hizo visible dentro de la cabina y salió. Justo pasaba una pareja al frente de Changmin quién esperaba paciente apoyado en las rejas. Junsu le tocó el hombro y las abrió. Entraron y Changmin se dirigió hasta la dirección seguido de Junsu. Luego de haber abierto todas las puertas por haber, Changmin empezó a forcejear los estantes pero ninguna de los útiles servía. 'Padre... eres un verdadero inútil...' ya cansado de probar con todas las que tenía suspiró.

- Junsu... no te asustes, bien?

- Asustarme de...?

Demasiado tarde, ante Changmin apareció una linterna que le iluminaba el estante y luego dentro de la cerradura del cajón 'K' empezó a solidificarse una llave. Changmin la giró y abrió el cajón revisando los papeles dentro.

- Cómo diablos...? - Junsu estaba atónito...- Así que tu especialidad es solidificar cosas?

- Exacto.

- Pero... -Junsu le miró con reproche- por qué no lo dijiste antes? no hubieras traído estas cosas...

- No sabía que podía hacer llaves con tan sólo tener la cerradura frente mí. -contestó Changmin metido en los papeles- además quería saber si mi padre se preocupaba de lo que le pediría... y no lo hizo muy bien -dio con el informe de Kim Jaejoong, lo sacó y cerró el cajón.- Si hubiera expandido más mis dotes podría copiar esta cosa con tan solo verla... pero como no sé...

- Te la llevarás? -Changmin le miró alzando una ceja

- Acaso nadie sabe pensar? -rodó los ojos y caminó a la sala contigua- estamos en un colegio, y los colegios tienen fotocopiadoras...

- Ah... cierto, cierto. -el menor sacó la fotocopia entera del informe y regresó el archivo al cajón cerrando con llave, eliminando ésta igual como apareció. Cerraron todo y devolvieron el manojo saliendo del colegio.

- Mañana tengo que inscribirme como tu tutor, así que a lo mejor te veo. -dijo Junsu caminando con el chico en dirección al paradero de transportes- ahí viene uno, hasta mañana.

Luego de que Junsu se fue, Changmin emprendió camino a su casa. Debía de analizar el archivo completo de su amigo.

Había dormido mal esa noche pensando en lo que había echo en casa de Yunho. Quizás se había comportado como una chiquilla molesta y caprichosa... de esas que no le gustaban a Yunho. Era bastante temprano pero caminó al colegio para despejarse un poco. Caminó hasta que dio con el famoso lugar en donde había conocido a su maestro, y para mala suerte, ahí estaba él, apoyado en la pared mirándole suavemente.

- Buenos días... -ya no sabía si llamarle por su nombre o por lo que realmente era: su maestro.

- Jaejoong... tu no confías en mí?

- eh?... por qué?

- Si realmente confiaras en mí no estarías haciendo esto.

- Sólo hago lo que es correcto.

- Crees que es correcto que sólo tengamos que tratar con chicas?

- Tu mismo lo dijiste... -durante toda la conversación Jae estaba cabizbajo pero ahora había alzado sus ojos ante los del mayor- Somos amigos... no?

- Claro, y no porque antes haya tenido una amistad con una chica no pueda tener una contigo. Si lo que te preocupa es que ella antes haya sido mi novia antes, pues jamás lo fue.

- Independiente de eso... -Jae empezó a ruborizarse- has tratado con chicas. El punto es que nosotros no llevamos una relación muy normal entre amigos...

- y eso nos hace más especial, no como los demás. - le miró tiernamente regalandole una de las tantas sonrisas que siempre le daba- no te gusta eso?

- Sí pero... no se si está bien...

-Para los demás no estaría bien... pero qué nos importa los demás? Vamos, inténtalo.

- Yun... -le entró el nerviosismo porque era la primera vez que le llamaba así- Perdóname por comportante como una niñita celosa. Apenas te vengo conociendo desde hace unos días...

- Me gusta que seas así, que te preocupes por mí...-giró en dirección al colegio y mirándole de reojo le preguntó- entonces, me acompañarás el sábado?

- Claro -le contestó enganchando su brazo con el del otro- y te preparé la cena y veremos otra película y jugaremos con ... -y así se fueron al colegio. Hacer las paces también se estaba haciendo algo de todos los días.

Unas cuantas chicas de su nuevo salón se le habían pegado a preguntarle mil y una cosas mientras el chico trataba de sacárselas de encima. Luego vio su salvación acercándose al montón

- Primer día en este salón y ya eres popular -las chicas se dieron vuelta y también se pegaron al recién llegado- Lo siento señoritas, otro día podremos conversar -y luego de guiñarles las chicas salieron entre medias desmayadas e ilusionadas.

- Gracias...

- eres el nuevo? -preguntó el chico que era un poco más bajo que el acosado- Soy Hyung Rok pero llámame Chris -le estrechó la mano y sonrió abiertamente

- Mucho gusto, Soy Changmin. Llegué ayer al otro salón pero me cambié a este.

- Muy buena elección! -le exclamó sin dejar de sonreír, enganchándose luego de su brazo- vamos, te conseguiré un asiento.

Entraron al salón y Changmin se llevó un impacto visual. Jamás había visto tal diversidad de 'especies humanas'. Todos esparcidos en el salón, cantando, corriendo los bancos para bailar algunas coreografías vistas en la TV, otros simplemente leyendo o tomando desayuno.

- Qué es todo esto? -preguntó el más alto atónito

- Es llamado 'El oasis de la perdición', los profesores no tienen mucha fe de que alguno de estos chicos llegue muy lejos. Hay algunos sí que se esfuerzan, como yo o Joongie.

- Buenos días! -alguien llegó al salón exclamando los buenos respondido por los demás y se acomodó en su asiento, luego divisó a los dos que estaban en la otra entrada- Chris!... Changmin? Ohh cierto, hoy vendrías acá... -se acercó y saludo a los dos- pues... puedes encontrar una variedad de personas aquí... cuando con algunos que bueno... están involucrados en cosas malas -dijo en un susurro- ven, siéntate. Veo que ya conociste a Chris. -Changmin se acomodó en el asiento al lado de Jae mientras que Chris se sentaba al frente del primero.- Aún no ha llegado Sungmin?

- No... realmente no creo que llegue hoy -bajó la vista- ni en unos días más...

- Ya veo... -finalmente Jae se dejó caer y miró a Changmin que miraba con cara de no entender nada- no te preocupes, ya lo conocerás -le regaló una sonrisa y en eso entró el profesor.

Ya al terminar la hora, los tres chicos se sentaron en una banca bajo un frondoso árbol mientras miraban las personas que pasaban.

- Qué harás hoy, Jae? -le cuestionó Chris mientras mecía sus piernas

- Yo?... -se quedó pensando un momento mientras veía como Yunho se tomaba un café con otro profesores. No habían quedado en verse más que el sábado así que respondió- Nada, tu Changmin?

- mmm... -Nada de nada, lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir a Jae, así que si Jae iba a una parte, él también- Nada, quizás aburrirme en casa -dijo en un tono medio melodramático

- Nada de eso -exclamó Chris levantándose de pronto estirándose- qué tal si van a mi casa? Supongo que podremos divertirnos un poco!

- Yaa~ -a Jae se le iluminaron los ojos. La casa de Chris era enorme y siempre habían bastantes cosas para pasar el tiempo- amo ir a tu casa.

- Los paso a buscar, bien?

- Está bien -respondió Changmin- bajaré a tu casa, Jae

- Vale, entonces hoy a mi casa. -Se volvió a sentar y apoyó inconscientemente su cabeza en el hombro de Changmin -y aprovechamos de llamar a Sungmin...

No sabía porque, pero se había dejado. No encontraba nada de malo que el otro se haya recargado en su hombro pero le pareció algo bastante raro siendo que era nuevo... en todo caso Chris era realmente como una chica. Tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una media cola, su sweater era apretado, olía a frutillas y tenía la piel tersa y muy blanca, al igual que Jae. 'Changmin, baja de la maldita luna! Mira en las cosas que te fijas...' Se dio cuenta de las cosas que pensaba y de golpe la cara le empezó a quemar

- De... debo de ir al baño -se levantó apresurado mientras Chris sacudía la cabeza luego de haberse golpeado levemente tras el impulso de Changmin- ya vuelvo.

- Y a éste qué le pasa? -preguntó Jae viendo como el otro se alejaba con paso apurado

- Mmmm... otro loco más... -Chris se acomodó el cabello mientras miraba a Jae divertido- cuando llegará el día en que llegue uno en su sano juicio?

Se recargó en el lavabo mirándose en el espejo. Luego se mojó la cara y se secó con la manga de su chaqueta

- Qué diablos te pasa Changmin...? Tu estás aquí por el camaleón, no para andarte fijando en afeminados... -golpeó con fuerza el lavabo se empezó a cuestionar una y otra vez- si te dejas llevar por ellos jamás verás a tu familia... no seas idiota... - suspiró y salió del ba o en busca de los chicos peor antes sonó su celular y contestó posando en sus alejados amigos quienes le hacían se as- Quién es?

- Soy yo... -era la voz de su padre- estás en el colegio?

- Qué quieres? -le respondió fríamente

- Es sobre camaleón... supongo que ya sabes algo de él

- Sí, ayer copié su archivo y ahora estaba con él, junto con un amigo de él

- Muy bien. Si conoces algún cercano de Jaejoong, podrás recabar más información y...

- Si se lo que hago, no soy idiota.

- Changmin... basta con tus defensivas...

- Hay otro más -siguió ignorando el comentario del mayor- así que tengo otras dos víctimas más. Quizás también sean 'especiales'.

- Supongo que el virus se expandió lo bastante como para afectarle a otro más, así que está bien que investigues eso...

- Muy bien, luego hablamos - colgó y se encaminó donde los chicos.

- Demoraste! -le reprochó Chris haciendo un puchero- quedamos en que hoy vas a casa de Joongie y les paso a buscar, bueno? -sonó el timbre y se levantaron- oogg qué sueño me da...

Otra hora horrible de clases en las que les otorgaron algunos deberes

- Nos quieren hacer explotar! -comentó Jaejoong mirando distraído la pizarra

- Changmiiin -Chris se dio vuelta a ver al chico que salió de su ensimismamiento al ser llamado- tu eres bueno en esto?

- Pues hago lo que se puede...

Minutos más tarde demostró ser un verdadero genio al responder todas las preguntas de la profesora que, al ver que estaban conversando en clases, puso a prueba si habían puesto atención cosa que sólo contestó Changmin como si nada. Terminó la hora y Chris se le enganchó impresionado.

- Nos salvaste la vidaaa - decía mientras sacudía su rostro en el brazo del otro como si fuera un cachorro

- 'Hago lo que se puede' -imitó Jae ante la avergonzada mirada de Changmin -eres una máquina!- de pronto una voz sacó de su broma a Jae haciendo que girara

- Jaejoong, puedo hablar contigo? -era Yunho que le sonreía una vez más- lamento interrumpir...

- No pasa nada, maestro -actuó el menor mientras miraba a los otros -ya vuelvo chicos.

- Uy... no había visto a Jae con ese profe... de echo... nunca había visto a ese profe -comentó divertido Chris aún agarrado de Changmin, mientras observaba como se iban los dos

- Yo sí - susurró el más alto examinando a ambos. Algo tenían entre manos y debía de averiguarlo.

- Lo siento mucho -respondía el menor- pero hoy iré a casa de un amigo

- Ahh... -asentía Yunho mirando hacia el lado- bueno, supongo que los siguientes días podrás hacer un esfuerzo... no?

- Quizás mañana! -exclamó alegre- es que el viernes debo de ir a casa de mi hermana mayor... además el sábado también iré!

- Sí... supongo que mi departamento jamás había tenido visitas tan reiteradas... ya ni parecen visitas -Yunho le tomó la nariz a Jae y la removió suavemente - mira no más que te vas a instalar a mi hogar

- Ahhh hahaha -reía mientras sacudía su cabeza para tratar zafarse del 'agarre' - ya Yunho, basta... hahaha...

- No sabía que habías hecho amistad con un alumno, Yunho -una mujer se había cruzado de brazos mirando la escena apoyada en la otra pared del pasillo en la que se encontraban los dos

- Hyun Young ah... -Yunho soltó de a poco la nariz de Jae mientras éste se daba vuelta a ver quién era- qué sucede?

- No, nada. Te estaba buscando... pero veo que estás ocupado.

- Yo... -miró a un molesto Jaejoong- estaba conversando con Jaejoong.

- Bueno, luego me buscas en la sala de profesores, te esperaré ahí. - la mujer se marchó sin antes lanzarle una mirada amenazadora a Jae quien le respondió con una asesina. Una vez que desapareció, Jae se cruzó de brazos soltando un bufido

- Metida... -susurró mientras Yunho le tomaba el hombro

- Ya, Jae. No te pongas así, es sólo una colega.

- Pues bien interesada está... -miró al mayor alzando una ceja- mira que eres coqueto tú... -intentó hacer una broma pero por dentro se sentía un poco triste- ya vamos que entraré a clases

- Espera -Yunho le paró tomándole la mano- ya te vas a poner así?

- No, no he dicho nada... -fingió una sonrisa y le picó la cara- ya que nos pueden ver y pensarán mal... viste? Tú haces que piensen mal!

- Bueno, ya, avanza entonces -le reprimía mientras le empujaba por los hombros para que caminara

Se había quedado solo con Chris que no le soltaba el brazo. Luego de un momento pegó un gritito que asustó al más alto

- Lo siento... -se disculpó Chris un poco rojo- espera aquí, sí? Iré al baño, no tardo.

- Está bien -vio como se alejó hasta que alguien le llamó

- Changmin!!

- eh? -Junsu estaba a unos metros más allá que él- Junsu...

- Ya soy tu tutor -dijo un tanto agitado con una sonrisa- ay Dios mío... cómo he corrido!

- Por qué?

- Mmm... tu padre que me hace correr de un lado para otro... en fin, toma -le entregó una bolsita- llegó esta mañana a la oficina de tu padre... es de tu madre.- Changmin abrió mucho lo ojos mirando interrogativamente a Junsu

- Mi madre??

- Sí, es mejor que lo abras ahora, a lo mejor te escribió algo importante... -comentó el mayor mientras Changmin se sentaba en un banco y abría la bolsita. Dentro de ella había una carta y algo cubierto con un paño- qué es esto...? -descubrió el objeto. Era una daga con funda de piedras de colores- un cuchillo?... para qué...?

- Abre la carta, Changmin! - el menor hizo caso. Abrió la carta y leyó para él:

_Querido hijo:_

_No te preocupes si estás muy atareado con lo que tengas que hacer. Yo y tus hermanas llegaremos el fin de semana a Seoul y te podremos ver. Me gustaría que no confiaras mucho en tus superiores de la policía, ya sabes que si fueron capaz de secuestrarte muy bien podrían engañarte. Nosotras estamos bien, no tienes por qué temer. Sé tu mismo, no lo que debieras de ser para ellos. Esa arma te ayudará cuando creas necesario, te será de mucha ayuda en el futuro. No abuses de tu dote. Cuidate y sé bueno._

_Cari os, _

_Mamá._

Changmin la releyó y miró sorpresivamente a Junsu que trataba de echarle una hojeada al papel

- Junsu!! -gritó emocionado- mi madre vendrá con mis hermanas!

- ehh?? En serio??... pero... cómo?? -Junsu sabía todo el problema de Changmin y su familia - Entonces...

- Eso quiere decir que... -observó la daga y un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda- Junsu...

- Qué ocurre? - Changmin le entregó la carta a Junsu, éste la leyó y luego le miró- 'te será de mucha ayuda'?... espera... qué quiere decir tu mamá??

- Que tendré que usarla tarde o temprano... -Changmin desenvainó la daga mirándola hipnotizado -más bien... muy pronto... no por nada vendrá...

- Changmin, me asustas...

- Todo estará bien -de un golpe guardó la daga echándola a la bolsita con la carta. Le sonrió a Junsu y al rato sonó el timbre - me tengo que ir...

- Yo también... luego hablaremos, sí?

- Sí, comprendo. -Changmin caminó hasta su salón mientras Junsu se quedaba pensando un momento más sobre lo que pasaba. Una madre no da porque sí un cuchillo a un hijo...


	7. Se7en

A la salida de clases los chicos quedaron de que Chris pasaría por los otros dos después de la hora de almuerzo. Luego de despedirse, Changmin caminó junto con Jaejoong hasta la casa del segundo para después subir. En tanto se dispusieron a conversar.  
- Qué tal te has sentido hoy? -le preguntó Jae mirando hacia al frente- lamento que mi salón no sea tan... 'normal'  
- No, está bien... además no molestan mucho... -Changmin no sabía cómo le iba a hacer para lograr que Jaejoong ejerciera su dote frente a él. Debía de haber una forma de que el otro le revelara su 'secreto' - En verdad... me siento bastante bien por tenerte como amigo...  
- En serio? -le miró sonriendo- y esto a que se debe?  
- Es que anteriormente tuve muchos amigos...-mentiras y más mentiras... debía de lograr remover el corazón del otro- pero cuando creí que eran mis amigos, me defraudaron bastante. -Jae le miraba pero también atento en el camino para no chocar o tropezar con nada- Mantenía una 'amistad' con ellos pero... al final siempre me guardaban cosas... no me contaban nada, como que no confiaban en mí. Realmente ellos me... mantenían... secretos. - marcó la última palabra para ver cómo reaccionaba el otro. Y como pensó, había funcionado: le dejó de mirar y había tragado saliva. - No me gusta que me oculten cosas. Sean buenas, malas o extrañas... - ya casi lo tenía. El otro miraba nervioso al frente sin emitir sonido alguno- qué pasa Jae? Estás transpirando...  
- Nada... es el calor, ya sabes - llegaron a su casa y antes de entrar le confesó al otro- realmente... si tuviera que decirte algo, te lo diría. No tienes porque preocuparte.  
El chico entró y dejo a un dudoso Changmin. ¿Qué le habrá querido decir? Al fin y al cabo ya sabía que algún día le diría sobre su anomalía. Subió a su casa y marcó a Chris  
- Alooo~ -una dulce voz contestaba al otro lado  
- Chris... - se detuvo un momento ¿Por qué le llamaba? De repente se sonrojó de golpe y tosió un poco. No sabía que decirle- eeh...  
- Changmin sshi?? -preguntó emocionado el otro- Qué tal~ Te puedo ayudar en algo? -otra vez su delicada y dulce voz. Se estaba poniendo nervioso... Chris le ponía nervioso.  
- Nada. - Solo quería escuchar tu voz.- Solo que no he encontrado el famoso libro ese que te dije que tenía -observó en el estante y, contrario a lo que había dicho, ahí estaba el libro, pero debía de tener una escusa.  
- Ah, no importa. -contestó despreocupado mientras se escuchaba como comía algo crujiente- quizás haya algo en la biblioteca de mi padre.  
- Bueno... -suspiró y cerro los ojos- nos vemos más tarde, bien?  
- Esta bien. -Changmin ya estaba por colgar cuando Chris continuó- Que lindo que me hayas llamado, realmente me gusta escucharte. Deberías de hacerlo más seguido. Adiós~ -se escuchó como colgaba y, siguiente a eso, Changmin colgó por igual con un leve temblor en su mano. 'Que estás haciendo Changmin...' 'todo porque ahora eres 'libre' te puedes desconcentrar de tu trabajo...' 'Changmin, por más que parezca chica, NO lo es...' esos y muchos más fueron los pensamientos que empezaron a llenarle la cabeza a Changmin. La sacudió y recurrió a tomarse una cantidad de pastillas para calmar el dolor que le punzaba la cabeza.

Al entrar se encontró con que habían visitas. Estaban sus padres y sus hermanas acomodados en la sala conversando con un matrimonio y unos chicos.  
- Jae! Qué bien que llegas... -saludó su padre introduciéndolo a la conversación- Éste es Jaejoong.  
- Hasta que por fin te conocemos! -comentó el señor inspeccionándole con la mirada- así que tu eres el famoso Jaejoong...  
De repente a Jae se le vino un escalofrío y observó a los desconocidos. La hija de ellos le miraba interesada mientras el hijo observaba a las hermanas de Jae.  
- Saluda a la familia Lee, Jae.  
- Bu... Buenos Días, un gusto -hizo una venia y se acomodó frente a ellos al lado de su padre  
- Mañana vendrán a cenar. Han venido solo a reconocer la casa. -explicaba la madre de Jae al ver la expresión de su hijo  
- Ah... pues yo no vendré a casa...  
- Qué dices? -la mirada de su padre le regañaba por encima de sus anteojos- cómo es que no vendrás?  
- Tengo tarea y me quedaré en casa Chris.  
- Pero hijo... estas personas...  
- Pero mañana podré venir a cenar, no se preocupen. -miró de nuevo a la familia que tenía al frente y volvió a mirar a su padre- es muy urgente?  
- Me parece que sí, Jae... -su madre señaló hacia la cocina y salieron los dos. Una vez dentro la madre cerró la puerta tras ella- Jae... tu padre está preocupado...  
- Preocupado de qué? - No entendía nada... qué era lo que ocurría?  
- No te puedo decir nada más... pero... espero mañana comprendas todo...  
- Mamá?....  
- Comerás acá en la cocina? Está todo preparado allí. -apuntó la mesita y luego salió.  
Mientras comía empezó a cuestionarse cosas hasta que unas punzadas detuvieron acción alguna. Eran presentimientos. Abrieron la puerta de golpe y vio como la hija de los Lee entraba y se sentaba frente a él diciéndole cosas como 'Verás cómo seremos después...muy unidos... es cosa de tiempo' luego todo se esfumó y el tiempo regresó. ¿Había presenciado algo que no había pasado aún? ' Jae... estás viendo mucha televisión...' pero fue cosa de segundos el ver cómo se abría la puerta. En verdad él no quería nada con esa chica. Desde la primera instancia en que la vio no le había agradado del todo. Y ahora que sabía cuales eran sus intenciones, realmente no quería relacionarse con ella. Pronto en su mente se dibujó el aspecto de alguien. Era su hermana mayor quien no se encontraba en la sala. Se miró las manos y pronto empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se sacudía. Todas las partes de su cuerpo empezaron a quemarle levemente y justo cuando la chica abrió por completo la puerta, Jae ya no era él.  
- Quién eres tú? -preguntó la visita inspeccionando la cocina, buscando seguramente a Jae- dónde está?  
- Mi hermanito? -una voz bastante femenina salió de su garganta haciendo que se asustara un poco. Se inspeccionó las uñas mientras comía un poco del plato que tenía al frente. Debía de verse... femenino. - Salió... con unos amigos -en verdad debía de irse en unos minutos así que terminó lo que le quedaba y se paró - bueno, te dejo... Yo también debo de irme  
- Sí... sí... -contestó distraída mientras salía de la cocina  
- Ooggg -se quejó el chico transformandose en él de nuevo- y ahora que se supone que haré con esta chica... -salió de la cocina por la otra puerta en dirección a su dormitorio. Chris pasaría por él en muy poco. Se duchó y se cambió. Echó todo lo que necesitaba en su mochila y salió por la puerta trasera. Unos minutos más tarde, Changmin bajaba en dirección a casa de Jae.  
-Changmin! -saludó el otro  
- Ahí estás -el chico se acercó a Jae sentándose a su lado- Has esperado mucho?  
- Un poco... por qué no le llamas a ver si le falta mucho... -Changmin empezó a sonrojarse y miró para otro lado  
- Está bien -Changmin rezaba para que Chris no pensara mal de él. No hacía unos minutos que le había llamado y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. No fuera a pensar el otro que era un acosador ni mucho menor pero... -alo? Chris?

- Mi Changmin~~ -Changmin bajó la vista y carraspeó- Ya voy para allá. Lo que pasa es que la ciudad está terriblemente congestionada~ -explicaba el otro tiernamente mientras Changmin sonreía- No tardo~ vale? Saludos a Joongie.

- No alcanzé a decirle nada y ya me estaba dando explicaciones... -Changmin siguió sonriendo mientras Jae le miraba divertido  
- Uuuyyy... mira como te has puestooo~~ -le empujó mientras reía- Chris e suna buena persona ~ hiciste una buena opción. Sip, muy buena.  
- Cállate!! -le retaba ya más que rojo mientras le lanzaba una piedrita en la cabeza  
- Ay mira que eres bruto!  
- Ay mira tu cómo eres de niñita!  
- No soy ninguna niñita!! -le pegó en el brazo mientras Changmin le respondía con cosquillas- ay nooo Changmin ya bastaaa -mientras los dos chicos jugaban, un auto negro se asomaba al frente  
- Ya empezaron sin mí! -reclamaba el joven desde dentro del auto. Era Chris quien exageraba una cara de molestia- ya, suban antes que me arrepienta  
Changmin por alguna razón se sintió bastante mal y avergonzado de que Chris le haya visto jugar con Jae. Una vez adentro Chris empezó a desplegar un gran panorama y luego lo que harían en la noche. Changmin tragó saliva y por enésima vez un calor le empezó a quemar las mejillas.  
- Supongo que mañana se quedarán a almorzar...  
- Ah! Yo no puedo...-se disculpó Jae- es que mañana en la noche tengo cena con unas visitas y supongo que mi madre me querrá para hacerla. Pero supongo que Changminnie se quedará contigo~~ -convino en un tono meloso guiñándole un ojo al mencionado sin que el otro se diera cuenta  
- En serio te quedarás, minnie? -preguntó con los ojos brillosos el menor de los tres. ¿Cómo resistirse?  
- Sí... supongo -contestó Changmin haciendose el desinteresado- no tengo nada importante que hacer mañana así que me podré quedar contigo hasta el almuerzo.  
- Yay~~ -Chris emitió un gritito de felicidad. Luego de unos segundos el carro se detuvo indicando que habían llegado. Como los vidrios del carro era polarizados, Changmin no pudo ver la casa de Chris hasta estar fuera del auto. Una vez afuera comprobó que Chris realmente vivía en una mansión. Era una casa enorme con una plazoleta y otros carros más afuera. Ya pareció haber visto mucho hasta cuando Chris se bajó del carro. No se había fijado pero realmente Chris estaba muy... femenino ese día. Llevaba jeans apretados y una blusa bastante llamativa de encaje. Su cabello estaba suelto y juraría que si lo miraba de atrás le confundiría con una chica.  
- Que te me quedas viendo~~ -Chris le tomó su nariz entre sus dedos y la sacudió- vamos, que se nos va el tiempo - lo soltó y subió con pasito apurado la escalinata de la entrada  
- Mira no más como eres de baboso -le reprimió Jae que iba tras de él- eres muy notorio! Podrías controlarte un poco??  
- De qué diablos hablas?? -se estaba enfadando de toda esa situación. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control- No molestes, quieres?  
- No claro... yo solo digo lo que veo~~ -y salio corriendo tras Chris antes de morir en manos de Changmin.  
Si la maravilla de casa era hermosa por fuera, por dentro era el doble de emocionante. Todo era demasiado lujoso, brillante y delicado. Decorado muy a la antigua y con miles de cuadros al igual que lámparas colgando del techo y las paredes. Realmente Chris vivía como en una especie de palacio. Subieron la interminable escalera que llevaba a las miles de habitaciones hasta dar con la de Chris. Changmin llegó a pensar que el departamento en que vivía  
perfectamente podría compararse con la mitad y media de lo que era ese cuarto. Bueno... realmente esta exagerando, pero el impacto fue bastante.  
- Esta es tu habitación?? -preguntó un poco descolocado el más alto- es... enorme.

- Sipi~ es toda mía  
- En tu cama pueden dormir hasta cinco personas! -preguntó Jaejoong  
- Pero afortunadamente somos tres~ -respondió alegre el dueño de casa  
- Qué? Quieres decir que los tres dormiremos en una misma cama? -se escandalizó Changmin mirando cómo Chris rebotaba en la enorme cama  
- Sí~ que tiene de malo?? -preguntó inocentemente  
- Min, realmente no pasa nada...-agregó Jae dejando las cosas cerca del escritorio- bien, empecemos con los deberes  
- Ay sí. Terminemos rápido que me muero de hambre. -el menor se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio junto a Jae- ah, Changmin. Me dijiste que no tenías el libro? -Changmin negó y acto seguido el menor tomó la mano de Jae -acompañame a la biblioteca a ver si está. -los dos salieron dejando a un curioso Changmin. Por que sí. Le provocaba curiosidad estar en la habitación de Chris.

- No sé que diablos me pasa Joongie~~ -reclamaba el menor pasando el dedo índice por los libros que se encontraban en los estantes de a gran biblioteca- Digo, es nuevo, bien? Y es chico... bien?  
- A ti cuándo te ha importado si es chico o no?  
- Pero jamás he salido con alguien... sólo me han gustado... y sólo chicas!  
- Y Sungmin? -sabía que no debía de haber dicho eso pero solamente salió  
- Sabes que nunca pasó nada con Sungmin  
- Pero le gustabas a él...  
- Pero nada más. Sabes que me preocupo por él porque no quiero que cometa una locura por mi culpa...  
- Sí, lo sé...ah, acá está.  
- Ya vamos que estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso~  
- Tiempo valioso que podrías aprovechar junto con Min? -a Jae ya le estaba gustando eso de estar entre los dos molestándoles.  
- No digas esas cosas! -le contestó suavemente, a diferencia de Changmin que se le había lanzado encima como león.

Milagrosamente había recorrido toda la habitación. Estaba más que convencido que si no hubiera sabido que aquella habitación era de Chris, hubiera jurado que pertenecía a una chica. Comenzando porque todo olía a fresas y cada cosa estaba ordenada y en su lugar. Además de que había una limpieza rigurosa y no había nada botado. Abrieron la puerta y Changmin disimuló que estaba completando algo de la tarea. Los chicos se ubicaron a ambos lados de Changmin y comenzaron con el famoso deber.

- Ahhh~~ no sé que haríamos sin ti Changmin. Caíste del cielo! -exclamó Chris al ver que ya habían terminado en menos de una hora- Realmente has hecho todo... me siento culpable~  
- Debe de haber alguna forma de compensarte -dijo Jae entre risas - ya vamos a comer que me muero de hambre~

- Sí~ yo también -exclamó el dueño de casa- pero primero iré al baño, bajen por mientras- se dirigió a una puerta trasera de la habitación y Jae ya se había encaminado a la salida cuando vio a Changmin en la misma posición si hablar  
- Qué pasa Changmin? Ya hemos terminado, no?

- Eh... sí, déjame revisar algo. Ya bajaré, bien?  
- Está bien... no tardes~ -y salió en dirección a la planta baja

Changmin cerró el cuaderno y dejó los lentes sobre el. Se levantó y se dirigió a donde Chris había ido. La puerta estaba cerrada así que optó por esperarle afuera. En eso escuchó cómo Chris hablaba con alguien, supuestamente por teléfono.  
- No tienes por qué hacer eso. Por qué no vas mañana? Me tienes bastante preocupado. No vayas a hacer algo tonto... de verdad que estoy bien. Sí~ entiendo pero tu también entiende que no puede pasar nada... ya te lo dije una vez, no lo quiero repetir... perdóname... Sung...- se escuchó cómo cerró el celular y cómo Chris suspiraba mientras se dejaba caer en el piso de golpe. Changmin se asustó y golpeó súbitamente la puerta. Luego la abrió y encontró a Chris mirándole tristemente arrinconado en el piso del baño  
- Qué sucede, Chris? -Changmin se arrodilló junto al menor  
- Changmin... -se el quebró al voz y sollozó mientras el mayor le abrazaba para que se calmara- no sé qué he hecho mal...  
- Tu nunca has nada malo... qué malo puedes hacer? - respondió con un tono tierno haciendo que el otor sonriera  
- Hoy he conocido a la persona indicada... -cerró los ojos dejando escapar algunas lágrimas y profundizó el abrazo. Changmin se sonrojó ante el comentario y acarició el cabello del menor. Se estaba empezando a asustar de aquellas situaciones pero extrañamente le gustaban. Por un instante le importó poco si aquello estaba bien o no. Lo cierto era que Chris le necesitaba en ese momento y no se iba a poner a cuestionar todo lo que hacía o decía el otro. Después de unos minutos Chris se separó un poco y le sonrió abiertamente como si nada hubiese pasado. Le tomó la mano a Changmin para que se pararan y luego se dirigió al lavabo.  
- Me veo horrible! Mira mis ojos... están todos hinchados...  
- Te ves adorable -convino el otro mientras le miraba a través del espejo del lavabo. Chris le sonrió y sumergió su cara en el agua. Luego, digno de película, salió del agua sacudiendo la cara para atrás- eso fue muy de comercial! -empezó a reír mientras Chris le lanzaba pequeñas gotas de agua  
- No molestes~~  
- Qué tanto demoran! - intervino Jae con los brazos cruzados en la puerta- debía de suponer que querían tener un tiempo a solas... -iba a seguir cuando de golpe se le vino la imagen de unos hombres afuera de la casa de Chris. Changmin al parecer percibió lo mismo y se miraron. Eran ladrones. Corrieron seguidos por un desentendido Chris en dirección a la ventana que daba a fuera y divisaron un carro a lo lejos que venía en dirección a la entrada de la casa de Chris.  
- Dios mío, son ladrones! Qué hacemos? -Chris empezó a desesperarse mientras Changmin empezaba a marcar a la policía. -estamos totalmente solos!  
- Vienen en camino -comunicó Changmin al finalizar la llamada  
- Están entrando! -Jae también estaba desesperándose- que esto no tiene alarmas?  
- Pero a lo mejor ya las han burlado! -convino Chris- es mejor escondernos en un lugar seguro- corrió hasta una de las habitaciones seguido por los otros y cerró con llave- abajo está todo cerrado... creo que les tomará unos minutos abrir... hay que esperar mientras llega la policía...- luego les miró y preguntó- cómo...?

- No sé... pero no es momento de pensar en eso- contestó Jae. Era verdad... cómo es que Changmin había tenido la misma visión que él? Pero realmente no era el momento para cuestionarse aquello - miró por la ventana y se encontró con la mirada de uno de los ladrones que luego empezó a gritar que habían personas dentro, otro reclamaba diciendo que la familia Jung había salido y que no debería de encontrarse nadie y así los ladrones empezaron a pelear  
- Cómo sabían que no iba a haber nadie? -Preguntó horrorizado Chris mientras Jae se escondía asustado por haber sido descubierto- Nos habían estado vigilando!  
- Tenemos que escapar a otro lado antes de que... -la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ya habían entrado y les habían descubierto.  
- Son sólo unos niños -gritaba tipo que había derribado la puerta con una sonrisa desafiante- qué nos podrían hacer?...  
Chris se aferró al brazo de Changmin mientras Jae trataba de hallar una forma de cómo escapar. Qué tal si se transformaba...? Pero de qué le iba a servir...? De repente de la nada una piedra golpeó la cabeza del tipo dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.  
- Qué...?  
- Después -convino Changmin parándose rápidamente en dirección a la puerta mientras en su mano aparecía lo que eran unos dardos. Jae ya no tenía dudas. Changmin era especial, igual que él. Se paró también y dibujó en su mente la imagen de un perro. Luego de unos momentos su piel estaba llena de pelos y su olfato se había expandido el doble. En tanto Chris miraba horrorizados a sus amigos  
- Qué diablos les pasa!? -se había arrinconado y los miraba frenético- qué cosa son?!  
- Después te explicaremos -Changmin miraba triunfante a Jae. Ya sabía que él era el camaleón, pero tuvo que arriesgar su propio secreto, aunque no se había angustiado ya que por alguna razón realmente creía que no habría problemas en confiar en ellos. Acaso se había encariñado con su amistad...? Un golpe seco ahogó sus pensamientos y divisó a dos de los ladrones corriendo hacia ellos.  
- Niñito rico... crees que con tu estúpido perro me vas a detener? -uno de los ladrones se iba abalanzar contra Changmin cuando Jae se le tiró encima mordiéndole toda la cara. El hombre cayó al piso devastado y moviéndose frenéticamente mientras su cara se llenaba de borbotones de sangre. En tanto Changmin empezó a tirarle dardos al otro tipo que se fueron clavando en el pecho y desapareciendo después, dejando sólo las heridas. Mientras los tipos se revolcaban en el piso, Changmin sugirió:  
- Ven Jae, quizás hayan más abajo. -en eso se escuchó la sirena de la policía y se detuvieron escalera arriba. La policía estaba entrado y llevándose a dos tipos que habían estado revisando abajo. Luego subieron donde estaba Changmin y el perro. Le explicaron lo que había pasado y luego de unos minutos una ambulancia llegó a atender a los heridos.  
- Serán confiscados por defensa personal -le comunicaba un policía a Changmin- pero creo que no habrá ningún problema ya que los ladrones tenían antecedentes de robos anteriores.  
Luego de unas órdenes más, la policía quedó con que citarían mañana a los dueños de casa ya que no llegarían hasta ese día.  
Ya cuando todo se había calmado, Changmin se hallaba sentado junto con Jae ya transformado en él bajo la atenta mirada de Chris.  
- Ya...ahora... ahora me dirán, cierto? -decía Chris saliendo un poco del shock- qué fue todo eso?... por qué no me habías dicho nada, Jae? -no podía culpar al otro porque sólo hoy le venía conociendo... pero Jae...  
- Lo siento... realmente no sabía que podía hacer eso... hasta hoy.  
- Hasta hoy? Lo dices por esto?  
- No... hace muy poco también lo hice...  
- Pero... cómo diablos haces eso? Cómo es que descubriste que te... transformas!?  
Jae les explicó todo, para suerte de Changmin. Iba anotando todo mentalmente. De que descubrió en sus sueños todo aquello y que hoy tuvo que despistar a una chica en la cocina de su casa transformándose en una de sus hermanas.  
- Así que si mantienes la imagen viva de alguien... te puedes convertir?  
- Así es...  
- ohh... por qué tu puedes hacer eso y yo no? -dijo con pucheros el dueño de casa  
- Es por un virus -comunicó Changmin que había estado escuchando sin emitir sonido- Hace un tiempo se desplegó un virus...  
- Un virus? -preguntó Jae observándole fijamente. Hace tiempo quería saber por qué le ocurría eso y ahora se lo explicarían  
- Hace unos años, una clínica fue saboteada por un virus proveniente de la tierra que antes fue azotada por una lluvia ácida. Esa lluvia ácida estaba alterada con algunas componentes que aún no son comprobados por ningún laboratorio. - Changmin descanso de su relato y prosiguió- Jae, no recuerdas haberte chequeado por algo 'grave' en una clínica hace unos años atrás?  
- Pues sí... una clínica que no está acá en Seoul. Queda en Daegu...  
- Mi ciudad natal -completó Changmin  
- ... Espera... estás diciendo que los dos nos encontrábamos en aquella clínica?  
- Ahí se difundió el virus. -convino el más alto- muchos de los pacientes y personal de la clínica fueron afectados por el virus y la mayoría no lo resistió terminado con sus vidas. Yo estuve gravemente enfermo por semanas hasta que de repente el dolor desapareció. Tiempo después me dí cuenta de que el virus había tomado forma en mí y fue ahí cuando supe que podía materializar cosas.  
- En efecto, yo también estuve bastante enfermo, pero ya estaba de vuelta en la capital cuando me empezaron a dar dolores fuertes. Como tu también dices, un día se me quitó de golpe y luego empecé a tener aquellos sueños...  
Chris estaba callado observándolos. Se dejó caer en el sillón sin dejar de mirarlos y ladeó la cabeza.  
- Tengo amigos con superpoderes.  
Changmin y Jae se miraron y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Realmente eso había sonado fuera de lugar y muy inocente. Quizás saber que tu mejor amigo y uno que recién vienes conociendo hoy te confiesen que tienen especialidades debe de haber sido un golpe bastante bajo pero Chris sólo lo tomaba como algo maravilloso e increíble  
- Minnie!~ quiero abusar de tu poder!!~ - Changmin se sonrojo y asintió- quiero que materialices... chocolates!  
- Chocolates?  
- Haz lo que te digo!~  
Y de la nada una bolsita de papel crepé rosado amarrada con cáñamo apareció ante Chris. 'Por qué diablos tenía que ser rosada, Changmin!' Se regañó él mismo tras ver los ojos acusadores de Jae.  
- Uuyy Minnie... vaya que le tienes... cariño.  
- Ayyy!! Realmente son tangibles... pero luego se esfuman, verdad?  
- En verdad desaparecen cuando quiero que lo hagan... pero a veces desaparecen solos... debo de controlar eso... -Chris se llevó un bombón a la boca y emitió un gritito  
- Realmente es comestible! -Chris le sonrió a Changmin, y por primera vez, Changmin sintió algo más que una obligación por conocer a Chris. Más que por su trabajo... lo quería a él.


	8. Eight

Estaba recostado observando el techo de su dormitorio. Llevaba una hora así, sin hacer nada, pesando en lo que había presenciado en su mente horas atrás. Se había dibujado la silueta de Jae. Él con otros chicos más observando por la ventana. Había sido una visión y le había preocupado, ya que cuando tenía una era porque algo malo pasaba: algo malo le había pasado a Jae y no sabía donde estaba. Ya le había marcado interminables veces a su celular pero no contestaba. Se levantó, revisó algunas cosas del colegio y cuando se dispuso a trabajar el timbre de la puerta resonó en el departamento haciendo que Syong empezara a ladrar.

- Tranquilo, Syong -le calmó el dueño dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola. Era ella - So Young?  
- Yunnie querido~ -se le lanzó la chica pero Yunho le evitó haciéndose a un lado- ah~ mira que eres malo conmigo!~ -la chica le quedo viendo con un puchero que Yunho respondió alzando una ceja - me invitas a pasar?  
-mmm -gruñó el chico rodando los ojos y haciendole pasar- qué quieres?  
- Ahh~~ mira que eres de mal amigo! -la chica se sentó en el sofá y le miró atenta- ya ni te dignas a llamarme por teléfono... pensé que aún sentías...  
- No te engañes más So Young, a ti ya no te quiero. -cortó el chico mirandola con frialdad. En eso Syong se subió al regazo de la chica y a Yunho se le vino algo asi como un deja vu. Jaejoong...  
- Mira como has crecido Syong~ -acarició al perrito sin dejar de ver a Yunho -sigues igual de adorable de cuando te regalé~ no es verdad, Yunho?  
- Ya no tengo nada que ver contigo -habló Yunho ignorando los comentarios de la mujer- estoy ocupado, así que si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes irte.  
- Ahhh... ya entiendo... -la chica dejó al perro en el sofá y se levantó acercandose peligrosamente a Yunho- debes de tener a alguien a tu lado, no? -la mujer cada vez de acercaba más y a Yunho le estaba molestando tenerla encima de él  
- Sí -respondió con la misma frialdad- Tengo a alguien mucho mejor que tú, Soo. -la mujer hizo una mueca de molestia- No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber estado contigo... no sabes cuanto... -Yunho se hizo a un lado y giró la cabeza. La mujer le miró con odio y salió de el departamento sin antes despedirse...  
- Juro que esa persona lamentará haberse metido contigo...  
- Tu no harás nada! -Yunho se alarmó.  
- No?... Tu no me conoces, Yunho.  
- No te atrevas...- Yunho se estaba asustando... Jae no tenía la culpa de nada...

Habían terminado de cenar... después de el susto ya estaban más calmados. Como siempre Chris había estado hablando de mil y una cosa siempre respondida por Jae y solamente escuchada por Changmin quién solo se limitaba a asentir. Subieron a la habitación del dueño de casa para ver alguna que otra película o solamente para molestar un rato. En eso Jae sacó su celular de su mochila que no había revisado desde su llegada y luego pegó el grito en el cielo- Qué pasa escandaloso?!-se quejó Chris que se había sobresaltado  
- Es Yunho! Me ha llamado más de veinte veces~ -dijo en tono preocupado y nervioso  
- Ah ya vas a empezar con tus cursilerías~ -le molestó el menor picándole el estómago- llámalo, con Changmin iremos a buscar una peli a la sala de multimedia para que pueda hablar tranquilo~ -le guiñó un ojo al sonrojado Jae y salió arrastrando a Changmin del brazo. Jae suspiró y marcó a Yunho... no contestaba... estuvo por colgar cuando resolvió dejarle un mensaje - Yunho~ siento no haberte contestado... estaba un poco ocupado... ojalá me devuelv...  
- _Jae? _-Súbitamente Yunho contesto al otro lado haciendo que Jae gritara del susto-_ lo siento... cómo estás? Te encuentras bien?__  
_- ... eh?... -Jae se asustó... cómo se había enterado?- Qué pasa Yunho?  
- _Ah... no nada... es que como no respondías..._ -No podía decirle que le había visto en visiones así que busco la estrategia más fácil.  
- Ah, lo siento... es que estaba un poco ocupado... pero estoy bien. Para qué llamabas?  
- _Que acaso no te puedo llamar??_ -preguntó con voz pucherosa  
- Claro que sí -respondió tímidamente mientras se coloraba más - bueno Yun, te debo de colgar. Hablamos mañana, quieres?  
- Está bien... Cuídate, por favor.  
- S..sí, no te preocupes, hasta mañana. -colgó y una angustia le invadió por completo. Estaba seguro de que Yunho sabía algo de lo que había pasado. Supiró y dio media vuelta- ahora a dónde se habrán ido esos dos...

Estaba mirando una cadena de palitos mondadientes que había formado en el piso de su cocina. Estaba recostado observando la fila de unos 30 palillos. Observó el primero fijándose en su pequeña extensión de madera. Le empezó a penetrar con la mirada hasta que un pequeño punto naranjo se movía alrededor del palo hasta que le empezó a cubrir completamente para luego avanzar al siguiente y repetirla acción en aquel y en los demás que formaban la cadena que se convirtió en una fila de fuego vivo. Yoochun acercó su mano al comienzo de la llama y con cierto miedo empezó a tocarlo quemándole de instancia pero luego haciéndole cosquillas. Igual que enrollando una cuerda con la palma, así lo hizo Micky con el fuego hasta extinguirlo completamente sin dejar ceniza alguna. Sólo había fuego y ahora aquel fuego lo tenía él dentro de sí. Junsu le había recomendado el irse familiarizarse con su dote sin causar mayor daño, asi que había comenzado con palillos. Nada peligroso. Pero se estaba aburriendo... quería probar su poder con algo más grande. Se levantó y se dirigió al antejardín, afuera estaban sus vecinos que lavaban su auto. Todo muy hasta que en un descuido un ciclista se desorientó de su recorrido y dio contra Micky. Éste cayó y el ciclista como si nada siguió su camino. En sí Yoochun era muy vengativo y no dudo hacerlo saber. Miró con rabia al ciclista. Se fijó en su volante y en menos de dos segundos empezó a arder bruscamente. El chico soltó el manubrio y cayó al piso golpeandose brutalmente su cabeza contra la acera. La sangre empezó a expandirse hasta la calle y la gente que pasaba empezaba a gritar.

- No otra vez... - Micky rodó los ojos y empezó a acercarse a la nueva escena que presenciaba... la misma de hace unos días... ya parecía una broma de mal gusto. La bicicleta ardía frente al cuerpo inconsciente del chico. Unos vecinos le atendieron y luego una ambulancia llegó. Micky estaba escondido... no fuera a ser que le vieran de nuevo y le culparan... aunque esta vez sí tenía la culpa y ya se estaba sintiendo como un delincuente- calmate Yoochun... -se susurró y escondido como estaba se empezó a arrastrar a su casa. Una vez allí marcó a Junsu.  
_- Buenas?__  
_- Junsu... perdóname...  
_- Qué ocurre...?__  
_- Herí a alguien...  
- ... - escuchó como Junsu le hablaba a alguien, de que luego hablarían y de que tenía algo que hacer- _voy para allá. NO te muevas.___

Micky estaba más asustado de lo que le diría Junsu en vez de lo que había hecho hace unos minutos. Estaba seguro de que los vecinos de al frente le habían visto pero confiaba en que no creyeran que era pirómano. No tenían pruebas aunque si llegara a juicio de nuevo, sería por la misma razón y el juez empezaría a sospechar. Subió a su recamara y por la ventana observó como la ambulancia se llevaba al chico mientras unos vecinos con mangueras apagaban la dañada bicicleta. Yoochun empezó a cuestionarse el por qué lo había hecho... sólo lo habían botado... nada más. El fuego le volvía agresivo. Era la única explicación... de verdad no quería hacerlo pero incoscientemente lo había hecho. La rabia le había segado y el fuego surgió instantáneamente.

- Debiste de haberle hecho caso a Junsu... -se regañó y empezó a moldear una bolita de fuego en su mano izquierda. En un segundo giró y la lanzó en dirección a la puerta donde un hombre cayó de espalda con la ropa en llamas. En la mente de Yoochun había aparecido la imagen de un hombre entrando a su casa y luego en su dormitorio, como un tipo de visión. Observó al hombre que gritaba por el dolor. Se retorcía y rodaba tratando de apagar el fuego. Yoochun le miró a los ojos y unas líneas naranjas se dibujaron en las mejillas del hombre. Le estaba quemando la cara. Luego de unos minutos lo que antes había sido un hombre, ahora era una mezcla de carne y sangre. Golpearon la puerta y Micky bajó a abrir saltando sobre el cuerpo del usurpador.  
- Micky, qué paso?  
- Estoy en graves problemas... -le iba a explicar pero en eso se le cruzó otra visión y por forma en que Junsu le miró, el abogado también la había tenido. Dos hombres más estaban entrando por la cocina. Junsu se hizo invisible inmediatamente arrastrándose hasta la cocina, a su vez las manos de Yoochun se cubrieron de fuego. Efectivamente los hombres estaban entrando por la cocina pero de la nada uno salió volando por donde había entrado haciendo que el otro quedara perplejo. Yoochun aprovechó la desconcentración del hombre para dispararle lo que parecían discos de fuego que se apegaron al cuello del tipo asfixíandolo de calor y, por lo demás, el dolor de las llamas quemándole la carne. El hombre cayó de rodillas y la escena de minutos atrás en la recamara de yoochun se estaba repitiendo. En tanto a fuera, Junsu golpeaba al indefenso hombre que no sabía qué cosa le estaba golpeando. Luego de los incesables golpes, el tipo quedó inconsciente con la nariz totalmente rota y la boca destruida.

- Ya terminaste? -preguntó Yoochun apoyado en el marco de la puerta- éntralo antes de que alguien lo vea - el hombre se movía solo ya que Junsu aún permanecía invisible. Una vez adentro, Junsu irrumpió de golpe ante los ojos de Yoochun asustándolo  
- Vaya...  
- Sí, soy el hombre invisible...  
- Por qué si ya no lo ibas a hacer...?  
- Pues ahora lo tengo que hacer. - Miró los cuerpos luego llamó por celular- Min?  
- Sí con él...  
- Min, soy Junsu... necesito tu ayuda... unos hombres entraron a casa de un amigo y trataron de saquearlo...- Unos hombres...? así que no nos querían robar...  
- de qué hablas?  
- Hace un rato vivimos con mis amigos algo parecido... tu amigo... es...?  
- Sí, es pirómano -Yoochun abrió mucho sus ojos y Junsu le indicó que se calmara- luchamos contra los tipos y ahora no sabes que hacer con ellos. Necesito hacerlos desaparecer... puedes venir?  
- Sí claro, dame la dirección -Luego de que Junsu se la diera confirmo que en unos minutos estaría allí.

Micky le miró con regaño y se sentó en la mesita de la cocina  
- Qué diablos haces?  
- Él también es como nosotros...  
- Qué? -Micky pensaba que todo eso ya parecía una mala broma- hay más?  
- Al parecer sí...- Junsu se sentó al lado de Micky y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro - esto fue planeado... Yoochun... nos quieren eliminar.

- A dónde vamos?  
- Qué voy a saber yo... Changmin le entrego la dirección al Chofer!  
- No me refiero a eso Chris... -Jae volteó a ver a Changmin - qué es lo que ocurre?  
- No nos intentaron robar...  
- Cómo que no si estuvimos luchando con unos ladrones recién...  
- Ese es el punto. -Changmin miró con nerviosismo a los chicos- no eran ladrones.  
- Qué quieres decir?  
- Nos intentaron matar, Jae.  
- Queee?? -Jae empezó a temblar y miró hacia adelante. - no puede ser... por qué?  
- Por lo que tu ya sabes...- Changmin suspiró y se miro las manos- iremos donde Junsu, mi tutor... él también es como nosotros... y tiene un amigo que es pirómano...  
- Así que hay más como ustedes -convino Chris- me sentiré aislado~ -bromeó Chris mientras el auto se detenía  
- Joven Jung, hemos llegado -el chofer había abierto las puerta y los chicos fueron bajando

- Asi que arriba hay otro... - comentaba Junsu mientras golpeaban la puerta- ya va~ -abrió y saludó a Changmin, luego vio a los demás- quienes son, Min?  
- Él es Jae, transformación. -dijo sin ningún problema - y él es Chris... lo sabe todo. Es que recién nos atacaron en casa de él.  
- Asi que también les atacaron -Yoochun se paró y saludó- Soy Yoochun...y hago fuego.

Luego de contarles su experiencia a Changmin, el chico se acercó a los cuerpos y derrepente unas bolsas empezaron a cubrirlos hasta dejarlos totalmente cubiertos, luego con un movimiento rápido las bolsas con los cuerpos se esfumaron. Después fue hasta arriba como Micky le había dicho he hizo el mismo trabajo.  
- Dios que me ha costado... -suspiró Changmin dejandose caer en el sofá. Empezó marearse...-son los efectos...  
- Si abusas mucho de tu poder gastas energía, verdad? -preguntó Chris curioso. En realidad estaba tomando nota mental de cada cosa que estaba descubriendo aquel día  
- Algo así...  
- Changmin... tu sabes por qué... nosotros somos así? -Junsu se recargó en el apoya brazos del sofá  
- Pues bien... -Changmin les relató a Junsu y a Yoochun lo mismo que les había dicho a los otros. Luego de relatarles todo Yoochun recordó.  
- Es verdad... en esa época estábamos de vacaciones por Corea. Yo era muy torpe y jugando con mi hermano me accidenté. Estábamos en Daegu... así que... sí. Estuve en el Hospital de Daegu.  
- Dios... yo también estaba en ese hospital... en verdad... -Junsu bajó la cabeza y relató- Mi padre era médico y mi madre enfermera... estaban de paso en el hospital de Daegu por una conferencia y yo les acompañé porque no tenía con quien quedarme. Me quedé aguardando con unas enfermeras... luego cuando el virus afectó a todos... -Junsu suspiró- afectó muy fuerte a mis padres... aquel virus los mató.

Un silencio reinó en la casa pero fue cortado por un inquieto Chris  
- Debemos de revisar los registros de aquel hospital. -todos le quedaron mirando- tenemos que saber quién más está vivo...  
- Tienes razón... ahora debemos de cuidarnos entre nosotros -Micky se paró y sacó el celular- nos quieren matar... no podemos solos -marcó y se alejó  
- Qué hará?  
- Micky tiene miles de contactos... es muy conocido por mucha gente... a lo mejor tiene contacto con algún hospital... no sé -respondió Junsu  
- Realmente... es increíble pensar que todo surgió por un virus...- Jae estaba meditando sobre quién serían los otros. Quizás en aquella plaga solo habían sobrevivido solo ellos...  
- Debemos de ir ahora al hospital de Seoul -irrumpió Micky  
- Eh? Qué pasó?  
- Un amigo que trabaja ahí tiene acceso a los hospitales que se 'abandonan'. Ahí podemos saber lo del Hospital de Daegu.

Los chicos fueron en el gran auto de Chris hasta el hospital de la capital. Llegaron y una persona los hizo pasar rápidamente a un cuartucho donde al parecer se encontraban archivos de diversos hospitales  
- Lo que me pediste Micky -dijo el chico depositándole el archivo en sus manos- ahí dice que sólo cinco chicos sobrevivieron...  
- Cinco? -Si no estaba mal, solo era cuatro ahí a excepción de Chris- dejame ver quién son...- Micky buscó los nombres y ahí los encontró- Esta Junsu... Changmin, Jaejoong, yo... -Micky paró y luego les miró a los chicos- Jung Yunho?


	9. Nine

- Yunho?? - preguntó Jae quitándole el archivo a Yoochun- Jung Yunho... pero...  
- Es el nuevo profesor? -preguntó Changmin fingiendo no saber  
- Ssí... és el. -finalizó Jae bajando la cabeza '_El también es como yo...' _sacó su celular y marcó saliendo del cuartucho  
- _Jaejoong?_ -Yunho había reconocido el número del menor  
- Yunho... por qué no me dijiste?  
_- Decirte qué?_  
- Voy para tu departamento  
_- Qué? Por qué?_  
Colgó y sólo dejando ver su cabeza por la puerta del hospital es que se despidió  
- Lo siento chicos, debo de irme. Chris, otro día nos juntaremos, bien?  
- Pero...  
- Adiós!- salió Jae dejando a un curioso Changmin. a dónde iba? Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando una mano lo jaló del brazo  
- Min, tu te quedarás en mi casa... verdad? -Chris le miraba suplicante y Min no hizo más que asentir- bien~ entonces vayámonos  
- Nosotros nos vamos también, no? -preguntó Junsu  
- Ah sí... ayúdame ahora a que no me culpen por lo que hice...  
- Cierto... qué fue lo que hiciste?  
- Camino a casa te cuento...

Estaba frente a la puerta de Yunho hace más de cinco minutos sin saber si golpear o no. Realmente le atemorizaba como iba a reaccionar el otro al contarle que estuvo indagando en los archivos de un hospital cerrado y que había encontrado su nombre allí. 'El mundo es tan pequeño...' la puerta se abrió de repente haciendo saltar a Jae. Ahí estaba Yunho, observándole desde la entrada  
- Qué ocurrió? -Yunho se hizo a un lado para que Jae pudiera entrar- te encuentras bien?  
- Yo... -Syong se le subía a las piernas agitando la cola. Jae lo tomo en brazos y luego miró a Yunho con tristeza- lo siento pero... descubrí algo que no me has contado.  
Yunho abrió un poco los ojos y tragó saliva. Se acercó a Jae y le clavó la mirada en sus ojos  
- Qué es lo que no te he dicho?  
- Por qué no me dices tú? -le atajó el menor sosteniéndole la mirada  
- Porque no se a lo que te refieres -corrió el rostro a un lado evitando la mirada acusadora de el otro  
- No me quieres decir?... Piensas que no te voy a creer? - Jae encontró sus ojos de nuevo con los de el otro que estaba más asombrado  
- Entonces dime... qué se supone qué es lo que no me vas a creer?  
- Que eres anormal.

- Es increíble lo tarde que se ha hecho~ me hubiera gustado pasar una mejor tarde...  
- Lo siento Chris... tu no tienes la culpa de todos estos acontecimientos...  
- Me gusta. -cortó el menor- me gusta eso de que mis amigos sean fuera de lo común. Me gusta saber que... confiaron en mí.  
- En cierto modo... sí.  
- No hubieras ocupado tus poderes frente a mí si no hubiera sido YO, verdad?  
- Exacto...  
- Por qué?... si... si hoy es nuestro primer día de conocernos... por qué?  
- Por que?... -Changmin se acomodó en el sofá y miró el techo- no lo sé...  
Chris se sentó al lado de su invitado y se acomodó en el pecho del mayor cerrando los ojos. Se sentía bien estar en compañía... compañía como la de Changmin. Sintió como el otro le rodeaba con los brazos haciendo que el menor confiara en que podía yacer dormido así.

- Que hiciste qué???!!! -Junsu se había escandalizado luego de escuchar la escena que había formado el mayor horas antes- Pero qué fue lo que te dije?! Que no hicieras nada grande! Qué no entiendes? Es peligroso! Ojalá no te haya visto nadie... porque o sino te vas inmediatamente a la cárcel, Yoochun...  
- Pero él empezó...!  
- No te comportes como un niño! De eso no se trata! Sólo te empujó y tu le incineras la bicicleta! Además se cayó y vino la ambulancia... Yoochun.... eso es gravísimo.  
- Sí lo sé... -susurró Micky ante los regaños del abogado- te juro que me controlare... lo juro  
- Es que no se trata de eso... mira, Yoochun... - Junsu se apoyó en la mesa mirando directamente a Micky- estoy empezando a sospechar de que... el fuego te posesiona.  
- Que me qué?  
- Toma control en ti...  
- Pero... si cuando hago aquellas cosas estoy conciente...  
- Pero el fuego NO. -Junsu suspiró y se echó para atrás- mira... tu puedes presenciar todo lo acontecido... pero el sentimiento que te lleva a incinerar cosas es descontrolado... no lo puedes manejar... solo el fuego.  
- Entonces...  
- Mientras más grande y pesado sea el sentimiento...  
- Más fuego hay... más catástrofe se genera... más problemas se arman...- a cada acotación Junsu asentía- ay no... nooo... por qué a mi?  
- Sólo debes de seguir practicando CON COSAS PEQUEÑAS... para controlarlo...  
- Lo siento Junsu... ahora sí no te defraudaré...  
- Eso espero...

Yunho le miraba atónito. Cómo es que lo había descubierto? A lo mejor era notorio... pero... no se lo había dicho a nadie...a nadie a excepción de...  
- Sí... soy anormal...  
- Qué haces?  
- Por qué lo quieres saber?  
- Es que... -Jae dejó a Syong en el suelo y luego esquivó la mirada interrogativa de Yunho- es que yo también soy como tu.  
Había escuchado bien? Jaejoong era como él. Como él en qué? Quizás solo le decía eso para que a fin de cuentas le cuente todo.  
- A sí? Muéstrame  
- No me trates así... -le contestó Jae un poco dolido  
- Tengo mis razones... -en efecto, Yunho se había enojado. Jae estaba arrepintiéndose de haber llegado hasta ahí  
- Esta bien -le contesto de forma fría. Jae se alejó un poco y marcando en su mente la imagen de alguien es que de a poco se empezó a transformar. Sus caderas se ensancharon y sus piernas y brazos quedaron a un mismo nivel. Sus orejas se agrandaron y su cara se achico con todo el cuerpo que se estaba cubriendo de pelo. Se había convertido en Syong.  
- oh por Dios... -Yunho se había llevado una mano a la boca tapando la impresión y Syong empezó a ladrarle a su fiel copia- tranquilo, tranquilo -le ordenó aún en trance su dueño tomándole en brazos- Jae... lo siento... no quise tratarte así pero... debía de comprobarlo...  
Jae empezó a tomar su forma de nuevo mientras Syong escapaba asustado de los brazos de Yunho hacia los dormitorios  
- Ahora me crees?...  
- Jae, yo... lo siento -Yunho bajó la cabeza y luego se escuchó el sonido de algo caer. Jae se asustó pensando que algún espíritu les estaba molestando- no te preocupes... soy yo.  
- Yunho sshi... -Yunho ahora le miraba fijamente- tu... tu controlas cosas? -el mayor asintió y luego de la mesita de la sala de estar se elevó una figura para luego llegar a las manos de Yunho  
- Ves?... -la devolvió a su lugar y acto seguido apagó las luces de la casa  
- Yunho... -el mayor se estaba acercando peligrosamente al menor tomándole primero las caderas para luego deslizarlas hasta la parte de atrás cerrándolas en un abrazo atrayendo el cuerpo hacia él. Acercó su cara a la de el chico y le miró a los ojos. El menor estaba temblando asustado y trataba de evitarle su mirada. Yunho acercó sus labios a su mejilla depositando un suave beso y ya cuando su respiración topaba con los labios de el otro, Jae interrumpió- hay... más de... nosotros -dijo agitado ante la situación alejando su rostro completamente. Las luces se encendieron y Yunho observó el colorado rostro del chico- Es por un virus... tu... tu recuerdas haber ido a un hospital en Daegu hace unos años atrás?  
-... sí, por qué?  
- Pues bien... - Jae le relató toda la historia sobre el virus y el hospital. A cada cosa que decía, Yunho asentía asombrado. Todo encajaba ahora. Al terminar, Yunho se dejó caer en el sofá seguido de Jae que le miraba atento a cualquier reacción- y bien... cual fue tu situación?  
- Daegu era mi ciudad natal...  
- igual que Changmin... - Jae también les había contado sobre los chicos. Quienes eran, qué hacían y lo demás  
- Mi padre estaba enfermo, lo internaron por casi un mes- comenzó Yunho ante el atento Jae- yo con mi hermana y mi madre lo visitábamos todos los días... hasta que un día... -Yunho bajó la cabeza y suspiró- habían cerrado el hospital por una misteriosa cuarentena...  
- la del virus...  
- los del hospital nunca nos dijeron de qué era... como tu me has dicho es de suponer que era por ese virus... en fin, no nos dejaron entrar, pero como yo era prácticamente un niño, entré por otra parte sin que me vieran... sólo quería ver a mi padre... cuando llegué a él, había mucha gente que estaba agonizando... entre ellas estaba él... y yo quise estar con él hasta...  
- Yunho...  
- No recuerdo muy bien pero creo que me descubrieron y me llevaron a un cuarto donde habían más niños. De ahí sólo me acuerdo que estuve muy enfermo pero me pude recuperar rápidamente... aunque mi padre... lamentablemente murió días después de la cuarentena...  
- lo siento tanto... -Jae tomó la mano de el mayor y la apretó con fuerza- debes de estar bien... -le corrió unos cabellos de el rostro y luego le sonrió- tenemos que luchar juntos...  
- Luchar?  
- Verás... -Jae iba a empezar pero el ruido de vidrios quebrándose le inundó la cabeza. Era una visión otra vez y Yunho la había presenciado- otra vez no...  
Jae rápidamente se transformó en lo que parecía un tigre, asustando a Yunho que atrajo hacia él dos cuchillos de la cocina. Al instante se escucharon vidrios quebrándose y un aterrorizado Syong corrió hacia la sala de estar colocándose tras su dueño empezando a ladrar. Dos hombres irrumpieron desde una de las habitaciones de Yunho y ahora corrían por el pasillo del departamento pero al ver al tigre dudaron un poco. Jae se le abalanzó a uno de ellos destrozándolo como lo había hecho en casa de Chris. Estaba pensando en que se había vuelto en un carnívoro asesino y se asustó ante esa idea. Mientras tanto Yunho le había lanzado con una excelente puntería los dos cuchillos cocineros al otro dando uno en el cuello y otro en el estómago. Luego de un rato, el pasillo se había convertido en un pasadizo lleno de sangre corriendo por las paredes y el piso. Jae volvió a ser él en unos segundos y luego se quedó observando su imagen en el espejo de el fondo. Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre y de su boca caían hilos de la misma. Bajó la cabeza y corrió al baño seguido de un preocupado Yunho  
- Jae...  
- No sé por qué me comporto así... en casa de Chris fue igual... es como si disfrutara el comer otra persona...  
- Pero no eras tu...!  
- Si era yo!... solo que... con otra imagen, pero sigo siendo yo...- se observó en el espejo apoyado en el lavabo - en qué diablos me he convertido... - dejó caer su cabeza rendido dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. Yunho le volteó y le abrazó fuertemente  
- No Jae... tu dijiste que ibamos a estar todos juntos... no te des por vencido... no dejes que esto te gane... tu puedes controlarlo.  
- No puedo... -hundió su cara en el cuello del otro sollozando cada vez más fuerte. - no... puedo... -lentamente Yunho sintió como el cuerpo de Jae pesaba más y se deslizaba. Se había desmayado.

-Tuve que posponer el viaje hasta mañana... en fin, ahora si que me voy mañana  
- Esta bien... supongo que cuando vuelvas podré por fin contarte algo...  
- Sí... ahora si - contestó sonriendo el mayor- a todo esto... solamente somos nosotros 4 más ese tal Yunho, no?  
- Sí... los demás que figuraban estaban todos muertos...  
- Es una pena... o sino seríamos más...  
- Pero... te has puesto a pensar qué diablos quieren esos tipos?  
- Quizás nos quieran para extraer nuestros poderes y dominar el mundo o algo así...  
- Deja de ver tanta televisión -le reprimió el abogado sonriendo ante el comentario- si atacan así de seguido, debemos de tener más cuidado...  
- Tendremos que permanecer juntos entonces...  
- Changmin, Jaejoong y Chris estudian juntos y supongo que pasarán los días... juntos, no? Además ese tal Yunho es su profesor y ahí hacen cuatro.  
- En cuanto a nosotros qué? Tu eres un abogado... aunque eres tutor de Changmin no pasarás todo el tiempo ahí...  
- Pero soy invisible~ no me pueden veeer~ -se burló el menor- el que me preocupa eres tú  
- Ay gracias cariño...  
- Deja de fastidiar, Yoochun. Es serio. Ahora tu te vas de viaje totalmente solo... imagínate si te pasa algo!...  
- Te mueres?  
- No tanto...  
- Junsu!!  
- Qué?!  
- No me quieres...  
- Ay no empieces...  
- Estaré bien, tonto -Micky posó su mano en la cabeza de el otro y le desordenó los cabellos- que alguien trate de hacerme algo que lo dejo carbonizado!

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba todo oscuro... y Changmin le estaba asfixiando. Trató de sacarse sus manos de encima y luego tratando de no hacer ruido trató de levantarse. Changmin estaba incómodamente dormido... todo por culpa de él. Sonrió y picándole suavemente la mejilla es que empezó a despertarlo. Luego de unos segundos, Changmin empezó a abrir los ojos  
- Despierta dormilón~ vamos a dormir a la cama... -Changmin pudo divisar a un recién despierto Chris y sonrió- qué miras?~  
- Aún después de dormir, luces igual de bien -Changmin se levantó y prendió la luz. Chris se había sonrojado ante el comentario- Vete a cambiar de ropa mientras termino de ordenar las cosas para mañana.  
- Ssí... -Chris se dirigió al cuarto-armario y empezó a buscar entre sus miles de pijamas... pero ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente lindo como para vestirlo frente a su Min. De repente una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
- Sabes dónde quedaron... -se detuvo al ver a Chris sumergido en miles de cajones de ropa- Dios mío... este es tu armario?  
- eh... sí... -Chris salió del mar de ropa y Changmin instantáneamente se sonrojó. Chris estaba sin polera y sólo tenía unas bermudas puestas- lo siento... no encontré la polera... yo... -Changmin empezó a acercarse al menor y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se acercó al oído de el menor susurrándole  
- Duerme sin ella...  
Alguien estaba bajo la cama esperando. La visión se le clavó el la cabeza y giró casi cayendo para luego correr a la habitación y materializar una pistola. Todo había pasado tan rápido que Chris por un momento había quedado sin respiración.  
- Sal de ahí! -ordenó Changmin al hombre que poco a poco se iba levantando- Quién eres...?! -pero un grito interrumpió el interrogatorio de el chico. Le disparó tres veces al hombre y corrió hacia el armario. Chris no estaba...  
- No... no, por dónde se han ido? -recorrió el armario y descubrió la puerta trasera que conducía al pasillo del costado izquierdo de la casa y que desembocaba en los balcones principales. Corrió hasta la entrada y vio como se alejaban unos autos. Se lo habían llevado... Se habían raptado a Chris.


	10. Ten

Le marcó a Junsu comunicándole lo ocurrido. En unos minutos iba estar allí con Micky, luego le marcó a Jae pero no fue él quien le contestó  
_- Alo?_  
- Jaejoong?  
_- No, soy Yunho... quién habla?_  
- Soy Changmin... dónde esta Jae?  
- _Está... _-observó a Jae que recién estaba despertando de su desmayo- _ya te lo paso _-Changmin escuchó como el profesor le comunicaba al otro que le llamaban- _Aló? Changmin? Qué ocurre?_  
- Es Chris... nos atacaron y se lo llevaron...  
_- Qué?!... aguarda... vamos para allá._

- Qué pasa Jae? -preguntó un curioso Yunho al ver la expresión de Jae que empezaba a desvestirse. Pero luego el menor se dio cuenta de que la mochila la había dejado en casa de Chris.  
- Tienes ropa que me prestes?... ya sabes que esto esta lleno de sangre y los chicos se pueden asustar..  
- Claro, ve al armario...A todo esto, ya te sientes bien? - Jae se empezó a cambiar mientras Yunho esperaba ansioso la respuesta  
-Sí... ya estoy bien -contestó con una sonrisa cansada mientras se cambiaba la polera- bueno... recuerdas que te hable de Chris quien no tenía poderes? -Yunho asintió- esos hombres de negro atacaron de nuevo su casa y... se lo han raptado -termino de vestirse y se dirigió rápido a la salida mientras era seguido por Yunho- vendrás, no?  
- Claro... - cerró la puerta y le sonrió a Jae- estamos juntos en esto.

Junsu y Yoochun se bajaron de el taxi frente a la gran mansión. Afuera aguardaba Changmin sentado en la escalera principal  
- Qué fue lo que pasó?  
- Nos tendieron una trampa... -Changmin comentó todo con detalle a los recién llegados y al finalizar justo llegaban los otros. Luego de hablar con ellos también, se decidió suponer el dónde podrían buscar primero... - donde creen que podrían haberlo llevado?

***

Estaba amordazado y atado de manso y pies. Justo como en las películas cuando se raptan a una chica... pero era él. '_Por qué a mi?!_' se lloró a si mismo. Lamentablemente también estaba vendado de los ojos pero por las voces de los hombres, habían unos 3 o 4. En la nariz tenía pegado un olor a alcohol y plástico, y también ese olor de cuando te compras algo nuevo. El transporte que les llevaba se tambaleaba bastante quizás por su peso... o por su tamaño. Cada vez que el gran carro daba una vuelta, sonaban unos objetos metálicos y adelante, en el asiento de el conductor, había un ruido de radio fuera de transmisión. Estaba en lo que parecía una ambulancia...

***

- Pensemos... esos hombres qué quieren de nosotros? -preguntó Yunho  
- Al parecer nuestros... 'poderes' -convino Jae  
- Si quieren nuestro poderes es porque SABEN que nosotros tenemos poderes -aportó Changmin uniendo ideas  
- y si saben de nuestros poderes saben donde los obtuvimos... -Junsu se estaba haciendo una idea también y fue ahí donde todos se miraron sorpresivamente.  
- El hospital!

***

Llevaban cerca de una hora viajando y a Chris le estaba empezando a doler la presión de aquella cinta en sus delicadas muñecas. Con paciencia empezó a ablandar el cinta que tenía en su boca y al igual la de sus manos. Después de unos minutos el carro paró y abriendo lo que eran las puertas traseras, le bajaron zamarreándolo fuertemente. Por lo menos ya sabía que era una ambulancia ya que cuando se bajó, unas luces azules y rojas traspasaron la venda negra que le habían puesto. Lo arrastraron a un recinto cerrado. Al entrar el olor a alcohol era más fuerte y un olor a algo húmedo y cerrado se le mezclaba. Estaba todo oscuro pero como lo hizo la luz de la ambulancia, un letrero con letras verdes también se le coló por la venda y dificultosamente pudo descifrar la palabra HOSPITAL.

***

- Crees que se lo hayan llevado al de Daegu? - preguntaba Jae en el asiento de el copiloto al Yunho que conducía- digo... está a una hora de aquí!  
- En menos de una hora estaremos ahí -y Yunho empezó a acelerar entrando en la carretera  
- Vamos a morir~ -convino Jae agarrándose de el apoyador de la puerta  
- Alguien recuerda donde estaba el hospital en Daegu? -preguntó Micky y todos quedaron en silencio- alguien trajo algún mapa de Daegu?... -otra vez el silencio...- alguien tiene alguna idea de como diablos llegaremos allá??  
- No puedo crear un mapa de Daegu... -se lamentó Changmin- pero... pero podríamos ir a una comisaría... siempre hay una en las entradas de las ciudades...  
- Más te vale... porque son las 3 de la mañana...- contestó Junsu acomodándose en su asiento- ahh~ por qué querrán a Chris?  
- Quizás para hacernos venir?  
- Tratarán de extraer nuestros poderes o algo asi...  
- Yo no lo quiero perder~ -Micky hizo un puchero- me gusta jugar con fuegito~

***

Le encerraron en una sala y los hombres se marcharon diciendo algo de que el programa empezaría en menos de cinco minutos. Estaba solo en medio de la oscuridad de un hospital abandonado con cuatro desconocidos en otra ciudad. Ahora se estaba asustando, justo ahora. Zamarreó la cinta de sus muñecas lo más que pudo y de a poco se empezaron a soltar. El pegamento de la cinta se estaba mojando con su sudor, lo mismo que la cinta de su boca. Ya cuando sus manos estaban un poco separadas intentó parase fallando unas seis veces pero al final lo había logrado. Pasó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y acomodando sus manos es que empezó a desatarse la venda. Seguía viendo una cortina negra pero esta vez era la oscuridad de la noche que cubría aquella sala. Avanzó con pequeños saltitos a unos estantes que habían allí y buscó lo que creía que un hospital tendría: unas tijeras quirúrgicas. Una vez dada con ellas cortó la cinta de sus manos dificultosamente y luego da de los pies. Ahora se podía mover y frenéticamente empezó a buscar su celular y al no encontrarlo sospecho que aquellos tipos se lo habían quitado.

***

-Yunho... me estoy mareando...  
- Aguanta Jae que Chris está en problemas y no nos podemos dar el lujo de ir como ancianos...  
- No has pensado en inscribirte en la fórmula1?  
- Micky... -le regañó Junsu medio en risa- Tu sigue Yunho, vas bien...  
- Jae, echa tu asiento hacia atrás -le ordenó Changmin. Jae subió la manilla y su asiento declinó hacia atrás. Sintió como unas manos le tomaban la frente y luego sintió una tela mojada  
- Qué hac...-y se cayó dormido, o más bien, desmayado.  
- Qué le hiciste? -pregunto Yunho tratando de mirar hacia al lado  
- Nada, le puse un paño frío...-se sorprendió Changmin- pero al parecer tenía fiebre porque se desmayó...  
- otra vez... -susurró Yunho  
- Cómo? -preguntó Junsu- ya se había desmayado antes?  
- Nos atacaron esos tipos en mi casa y Jae sufrió un desmayo luego de haber... luchado.  
- Esos tipos nos quieren matar...  
- Jae me había dicho que estaba bien... debí de haberle inspeccionado antes de traerlo... ahora me doy cuenta de que todavía sigue débil...  
- Transformarse en cosas debe de costarle un mundo... es un cambio muy potente... tanto mental como físico... -finalizó Changmin dejando a todos preocupados por la actual condición de el pelinegro

***

Necesitaba salir de ese lugar o encontrar algún teléfono para comunicarse con los chicos. Salió de la sala y caminó sigilosamente pegado a las paredes. Luego escuchó el sonido de una televisión prendida, una voz femenina que hablaba de unas instrucciones de un juego. Se acercó a esa habitación y escuchó las risas de los hombres. Estaban allí y debía de cruzar ese tramo para salir de el hospital. Estaba imaginando cómo cruzar hasta que de pronto se apagaron las luces. Los hombres se levantaron rápidamente asustando a Chris que corrió a la sala contigua a esa escondiéndose bajo una camilla. Luego de unos segundos uno de los hombres empezó a gritar que el chico no estaba y que debían de buscarlo. Escuchó como los pasos se apagaban y Chris adivinó que se habían alejado. Corrió a la sala donde antes habían estado y empezó a buscar su celular. Estaba arriba de la mesa y con los dedos temblorosos marcó a Changmin

***

- Supongo que queda poco... -comentó Yunho- ojalá Chris esté a salvo... - el sonido de el celular de Changmin sobresaltó a todos y haciendo que Jae despertara de golpe sobándose la cabeza  
-... Es Chris... -contestó rápidamente- Chris?!  
- Changmin... Changmin me han traído a un hospital... creo que es en Daegu no sé... estoy asustado...  
- Ya lo sabemos, no te preocupes... vamos en camino...  
- Changmin... me tenían atado y me he escapado... ahora me están buscando y no se qué hacer...  
- Cálmate... todo va a estar bien, ya vamos para allá... sólo... escóndete, sí?  
- Changmin... tengo miedo... yo... - se escucharon varios gritos y luego el sonido de el celular estrellándose contra el suelo  
- CHRIS?!!

***

Le habían golpeado en la cabeza y ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado así hasta que unos focos casi le cegaron los ojos. Estaba atado en una camilla y las luces le iluminaban completamente. Los hombres estaban frente a él y a su lado un tipo con una bata blanca le miraba a través de una máscara hecha de tela, como la que tenían los hombres. El tipo con aspecto de doctor sostenía una jeringa con un contenido verde en su interior.  
- Ves esto niñito? - el hombre arrastraba las palabras observándole con malicia- es un veneno~ como el que tienen tus amiguitos en su sangre... tu también lo tendrás... tu eres mi ratoncito de laboratorio -Chris trató de hablar pero se encontró que estaba amordazado otra vez. El hombre prosiguió con su escalofriante tono- estas asustado? Por lo menos no te vas a enfermar cuando te inyecte... porque tus amiguitos estuvieron a punto de morir cuando se infectaron... pero sobrevivieron! -Chris abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a sollozar- ah~ estas muy asustado! Pero ya te he dicho que tu no te enfermarás... creo. -de golpe le inyectó el brazo haciendo que Chris ahogara un grito en la cinta de su boca y luego se desmayara.

***

Habían entrado por fin a la ciudad gracias a que Yunho avanzó con más velocidad tras la extraña llamada. Changmin estaba sudando frío y se había puesto bastante nervioso.  
- Ahí está la comisaría -alarmó Micky apuntando al frente. Al llegar ahí Changmin bajó a toda velocidad  
- Buenas Noches, señor, dónde está el hospital? -el hombre le indicó mediante el mapa la ubicación mientras, lejos de la mirada de el hombre, Changmin hacía aparecer un lápiz y papel, bajo el mostrario, dibujando las indicaciones torpemente. Luego salió agradeciéndole al hombre y se subió al auto- acá esta. Sigue derecho y al final de la calle doblas a la izquierda - Yunho apretó el acelerador y el auto casi voló. La maldita calle no tenía fin, ya luego de unas 20 cuadras doblaron a la izquierda y dieron con el edificio del hospital que se veía lejos a unas diez cuadras más. Nuevamente Yunho aceleró haciendo que Jae cerrara los ojos evitando el mareo. Al llegar vieron una ambulancia estacionada afuera de el hospital que estaba completamente cubierto de un plástico desgastado por el tiempo.  
- Acaso la gente no derrumbará esto?...- Micky comentó mientras caminaban a la entrada- aun piensan que el virus está acá o que?  
- Probablemente... -Yunho suspiro levantando el plástico que cubría la puerta. La abrió y encontró todo a oscuras. - Vamos, no se separen, está muy oscuro.

Micky se adelantó y, asintiéndole a Yunho para que confiara en él, se adentró en el hospital. De repente una luz se expandió dejando ver la silueta de Yoochun: estaba invocando fuego. Changmin también se adentró y materializó lo que parecían unas linternas que entregó a los otros.  
- Sólo durarán unos cinco minutos así que apresurémonos- advirtió Changmin y caminaron con paso apresurado.

***

Había estado dormido sólo por unos diez minutos, no más. Aún sentía el dolor en el brazo y con un gran esfuerzo trató de sentarse. Los hombres ya se habían ido y él estaba a oscuras. Se levantó pero se detuvo el escuchar unos pasos así que volvió a la camilla y se hizo el dormido. Dos hombres hablaban sobre él mientras retiraban los objetos que había dejado el hombre.  
- Crees que funcionará en esta niñita? –Chris apretó los dientes...  
- Pues si es de nuestro jefe, se puede esperar cosa... además el jefe dijo que funcionaría si o no en cualquier persona, aunque sea esta chiquita...- Chris apretó los puños...  
- Viéndolo así... pues tienes razón, el jefe nunca se equivoca, además dijo que había administrado bien las dosis... ojalá no se nos muera la niña esta – Chris tensó todo el cuerpo entrecerrando los ojos forzosamente  
-Lo que no logro entender es cómo obtuvo la sustancia, si acá en el hospital ya no queda nada... – el hombre se detuvo a mirar a todos los lados y siguió- no queda nada, verdad?  
- Claro... o sino estaríamos muertos.  
- Entonces cómo?  
- No lo sé... a lo mejor hay un punto exacto donde se guarda el virus... –Chris ya se estaba relajando cuando el hombre cometió el mismo error de hace unos segundos atrás- qué dices si... vemos un rato a la chica? –el hombre lentamente se acercó palpando las sabanas, tanteando las piernas y subiendo lentamente sus manos... estaba por llegar a la zona íntima de Chris pero el grito de éste le alertó.  
Chris saltó de la camilla gritando, asustando al acosador mientras que el otro se lanzaba contra el menor y le clavaba algo que parecía una cuchilla en el estómago. Chris cayó fuertemente en el piso y luego unas luces descubrieron el lugar.  
- Quién anda ahí?!  
- Chang...  
- Chris!! –Changmin se abalanzó hacia Chris inspeccionándolo mientras Yoochun carbonizaba al hombre que atacó a Chris y Yunho daba vuelta la camilla para dejar atrapado al acosador.  
- Por Dios, está sangrando mucho... –Jae se arrodilló junto al menor e intentó quitarle el cuchillo – Chris, tensa el estómago para que pueda salir mejor... se que duele...- Chris asintió y comenzó a llorar. Una vez afuera el afilado metal, Changmin le levantó el sweater para ver qué hacer con la herida, pero para sorpresa de todos la herida fue disminuyendo de tamaño y profundidad hasta desaparecer completamente.  
- Qué diablos...?! – Changmin y Jae levantaron a Chris que aún se miraba el estomago incrédulo- Qué fue eso?  
- Chris... te hicieron algo? –preguntó Yunho sosteniendo fuertemente del cuello al tipo bajo la camilla  
- Déjenme animales!! Suéltenme!!  
- Callate!! –explotó Micky quemándole literalmente con la mirada cosa que Yunho lo tuvo que soltar- lo... lo siento Yun...-Yunho negó con una sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro- en fin... Chris?  
- eh.. sí... ellos... un señor... me inyectaron. –Chris miraba fijo hacia la puerta- pueden llegar en cualquier momento... por que no nos vamos ya?...- los demás asintieron y se empezaron a retirar cuando el suelo y las paredes de el hospital empezaron a temblar  
- Qué ocurre? –preguntó asustado Jae  
- oh oh... hay más –finalizó Junsu sintiendo como unos pasos se acercaban a ellos.

***

**Micky's POV**

'_Demonios, son demasiados'_... Nos esparcimos encontrándonos con los mismos hombres de siempre. Se acerca uno a mi sacando lo que creo es un tipo de guadaña. Intento crear fuego pero no sale absolutamente nada; había quemado muchas cosas por hoy y no sabía que hacer. Pego una patada en su pecho y me subo como escalando una pared sobre el, con un pie en cada hombro. 'Se mueve demasiado...' intento equilibrarme y logro agacharme cogiéndole la cabeza con ambas manos quebrándosela al instante cuando la giro. Cae pesado al piso y busco asustado al los demás. Junsu no está.

**Junsu's POV**

'_Relájate... no eres nadie... eres aire... no existes... esfúmate... no te ven..._' Desaparezco ante los ojos de dos idiotas que quedan mirando el vacío tras de mí. Observo como Micky intenta hacer algo contra el hombre pero sin fuego... qué ocurre? Siento como un cuchillo me roza el cabello; están intentado tantearme. Me coloco al lado de uno de ellos incrustándole una patada en el estómago y luego con el puño reventándole una y otra vez su nariz y deformándole el rostro. Luego empujo al otro que ya me ha 'sentido' y ambos caemos al piso. Me sostiene y no me suelta; trato de zafarme pero no soy de el tipo fuerte así que sólo me aferró a su cabello y azoto su cabeza contra el piso. El hombre deja de moverse y compruebo con mi mejilla como la sangre de su cabeza se esparce por el piso. Me levanto y veo como Micky me busca con la mirada. Justo después algo con pelos me roza la mano izquierda.

**Jaejoong's POV**

'_Promete que no te los comerás..._' cerré los ojos y dibujé algo que hace poco había visto en un documental de la televisión. Era blanco con rayas negras y ojos profundamente celestes. Justo ahora era un hermoso, elegante y enorme tigre blanco; como crecen los poderes con el tiempo... pero de alguna forma me sentía bastante débil... de repente las ganas de atacar, morder, comer... me invadían. Justo unos hombres se acercaban a mi pero como siempre, al verme, retroceden. '_Doy miedo?... Boo~_'. Sonrío ante la idea de jugar un tanto con ellos y también me doy cuenta de que este Jae no es el mismo que vive como humano. El convertirme en animal me transforma en alguien agresivo con sed de sangre y poder. Me abalanzó bruscamente contra uno clavando mis garras en su pecho y bajándolas fuertemente hasta su estómago, abriéndole toda la carne, dejando que la sangre lo bañe por completo. Siento como unas manos agarran mi cabeza y la giro encontrándome con unas sucias manos que son mordidas y masticadas por mis colmillos después. Mi blanco pelaje se mancha con la sangre ajena mientras observo como Yunho me mira con preocupación. Y ahí caigo de nuevo en el juego de las transformaciones... poco a poco vuelvo a ser yo... en un estado de completa vergüenza.

**Yunho's POV **

'_Esto es un pasillo! Dónde encontraré...?_' No había nada que lanzar ni manipular. Uno se me lanzó encima y me golpeó contra el piso. Le levanté de el cuello y le golpeé tirandolo a un lado mío. Me levanté de un salto y busqué frenéticamente por todas partes. Se me iba a lanzar de nuevo pero le pateé la cara y chocó contra la pared. Seguí buscando y luego fijé mi mirada al techo. Focos... los cables que sostenían los focos ya inservibles se fueron cortando uno a uno hasta quedar totalmente separados del techo. El hombre ya se estaba levantando cuando le propiné las luces en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Jae me miraba tristemente como pidiendo disculpas, me acerqué a él pero justo una serie de servicios para comer volaban frente a mí pasando por mi costado derecho.

**Changmin's POV****  
**  
'_No he descansado casi nada y no puedo convertir nada más..._' imaginé algo pequeño, que no costara mucho de formar y que dañara... dos tipos se acercaron corriendo a donde estaba Chris mientras otro caminaba hacia mí. Formé lo que parecía un balde sobre el y miré aterrorizado lo que hacía 'Un balde, Changmin? Qué estás..?' el balde se dio vuelta sobre el un mar de serpientes le asfixiaban mientras le mordían y lo hacían desfallecer contra el piso. 'Dios Changmin! Ahora ya no tienes más energía' observé como acosaban a Chris y lo azotaban contra la pared. A él no...cualquiera menos él. Ya desfalleciendo es que logré que una banda de tenedores y cuchillos se clavaran en las espaldas de los hombres, algunas también se incrustaron en el abdomen de Chris... pero él estaría bien...

**Chris POV**

'_Sólo hazlo..._' le pido con la mirada y poco después unos metales volaban hacia los dos agresores y a mi. Changmin cayó desmayado por el desgaste y yo por las heridas, resbalándome en la cerámica de las paredes. Observo como Jae también se desmaya a mi lado y Yunho le trata de despertar. Escucho a Junsu que me dice algo como 'te dolerá... te los sacaré uno por uno'. Los fríos metales desaparecen y vuelvo a estar en forma. Me paro con ayuda de Junsu y observo como Micky trata de reanimar a Changmin...

***

- Changmin... Changmin, despierta! –le propino unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cara mientras costosamente abre los ojos- Changmin... despierta...  
- Chris... estás bien? – Chris asintió tratando de levantar a Changmin con la ayuda de Micky- lo siento..  
- Está bien... o sino hubiera muerto de verdad –contestó Chris regalándole una sonrisa  
- Es hora de irse antes de que lleguen más... –convino Yunho levantando a Jae con sus brazos caminando a la salida- fue suficiente por hoy.  
Ya estaban por irse cuando las tenues luces del hospital golearon los ojos de los chicos acostumbrados a la oscuridad del sitio.  
- Qué diablos? –preguntó Micky un tanto enojado- estoy harto, vamonos rápido –tomando a Changmin de un brazo mientras Chris lo hacía con el otro, corrieron a la salida guiados por Junsu que revisaba más adelante cualquier peligro. Recorrieron los pasillos débilmente iluminados, pasando por varios cuartos que estaban cubiertos por plásticos similares al que cubría el mismo hospital. Luego de unos minutos se habían dado cuenta de que estaban dando vueltas por el lugar.  
- Ya chicos, en serio... –Junsu se apoyó en la pared y miró cansado a los demás- es inútil... estamos perdidos.


	11. Eleven

Junsu empezó a caminar de nuevo pero en dirección a un cuarto, al entrar se dirigió a una ventana y descubrió que estaban en el último piso siendo que cuando entraron sólo estaban en el primero.  
- Esto esta embrujado -comentó saliendo de el cuarto- estamos en el último piso...  
- Pero si entramos...  
- Ya se quieren ir? –una fuerte voz calló a Micky haciendo que todos giraran- ah... Chris... veo que sigues vivo y en buen estado... ha funcionado.  
Chris se asustó; era el mismo tipo que vestía de bata blanca quien le inyectó ese virus.  
- Qué quiere de nosotros? –desafió Yunho mientras Jae abría lentamente los ojos.  
- Qué quiero?... sólo... jugar.  
- Jugar? Usted está loco – Micky le inspeccionó con la mirada despectivamente- supongo que sabe...  
- oh, si claro... fui yo quién les dio poderes a su chica...  
- Ya basta de decirme chica! –Chris espetó fuertemente haciendo que uno de los focos explotara y cayera. Junsu le agarró de el brazo y lo jaló hacia atrás. Luego se hizo invisible y se posicionó tras el hombre. Tomando una botella de alcohol de uno de los estantes de los pasillos y propinándosela en seco en la cabeza es que el tipo cayó inconsciente.  
- Ya... ya...ahora nos podemos ir?!- Preguntó Micky desesperado- ya no doy más!  
- Que... qué ocurre? –preguntó Jae suavemente despertando de su desmayo- Yunho ah...  
- No pasa nada- le tranquilizó el mayor mientras sentía cómo Jae restregaba suavemente su cara en el pecho de él- te sientes bien?  
- Sí... sólo que quiero seguir durmiendo... así. – Jae le sonrió aún con los ojos entrecerrados y aferrándose más a su cuello es que durmió otra vez.  
- Aprovechado...- le inquirió Yunho sonriendo- Bien... Junsu, es mejor que caminemos entrando a cada habitación... así podremos salir.  
Y así fue como Junsu entraba a todas las habitaciones encontrándose con un piso diferente mostrando distintas vistas desde las ventanas, hasta que dio con el primer piso y por esa ventana tuvieron que salir uno por uno. Luego subieron al carro más que apretados por la adición de Chris. Una hora más tarde se encontraban camino a casa de Chris y a pedido de él es que se tuvieron que quedar todos allí.  
- Si no pueden, les entiendo pero...  
- Sí, esta bien. Ahora no podemos estar separados ya que estamos realmente débiles –contestó Yunho depositando a Jae el sofá- entonces quieres que nos quedemos?  
- Por favor –pidió el menor ayudando a Micky a acostar a Changmin en su cama- pueden dormir en las habitaciones contiguas si desean  
- Gracias –dijo Micky sonriéndole- bueno... cuida al chico, bien? –Chris asintió- Junsu, vamos.  
- eh?... qué? Yo por qué contigo? –reclamó el abogado saliendo de la habitación con Micky siguiendo la pelea en la habitación de al lado  
- Chris –Yunho se acercó al menor que observaba a Changmin preocupado- Quieres que me quede aquí, verdad? –Chris asintió sin mirarle- esta bien... –Yunho volvió donde Jae y le empezó a despertar- Jae...Jae...Jaejoong...  
- mmm... –el chico empezó a desperezarse- ya llegamos...?  
- Sí, Jae... estamos en casa de Chris...  
- Ah... de nuevo?... por qué? –Jae se levantó lentamente sentándose en el sofá- ah... tan mal quedamos? –bromeó al ver a Changmin acostado en la cama de Chris- nos quedaremos aquí?  
- Sí – contestó Yunho mientras paraba a Jae- ayúdame a sacar la cama de el sofá...  
- Pero si hay más hab... –Yunho le calló con la mirada y Jae suspiró, luego agregó en un susurro- qué pasa?  
- Chris... no quiere quedarse solo nunca más... ya sabes... lo de el rapto...- susurró Yunho armando la cama y luego subió la voz hablándole a Chris- dónde están las sabanas?  
- En el armario de la habitación de al frente  
- Bien, acompáñame- dijo Yunho tomando la mano de Jae. Una vez dentro cerro la puerta tras él- debes de entender que eso le afectó. No es bonito que te rapten para llevarte a un hospital lejos de la ciudad y que te inyecten algo que te altere tus hormonas...- comentó Yunho sacando unas sabanas y unos cojines- sospecho de que Chris tiene una alteración en su cuerpo...  
- Sea lo que sea que le inyectaron... funcionó...  
- Es cierto... pero en ese hospital ya no hay rastro de aquel virus... a menos de que ese tipo tenga una plantación o algo así...  
- Aparte de reconstruirse, has visto algún otro cambio en Chris? –preguntó Jae sentándose en la cama  
- Pues destruyó un foco de el hospital cuando el tipo le indignó con algo que dijo...  
- Quieres decir que es sensible a cualquier emoción?...  
- Supongo... –de repente un fuerte sonido irrumpió en la conversación que asustó a los dos chicos- truenos?... pero si estaba despej...  
- Yunho... – los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de Chris quién estaba fuertemente agarrado a Changmin- Qué ocurre, Min?  
- No pasa nada... –contestó el chico acariciando a Chris- es sólo que... –Chris se alejó y dejó ver sus hinchados y llorosos ojos  
- Yo... –empezó Chris secándose las lágrimas a la vez que los truenos cesaban afuera. Sólo se escuchaba cómo miles de gotas golpeaban los ventanales- lo siento... soy muy sensible...  
- Chris... –dijo Yunho acercándose al chico- vas a tener que ser fuerte ahora... el que seas sensible también implica tus poderes... has visto ahora? –Chris negó confundido- Tu que te has puesto a llorar y han caído truenos... y ahora que has dejado... ha cesado allá afuera... entiendes?  
- En... en serio? –dijo Chris parándose frente al ventanal, observando cómo la lluvia se apaciguaba hasta sólo quedar en un pequeño chispeo- pero... qué diablos? –Chris se dio vuelta a ver a sus amigos frenético- Qué soy?!  
- No lo eres... –le contestó calmado Jae- te hicieron...  
- Pero...por qué.... Por qué yo?! –la habitación empezó a sacudirse lentamente, aumentando cada vez más  
- Chris!! –dijo Changmin alertándolo- por favor...  
- ... –Chris cerró los ojos y la calma volvió- odio decir esto pero... por primera vez no quiero tener poderes –caminó hasta la cama y miró a los demás con un puchero- y yo que cuando pequeño quería ser especial~  
Junsu y Micky entraron a la habitación con cara de asustados, chequeando si los demás estaban bien tras la sacudida de recién. Yunho les explicó todo lo de recién haciendo que los otros quedaran más que impactados.  
- Eres así como un fósforo! –replicó Micky bromeando con el menor- cualquier cosa que te pase, te prendes!  
- Algo... así –contestó Chris manteniendo un puchero- así que ya saben ya!~ no me hagan enojar o se las verán conmigo! –agregó saltando en la misma cama  
- Calma –le dijo Changmin sonriendo ante las tonterías de Chris- ya podemos dormir?  
- Sí si.... de verdad me muero de sueño~~ -agregó el dueño de casa mientras Yunho palmeaba apagando las luces- argh~ muérete maldito mago! –le bromeó el menor para luego sumarse a los demás en un largo sueño

****

Todos de vuelta a sus lugares: Junsu en su oficina; Changmin, Jae y Chris en el colegio junto con Yunho; y Micky que iba viajando para encontrarse con su hermano y sus padres. Jaejoong casi había olvidado por completo su 'cita' en casa, así que luego de que Changmin lo dejara en la esquina de su casa, entro rápido a la misma encontrándose con su madre que le miraba con cierto enojo desde la cocina  
- Te he llamado un millón de veces! –le reprimió mientras Jae pasaba por la cocina- que acaso no escuchas tu celular?  
- Estaba sin batería, madre.  
- Pues vete a cargarlo y bajas de inmediato. Me acompañarás al supermercado y luego cocinaremos la cena- Jae asintió cansado... si bien ayer había dormido bastante, aún sentía un poco de agotamiento por todas las cosas que habían pasado el día anterior. Subió pesadamente las escaleras y entró en la habitación dejándose caer en su cama, revisó el celular y efectivamente tenía millones de llamadas y mensajes de voz de su querida madre. Suspiró y se levantó de golpe; luego de ducharse y vestirse bajó a la cocina y se encontró con la gran sorpresita de que...  
- Joongie~! –la chica de la otra vez se le había acercado melosamente- me has extrañado?  
- Por qué debería de hacerlo?- contestó naturalmente el chico haciendo que su madre le mirara acusadoramente tras la chica- Qué haces aquí?  
- Ay~ no debes de tratarme así! –la chica le hizo un puchero y le agarró del brazo- te acompañaré al super, claro.  
- Qué? –Jae miró a su madre con odio- yo no iré a ning...  
- Toma Jae –dijo su madre entregándole una lista- yo tengo que salir ahora, me traes todo, eh?  
- Pero mamá...  
- Hasta luego –se despidió la señora saliendo de la casa  
- Y bien?... qué esperas?  
- Márchate –le ordenó Jae fríamente  
- Por qué me tratas así? Eres un mal educado...  
- Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, tu te lo buscas...  
- Oh, Jae.... que acaso... no te gusto? – Jae le miró con cara de aburrimiento y la empujó a un lado dirigiéndose a la salida- Contéstame!!  
- No.  
- No qué? –preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos. Jae se dio vuelta y le sonrió  
- No me gustan las chicas! –y salió dejando a la chica completamente atónita.

Revisó los últimos deberes y al comprobar que estaba todo en orden tomó su celular y le marcó al sensible.  
- Ya he terminado  
_- En serio?... entonces... te vienes ya?__  
_- Claro, estoy en unos diez minutos...  
_- Está bien...__  
_- Quieres que te lleve la tarea? –se escuchó una risa al otro lado y Changmin suspiró- sólo tienes que decírmelo.  
_- No, no. Sólo te quiero a ti, vente rápido.__  
_Colgó un tanto sonrojado y se fue a duchar. Mientras corría el agua empezó a recordar todo lo de el día de ayer. Bastantes emociones en menos de un día. Lo de los poderes, Chris, su rapto, el camaleón, los chicos, Chris... Chris...qué pasaba con Chris? Que no desde pequeño le habían dicho que sólo uno debe de comportarse así, como él lo estaba haciendo con Chris, pero con chicas? Las chicas con los chicos, los chicos con las chicas... pero Chris era como una... aunque no le gustaba que le dijeran así. Aún así era su... chica?... Cerró la llave de golpe y se regañó. '_Deja de pensar en esas estupideces y concéntrate en tu trabajo _'. Ya por poco había olvidado todo lo de su misión, su padre, su madre y hermanas. El regalo de ellas: una daga. Se amarró la toalla a la cintura y se dirigió a donde guardaba el cuchillo. La desenfundó y la siguió observando... su madre quería que él hiciera algo a alguien que todos deseaban desde hace un tiempo... terminar con el problema... cortarlo de raíz... matarlo... de raíz.

Recordó lo de la salida al supermercado con Yunho que habían propuesto para el sábado. Tenía unas ganas enormes de llamarle y decirle que podrían adelantar la compra... pero no. El día en que él y Yunho vendrían estarían todo el día juntos, y ahora debía de pensar en cómo hacer una exquisita cena para la familia de una chica que le disgustaba de sobremanera... suspiró y entró en el local pensando en qué prepararles a la gente esa... '_o en cómo envenenarlos sin que se den cuenta..._'

Changmin tocó el timbre de la gran casa resonando dentro de aquella. Bastaron unos segundos para que un sonriente Chris le recibiera de buena manera.  
- Changmin sshi~~ - lo abrazó y lo hizo pasar- no puedes subir aún!  
- Eh? –Changmin giró y Chris le señaló hacia la sala de estar- llegaron?  
- Sí... y está la policía.  
- La policía? –el mayor recordó que los oficiales que llegaron al 'rescate' ayer le habían advertido de su visita al día siguiente  
- Ven, necesito que entres... –comenzó Chris tomándole la mano y conduciéndolo a la sala pero Changmin lo detuvo- que ocurre?  
- ... es que... no, no... por qué?  
- Por qué qué?  
- Por qué debo de entrar?  
- Debemos de atestiguar... y todo eso. Vamos Changmin, no hagas problemas y terminemos esto rápido~  
- Pero... –Chris solamente lo arrastró y le empujó dentro. Como Changmin imaginaba, un conocido estaba sentado en los grandes sillones de la familia Jung conversando precisamente con ella  
- ...entonces el joven Chris dice que... –el hombre dejó de hablar al ver quién había ingresado-... Changmin?!  
-... Papá...

Había llegado sano y salvo. Ahora estaba a punto de entrar a la pequeña propiedad de su abandonada familia... porque sí, los había abandonado completamente. Golpeó y al instante su hermano le abrió con aspecto cansado  
- Micky...-se hizo a un lado haciéndolo pasar- aún con la bronca, hermanito...  
- en serio? –le miró perplejo  
- Sí... realmente ya no nos quieren ni ver –el chico miró a su hermano mayor con suma tristeza- sobretodo porque no vinimos al funeral del abuelo...  
-... Qué?!  
- Shh... baja la voz.  
- Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –susurró Micky- el abuelo ha muerto? Pero si nadie nos dijo! Cómo íbamos a saber!  
- Llamando. –una voz seria le espetó tras de él.  
- Padre...- contestó Micky lo más rígido que pudo- tanto tiempo.  
- Tanto, no? Tanto que ni se dignan a venir... ah, lo siento. Ya están aquí... los que dicen ser mis hijos!  
- Papá, no empieces...-empezó Ricky- Micky y yo hemos venido por cuenta propia.... realmente no deberíamos de estar aquí si no queremos.  
- No le hables así a tu padre! –surgió su madre tras el hombre- son unos ingratos... a ustedes que los criamos con sumo amor...  
- Y que nos echaron de casa...-se atrevió a decir Micky desafiando a sus padres con la mirada- Yo no estoy para su juego... a mi me la hacen una sola vez.  
- Fue por tu bien, Micky...  
- Mi bien?! -contestó molesto Micky- ustedes me excluyeron de nuestra casa porque creyeron que era un monstruo!  
- No digas eso!! –la madre de los chicos empezaba a descontrolarse a cada cosa que decía su hijo mayor- tu estabas enfermo y no podíamos arriesgarnos  
- Y así es como le demuestran amor a su hijo?! Echándolo de la casa por estar enfermo de un virus que nadie conoce?!... tenían miedo y yo pagué las consecuencias...  
- En efecto, Yoochun, no te echamos...  
- Tirarme en casa de mis abuelos es equivalente a echarme de casa. Un calvario! –Micky agarró fuerte su mochila y observó con furia la cortina de la casa. Debía de hacerlo... debía de vengarse... por lo menos eso le decía algo dentro. '_Hazlo..._' Las cortinas se prendieron expandiéndose rápidamente hacia abajo llegando hasta la alfombra. Micky les miró con odio otra vez a sus creadores y le asintió a Ricky en señal de despedida. Sería la última vez que los vería. Salió rápidamente mientras sus padres salían llenos de terror de la casa y le gritaban cosas que Micky ya no quería escuchar.

- Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó lo más educadamente posible, ya que los padres de Chris estaban presentes- Buenas tardes señores Jung –hizo una reverencia y se dirigió de nuevo a su padre- investigas el caso?  
- Ah, señores, que coincidencia! –exclamó el hombre- este es mi hijo Changmin  
- Qué gran coincidencia –aprobó la señora Jung parándose- así que tu eres el famoso Changmin... Chris me ha contado mucho de ti...  
- Eh..? –Changmin miró a Chris que intentaba evadir su mirada- ah... qué gusto conocerle señora Jung... Señor... –Chris también hizo una reverencia al hombre que estaba sentado.  
- Pues bien, terminemos con este caso ya...- habló el dueño de casa y empezaron con la interrogación. Luego de que Changmin le hubiera inventado casi la mitad de la historia a su propio padre, burlando a los de Chris, es que suspiró terminando el relato. Debía de mentir. No podía decirles a todos que la escena en esa casa fue porque la gente esa no eran ladrones sino no que caza-fenómenos y que luego se habían raptado a Chris a un hospital fuera de la ciudad para inyectarle la sustancia que le hizo fenómeno igual que a el y a sus amigos. Eso estaba mal... y no lo iban a creer.  
- Bueno, supongo que el señor Shim se puede quedar a comer! –propuso la señora Jung parándose de el sillón seguida de su marido- así podremos conocernos todos, ya que es padre de Changmin, el nuevo gran amigo de nuestro Chris.- Changmin le lanzó una mirada asesina a su padre y el hombre entendió  
- Lo siento mucho Señora, Señor. Debo de seguir con la investigación. Buenas noches. Adiós Changmin –le nombrado solo asintió elevando una ceja y vio como su padre salía.  
- Bien Changmin... por fin te conocemos. –la voz de el dueño de casa resonó en todo el salón haciendo que Changmin se asustara y girara lentamente- gustas cenar?  
- ... claro, muchas gracias. –Changmin observó el rostro de la señora que pedía disculpas por la frialdad de su marido en silencio  
- Changmin y yo iremos al baño y de paso dejara sus cosas...  
- Chris, tu te quedas aquí.  
- Papá...  
- Ve, Changmin.  
Miró con susto a Chris que temblaba lentamente. Giró y subió las escaleras camino a la habitación de Chris. Que era todo eso? Por que el padre de Chris le trataba asi?... acaso sospechaba de algo?... tiró la mochila sobre la cama de Chris y se sentó tratando de calmar un poco su cabeza ordenando las situaciones que se habían dado. Se tiró hacia atrás observando el techo y siguió pensando en la actitud de los padres de el menor. Su madre al parecer no se mostraba molesta por absolutamente nada, al contrario, era bastante simpática. En cambio el Señor Jung mostraba ser frío y reacivo. Por un momento pensó que le podría dar hasta una orden...estaba en eso cuando sintió cómo le pisaban suavemente ambos pies. Se sentó en la cama y vió como Chris le miraba atento  
- Chris... que pasó?  
- Es papá... –contestó sentándose en la pierna derecha de Changmin abrazándole por el cuello- él... él sospecha que yo...  
- Que tú...?  
- Pues que a mi no me gust...-la puerta fue golpeada y Chris se paró inmediatamente- vamos a comer- susurró – trata de... no estar muy cerca.  
- Está bien...  
- Todo estará bien~ -Chris le regaló una sonrisa antes de besarle la mejilla y salir de la habitación. Afuera estaba el mayordomo que ocultaba una sonrisa a Chris y a Changmin. El ultimo le quedo mirando y el señor no hizo más que una reverencia de aprobación. Tanto se notaba que...?

Había llegado a casa con lo justo y necesario. Quizás podría meter algo de ají bien picante en los kimchi de las visitas. Así nunca se olvidarían de quién es Kim Jaejoong. Acomodó todo y se dispuso a preparar todo. Mediante pasaban las horas la cocina se iba llenando de un exquisito olor al igual que los platos iban quedando listos. Ya estaba cayendo la tarde cuando su celular sonó.  
- Alo?  
_- Joongie?__  
_- Yunho ah... –semi suspiró el menor- qué ocurre?  
_- espero no estés ocupado pero ayer se te quedó tu chaqueta, voy a dejártela? Así me devuelves la polera, que tal?__  
_- Si pero tengo una com...-se detuvo a pensar un momento... y qué tal si Yunho venía? Bueno... sus padres invitaron a aquella gente y él que cocinó todo podía perfectamente darse el lujo de invitar a quién quisiera...  
_- Joongie?__  
_- Yunho.-contesto firme el menor- estás invitado a cenar a mi casa.  
-...-no se escuchó nada de la otra línea  
- Yunnie?  
_-...en serio?__  
_- Claro... así que arréglate y vente. –Y casi dando una orden al mayor, colgó. Empezó a preparar un Kimchi más... aquel, para su Yunho. Paró en seco y miró al frente 'Su..? Ya vas a empezar de nuevo? No seas mariq...'  
- Jaee?!  
- uhm! –de golpe la voz de su madre amedrentó contra sus pensamiento- qué ocurre?  
- Ya vienen en camino, cariño –la señora se acercó a la comida de su hijo y sonrió- eres muy bueno hijo... pues ya termina y vete a arreglarte... ay, Jae.... no sabes la sorpresa que te espera!  
- Y tu no sabes la sorpresa que les tengo~ -comentó cantadito el menor mientras terminaba el Kimchi de su invitado y se quitaba el delantal  
- Eh? –su madre quedó descolocada pero solo tuvo que conformarse con el guiño que le regaló su hijo.

Acababa de colgar y miraba fijamente su móvil con una cara inexpresiva. Estaba sorprendido. Lo había invitado a comer? Jaejoong? A su casa? Su comida?... Su exquisita comida...Se levantó de golpe y casi corrió a la ducha. Luego se arregló pero idéntico como una mujer, estaba desconforme con cualquier cosa que se ponía. Luego de más de diez cambios, se decidió al fin y salió del departamento sin antes acariciar a Syong. Le costó un mar y medio encontrar la dichosa casa. De echo, aún no la encontraba pero sospechaba que estaba cerca. Ya al doblar a una esquina se encontró con el número adecuado pero lo que vio le extrañó. Afuera había un grupo de personas saludando y entrando en la supuesta casa de Jae. ' Invitados...? quizás esa no sea la casa.' Revisó el número de la puerta y vio el de el papel. Esa casa era. Siguió inspeccionado y confirmó todo. Jae estaba mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle, observando la escena que se presentaba abajo. Cuando la gente entró, Jae también lo hizo y empezó a desvestirse. A Yunho se le encendieron las mejillas y casi contra su voluntad, decidió llamarle al teléfono. Marcó y luego vio como Jae buscaba su celular en el bolsillo de el pantalón  
- Yunho?  
- Lindas cortinas de estrellas, Jae...-observó Yunho burlándose  
- Eh?...- Jae miró para afuera buscando lo con la mirada- dónde estás?  
- Frente tuyo, ciego...  
- Pues, hace algo, que no te veo... ya no más y tienes vidrios polarizados, tonto...  
- Sí sí –confesó Yunho saliendo de el auto y parándose con una gran sonrisa observando a Jae desde abajo.  
- Yunnie... –Jae sonrió tímidamente y le saludó con la mano aún hablando por teléfono con el mayor- espera que me visto, aún no toques la puerta.  
- Vas a cerrar las cortinas?  
- Claro que sí, pervertido. Aguarda. –colgó y empezó a vestirse mientras el otro esperaba afuera. Luego de un momento y de ajustarse todo en su cabello y ropas, el menor abrió las cortinas y le hizo una seña a Yunho para que tocara. La cena estaba por empezar.

Solo se escuchaba el ruido de el servicio chocando con la loza de las cuatro personas que ahora comían en aquel gran comedor. El señor Jung en el centro, observaba a ratos a Changmin. Lo inspeccionaba sin perder detalle hasta que la señora empezó a molestarse por la infantil actitud de su marido.  
- Y bien? Vas a quedarte esta noche en casa, verdad?  
- Pues sí...si no hay problema –Changmin cuestiono mirando a Chris que sonreía pero la fría mirada de el señor Jung volvía a separar aquellos encuentros de los chicos.  
- Deben de acostarse temprano, mañana hay colegio.  
- Sí papá... –contestó Chris levantándose seguido por Changmin. Ya cuando iban subiendo las escaleras, Chris le tomó el brazo a Changmin escondiéndose tras la pared que separaba el comedor de la entrada  
- qué sucede? –preguntó el mayor pero fue callado por Chris señalando hacia adentro.  
- Podrías disimular? –se exaltó la señora- estás siendo muy duro con ellos... ni siquiera sabes si es verdad!  
- Me molesta que mi hijo tome estas actitudes!  
- Siempre has sabido que nuestro Chris es diferente!  
- Crees que no lo sé? Pero.. me duele!  
- Escucha... nuestro Chris es como cualquier otro!... solo que... encontró a alguien que tu crees que es equivocado... pero para él es perfecto.  
- Quieres decir que Chris encontró en Changmin algo que no puede encontrar en otra persona?!  
Hubo un silencio. Changmin miró a Chris que temblaba ante aquel comentario. Estaba fuera de lugar y tenía la mirada perdida. Changmin le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hacia arriba. Debían de hablar.


	12. Twelve

Le llamó al celular luego de haber caminado hasta la estación de trenes para regresar a la capital.  
- Yoochun?  
- Junsu ah...-empezó pero suspiró al no poder continuar- vuelvo.  
- Vuelves? Qué ocurre? Que no estarías en casa de tus padres?...  
- En su... ex casa, dirás. – compró el boleto y se quedó esperando  
- Micky... no entiendo... qué ocurrió? – Junsu estaba cuestionando mucho pero la curiosidad le picaba más fuerte.  
- Destruí la casa de mis padres. –dijo firmemente mientras subía la vagón.  
- ... –no contestaron de primera instancia pero luego...- QUE HICISTE QUE?!!... Micky...  
- Sí sé, te lo prometí etcétera, etcétera... –suspiró sentándose al final- pero tuve mis razones...  
- Siempre tienes tus razones! –le regañó el abogado perdiendo la paciencia- contrólate!!  
- Trato!... pero... tu no sabes nada! –en un acto de nerviosismo le colgó arrepintiéndose casi al instante, pero no podía volver a hablar con él. Por una cuestión de orgullo, al parecer...  
La gente empezó a acumularse mientras varias personas se le arrimaban muy cerca de Micky. Odiaba la multitud, que la gente estuviera cercana de él. Pero luego una imagen se le incrusto de repente: había uno de ellos en el vagón. Miró atentamente hacia arriba, parándose mientras una señora se aprovechaba de su lugar. Empezó a moverse entre el mar de gente y se encontró con el tipo a unos diez asientos más allá. En vez de la máscara que generalmente llevaban, este llevaba anteojos oscuros. Le miró profundamente pero luego advirtió que había gente y mucha. Además... estaban en un vagón que en unas 2 horas pararía. Si hubiera un incendio ahí, morirían todos. Se lo había prometido (o lo que quedaba de promesa) a Junsu... no le pasaría nada estando solo.

Ding Dong.  
- Yo abro!! –gritó Jae bajando a toda prisa las escaleras siendo observado por todas las personas que conversaban en la sala de estar. Pasó por el pasillo de la entrada y abrió. Ahí estaba Yunho con una amplia sonrisa mirándole un poco confuso- Yunho sshi~ viniste! -fingió ya que hace unos instantes lo había visto desde su ventana- Pasaa...  
- Jaejoong? –su madre estaba tras él con cara de pedir explicaciones  
- ah madre~, tu tienes invitados, no? –contestó Jae cerrando la puerta y ubicándose al lado de Yunho- pues yo también lo tengo! –Yunho miró de reojo un tanto asustado a Jae, que temblaba ligeramente- él es mi amigo y maestro, Jung Yunho.  
- Un gusto señora.  
-... maestro?!  
- No seas mal educada madre, saluda a mi invitado!~  
- ... Bienvenido, señor Jung –saludó medio en disculpa la mujer lanzándole una mirada de 'después hablaremos' al menor. Se alejó dejando a los chicos en el pasillo de la entrada  
- Qué ocurre, Jae?  
- Yunho... ayúdame! –Jae se aferró al brazo de el mayor mirándole lastimosamente a los ojos- sospecho que me quieren comprometer!  
- Quee?!  
- baja la voz –le señaló con la mano- desde ayer que viene el cuento de una chica. Esta ella y su familia allá adentro...  
- Joongie...-Yunho le miró con tristeza soltándose del agarre- qué quieres que haga? Son tus padres y la familia de esa chica contra nosotros... que quieres que les digamos?  
- Pues que no me gusta ella!  
- Eso sería un poco... desubicado...-dijo Yunho mirando hacia adentro de la casa- además creerán que soy yo la razón por la que no te gusta esa chica al invitarme.  
Hubo un silencio y al ver que Jae no contestaba se volteó a mirarle. El otro tenía una ceja levantada con expresión enojada.  
- Entonces que diablos eres, a ver?! –se cruzó de brazos y le miró con enfado- me decepcionas!  
- Qué quieres decir...?!  
- ahh~! Eres un tonto! –se le enganchó de el brazo y se lo llevó hasta la sala de estar soltándolo antes de que los demás los vieran.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, lo único que podía hacer Yoochun era seguir vigilando al hombre que se encontraba rígido desde el momento en que lo encontró. No sabía que podría pasar... en cualquier momento aquel tipo le podría atacar y Micky simplemente no se controlaría... toda esa gente no tenía la culpa de aquel suceso y el pirómano se juró a si mismo no hacerle daño a nadie más...ni a él ni a Junsu, a quién estaba defraudando deliberadamente. El vagón paró en seco y adivinó que debía de estar en la parada del pueblo que limita con el suyo y Seoul. El hombre empezó a moverse junto con la gente que ingresaba. Micky empezó a retroceder empujando a la gente que tenía a espaldas. El hombre empezó a tomar velocidad acercándose a él. Micky se afirmó la mochila y giró escapando del hombre, saliendo por la puerta trasera de el vagón donde la gente iba entrando. Nadó en el mar de personas hasta llegar a la estación donde corrió burlando a su persecutor entrando en otro mar de gente que subía y bajaba las escaleras. Ya un poco lejos de la estación, entró en lo que era una fuente de soda y busco con la mirada algo familiar que le ayudara. 'Bienvenidos a Daegu' decía el poster que estaba pegado en la puerta del local. Micky suspiró y cerró los ojos... 'Estoy en Daegu... por qué diablos me pasan este tipo de cosas a mi?' Tilín. La campana de el local sonó; era el hombre. Ahora a Micky no le importaba si quemaba aquel recinto o Daegu entero: estaba cansado. Fulminó al hombre que se prendió por completo haciendo que las personas que compraban y comían algo en el local empezaran a gritar. Micky salió de el local entremedio del barullo y corrió hasta la estación. 'Muchas emociones por hoy... cálmate Micky...ahora te me vas a Seoul y a hacerle teatro a Junsu....' por qué él? Por qué siempre él?

Entró al dormitorio tras el menor que le evitaba la mirada. Cerró la puerta en silencio y le quedó viendo hasta que Chris se sintió observado  
- Te debo una disculpa de parte de mis padres...  
- Las disculpas me las deben ellos, no tú –le devolvió Changmin al menor que miraba el piso avergonzado- pero sí me debes una explicación.  
- Yo... –comenzó Chris aún sin mirar al más alto- no le hagas caso a mis padres... no saben lo que dicen...  
- Así que... lo niegas...  
- Sí pero... –Chris al fin le miró a los ojos y le tomó la mano en un arrebato- no me malinterpretes, Min. –de repente soltó la mano de Changmin con brusquedad evitando su mirada otra vez  
- Qué ocurre? –preguntó Changmin curioso acercándose a Chris- Chris por favor... –tomó sus manos en las de él y lo miró atento- me quieres decir que es lo que pasa?  
Chris no lo soportó más y soltó unas lágrimas apretando las manos de el mayor. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama mientras Changmin se ubicaba en cuclillas frente a el atento.  
- Min... –sintió un escalofrío e intentó mirarlo- es una gran coincidencia de que... te llame Min cuando ya llamé a alguien así...  
- Sungmin?  
- Tienes una gran memoria –sonrió y posó su mano en la cabeza de Changmin palmeándola, seguido por posarla en las manos entrelazadas de el primero- Sungmin... fue mi mejor amigo... –miró la expresión confundida de Changmin y siguió- éramos muy buenos amigos; siempre venía a casa, más que Jaejoong, y hacíamos de todo juntos... hasta que...él se enamoró de mí.  
El ambiente se tensó y Chris suspiró. Sintió como Changmin acariciaba sus manos en señal de apoyo, asi que continuó.  
- Sungmin se alejó de mi luego de haberle rechazado... sí, le rechacé –contestó ante la interrogativa cara de el otro- y se volvió contra mí. Me dejó de hablar y nunca más vino... hasta hace poco dejó de ir al colegio y le he estado llamando para que regrese pero siempre me evita, y las pocas veces que contesta, pues es muy cortante... Changmin... realmente hecho de menos a Sungmin...-el menor bajo la mirada y sus ojos se tornaban cada vez más brillantes  
- Vamos Chris –Changmin le abrazó mientras el otro se largaba a llorar en su pecho- no debes de preocuparte... me tienes a mí. –el menor se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos regalándole una pequeña sonrisa entre medio de lágrimas  
- Gracias...

Estaban absolutamente todos esperando en la sala. Todos. Sus padres, sus hermanas, aunque no todas; los padres de la chica y el hermano de ella. Estaban todos. Quizás la reacción de todos ellos no fue muy agradable ya que al ver otro invitado se sentían un poco incómodos. Un invitado que no conocían. El primero en pararse fue el padre de Jaejoong con una expresión totalmente gastada.  
- A qué se debe el placer? –preguntó el dueño de casa sin mirar al invitado pero si dirigiéndole la palabra a su único hijo  
- Él es MI visita –indicó Jaejoong devolviéndole la mirada a su padre- encontré justo invitar a alguien por mi cuenta, no?  
- Supongo... –contestó el hombre con tono cansado- y bien? Quién es usted?  
- Soy Jung Yunho, amigo y profesor de Jaejoong- contestó firme dejando a todos callados. Amigo y profesor? Se podían ambas cosas?...  
- Profesor... –balbuceó el hombre- es-esta bien, profesor Jung. Sea bienvenido a mi hogar. –luego le lanzó una mirada de 'ya hablaremos' a su hijo (ya iban dos...) y se dio media vuelta. Primera fase: la comida.  
Estaban todos en el comedor. Frente a Jaejoong se encontraba un sonriente Yunho sin dejar de mirarlo. A su derecha, encabezando la mesa, su padre quien vigilaba de cerca de Yunho, quien se encontraba a su derecha. Al lado de Jae estaba aquella chica y su familia siguiéndole. La chica no dejaba de mirar a Yunho 'Que no era él la víctima?' Prefería ser mil veces él que Yunho. Yunho estaba ocupado. Sí señor.  
El dueño de casa agradeció los alimentos y dio la orden para empezar a comer. Al principio era todo silencio pero de a poco empezaron a surgir los temas de conversación. Jae no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y menos de comer, así que casi toda la cena observó a su invitado y a ratos miraba como su padre también vigilaba al profesor. En tanto su madre no paraba de hablar con los padres de la chica, y ésta trataba de entablar una conversación con Yunho quien solo le sonreía a Jae. Un caos.  
- y qué materia impartes?  
- Educación física –contestó Yunho sin mirarla  
- ahh... y tu eres de aquí?  
- No, vine a la capital para estudiar. -respondió aún mirando a Jae  
- ahh... y donde estás...?  
- Puedes guardar silencio? –inquirió Jae un tanto enojado sobresaltando a Yunho y a la misma chica- ni siquiera se como te llamas y estás aquí molestando a MI visita –le levantó una ceja despectivamente y se enderezó. Comió un pedazo de carne y le regalo un lindo- piérdete.- la chica entrecerró sus ojos con furia y giró donde sus padres. Les susurró algo y luego asintieron.  
- Perdón, señor Kim...- el padre de la chica se dirigió al padre de Jae quien le dirigió la mirada- creo que... es hora...  
- ah, por supuesto... –el dueño de casa carraspeó un poco llamando la atención de todos quienes pararon de hablar- ha llegado el momento de convocar el tema de por qué estamos aquí.  
Jaejoong miró nervioso a Yunho. Se suponía que Yunho no sabía qué pasaba pero Jae le había confesado su teoría... y el hecho es que era cierto.  
- La familia Lee me ha pedido explícitamente que comprometa a...  
- Padre! – gritó Jaejoong mirando su plato un tanto nervioso  
- Silencio, Jaejoong... esto no te incumbe...  
- Que no me incumbe?! Si se trata de mí!  
- Tu no tienes derecho de elegir!  
- Ah no?! –Jaejoong se paró de golpe y miró con suma rabia a su padre- Usted no me va a decir qué hacer...  
- Soy tu padre!  
- Pero no mi dueño. –Jae corrió la silla y miró con desprecio a la chica que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos- yo no pedí nada...  
- Yo tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo! –se alteró el hombre golpeando la mesa- Te lo estoy ordenando.  
- Oblígueme. – Jae salió corriendo a su habitación sin pensar qué haría desde ahora en adelante. Yunho aún estaba allá abajo pero suponía que se iría ahora... lo conocía. Sonrió y pensó en la salida de el sábado '_pues si vamos así terminarás viviendo conmigo..._' la voz de Yunho retumbó en su cabeza y se decidió. Como pudo intentó meter lo necesario en su mochila. Esa noche no dormiría en casa.

Luego de los grandes bochornos de aquel día, Yoochun trató de concentrarse en su viaje. No podía dormir porque quizás no despertaría jamás, gracias a los malditos temores que le tenía a aquellos hombres ninjas. Suspiró y le mandó un mensaje a Junsu '_Iré a mi casa, espero que estés allí _' luego de una hora y algo el tren paró y Yoochun pudo respirar '_Seoul~ _' pidió un taxi y se dirigió a casa. Ya a los minutos se encontraba allí y en el pórtico de su hogar se encontraba Junsu jugando con lo que parecía un...  
- Game boy?  
- Advance, querido. –ratificó el abogado sin mirarlo aún. –que? No vas a abrir? Me estoy congelando...  
- C-Claro... –abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar. Dejo su mochila en el piso y se dirigió a la cocina a servirle algo- qué quieres?  
- Café, por favor. – Junsu se sentó a tientas mientras seguía metido en el juego, pero de repente, sin perder la concentración, preguntó- qué tal tu familia? Supongo que no los habrás carbonizado también...  
- Junsu..  
- Está bien... pero... – apagó el aparato y se giró hacia Yoochun con expresión cansada- me explicarás ya?  
- Tenías razón... no soy... 'yo'... es la rabia, algo demasiado interno...  
- Por más que te diga que te controles nunca lo harás...-suspiró y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina- aún así tienes mi apoyo... aunque tenga que morir carbonizado...  
- hmph... tonto. –susurró Micky y se echó a los brazos de Junsu empezando a llorar en silencio.

- Iré a ponerme el pijama... – Chris se paró secándose algunas lágrimas y se dirigió al armario. Al entrar le recorrió un molestoso escalofrío haciéndole recordar lo de la noche anterior. Changmin le había insinuado algo anoche ahí...  
- Chris... – el mayor estaba apoyado en la entrada observándolo fijamente- creo que ya te dije antes que sin polera te ves mejor...- se acercó al menor como anoche lo había echo y le rogó a mil santos que no les interrumpieran los mismos tipos otra vez... y si así fuera, por lo menos esta vez no dejaría ir a Chris... nunca más. Chris temblaba frente a él y de a poco sus mejillas se iban colorando expandiéndose por toda su cara, quemándole fuertemente. Changmin lentamente posó sus manos en las caderas de Chris deslizándolas hasta atrás cerrándolas en un abrazo que se apretaba de a poco haciendo chocar ambos cuerpos haciendo escapar el primer gritito de Chris provocando a Changmin. Éste le miró a los ojos en una corta distancia entre sus rostros. El olor y la respiración agitada de Chris se mezclaba de golpe frente a Changmin disfrutando aquel momento. Chocó levemente su nariz con la de el otro- ... tu me debes algo...- Luego una sonrisa y después el acercamiento final. Rozó levemente sus labios tanteando aquella sustancia con sabor a frutilla que llevaba Chris. Luego abrió su boca y comprobó el permiso de el menor al abrir la suya también. Finalmente el beso se había concretado. Changmin estaba besando a Chris. El menor pasó sus brazos por el cuello de el más alto atrayéndolo hacia a el, profundizando aquel primer beso. Ya el aire fue necesario tras unos segundos y ambos abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con sus miradas un tanto avergonzadas pero por demás felices. Sí... aquello era la felicidad... eso que Changmin no conocía hasta ahora... y más que estar feliz... sentía algo muy pesado y que a momentos explotaba de sobremanera dentro de sí... ¿qué diablos era?. Sonrió conjuntamente con Chris. Le besó la frente y luego en su nuevo sitio favorito, los labios de su Chris.  
- Tenemos colegio mañana – Changmin revolvió los cabellos de Chris regalándole otra sonrisa- otro día podré conocer tu... armario. –le guiñó un ojo y salió en dirección al baño. Chris quedó atónito ante la idea de... bueno... el armario. Se mordió los labios donde antes Changmin había posado los suyos y soltó un suspiro. Si todo aquello era real... entonces se podría decir que estaba enamorado.

Luego de echar todo en su mochila, abrió la ventana de su habitación y la tiró cayendo en el patio trasero. Luego escuchó pasos provenientes de la escalera y rápidamente se convirtió en un pequeño pájaro y volándose por la ventana es que evitó su encuentro con su padre quién abría la puerta confundido de no encontrarlo dentro. Escuchó unos gritos y llegó rápidamente a tierra convirtiéndose en él nuevamente, cogiendo la mochila y escapando hacia el auto de Yunho donde éste se encontraba ya. Entró y apenas cerró, Yunho partió rápidamente.  
- Cómo es que te saliste? – preguntó Jae agitado  
- Tu padre empezó a discutir con todos y yo me fui alejando lentamente hasta salir y llegar al auto. –dio luz roja y Yunho le miró preocupado- cómo le hiciste tu?  
- Magia... –contestó aún agitado. Se echó para atrás y cerró los ojos suspirando- está bien que me quede...?  
- Todo lo que quieras. – contestó Yunho partiendo- tarde o temprano vivirías en mi casa... ya te lo dije, no? –sonrió sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.-y... trajiste tu delantal?...  
- ... ayy noo~ -contestó Jae haciendo un puchero- es que estaba en la cocina... ah~ al menos traje todo lo de el colegio –comentó revisando su mochila- por lo menos para mañana... tendré que volver a casa...  
- Tu padre fue muy injusto...  
- Claro que sí... mira tu que me quería comprometer con esa chica!~  
- ah.. y acaso... te opones por que no quieres... o porque es una chica?  
- ... digamos que por las dos.  
Yunho le miró divertido mientras entraban en el estacionamiento. Ya en el departamento Yunho se dejó caer en el sofá mientras llamaba a Syong y Jae iba a dejar su mochila en la habitación. Luego se dio cuenta de que aquel departamento no contaba con una habitación para visitas así que de golpe se sonrojo  
- Yunho!~ Dónde dormiré? –gritó mientras inspeccionaba las habitaciones- no creerás que dormiré con...  
- Conmigo? –preguntó apareciendo tras él, haciendo que se sobresaltara- qué tiene de malo? Mi cama es grande.  
- Sí, como la de Chris –comentó sentándose en ella- bueno... no creo que haya... ningún problema... –se levantó al estudio y al abrirlo pegó un grito. Una imagen se pegó en su cabeza y Yunho, quién también lo percibió, lo tomó por la boca llevándolo hasta el armario cerrando las puertas. Los hombres estaban afuera del departamento. Aquellos hombres de negro... y llevaban en sus brazos lo que parecía un cuerpo decapitado, la razón de por qué Jae había gritado. Golpearon la puerta y Jae miró frenéticamente a Yunho que empezó a destaparle la boca.  
- Guarda silencio... –le susurró Yunho mientras abría de a poco el armario. Los pasos retumbaron en el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación se abrió. En ese momento Yunho lanzó el candelabro que descansaba en el velador aterrizando en la cabeza de el que llevaba el cuerpo, mientras Jae se transformaba en lo que parecía un águila. Voló hasta el otro hombre y posándose en su cara le quitó los ojos con las patas haciendo que el hombre gritara de sumo dolor. Mientras caía al piso Jae empezó a picotearle todo el cuerpo pero fue detenido por Yunho que lo tomó de la cabeza hacia atrás, convirtiéndose de nuevo en él. Sacudió su cabeza y miró a Yunho con vergüenza.  
- Lo siento...  
- Cada vez que pase eso, yo estaré para detenerte... - le agarró la nariz traviesamente y ayudó a levantarse.- de quién será este cuerpo...? –se acercó a aquella víctima y comprobó que era un maniquí.- Maniquí?... pero si...  
- Parecía tan real...-completó Jae mirando el cuerpo con un poco de susto- En fin, qué haremos con ellos?  
- No creo que Changmin quiera venir... no me gustaría dejarlos acá porque... bueno, puede empezar a oler mal...  
- Mmm... puede sonar macabro pero por mientras déjalos en el cuarto de la basura allá afuera y mañana temprano llamo a Changmin a que venga...  
- Y si no viene?  
- Sí vendrá porque debe de haberse ido a casa de Chris y a él lo van a dejar en automóvil  
- Está bien...  
Cubrieron los cuerpos con bolsas de basura y Yunho los elevó hasta el cuartucho de basura de el edificio. Vuelta al departamento Yunho atrasó un poco la alarma para levantarse mas temprano de lo habitual y llevar los cuerpos donde el camión de la basura no los triturara.  
En un comienzo Jae se sentía un poco incómodo de compartir la misma cama con Yunho pero al cabo de un rato se resignó: habían pasado tantas cosas en el día que estaba completamente cansado, además de que mañana tenía colegio y ya era muy tarde. Salió de el baño y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Yunho estaba sentado sin polera en la cama, seguramente esperándolo.  
- Que... que no tienes frío?...  
- Quizás, pero voy a compartir mi cama contigo y supongo que tu calor humano me sofocará.  
- Ahh~ - emitió un gruñido y se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente haciendo saltar a Yunho- asi que te sofoco!?~ -el menor se sacó la chaqueta de franela y se la tiró en la cara a Yunho- pues muérete asfixiado por mi calor!!~ -el menor se giró dándole la espalda notablemente enojado  
- Nooo~ -Yunho le suplico tomándole de la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él- ya ya nunca más!~ No te enojes~  
- Nooo~ -gritó Jae entre divertido y sosteniendo su enojo- suéltame!~  
- No te dejaré ir!~ -lo levantó y lo acostó en su regazo mirándole fijamente a los ojos- dime que me perdonas!  
- No!~ -se levantó y se sentó a su lado cruzándose de brazos- mal educado!~  
- Jae... – Yunho le tomó la mano y lo hizo mirar a los ojos- acaso es de mala educación decir que tú me das el calor suficiente para soportar un invierno entero?  
Jaejoong se derritió. Simplemente estaba muerto ahí. Era lo más tierno que le habían dicho en su vida. Yunho era lo más dulce que había visto, conocido, escuchado y casi probado en toda su vida y gracias a eso en un arrebato se le lanzó a sus brazos.  
- Un invierno quizás no sea suficiente... –Jae se acomodó en el pecho de el otro y cerró los ojos- pero por lo menos asegurare que esta noche lo sea.


	13. Thirteen

Esa noche había dormido en el sofá de Yoochun. La noche anterior habían conversado de su viaje a su ciudad natal, de su familia y sus problemas en el tren. Por un momento Junsu pensó que Micky podría sufrir de agotamiento y eso no era bueno. Qué tal si ese agotamiento acababa con su control? Si ya al estar conciente de su poder su control se desvanecía, al perderlo completamente quizás lo podría dejar inconsciente... la idea lo asustó. Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al baño. Se duchó y luego se vistió con las ropas de ayer. Decidió ir a ver al dueño de casa a su dormitorio y cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró durmiendo. _'Junsu... tu eres el único animal que se levanta a las seis de la mañana sin necesidad de despertador..._' Cruzó la habitación lentamente evitando hacer ruido. Se posicionó frente al dormido y se hincó de rodillas de para observarlo de cerca. Se mostraba cansado... quizás lo de anoche terminó con agotarlo más de lo que había estado en todo el día con cada actividad que había presenciado. Lentamente movió su mano en dirección a su rostro. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla sintiéndola aún tibia... hace poco había dormido. Quizás se había quedado despierto unas horas más luego de conversar con él. Se le quedó observando durante un buen tiempo... no despegaba su vista de él, de su rostro en toda su extensión. Ya llevaba unos diez minutos cuando de a poco el chico empezó a abrir sus ojos. Un poco entreabiertos trato de asimilar la escena.  
- Junsu?... qué hora es?...  
- Cerca de las seis y media...  
- mmm~ -se desperezó de a poco- y tu despierto?... por lo menos podrías dejar dormir a la gente normal que duerme y despierta a horas normales?  
- Ha-ha-ha - rió sarcásticamente el abogado- pues entonces me voy...  
- No. -le cortó Micky- no... podrías quedarte... un momento más? -fingió un poco su apresurada respuesta.  
- mmm... ahá... -contestó Junsu divertido mientras hacia ademanes para que Micky se corriera un poco y lo dejara sentarse a su lado- bieeen~ a ver, qué quieres? -se acomodó junto a Micky en la cama mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo.  
- Pues... –Micky se desperezó y miro a Junsu con los ojos dormidos- Te quería pedir perdón por todas las rabias que te he hecho pasar... sé que no es por voluntad propia... pero... de alguna forma permito que pasen... No, Déjame terminar. –le calló Micky al otro que había tratado de hablar- también quiero que perdones mi actitud de inmaduro e irresponsable...  
- Micky... no soy tu mamá, soy tu abogado. –Junsu le quitó algunos cabellos de la cara a Micky y luego le cacheteó despacio- tonto.  
Junsu se levantó de golpe y empezó a tirar las sábanas de la cama haciendo que Micky se resbalara y cayera de pleno en la cama.  
- Oye!! Nooo~ hace frío!! –Micky le tiró un cojín al otro mientras seguía cayendo de la cama.  
- Está bieeen~ pero si te levantas ya que no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo~  
- Bueno yaaa... –y cayó. Y al caer se levantó sólo para perseguir a Junsu por toda su casa... ese día el abogado definitivamente llegaría tarde.

No sabía si lo había hecho a propósito o si fue de casualidad, pero Chris estaba encima de él... sin polera. Trató de no alarmarse y se movió un poco para chequear la hora en su celular 'las seis... ogg, colegio...' lentamente empezó a mover a Chris pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera... que lo observara un momento más... sólo unos segundos... sólo...  
-Changminnie~~!! -Chris asustó de repente al embelesado Changmin. Se le había quedado viendo durante largos segundos sin percatarse que Chris ya había despertado.  
- Buenos dí...  
- Achoo!~ -estornudó el menor cortando al otro- aiigoo~ tomé un resfriado!~  
-Ven acá -Changmin lo cubrió con las sabanas hasta arriba de la boca y luego le besó la frente- quédate aquí mientras yo voy a traer algo para que bebas  
Se levantó para cumplir con lo dicho cuando una mano tomó la suya obligándolo a detenerse  
- Changmin-ah... tú... ayer... -Chris bajó la vista un tanto avergonzado mientras Changmin sonreía comprendiendo el pedido de el menor pero...  
-Ayer no estabas resfriado -le revolvió el cabello y le besó la mano- no tardo. -salió de la habitación camino a la cocina dejando a Chris totalmente avergonzado.

Casi al llegar a la cocina escuchó una conversación un tanto agitada. Era el padre de Chris hablando acaloradamente por teléfono. Se acercó un poco para escuchar, aunque escuchar conversaciones ajenas no era su estilo, esta vez tenía razones demás. Odiaba al padre de Chris.  
- Te lo he dicho mil veces... no puedo ir!!... Mira... si voy, tendré que ir con mi familia... y no creo que estén de acuerdo... si entiendo que es urgente... pero...escúchame!! Tu crees que quieran mudarse tan lejos? -a Changmin se le dió vuelta el corazón... Chris... lejos?- déjame pensarlo... si... si sé que es una buena oferta de trabajo... pero por lo menos deja consultarle a mi familia... si... si.... adiós -esto no era justo... en si... nada era justo! Primera persona que lo amaba de verdad y se la arrebatarían a días de conocerlo!... se armó de valor e irrumpió en la cocina sobresaltando al dueño de casa  
- Señor Jung. -saludó Changmin mirándole desafiante- tenga usted buenos días.  
- Estabas escuchando? -el hombre levantó un ceja enfadado - es disgustante...  
- Usted, señor, habla lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuche desde la sala.  
- Deja de hablar con palabritas bonitas... Tu sabes que no me caes bien... sobre todo porque...  
- Guárdese sus explicaciones para después... el punto es otro... -Changmin respiró hondo y sostuvo la mirada del hombre- acaso se van a.... mudar?  
- ... te importa? -el hombre le fulminó con la mirada insistente mientras Changmin bajaba la mirada irritado- no es tu asunto si nos vamos o no! Es nuestro problema!  
- Pues le digo que sí es mi problema! No quiero que Chris se aleje... de mi.  
- Por qué habré de alejarme de ti? -Chris entró en la cocina con las sabanas cubriéndole todo el cuerpo y la cabeza- Como si me fuera de aquí...  
- Chris, hijo... -el dueño de casa miró al chico acercándose a él- hoy me llamaron... de la agencia... nos... han ofrecido.... viajar.  
- Viajar?! -Chris sonrió abiertamente aplaudiendo en señal de felicidad- siii! Yo quiero viajaaar!~~ a dónde ireeemoos!?  
- El punto es que... es... para siempre.  
Chris lo quedó mirando petrificado. Qué había dicho su padre?... no podría ser...  
- Iremos a California.  
- No iré a ningún lado.  
- Pero Chris... no me hagas esto... es la oferta que siempre quise...yo estudié y me recibí para esto...  
- Entonces ve... pero ve solo. No cuentes conmigo. Yo me quedo aquí, en Corea. -de repente Chris se había vuelto un ser totalmente serio y frío. Ni rastro del tierno y alegre que saltaba por todas partes. Ahora Chris estaba, por primera vez, enfrentando madura y seriamente a su propio padre.  
- No seas maleducado Jung Hyung Rok!  
- Ya no soy un niño para estar siguiéndote! Si tu quieres te vas, pero yo no me voy a ningún lado! -Chris miró a Changmin y seguido se dio vuelta dirigiéndose escaleras arriba. No iría a ningún lado, menos si eso lo alejaba de Changmin.

Despertó solo. Como siempre. Pero el punto era que desde la noche anterior, Jaejoong vivía con él ilegalmente. Y había dormido en su cama. Pero no estaba... El hecho era que la noche anterior habían 'peleado' pero habían terminado durmiendo juntos al final... pero... como fue que Jae se había levantado sin despertarle?  
- Jae? -llamó a tientas mientras buscaba el despertador. Eran las 5 de la mañana... algo estaba mal. Se levantó y buscó por toda la casa. Ni rastro de Jaejoong. Se empezó a preocupar y cuando fue a buscar una chaqueta para ir a buscarle afuera, el aullido de lo que parecía un lobo le estremeció- Jae!! -corrió hacia la ventana. Siendo que él vivía en el piso infinito de ese edificio, podía divisar dos puntos abajo, en el patio. Corrió en dirección al ascensor y controlando su sistema izo que llegara a su piso. Al subir, controló su velocidad llegando más rápido. Al llegar abajo se apresuró en llegar al patio y vio lo que creyó era un lobo tirado y mojado por la lluvia mientras una cosa que parecía maniquí se retorcía caminado hacia el animal. Yunho buscó con la mirada algo que le pudiera ayudar encontrándose con los faroles aún encendidos ya que aun era de madrugada. Los despegó del cemento y los lanzó abruptamente contra el maniquí. Se dirigió hacia Jae convertido en animal y al tocarlo empezó a transformarse en lo que era. Sus ropas estabas rasguñadas y tenía muchas heridas abiertas. El goteo de la lluvia lo empezó a despertar abriendo lentamente sus ojos.  
-Yunho... - sacudió un poco la cabeza para que la lluvia no le molestara- qué paso...?  
- No recuerdas nada?...  
- mmm... -trató de sentarse resbalando un poco por el agua- solo recuerdo que... me tuve que convertir en bichito para no despertarte... -Yunho sonrió ante la tierna idea de ver a Jae como algún bichito todo para n despertarlo- fui al baño y... ah sí... fui a revisar los cadáveres y al abrir la puerta ese maniquí estaba vivo -dijo señalando al, ahora, desarmado maniquí  
- Pero por qué fuiste a revisar los cadáveres? Los íbamos a sacar juntos justamente para evitar cosas como estas...  
- Es que tuve una visión...  
- Me hubieras despertado!  
- Pero si te hubiera ido a avisar el maniquí hubiera salido!... -Jae le tomó la mano a Yunho y le miró a los ojos- sólo te quería proteger...  
- Si te entiendo...-Yunho se levantó y seguido le levantó al otro- vamos a envolver y tirar ese maniquí a la basura y vamos a ver los otros cuerpos, vale? - Jae asintió y se dirigieron al desarmado maniquí.

Junsu se había despedido de él en la esquina de su trabajo y se dirigió a su oficina dejándolo en la fría calle, donde antes había llovido y hace unos minutos había cesado. Micky quería volver a 'las alfombras'. No es que fuera sadomasoquista ni nada pero... extrañaba algo de ahí... quizás los colores? Se dirigió a esa pequeña feria con el fin de ver esa alfombra. Al llegar se encontró con que la tienda estaba cerrada e hizo un puchero de desaprobación 'acaso la gente es tan perezosa? Veamos qué hora es...!' Las 7:30, Yoochun. Se mordió el labio y maldijo mil veces a Junsu por haberlo despertado tan temprano. Miró otra vez y se encontró con que una chica estaba abriendo el local 'mmm... y yo que pensé que era temprano...' se acercó a la chica con intenciones de hablarle pero se le cruzó una visión. La chica sangrando en sus brazos. Algo caería de arriba y golpearía la chica en la cabeza. Tironeó la chica hacia atrás en forma de abrazo mientras segundos más tarde un macetero se hacía mil pedazos en el piso. La chica, asustada, se dio vuelta para observar a Yoochun que también estaba un poco tenso.  
- Gracias... pero... cómo...?  
- Vas a abrir? –le cortó Micky para que no le interrogase- estoy interesado en una alfombra de aquí.

Changmin corrió a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de Chris, sin antes echarle una mirada llena de odio hacia el dueño de casa. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada.  
- Chris... Chris! Abre!!  
- ... Changmin...  
- Vamos, Chris, abre de una vez... tu no irás a ningún lado... te lo prometo!  
- ... Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?!  
- Pues... yo...  
- Ves? Si no sabes que hacer... cómo lo harás? Mi padre no es persuasivo... vamos Changmin... con que piensas convencerlo?!  
- mmm no lo sé!! Lo único que me importa ahora es que te quedes aquí! Después veré que le digo... pero por favor... déjame entrar!!  
- y qué razón le darías para que me dejara aquí, ah?  
- Chris, no hay más razón que el hecho de que eres mío, nada más.  
La puerta se abrió bruscamente y de ella salió un Chris envuelto en lágrimas. Changmin atinó solo a abrazarlo mientras lo conducía dentro de la habitación y lo sentaba en sus piernas.  
- Ya... ya... Chris, debes de mantenerte fuerte si quieres seguir aquí, bueno? –Chris asintió aún lleno de lágrimas y se aferró más a Changmin- ahora, ve a lavarte la cara y nos vamos, bien? –Chris volvió a asentir, le miró a los ojos y recibió un rápido beso en la mejilla de Changmin haciendo que se levantara y se dirigiera al baño. Mientras se vestía, Changmin estuvo pensando en las miles de cosas que le diría al señor Jung y de todas las negativas que recibiría por parte de él, pero estaba seguro de que lograría su objetivo, Chris no se iría a ningún lado. Luego de un rato escuchó como Chris salía de el baño un poco más tranquilo, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de la habitación... a enfrentar al señor Jung. Antes de llegar al comedor escucharon de nuevo al hombre hablando acaloradamente por teléfono. Esta vez estaba más enojado y gritaba furioso por el auricular, casi sin dejar hablar al otro en la línea.  
- Le he dicho que estoy con unos problemas acá!! No le puedo decir exactamente si voy a o no!!... Claro que sé eso!!... NO!!! ... pero... mire, ya hablare con el resto de mi familia en unos instantes... más tarde le hablo... nooo... sólo en unos minutos... ya le dije que..!! –mientras seguía discutiendo con el hombre, Chris y Changmin se miraban escuchando atentamente.  
- y? –susurró Chris- qué le dirás?  
- realmente no lo sé... aún eres menor y dependes de él...  
- pero no me quiero ir!!... yo me quiero aquí... con ustedes... contigo... –Chris tomó las manos del otro y las apretó con fuerza- por favor... has todo lo posible!! –Changmin tragó saliva y respiró hondo. El señor había cortado el teléfono y era hora de enfrentarse al dueño biológico de Chris.

Luego de haber envuelto los restos del maniquí y verificar si los hombres muertos seguían muertos, Jae y Yunho decidieron tomarse un descanso haciendo que el primero cocinara mientras el otro revisaba las cosas de el allegado. El hecho de que Yunho le revisara una a una sus cosas y las ordenara y las preparara para que se fuera tranquilo al colegio luego de cocinar, lo hacía sentir querido. Bastante. Jae realmente le estaba tomando un cariño enorme a Yunho y a ratos le asustaba el hecho de que... bueno... sintiera cosas por su profesor...y más que fuera hombre.  
- Kim Jaejoong! –el nombrado salió de su trance derramando un poco de agua caliente sobre el platillo del café- olvidaste tu chaqueta en tu casa –entró en la cocina dejando su maleta y la mochila de el otro en los asientos del bar-comedor- y afuera hace un frío horrendo.  
- Pero... no puedo volver... y no creo que pueda convertirme otra vez...ya sabes, quede bastante cansado.  
- Si quieres te presto una chaqueta, aguarda –a los minutos volvió con una y la dejó en la silla- desayunemos luego que nos debemos de encargar de esos, llamaste a Changmin?  
- Oh! Casi lo olvido, espera.- marcó y luego de ponerse de acuerdo en que en unos minutos estaría ahí colgó- come, come, que ya viene.  
- Jaejoong~ por mi te tendría una vida entera en la cocina!  
- Ah??!! Crees que soy tu esclavo?  
-... no... te gustaría serlo? –le preguntó con una mirada lasciva  
- Ayyy! No seas pervertido!! –le tiró el delantal por la cara y se sentó a desayunar- mira tú... a los peligros que me expongo al estar viviendo contigo...  
- No te obligé –le dijo sacando la lengua y sirviéndose más jugo- mmm... tienes todas las condiciones que busco en una esposa... menos una, claro.  
Jaejoong bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Él sabía muy bien que podría tener todas las cualidades de una mujer, hasta incluso mejores, pero sólo una le faltaba...  
- Yo... lo siento...  
- Naaa –le dijo despreocupado el mayor- es cierto que quiero tener doce hijos~ pero no es una prioridad, no?  
- ... claro... si tu lo dices... –Jaejoong se dispuso a seguir comiendo cuando la puerta sonó- debe ser Changmin, yo voy. – y un poco antes de abrir una visión horrenda se le vino a la cabeza, a él y a Yunho. Un ejercito de hombres de negro estaba afuera.

- Son 15.000 wones –la chica le entregó la bolsa mientras recibía el dinero del chico  
- Asi que tu trabajas aquí?  
- Pues... mi madre es dueña y yo atiendo por las mañanas...  
- Entonces como es que no te vi...? –se cuestionó bajo Micky  
- Perdón? –preguntó la chica que no había escuchado del todo  
- eh.. no, nada. –Micky tomó la bolsa y antes de irse le preguntó- cómo es que te llamas?  
- mmm... dime Yossy.  
- esta bien Yossy, nos vemos luego...  
- Luego...?  
- algún día, no sé... –Micky la quedó mirando desde la entrada... tenía el leve presentimiento de que la volvería a ver pero... en dónde?- adiós.  
Salió de la tiendo y al pasar por el mostrario recordó aquel 'encendido' episodio que había vivido hacía una semana ya. Qué es lo que tenía que hacer ahora?... ir a la universidad le resultaba tan latoso como ir a visitar a su abuelo a la 'Barks'. La 'Barks' era el bar de su abuelo, el gran bar de la ciudad... quizás podría ir a tomar algo gratis...  
- Oyee! –alguien le gritó muy de lejos... bueno, no tanto. Pensó que había caminado bastante, pero en realidad sólo fueron unas cuantas tiendas más allá- Oyee!! Tuu...  
- Yossy? –Micky se giró y la chica chocó bruscamente con él- l-lo siento.  
- No me has dicho tu nombre...  
-... para eso corres?  
- Es importante.  
Yoochun meditó un momento. El día en que había quemado la tienda de la madre de Yossy, había dicho su nombre frente a las autoridades... y frente a ella, la madre. Quizás la madre de Yossy había estado ideando un plan para que el agresor, o sea él, no volviera, asegurándose de que no entrara ningún 'Yoochun' a su tienda. O quizás solamente se estaba creando un lío el solo... pero aún así solo le dijo el de pila.  
- Micky.  
- Mouse? –Yoochun rió ante la idea de verse a él con aquellas inmensas orejas. Esa chica...  
- No, no... Miiii-cky. Micky.  
- Esta bien... Miii-cky. Nos vemos luego. – y se fue con una sonrisa. '_Y ahora por qué sonríe..?_ '  
Nos vemos luego. _Luego_. Quizás ella también lo había entendido. Se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino al bar de su abuelo. Hace años que no iba... dónde diablos estaría...?

Entraron abruptamente a la cocina asustando al Señor Jung. Changmin se le acercó nervioso y disparó.  
- Chris no quiere irse.  
- Que me lo diga él.  
- No me quiero ir.  
El aire estaba totalmente tenso. Tanto que se podía cortar con una tijera si quisiesen.  
- Padre...  
- No entiendo qué fue lo que hicimos mal, hijo. –el hombre, ya cansado, se desplomó en la silla y se tomó la cabeza- te dimos todo nuestro cariño, te dimos todo lo que quisiste, te pusimos en el mejor colegio de la ciudad... por qué nos haces esto?  
- Cree que lo hago a propósito? –se alteró el menor como nunca lo hacía- no fue algo que planifiqué! No lo tenía anotado en mi calendario! No sabía que iba a ocurrir! Jamás pensé que me iba a enamorar de Changmin!!!!

Nadie habló.  
Nadie dijo nada.  
Nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra.

El hombre se levantó y se dirigió a Chris. Le miró con los ojos brillantes mientras el menor le sostenía la mirada firme. El hombre le tomó de los hombres y seguido lo abrazó. Y lloró. Y a Chris se le empezaban a inundar los ojos con lágrimas. Y también lloró.  
- Esta bien...-el hombre cerró los ojos y respiró hondo- te quedarás. Pero no aquí.  
Chris le quedó mirando. La felicidad había durado apenas un segundo. Qué intentaba decirle su padre  
- y dónde me quedaré??  
- Con el joven Shim, desde luego. –el hombre miró a Changmin con recelo y luego se dirigió a su hijo- Te quedas por él, no? Pues quédate con él. –el hombre sacó su celular y salió de la cocina marcando unos números. La decisión estaba tomada. Chris se quedaba.  
- Pero...  
- Chris!! Te quedas!! –Changmin se acercó a Chris y le abrazó fuerte- ves? Lo lograste...

- Chris?...  
- Está bien si me quedo en tu casa, no?- Chris le miraba tímidamente con unos grandes ojos  
- No fíjate, te vas a quedar en la calle, sabes?... –Changmin le contestó con sarcasmo mientras lo tomada de la cintura- claro que vivirás conmigo...el punto es que... te debo unas disculpas.  
- P-Por qué?  
- Se supone que YO lucharía por ti, no? Terminaste hablando tu solo... y... le dijiste...  
- Realmente no lo pensé... me asusté bastante cuando me escuché a mi mismo decirte eso. –Chris se separó un poco cogiendo su mochila y dirigiéndose a la salida- No sé que fue lo que le paso a mi papá... el no es así...  
- Quizás fue el impacto...?  
- Quizás... –Chris bajó la cabeza mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras- Buenos días Seong –saludó al chofer mientras entraba al auto seguido de Changmin- no hay por qué disculparse...  
- Chris... lo... que dijiste... –justo empezó a sonar el celular de el mayor y un poco disgustado lo cogió y contestó- Jae?... ahá... mmm... ya... dime la dirección –miró a Chris mientras este le devolvía extrañado- ahá... si... en unos minutos estamos allí. Ah!... prepárame algo para beber o llegaré sin nada de energía al colegio, si?... Gracias!~ -colgó, suspiró y en un susurro, para que no escuchara el chofer, le dijo a Chris- atacaron a Jae y a Yunho.  
- al profesor?  
- deja de decirle profesor... – Changmin le dictó la dirección al chofer y éste giró bruscamente a la izquierda- bueno... luego te explico... –dijo señalando con los ojos al hombre que conducía- vale?

Micky había caminado por todos los barrios que había recorrido cuando era un niño al descuido de sus abuelos... sus malditos y mal nacidos abuelos. Ya después de unos minutos, dio con el bar. Había mejorado su estado y parecía más recurrido que antes. Afuera habían unos cuantos borrachos y algunas mujeres se paseaban con una notable embriaguez y olor a alcohol y cigarro. Se paró al frente de el local y observó como un hombre sacaba a los últimos tipos del bar. El hombre lo quedó mirando tras tirar a los hombres afuera. Se le acercó y con un horrible olor a alcohol desprendiéndose de su boca le preguntó  
- Quién diablos eres?  
Micky le miró asqueado y retrocedió un poco. Le quedó mirado y luego de un rato se arremangó la manga izquierda de su chaqueta. El hombre pegó un salto y corrió dentro del local. Luego de unos minutos el mismo hombre salió mirando, esta vez, con más respeto al chico, y tras él venía un hombre que cojeaba disimuladamente.  
- Dónde has dicho que está? –bramó el hombre que cojeaba  
- Es éste señor –apuntó el primer hombre a Micky que seguía mirando con asco cruzado de brazos  
- ... Eres tú?... Yoochun?  
- Sí, abuelo... Tanto tiempo.  
Lo cierto era es que Yoochun desapareció de casa de sus padres para marcharse al infierno de sus abuelos. Y de los abuelos él escapó. Lo único que supo después fue que su abuela había muerto y que su abuelo seguía atendiendo el bar. Cuando Yoochun se fue de casa de sus padres era bastante pequeño, y cuando se escapó de sus abuelos no tenía más de 14 años... quizás el hombre que estaba frente a él lo podría abrazar con fuerza y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañó y que se preocupó por él durante todos estos años... o bien podría golpearlo hasta matarlo por su irresponsabilidad como nieto y hasta culparlo por la muerte de su esposa que ahora descansaba junto un coro de angeles.  
Pero nada de eso ocurrió. El hombre escupió el piso y se dio vuelta para entrar, pero antes bramó  
- Tú no eres Yoochun. Yoochun se fue un día y no regresó jamás. Yoochun murió para todos. Yoochun ya no existe!... Dicen que su alma visita a mi hijo y mi nieto Ricky... dicen que quemó la casa donde ellos vivían... dicen que se vengó por todo el mal que le hicimos... qué mal le hicimos, Dios mío?! –el hombre entró seguido por el otro hombre- por cierto... –el hombre casi chocó con el supuesto abuelo de Micky cuando paró en seco- es mejor que te borres ese tonto dibujo que llevas en el brazo... ya no servirá... para ninguno de los Park, oíste muchacho?- por fin entraron los hombres cerrando el local, dejando a un perturbado Micky. Y esta qué broma era? Cuál de todas las que le habían tocado en esta miserable semana era la peor, a ver?... no podía vivir peor que ahora... simplemente era imposible.

Jaejoong pegó un salto y se devolvió rápidamente a la cocina. Miró con susto a Yunho mientras éste se levantaba para ubicarse delante de Jae  
- No puedes gastar más energía, apenas has comido.  
- Pero son muchos! –esta vez la puerta era levemente empujada- Yunho... tenemos que salir de aquí  
- Yo no me iré de aquí. Tu te vas a esconder al armario y yo me encargo de esos – la puerta ya casi era derribada- vete,  
- pero Yunho! No te dej... –Jae fue empujado por una extraña fuerza y mientras otra fuerza abria la puerta del dormitorio él fue empujado hacia adentro y encerrado con llave- Yunho!! Yunhoooooo!!! Abre la puerya ahora mismo!! Yunhoooo!!! –golpeaba y golpeaba la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con llave. ¿por qué diablos lo había hecho?? Ahora Yunho estaba en grave peligro frente a ese montón de hombres y él sin hacer nada encerrado en la habitación. Rezó para que los chicos llegaran pronto o sino Yunho moriría. Un momento después la puerta de calle se abrió bruscamente. Habían entrado. Jaejoong se tensó y se pegó a la puerta. Por la cantidad de pasos eran demasiados. De pronto un alarido asustó de sobremanera a Jae. Un grito espantoso recorrió todo el departamento haciendo que el alma de Jae se pegara al techo.  
- YUUUUUUNNNNHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Fourteen

Jaejoong se precipitó hacia la puerta tratando de empujar con todas sus fuerzas mientras oía el desgarrador grito de Yunho. En un acto de desesperación se convirtió en lo que parecía un chita y con suma fuerza derribó la puerta. En cuanto entró a la sala de estar, divisó miles de cosas tiradas al igual que muchos hombres heridos, pero a Yunho no le veía ni el rastro. Se lanzó contra unos cuantos sacando pedazos y devorando cuanto sacaba. Sin la presencia de Yunho se sentía libre de actuar así. Uno a uno se fueron lanzando los hombres y así como se venían eran mordisqueados y con grandes heridas en varias partes del cuerpo. Luego de unos minutos luchando, había avanzado casi por toda la casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde observó el cuerpo tirado de Yunho en medio de ésta. Se apresuró a arrancarle parte del rostro a un tipo de un solo mordisco y a los otros los atacó con empujones rápidos. Se acercó a Yunho y comprobó que aún respiraba. En eso se empezó a transformar en él nuevamente ya que el tiempo de transformación más el agotamiento de la mañana le estaban pasando la cuenta. Los hombres que había dejado atrás para comprobar la condición de Yunho se habían acercado con la intención de acabar con ellos dos. Jae no podía hacer nada. No pudo hacer nada por él y por Yunho. 'De qué me sirvió comerme todos esos tipos si Yunho todavía se encuentra desprotegido?' Vio como los hombres se estaban por abalanzar hacia ellos. Jae cerró los ojos. 'Adiós.. Yunho...'

Había decidido ir a la universidad, a ver si por lo menos ahí no habrían problemas. No se había aparecido por allí desde hace una semana y algunos compañeros le estaban echando de menos. Algunos le preguntaron el por qué de la ausencia y sólo contestó que había viajado 'Qué más les puedo decir? Que intenté carbonizar a mi familia, de que mi único abuelo me hace la desconocida, de que fui a un hospital abandonado a detener un asesinato, que atenté contra la vida de un chico que andaba tranquilamente en bicicleta, que casi incendié una tienda de alfombras, que casi me mataron en un tren y en un pueblo que no conocía (sin mencionar que todos los días una tropa de idiotas vestidos de negro intentan acabar con mi vida) y que, claro, tenía tendencia a ser pirómano?... No Yoochun... No les puedes decir eso' Se sentó en su pupitre y empezó a reflexionar cada una de sus tragedias. No podía ser más miserable. Quizás lo único bueno de todo esto era que había conocido personas maravillosas que realmente se preocupaban por él... como nadie lo había hecho. Y de que unos minutos atrás había conocido a alguien que sabía que iba a encontrar de nuevo. Yossy le había dado una impresión bastante extraña. Si bien Yoochun nunca ha sido sociable, él fue el que se empeño en hablarle. Y claro, después, se dio cuenta en algún momento de su conversación con Yossy, de que ella volvería a aparecer en su vida, de que algo tenía que hacer ella por él... o por los chicos... ? Qué cosas decía... ella no lo conoce, ni siquiera a los chicos! Sólo le vendió una alfombra y nada más. Nada más. La clase había empezado y necesitaba distraerse, pero otra duda le surgió de repente... qué estaría haciendo Junsu ahora?

Lo único que recuerdan haber visto luego de entrar al departamento que estaba abierto, fue que dos tipos trataron de abalanzarse sobre sus amigos, pero antes de hacerlo aparecieron dos cuchillos frente a los rostros de los agresores, enterrándose plenamente en la frente de uno y en la mejilla de otro. Todo obra de Changmin. Chris corrió hacia el asustado Jae y lo abrazó fuerte tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
- Ya pasó todo... -Decía Chris mientras Changmin embolsaba a cada uno de los cadáveres que estaban dispersados por todo el destruido departamento- déjame ver tus heridas...  
Jaejoong tenía varios cortes en la cara y sus ropas estaban rasgadas. Hasta ese momento Chris no se había dado cuenta de algo. Él, al tocar levemente las heridas de Jae, había cambiado algo en ellas. La sangre se fue devolviendo de a poco y las aberturas se iban cerrando casi instantáneamente. Chris pegó un grito mirándose fijamente las manos.  
- Qué ocurre?? -preguntó Jae nervioso tocándose donde antes estaban sus heridas, dándose cuenta de que ya no había sangre- que pasó?  
- Te curé las heridas -dijo en estado de shock  
- Pero si no has traído los primeros auxilios...  
- No, no, no... YO te curé... yo... te toqué y te curé. -Changmin, que escuchó la afirmación de Chris, se dio vuelta violentamente y miró fijo a Jaejoong comprobando, efectivamente, que no había herida alguna.  
- Qué?... Tu no hacías eso.  
- Pero ahora lo sé...  
- P-pero... qué diablos te hicieron esos tipos en ese hospital?  
- N-no lo sé... -miró a Changmin y luego a Jae que estaba bastante preocupado por el estado de Yunho. Chris, asustado, se arrastró hacia cuerpo de Yunho para inspeccionarlo. Tenía un cuchillo enterrado en el brazo y estaba inconsciente.  
- Espera -se apresuró Changmin- s-sólo fueron pequeñas heridas. No creo que puedas hacer algo por Yunho, es muy profundo, muy grande, quizás consumas energía, quizás te pase algo, por qué no llamas a un hosp--  
- Estaré bien -le inquirió Chris con una sonrisa maternal- ya veré que hago, si?... -Chris suspiró y trató de mover un poco a Yunho- Jae, tráeme un paño o una toalla...  
Lo siguiente fue doloroso. Chris, luego de recibir el paño grueso de Jae, lo envolvió en la parte donde separa la carne y el cuchillo y, tomando del mango del cuchillo y presionando con la toalla la piel de Yunho fue que sacó, de un solo viaje, el gran cuchillo incrustado en el brazo de Yunho. Y Yunho despertó. Y gritó. Y se desmayó. Y antes de desmayarse vio el rostro preocupado de Jae mirándole fijamente. 'Al menos sigues vivo, Boo...'

Unos tres hombres lo tenían aprisionado contra el escritorio sin dejarle mover si quiera un músculo. Eran los tipos de negro. Habían entrado de la nada a su oficina y le habían capturado aún haciéndose invisible. Junsu estaba asfixiándose contra el escritorio y por más que intentaba zafarse no podía. Sintió como le apretaban más la espalda contra el mueble aún estando en su estado no visible. La oficina era tan pequeña que apenas se había convertido, los hombres le capturaron igual. Se resignó y soltó un poco el cuerpo haciéndose visible. El período de su invisibilidad se había agotado. Apenas lo vieron en carne y hueso los tipos empezaron a agredirle primero contra el escritorio, luego tirándolo a la silla y finalmente dando con el suelo. Lo estaban matando y si no hacía algo rápido se iba a arrepentir, y como si Dios hubiera escuchado sus plegarias observó como unos cuatro policías entraban en la oficia capturando a los agresores.  
- Detective! –exclamó uno tratando de levantar a Junsu del suelo- detective Kim... siéntese... –lo depositó en la silla mientras miraba a los tipos que ahora estaban esposados- llévenselos abajo, luego veré qué hacer con ellos.  
- Ofici-aggcof.. –Junsu empezó a toser dificultosamente dándose cuenta de que botaba sangre y se sujetó del borde del escritorio para seguir- ofi...cial... –respiró y miró al hombre que lo tenía sujetado de los brazos- cui.. dado con... ellos... –volvió a toser más fuerte y segundos más tardes cayó inconsciente sobre el escritorio

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio como el sol entraba en toda la habitación. Escuchaba como alguien retiraba vidrios rotos en una bolsa y como otro barría por el lugar. Seguido sintió como le ponían un paño frío en la frente y ahí escuchó lo que había esperado escuchar  
- Yunho-ah!! –Jaejoong descubrió que el mayor ya había despertado- Yunho-sshi! Pro fin despertaste –Jae se le abalanzó hundiendo su cara en el pecho del otro  
- Jaejoong... estás bien? –Jae se apartó cuando el otro preguntó y le miró sorprendido  
- Que si estoy bien? Claro que si! –Jae se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tomó la mano al otro- el que estaba mal eras tú... porqué hiciste eso??  
- Hacer qué? –Yunho se sentó en la cama y se acomodó en el respaldo  
- Encerrarme –Jae le quitó el paño de la cabeza que se estaba por caer y lo dobló- acaso no confiabas en mi? Podría haber pasado algo peor! Imagínate si los chicos no hubieran llegado! Estaríamos... muertos!.... Yunho, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto.  
- Pero ya estabas exhausto! No te quise arriesgar...  
- Pero sabías cuántos eran!... Sabías que no ibas a poder...  
- Ahora mira quién es el que está desconfiando. –Yunho se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se dirigió al ropero mientras Jae le seguía  
- No estoy desconfiando de ti!  
- Estás poniendo en duda mi capacidad! –le encaró el mayor dándose vuelta- lo único que quería era protegerte!  
- Pero así no funciona!... recuerda que estamos ju--  
- Sí se que estamos juntos en esto, no lo tienes que repetir todo el tiempo!!

Jaejoong se calló y miró el piso entristecido.  
-Jaejoong... Jaejoong-ah, no quise...  
- Iré a ayudar a los demás –se dio media vuelta y salió. Yunho bufó y se mordió el labio '_Qué diablos estás haciendo...? _'

- Puedes quedarte quieto un rato? Trato de recoger los vidrios! No ves que te mueves y los pisas y se incrustan en tus zapatos y---  
- Ya, ya, yaaa, y yo trato de desaparecer cuerpos!!  
- No te vayas a cansar, son demasiados...  
- Naaa~ estoy bien. Con tal de que Jae me haga algo de comer!  
- Yo haré algo... –y como un zombie Jae pasó a la cocina captando la atención de los otros dos. Chris se paró luego de recoger los últimos vidrios, y en un susurro se acercó a Changmin  
- Qué le ocurre?  
- No sé... quizás está en shock por lo de recién... –revisó su reloj que marcaba las 8 justas- supongo que llegar un poco tarde no estará mal...  
- Naaa~ -Chris se dirigió a la cocina y le guiñó un ojo a Changmin. Al entrar encontró a Jae sujeto y jadeante frente al lavaplatos. Estaba llorando. –Jaejoong? –Jae al escuchar su nombre, se asustó y trató de secarse las lágrimas yendo al refrigerador- Jae pasa algo?  
- N-no, nada. –tartamudeó sacando una caja de leche- alcánzame ese posillo.  
- A ti te pasa algo –Chris tomó el posillo y lo depositó en la mesa- que ocurrió...?  
- ... –vertió la leche en el posillo y la cerró volviendo al refrigerador- es Yunho.  
- Yunho-sshi? –Chris abrió el mueble buscando los cereales- qué te hizo Yunho?  
- Yo... –Jae se detuvo a pensar. ¿Se había enojado porque Yunho le había dicho algo 'fuerte'? Yunho no es nada de él. Yunho tiene el derecho de enojarse si él, Jaejoong, se pone molesto con lo que dice. '_Supongo que Yunho se está aburriendo de mí..._'- No, nada. –le quitó el cereal de las manos a Chris y vertió un poco en el posillo. En eso Yunho entró a la cocina y el aire se tensó. Chris miró a ambos y entendió todo. Estaban enojados  
- Iré por Changmin –advirtió Jae cuando Chris se paró bruscamente y tomó el posillo con la cuchara  
- Yo voy! –se dirigió a la puerta- aún hay que limpiar!~  
Jaejoong y Yunho se quedaron callados varios minutos mirando cada uno por otro lado. Jaejoong pensaba en lo infantil que se comportaba frente a un mayor que le estaba brindando alojamiento tras una pelea con sus padres. 'Eres un mal agradecido. El no tiene por qué aguantarte tus niñerías'. En tanto Yunho pensaba en lo quieto y dulce que lucía callado.  
- Jaejoong-ah –Yunho disparó de repente asustando a Jae- estás molesto?  
- Quiero pedirle disculpas...  
- Pedirle...? Espera, yo...  
- Sé que me está haciendo un gran favor al dejar alojarme con usted, pero no le quiero causar más problemas por mi falta de madurez...  
- Jae, por qué me hablas así? No hace falta que te pongas así---  
- Qué tenga buenos días. –y dejando a Yunho si habla es que Jaejoong lo dejó ahí. Se fue de la cocina rápidamente pasando al lado de el mayor. No sabía por qué no lo detuvo. Ni en ese momento, ni cuando cerró con fuerza la puerta principal- Jaejoong...

Luego de clases se fue al centro. Fue intuitivo. Se dirigió a la tienda de alfombras sin antes ponerse unas gafas y su bufanda para no ser reconocido por la señora quien le delató. En efecto, cuando entró, estaba ella, y a su lado una distraída Yossy que ordenaba descuidadamente los hilos en la estantería  
- Yossy? –preguntó Yoochun asustando un poco a la chica- puedo hablar contigo?  
- Micky?... qué haces aquí?  
- Qué hago aquí? Ya te dije, vengo a hablar contigo.  
- Mi madre está acá...- Micky se ahogó y empezó a toser dificultosamente. Por qué le preocupaba que su madre estuviera ahí? Quizás porque lo podría ver? Pero ella no sabía nada...no...?  
- Q-qué?!  
- Sé que intentaste... –bajó un poco la voz y continuó- quemar la tienda.  
A Yoochun se le fue el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo diablos sabía? No, en serio... ¿cómo diablos?  
- Qué intentas decir?! –Yossy lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó afuera sin antes avisar a su madre que iría a tomar un poco de aire. Una vez afuera, Yoochun se sacó las gafas histérico y le fulminó con la mirada a la chica- me quieres explicar?  
- Yo te vi.  
- No me viste. No estabas allí.  
- Que te haya visto no quiere decir que haya estado allí.  
Ahora a Yoochun sí que se le fue el alma a los pies. Acaso era una más? No podía. Sólo eran 5 y Chris. Nadie más.  
- Qué... eres?!  
- Yo? Nada, un humano, como tu, no?- la chica se apoyó en la baranda de las escaleras y miró con desgano a la gente que pasaba por ahí- yo... sé que estas preocupado por alguien ahora mismo. Sé que ese alguien ejerce una profesión que tiene que ver con la justicia y ambos tienen algo en común que no es común.  
- ... me estás asustando...  
- Por qué no vas a casa de él, Yoochun?- Yoochun?! Pero si el evitó decirle su nombre para que no supiera lo que ya sabía... Dios santo, esto realmente le estaba asustando!  
- Y-Yossy... espera un momento, me quieres decir cómo es que sabes todo esto?!  
- Me crees?  
- Claro que sí! Describiste cosas que... bueno... nosotros no nos conocemos, bien?! Cómo es que...? Cómo diablos sabes que...? Tu...?  
- Junsu está en el hospital.


	15. Fifteen

Yoochun le había llamado hace unas horas diciéndole que Junsu estaba en el hospital. Le comunicó a los chicos que estaban terminando de limpiar y luego se puso a meditar sobre lo ocurrido. Todo se había ido al demonio por unos minutos. Desde el intento de homicidio contra él hasta la noticia de Junsu, pasando por la extraña y dolorosa pelea que había mantenido con Jaejoong hacía apenas unos minutos. Su comportamiento se tornó sumamente extraño y hasta lo trató formalmente. Qué había he hecho mal??  
- Ya terminamos de limpiar todo –sorprendió de repente Changmin entrando en la cocina con el posillo del cereal vacío- Iremos a ver a Junsu, vienes?  
- Me gustaría, pero debo de dejar constancia en el colegio de mi atraso.  
- Cierto... –paró de lavar el posillo y miró preocupado a Yunho  
- No te preocupes, yo justificaré su inasistencia.  
- Te debo una –dijo Changmin mientras secaba sus manos- bueno, ya nos vamos con Chris, cualquier cosa nos llamas, bueno?  
- Ahá, no te preocupes –contestó Yunho antes de que Changmin saliera de la cocina. Escuchó luego como desde el living Chris le gritaba que tuviera un buen día y seguido se cerró la puerta del departamento. Otra vez estaba solo.

Si hubiera llegado 5 minutos más tarde a clases, se hubiera devuelto e ido al hospital. Pero había recibido el mensaje de Yoochun justo al entrar al salón y ya no podía salir. Lo único que pudo hacer fue escribirle de vuelta a Yoochun y esperar hasta la salida de clases. Se sentó en su banco y se desplomó en la mesa. Habían pasado tantas cosas en la mañana que estaba agotadísimo y sin nada de energía. Además que la situación con Yunho... Le debía disculpas. Es que... Cómo se podía enojar con semejante cosa?? Jae le debía unas merecidas disculpas a Yunho por su inmadurez y falta de raciocinio. Pero seguramente Yunho ya se habrá aburrido de él y ya lo habrá olvidado y seguramente, también, no aceptaría aquellas infantiles disculpas por su infantil actitud. Inhaló tanto aire como pudo y lo botó lenta y suavemente. Levantó la cabeza del pupitre y miró hacia fuera. 'Maldito día...'

Con la prisa que tuvo luego de recibir la noticia de Junsu, con suerte alcanzó a darle las gracias a Yossy y tomar un taxi. Dentro del Taxi mensajeó y llamó a los chicos y al llegar al destino, como si el diablo le llevara el alma, corrió hasta la recepción y preguntó por el abogado. Luego de un corto interrogatorio y con dar la maldita habitación, se encontraba al pié de la camilla de su amigo. Ahí estaba Junsu... totalmente distinto a como lo había visto en la mañana. 'Qué te hicieron...?' Su cara estaba vivamente roja y con topones morados por todas partes. Tenía los labios rotos y algunas heridas estaban tapadas con benditas. Se acercó un poco y se lamentó el doble. 'Por qué no te ví? Porque no apareciste en una visión o algo? Por qué Yossy si pudo?...Porque... nos conoce?' Tomó la mano izquierda de Junsu y observó las pequeñas heridas que la decoraban. La apretó suavemente y la acercó a su cara 'Pagarán por esto, Junsu...'

- Quién era, hija?  
- Ahora no madre, debo de irme  
- Qué? Me dejarás sola acá?... mira que con el loco de la otra vez ya no confío en nadie...!!  
- Madre –la chica detuvo de toda acción de su madre atajándole su brazo- estarás bien. –tomó su chaqueta y se fue de la tienda. Nunca había sido tan expresa con alguien con respecto a su especialidad. En verdad, nadie sabía. Pero sus mismas visiones le habían dicho que confiaran en aquel tipo llamado Yoochun. El destino le había dicho que debía de conocerlos. Sí, porque eran más. Con esos y otros pensamientos más llegó al Hospital topándose con dos chicos afuera. Los tres pararon al detenerse una imagen viva en la mente de cada uno. Era una visión colectiva.

- Sabes en que habitación es?  
- No, pero preguntaremos en recepción, no?  
- Ya, y que le decimos?  
- Qué le decimos de qué?  
- No somos sus parientes!  
- Pero somos sus amigos  
- Ah, si claro, igual no dejan entr---  
La conversación de los dos se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un encuentro pero mentalmente. Chris y Changmin se miraron mutuamente ante la imagen que se les dibujó en la cabeza. Al parecer una chica que estaba frente a ellos los reconoció cuando emitió un: 'Ihh' al mismo tiempo cuando los chicos vieron la imagen. 'Quién es ella?' Pero no había tiempo para preguntarse eso. La visión era clara: los malditos hombres de negro atacarían la habitación de Junsu.

Tres muchachos corrían a toda prisa por el hospital. Subían las escaleras frenéticamente y al dar con la habitación abrieron casi de inmediato a poco menos que a patadas. Por la ventana estaban entrando unos 5 hombres y Yoochun dormía al lado de Junsu, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Yossy, la chica desconocida por Changmin y Chris pero que había corrido junto con ellos hasta ahí, emitió un grito lo que parecía una plegaria y casi instantáneamente, dos de los tipos empezó a evaporarse en el aire. Luego reaccionando segundos después, Changmin se encargó de otros dos tapándoles la visión con máscaras asfixiantes Toda la energía que tenía se había consumido en la mañana así que sólo podía hacer eso. Luego de luchar inútilmente con las máscaras, los hombres se fueron desvaneciendo quedando solo las mascaras en el piso, y después, también desapareciendo aquellos objetos. A pesar del fuerte grito emitido por Yossy, Yoochun no había despertado. Y la razón era...  
- Sólo los que están atentos pueden escuchar las plegarias. Aquellos dos estaban inconcientes, así que no les pasó nada.  
- Y nosotros? Changmin y yo estamos bien despiertos  
- Ustedes no estaban pendientes de mí  
- Eh?? Estabamos atrás tuyo...  
- Pero tu –contesto Yossy sin mirar a Changmin- estaban pendiente de cómo atacar a los otros dos y el otro de cómo estaba Junsu y Yoochun  
- Quién eres y qué diablos eres? –preguntó rudamente Changmin  
- Changmin ah... –le reprimió Chris tomándole el brazo para tranquilizarlo  
- Acaso conoces a Yoochun?  
- Más de lo que crees –contestó la chica acercándose a Yoochun y tocándole suavemente la mejilla para que despertara- digamos que... los conozco a todos.  
- Pero...! –Changmin fue interrumpido por el gran bostezo de Yoochun y luego al ver a Yossy se sorprendió  
- Qué haces aquí?  
- Salvarte la vida. –la mujer se apoyó en la pared y apuntó con los ojos a los otros dos que estaban al pie de la camilla  
- Changmin, Chris! –Yoochun se paró y los saludo- Gracias por venir...  
- Quién es ella? –preguntó bruscamente Changmin- cómo sabe de...  
- Yo soy una bruja. –se apresuró la mujer paseándose por la habitación- Manejo la premonición y se exactamente quién es quién y qué es lo que hace acá. –lo último lo dijo específicamente a Changmin quién de un momento a otro sintió una vocecilla dentro de él diciendo 'Sé que buscas al camaleón, no?'  
- Aaarghh!! –se precipitó Changmin entrando en un pequeño estado de pánico. Yossy había entrado en su mente en cosa de segundos  
- Lo siento... –Yossy se sentó al borde de la cama y miró a Junsu- Chris, tu regeneras, verdad? Qué tal si intentas curar el costado derecho-bajo del estomago de Junsu?  
- C-cómo?? –Chris balbuceó y luego caminó hasta el abogado  
- Espera, como sabes todo eso?  
- Ya te lo dije, niño. Advino de todo... si tanto no me crees hasta te puedo ver el tarot a ver si te convences, niñato.  
- No te atrevas a llamarme así maldita br...!  
- Cállate, hay alguien herido aquí... y bien Chris?- mientras peleaban, Chris había destapado a Junsu y le había inspeccionado. Efectivamente, Junsu tenía una herida que posiblemente los médicos no habías chequeado. Reposó su mano sobre la herida y poco a poco, aunque lento, se fue cerrado. Ya al cabo de unos minutos, no tenía más.  
- Dios, hasta me dolió a mi –confesó Chris sintiendo cómo la mano le quemaba luego de la curación de Junsu- supongo que eso le ha restado bastante energía a mi cuerpo  
- Más que energía, es tu vida.  
- Mi...mi vida?? –tartamudeó asustado el menor tras la interrupción de la chica  
- Es que acaso nunca has jugado de esos juegos donde vas con unos amigos luchando y...  
- Ya captamos la idea –convino Changmin en un tono frío y cortante  
- Te estoy hablando a ti acaso? –le devolvió la otra mirándole asesinamente- Debes de descansar algo, Chris. No es bueno dar un poco de tu vida y después seguir viviendo como si nada, no?  
- um! –asintió Chris y se posicionó donde antes había estado sentado Yoochun y se dispuso a descansar, mientras su antiguo ocupante miraba por la ventana  
- Yoochun, Junsu despertará en cualquier momento...  
- Sí? –Yoochun despegó la vista de la ventana y miró a la chica- supongo que te debo de dar las gracias. Y ti también Changmin.  
- No hay de qué – Yossy hizo una venia y luego miró desafiante a Changmin- es hora de irme, mi madre aún cree que hay locos incendia-alfombras  
- Claro –rió Yoochun y sonrió- Gracias y hasta luego. Una vez la chica salió, Changmin se le acercó raudo a Yoochun  
- No me huele nada bien esa chica  
- Nada de eso –Yoochun se sentó en el borde de la ventana y miró a Junsu y a Chris dormidos- ella realmente nos quiere ayudar, o sino no hubiera venido hasta aquí.  
- Pero viste como me hablaba??  
- Es que le agarraste manía, nada más. Vamos Changmin, no seas inmaduro.  
- mmmm... realmente.... esa chica me dio escalofríos...  
- Oh, cierto. De verdad que se metió en tu mente??  
- Ahá... –Changmin movió la cabeza en afirmación y siguió- sabe todo de mí. Me lo probó. Además me habló dentro de mi mente... fue como... un subconsciente!  
- Así que Yossy realmente es de temer...  
- Yo no confiaría mucho en ella...  
- Changmin –Yoochun le miró fijamente- Yossy confió en nosotros, nosotros debemos de hacer lo mismo. Ademas, queramos o no, igual sabe qué hacemos y que haremos...  
- Esto es terrible... es como si nos siguiera un paparazzi!!

Después de dar las disculpas correspondientes, de justificar su atraso y la inasistencia de los chicos, se llevó la sorpresa de que Jaejoong sí estaba registrado como presente. 'Al fin y al cabo, vino al colegio' Salió al patio y casi al instante el sonido del timbre resonó en todo el establecimiento. Se sentó en el borde de la pileta y observó como unas alumnas se amontonaban para chismear probablemente sobre él. Reían y sonreían. Todas muy bonitas y adecuadas para él. Pero una sola imagen se le vino a la cabeza. Jaejoong. Jae, comparado con ellas, era la perfección. No necesitaba otra palabra. Jae, de hecho, no tenía comparación alguna, y ahora lo había perdido súbitamente. De lo sumergido que estaba en sus pensamientos, no se percató de, aquel que ocupaba su mente, se estaba acercando a él. Ya cuando estuvo más cerca, se percató y se paró instantáneamente estando frente a él.  
- Jaejoong ah...

Ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo. No podían hablar. No podían mover un solo músculo. Algo no les permitía hacer nada. El timbre sonó y poco a poco el patio fue quedando vacío. Ya cuando no hubo nadie, Jae por fin pudo reaccionar.  
- Yunho-aahhh!!!~ -se le tiró a los brazos desesperadamente y hundió su cara en todo el cuello de el mayor, mojándolo levemente  
- Joongie-ah~ estás llorando...  
- Lo siento mucho Yunnie-ah. Lo siento mucho mucho. Perdóname mi inmadurez. Perdóname, sí? –se despegó del cuello del mayor y lo quedó mirando a centímetros de su cara con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de ternura. Quizás era el momento. Quizás no... pero....

Yunho no resistió y chocó apasionadamente su labios con los del otro sorprendiéndolo de forma inmediata. Jae al principio había abierto tanto sus ojos que las lágrimas empezaron a caer por borbotones y no articulaba del todo su boca envestida repentinamente. Luego ya cerró sus ojos y lentamente empezó a entregarse a aquella prohibida acción. Algunas agrias lágrimas se colaban en el beso pero no lograban transformar el dulce beso que estaban presenciando aquellos dos. No había necesidad de aire. Podías estar así durante horas y no morirían a falta de oxígeno porque no único que necesitaban en ese momento era sólo el otro. Era su primer beso. Y ni siquiera se había planteado el hecho de besarlo alguna vez. En tanto Yunho, también era su primer beso, pero a alguien que realmente amaba. Realmente había faltado solo ese beso para asegurarse y comprobar lo mucho que quería a Jae. Lo mucho que lo amaba.  
- Te..amoo –suspiró dificultosamente dentro de la boca de Jae el mayor. Aún seguían en ese imparable beso y luego de un momento se separaron bruscamente respirando dificultosamente. Jae descansó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor mientras éste apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza del menor. Qué habían hecho? Qué y en dónde... si... en dónde! Como si fueran pocas las acciones bruscas que habían hecho en menos de dos minutos, miraron para todos lados y en un gran alivio descubrieron que no había nadie. Y ahí sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron pegadas en la del otro. Jaejoong sonrió y se acercó al oído del otro  
- Yo también te amo. –y repentinamente se escapó de él dirigiéndose a toda prisa a su salón dejando a un muy ensimismado Yunho, parado en medio del patio aún con los labios latiéndole por la intensidad del beso. Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió para sus adentros 'Bendito día...'


	16. Sixteen

Su celular resonó en toda la habitación haciendo que Chris despertara de golpe. Lo tomó y en la pantalla el nombre de 'Jefe' parpadeaba en forma de llamado.  
- ¿Por qué no contestas? –preguntó Yoochun despegando su vista de la ventana para mirar a su amigo  
- No es importante –y apretando el botón de sin de llamada calló el teléfono, pero instantáneamente después volvió a sonar haciendo que Chris le tirara su bolso por la cabeza al mayor  
- Contesta esa cosa y déjame dormir!!  
- Está bien.. –Changmin salió de la habitación y contestó desganado- Qué quieres?  
- En qué diablos estás pensando??  
- ... Perdón?  
- Has tomado mucho tiempo, no crees??  
A Changmin le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lo había olvidado completamente...  
- Yo...  
- Acaso olvidaste el por qué estás aquí?  
- ...es que...  
-Olvidaste qué debías de hacer?  
- ...shhh...  
-Olvidaste, también, el por qué lo tienes que hacer??!!  
- ... CALLESE!!!  
- Si no haces bien tu trabajo ahora, otras personas correrán peligro...  
- No meta en esto a...  
- Perdón?! –el hombre subió el tono de voz haciendo que Changmin cerrara forzosamente los ojos- Después un principio sabes que ellas dependen de ti... y tu dependes de atrapar al camaleón... y sus derivados.  
Camaleón y sus derivados = Jaejoong y los chicos... y SU Chris. No. No podría seguir con esa farsa... o todos terminarían lastimados. Se desplomó en una silla aún con el celular en mano pegado a la atenta llamada de su jefe y padre. Se cuestionó si les podría decir a los chicos... pero se decepcionarían de él. Pero si no les contaba significaría que delataría a Jaejoong y lo odiarían más. Y si no delataba a Jaejoong su familia sufriría las consecuencias. Y Ahí recordó la carta de su madre.  
- Mamá... – pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que el hombre que estaba a través de la línea le escucharía  
- Qué ocurre con ella?  
- No le hagas nada...  
- No lo haré si haces lo que debes de hacer... –contestó su seudo padre  
- Despreocúpate por camaleón.... –y colgó. Cuando se levantó, al girar, se topó con un inexpresivo Yoochun – Yoochun ah...  
- Qué ocurre?  
- Yo.. no pasa nada...  
- Te escuché decir...  
- No debiste de haber escuchado nada...- dijo Changmin siguiendo su camino dejando a Yoochun ahí- es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas...  
- Quién es camaleón? –le frenó Yoochun agarrándolo por el brazo- Qué?? –Changmin se soltó del agarre y le fulminó con la mirada- te dije que no te metieras en conversaciones ajenas...  
- Tiene que ver con nosotros??- Yoochun le sostuvo la mirada esperando una respuesta de el menor pero al ver que no contestaba siguió- tiene que ver con nosotros... verdad?- Changmin se mordió el labio bajando la mirada- Qué ocurre? Dime... nosotros no te dejaremos solo...  
- Tu no entiendes!! Nadie me entiende!! Porque a nadie le importa un demonio lo que me pase a mí o a mi familia... a nadie le importó antes!! Por qué ahora a ustedes les podría importar si nos venimos conociendo hace unos días!!–el menor empezó a salirse de control mirando frenéticamente al otro- Si les cuento quizás... quizás...!!! –Yoochun le agarró de los hombros y lo abrazó fuertemente. Changmin hundió su cara en el hombro del otro mojándolo levemente. Por primera vez lloraba en frente de alguien- ... Yoochun ah....  
- Realmente me puedes contar... sólo... confía en mí.  
- Es Mamá. –le habló como si Yoochun conociera a su madre de antes...- Ella y mis hermanas corren un gran peligro. –Yoochun le sobó la espalda mientras Changmin trataba de calmarse- Verás... mi padre..- Changmin le relató todo acerca de su padre, el problema que le causó a su familia y a él.- y para que dejen en paz a mi madre y mis hermanas debo de atrapar a... Camaleón.  
- Camaleón...  
- Me inscribieron en un colegio donde estudiaba camaleón... debo de atraparlo y a todos sus derivados...  
- Atraparlos? Para qué??... espera... COLEGIO? –Yoochun alejó a Changmin del abrazo y lo miró fijo- ... no me digas que...  
- Es Jaejoong.  
- QUE?!  
- Baja la voz... –Changmin miró el piso avergonzado y siguió- Yo al principio me hice amigo de él para atraparlo y llevarlo con mi padre y terminar todo de una vez... pero... lo conocí y con él a Chris...  
- Y no quieres arriesgar a Jae... y menos a Chris quien se convirtió en un derivado, no?  
- Tu también eres uno...  
- Y no sabes qué hacer..?  
- No.  
- Y por qué nos quieren?  
- Aún no lo sé... pero...- y a Changmin se le formó una horrenda idea. Acaso su padre trabajaba con esos hombres de negro? Al fin y al cabo... tenían el mismo objetivo...- Dios mío.  
- Qué ocurre? –Changmin le planteó su idea a Yoochun y el mayor también se sorprendió- en verdad... encaja.  
- Si mi padre está aliado con mis enemigos... él también es mi enemigo.- dijo firme el menor armándose de valor  
- Y tu familia?!  
- Ahora que recuerdo... mi madre viene esta semana... - Tengo una idea. –informó Yoochun al menor sonriendo- pero debes de contarle a los demás sobre esto. –Changmin asintió un poco nervioso... estaba bien en confiar en ellos? Al fin y al cabo... ellos eran sus únicos amigos...

El reloj lo odiaba. La hora y media para él fue casi un día entero. Ya cuando sonó la campana casi volando salió del salón ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros  
- Y a este qué le dio?  
Iba tan apresurado en su carrera que al girar en una esquina chocó fuertemente con alguien derribándola la momento que el mismo caía.  
- Mira por dónde vas, niño!  
- ehh..? –enfocando su mareada vista en quien le habla se dio cuenta de que había chocado con la persona que menos pensó podría haber chocado- profesora Jun Young...  
- Niño estup... ahh!! –La mujer se levantó como pudo mientras Jae también lo hacía y lo encaró – Tu niñito... me tienes harta!  
- Qué diablos le he hecho yo?  
- Nunca has escuchado eso de... los chicos con las chicas, las chicas con los chicos?! Ordena tu hormonas, Kim Jaejoong!  
Jae le sostenía la mirada hasta que le surgió una idea un poco no común en él pero que le divertiría un poco.  
- Ah si....? Pues... por qué no le pregunta usted misma al Señor Jung... o mejor dicho... _mi Yunnie ah~_ con quién durmió anoche?  
Luego se arrepintió. Se arrepintió horriblemente. Ese no era él... pero esta vez no estaba transformado!! Qué diablos...?. Su cara ardía. La mujer le había cacheteado y ahora gritaba  
- COMO UN ALUMNO SE PUEDE METER CON UN PROFESOR, BESTIA INMUNDA?!  
Para sumar la desgracia Jung Yunho y el señor director iban saliendo de una sala alcanzando a escuchar toda la frase.  
- Perdón? –el dueño del establecimiento observó la escena mientras Yunho observaba como Jaejoong se sobaba la mejilla- alguien me explica que está pasando aquí?

Junsu despertó. Al abrir los ojos encontró a tres pequeños angelitos durmiendo a los pies de la cama, aguardando por él. Se le ablandó el corazón y formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Empezó a moverse para poder sentarse en la cama y sorprendentemente no sentía dolor alguno. Ya al rato los tres empezaron a pestañar de a poco. Estaban despertándose. El primero en divisar a un conciente y despierto Junsu fue Yoochun quién se le tiró encima  
- Junsu yaaaaaahh~~  
- Yoochun! Lo vas a mataar!! -Chris se exaltó cuando casi le llegó un codazo del mayor- dejalo respirar...  
- Junsu~ despertastee -Yoochun se separó un poco posando sus ojos vidriosos en los del otro y expandiendo una sonrisa en todo su rostro- estás bien?  
- S-sí.. -respondió nervioso el abogado al sentir tan cerca a Yoochun- me siento mucho mejor... como si no me hubiese pasado nada...  
- Ah, eso es por Chris -Yoochun apuntó al menor que sonreía medio dormido, aún le faltaba energía por recuperar- casi se mató curándote.  
- Chrisshuu~ -Junsu le agarró la nariz y la sacudió tiernamente- los sieento.  
- Y Yossy vino...  
- Yossy?  
- Cierto! Tu aún no conoces a Yossy...- Yoochun le relató desde la primera vez que la vio hasta el momento en que llegó a aquella habitación del hospital para salvarles a él y a Junsu de los tipos de negro y de cómo supo donde estaba su herida letal. Luego del relato Junsu quedó boquiabierto  
- Ella es REAL? -Yoochun rió ante el infaltil comentario  
- Si~ y nos será de mucha ayuda.  
- Pues a mi no me da buena espina... -Changmin se cruzó de brazos recordando que la chica sabía sobre su 'secreto' que ya ni era secreto porque lo sabía Yoochun y próximamente los chicos cuando estuvieran todos. Ese fue el acuerdo entre él y Yoochun.  
- No crees que estás siendo muy duro, Minnie-ah? -Chris tomó la mano de Changmin tirando un poco de ella- ella solo nos quiere ayudar...  
- Ella solo nos traerá problemas... estoy seguro...  
- Yo no.  
Todos giraron hacia la puerta. Yossy venía con unas meriendas envueltas y unas bolsas; se acercó a donde estaba Junsu y le besó la frente con total confianza. Inmediatamente Junsu empezó a toser dificultosamente, cada vez más fuerte, hasta tal punto que empezó a botar sangre.  
- Qué le has hecho!? - gritó Yoochun frenético  
- Limpiarlo.  
De a poco Junsu fue parando y en un último suspiro botó lo que parecía una bola negra de metal con una figura dibujada con dorado.  
- Dios, qué es eso? -Yoochun tomó la bolsa y la observó detenidamente. Era pesada pese a su tamaño. Luego miró a Junsu y pudo deducir que no podía hablar  
- Espera, creo que tengo algo para eso... -Yossy buscó en su bolso desesperadamente algo bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos. Luego de encontrar lo que buscaba lo sacudió y lo abrió. Era un tubito de pastillas de colores.  
- No joda... -comenzó Changmin  
- No jodo, niño. -le devolvió la chica mientras le daba dos pastillas a Junsu. Luego de unos minutos Junsu descansó la mirada  
- Dios...- fue lo primero que dijo el enfermo- se supone que estaba bien y me sale esa cosa de adentro!!  
- Esos tipos te insertaron esa cosa para saber donde estabas. Por eso te localizaron en el hospital y seguramente vendrían más...  
- Gracias Yossy...  
- Gusto en conocerte Junsu -le contestó la chica sacando las meriendas de las bolsas y abriéndolas- toma -le entregó la de él y luego a los demás  
- Comida?  
- ... si? -contestó irónicamente la chica- no han almorzado, no? Además... no es cualquier comida... sobre todo para tí Chris.  
- Eres muy atenta... a qué se debe? -preguntó minuciosamente Changmin, inspeccionando la comida  
- Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Somos de la misma estirpe, vamos por el mismo camino, somos todos _derivados_. -eso último le dolió a Changmin. Y Yossy lo sabía. _No lo ocultes más_ -Yossy intervino en la mente del chico, otra vez- _No sabes cuánto daño causarás si no lo haces... no te quiero hacer mal, Changmin-ah__  
_- Acompáñame a buscar sodas, Yossy.  
- Changmin...? -Chris se sorprendió, al igual que los demás, de la iniciativa del chico, quién realmente parecia odiar a la chica. Changmin salió y tras él iba la chica medio mirando a los demás con cara de '_y a éste que le dio? _'  
Camino a la máquina, Changmin alivianó el paso metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y descansando los ojos. Yossy en tanto miraba de reojo al chico que tenía a su lado. Aquel chico estaba cansado. Por qué no confiaba en ella? Ella le podría ayudar... de verdad...  
- Realmente no me quieres hacer mal?  
- Por qué lo haría?  
- Estoy destrozado.  
Pararon frente a la máquina de sodas y Changmin continuó  
- No sé si Jaejoong me perdonará.  
- Claro que si! -Yossy insertó unas monedas y apretó la primera soda- Jaejoong-shi es alguien tan dulce que podría perdonarte hasta una muerte -sacó la soda de la máquina y la dejó en el piso- Es mejor decirle cuanto antes. Sólo le has dicho a Yoochun, verdad?  
- mm- Changmin asintió insertando unas monedas, repitiendo el procedimiento de la chica- lamento haber sido tan duro contigo.  
- Está bien. Está bien que desconfíen de extraños de ahora en adelante. Corren peligro. _Corremos...__  
_- Por qué tu haces todo esto...?  
- Yo estaba en tu misma situación... -otras monedas más a la maquina.  
- Tu?? -cogió la tercera bedida..  
- Un agencia de investigación supo de mi inusual poder y me contrató. Trabajé con ellos hasta que unos tipos de negro llegaron a la agencia para contratarme con el fin de saber cosas de.... ustedes. -la cuarta bebida...  
- Y sabes para qué??  
- No. No me dijeron. Tampoco tomé el trabajo asi que... nunca supe.  
- Y por qué no quisiste tomar el trabajo?  
- Quieres decir... por qué no les hice daño? -Changmin asintió ante la resolución de la chica mirándola atentamente- Simple. -la quinta bebida salió y Yossy las metió todas en una bolsa. Giró en dirección a la habitación y empezó a caminar- Ustedes son muy lindos para morir.

- Todo tiene una explicación...  
- Quiero que la señorita Hyun Young hable -le cortó el director a Yunho- Qué es lo que ocurrió?  
- Señor director. -la mujer hizo una reverencia aún estando sentada y luego fulminó con la mirada al chico que estaba parado a su lado- este chico... me estaba sacando en cara lo que hizo con el profesor Jung anoche.  
- Es cierto eso Señor Jung? -preguntó escandalizado el director  
- No en su totalidad, señor. -contestó el mayor mirando con desprecio a su colega- lo que pasa es que mi alumno Jaejoong tuvo... un problema con su familia la noche anterior y fue a pedirme ayuda... nada más.  
- Y sabe donde vive usted?! Un alumno jamás debe de saber donde un profesor vive...!  
- Perdón, señor director. -Jaejoong se hizo escuchar en la sala con una voz suave y calmada- No le quiero causar problemas al señor Jung -miró a Yunho con dolor. No le gustaba llamarle así- No es su culpa. Es toda mía. Asumo la responsabilidad y cualquier castigo.  
- Castigo? -Yunho pensó en voz alta. Cómo es que lo podrían castigar por algo tan superficial como eso...?  
- Podría ser...- el director observó al chico y luego prosiguió- tu eres un buen chico. Yo te he visto. Sólo espero no vuelvas a hacer esto, si? Y me gustaría que no tuvieran un contacto muy personal entre ustedes. Es muy mal visto ver a un profesor y un estudiante juntos. -Yunho y Jaejoong intercambiaron miradas. Aquella petición era dolorosamente imposible. No. Simplemente no. Al salir de la oficina, la mujer descaradamente se le acercó a Yunho sonriéndole maliciosamente  
- Ya escuchaste, Yunho. - la profesora desapareció por los pasillos dejando a un irritado Yunho  
- Yunho... -el mencionado giró y se encontró con un débil y triste Jaejoong. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y se mordía sus colorados labios. - No lo harás... -subió la cabeza clavándole sus grandes ojos en los del mayor- verdad?  
- Jaejoong... -Yunho simplemente no podía hacer nada. Frente a la oficina del director no. Pero ese irresistible ser que se encontraba frente suyo lo sacaba de su control. Era tan frágil y tan suyo... pero que por una simple orden de un amargado no podía tocar, al menos en ese recinto. Yunho suspiró y sintió cómo la rabia le hacía tiritar casi todo su cuerpo.- No lo haré. - el menor sonrió aún con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos y secó sus humedos ojos. Yunho pensó que Jaejoong estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo besara. Ya no pudo más y tomándolo de la cintura fue que se acercó al menor chocando su frente con la del otro- Jamás lo haré. -y cerrando el pacto fue que lo besó lenta y suavemente sintiendo, como la otra vez, las lágrimas saladas del otro. Jaejoong se separó abruptamente del beso y lo regañó con la mirada.  
- No quiero que pierdas el empleo por mi culpa.  
- Pero Jae...  
- Después cómo me vas a mantener?? - Yunho rió ante el comentario y lo abrazó fuertemente, como si al dejar de hacerlo lo fuera a perder. Jaejoong le correspondió el agarre pero suavemente. Jaejoong era la suavidad en persona. -Eres como un almohadón...  
- Entonces ponme en tu cama, donde debería de estar- le susurró el menor en el oído haciendo que Yunho quedara impactado. Y luego le mordió la oreja. Y Yunho casi murió.

- Trabajaste para la agencia de mi padre... -Changmin estaba acostado en la cama vacía que estaba al lado de la de Junsu- cómo es que nunca te ví...?  
- Es que nunca estuve...  
- Trabajabas en casa?  
- Algo así... - Yossy le daba daba de comer a Chris quien estaba cabeceando a su lado- Ya casi estás recuperado.  
- Mm! -asintió el menor mientras Changmin entrelazaba su mano con la de él  
- Quieres ir a casa?  
- ... CHANGMIN!!!!!!  
Todos saltaron ante el repentino grito de el menor. Se paró y busco sus cosas frenéticamente  
- Tenía que ir a buscar mis cosas a la mansión!  
- Cierto... -Changmin se levantó y tomó sus cosas- entonces ya nos vamos. Yoochun, cuida bien de Junsu. Le diré a los chicos que vengan mañana, debemos de hablar.  
- Vamooos~ -Chris le tomó del brazo y lo empezó a empujar- Adios a tooodoos!!~ Gracias Yossy-ah!  
- Adiós pequeño -se despidió la chica viendo como desaparecían los chicos tras la puerta. Giró su cabeza hacia los otros dos y pensó que irse sería lo mejor. - También me voy. -_ tendrás mucho que conversar con Junsu, no Yoochunnie?__  
_- ... -Yoochun se sobresaltó. Yossy le hablaba mentalmente...? Esta chica le daba escalofríos.- Cuidado camino a casa.  
- Muchas gracias Yossy -Junsu le sonrió a la chica- hasta mañana, ne?  
- Mm -la chica asintió antes de desaparecer por la puerta también.  
- Junsu ah... -Yoochun empezó a acariciar la mano del abogado mirándolo atentamente- yo...  
- Dime?  
- No... nada.. -suficiente por hoy Yoochun...- olvídalo.

Al llegar a casa de su seudo profesor, había empezado a cocinar inmediatamente mientras Yunho buscaba algo en su habitación. Dónde diablos lo había puesto?  
- Yunho ah!~ dónde está la sal aquí?! - Mientras Jaejoong le preguntaba, había encontrado lo que buscaba. Caminó hacia la cocina y encontró a Jaejoong frente a la cocina dándole la espalda.  
- Arriba. -contestó caminando lentamente hacia él mientras el otro subía los brazos buscando la susodicha sal en los muebles de arriba. En eso Yunho pasó sus brazos por la cintura del otro imponiéndole lo que era un delantal frente a él.  
- Yunho?? - Yunho lo abrochó atrás y luego tomó los tirantes sin antes depositarle un beso en el cuello al menor. Amarró los tirantes arriba ,en la zona del cuello y luego le abrazó por la cintura- Yuuunhoo~~ el delantaaall~ -Jae se giró y lo miró lleno de dulzura- Se supone que lo compraríamos el sábado~ - el menos hizo un puchero haciendo que Yunho se mordiera su labio inferior. Depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico y lo giró suavemente hacia la cocina  
- Lo siento~ -le susurró en el oído mientras lo seguía abrazando- si no tuviera hambre de verdad, no estaríamos aquí presisamente...  
- Yunho!! No seas pervertidooo!!  
- Qué?! Si fuiste tú el que empezó con eso del almohadón...  
- Pero pero... yo... ese no fui yoo~  
- Ah no? -Yunho levantó a Jaejoong y lo bajó dos veces- pequeño pervertido~  
- Yo no soy pervertido~ -Jae hizo un puchero- yo soy un ángel~  
- Si... -Yunho se puso serio y apoyó su mentón en el hombro del otro- eres mi ángel.  
La comida paso tan rápido que Jae ni recuerda el sabor de lo que había comido. Ahora sólo le preocupaba la mirada nerviosa que Yunho le lanzaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Qué se supone que harían? En verdad lo sabía... pero en cierto punto le daba un poco de terror. Tragó un poco de saliva y se levantó recogiendo los platos. Yunho le imitó haciendo que Jaejoong se pusiera nervioso. Aquel silencio le estaba matando. _Qué le digo? Realmente querrá... eso? _Y cuando se había animado a decirle algo, algo desagradable pasó por su mente. Yunho lo percibió de igual forma. Una maldita visión.  
- Voy a tener que mudarme -resopló furioso el mayor tomando un cuchillo de la cocina y dirigiéndose al ropero. Segundos más tarde un tipo salió de él y de inmediato Yuhno le clavó el utensilio en el pecho. Pero..  
- Ah, y tu crees que eso duele?  
El tipo se quitó el arma y empujó con fuerza a Yunho botándolo al piso. El desconocido se acercó a Jaejoong quién se había convertido en un halcón volando sobre la cabeza del tipo, picoteándole con fuerza  
- Ah~ eso sí duele... -el tipo agarró al ave con ambas manos e hizo aparecer como por arte de magia una jaula en donde encerró a Jae.  
- Jaejoong ah!! -Yunho se lanzó contra el tipo girándolo y golpeándolo en la cara  
- No pelees como niñita... -el tipo sin utilizar su cuerpo empujó una vez más a Yunho- Qué pena me dan...  
-Quién eres y qué quieres?? - Yunho se levantó desafiándole con la mirada.  
- Yo? No te gustará saber... y creo que si sabes qué quiero...- el hombre desapareció la jaula al ver que Jae estaba voviendo en él - mmm.. Lindo chico...  
- No te metas con él! -Yunho ya en su máxima furia agarró al tipo del cuello de su camisa y lo golpeó contra la pared  
- Te lo podría pedir prestado... -Yunho sacudió al tipo haciendo que golpeara su cabeza contra la pared- ouch... duele...  
- Que yo sepa, ustedes no hablan... -Yunho vovió a hacer lo mismo viendo como la pared se manchaba de rojo. Estaba furioso... -siempre nos andan persiguiendo -y volvió a hacerlo- No sé que diablos quieren de nosotros -y la última vez el tipo ya estaba inconsciente- Te dije que no te metieras con él... -y elevando el cuchillo del piso se lo enterró de lleno en la cabeza atravesandole el cráneo.  
- Yunho ah...  
- Jaejoong! -el menor se acurrucó en los brazos del mayor temblando levemente- estás bien?  
- Cada vez son más fuertes... tengo miedo...  
- No te preocupes... yo estoy aquí, si? -Yunho le miró a los ojos mientras que con su mano le sostenía su hinchado y rojo rostro- no llores... todo está bien. -sintió como Jaejoong se aferraba más a él mientras observaban el cuerpo del tipo tirado en medio del pasillo. Era cierto: cada vez eran más fuertes...

Ya había empacado lo suficiente. Chris estaba un poco apenado por aquella situación pero Changmin le había tranquilizado con que su departamento era lo suficientemente grande como para tener todas sus cosas, y es que Chris tenía mil y una vestimentas sin contar con la serie de lociones, cosméticos y cremas que usaba. Chris era peor que una chica. Simplemente eso. Pero por fin había terminado con todo eso y con una mochila, su maleta y las otras dos que llevaba Changmin, se dispuso a salir de la mansión, bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. Su madre lloraba. Pero le sonreía. Su padre... le observaba. Un último 'Adiós' y se largó de ahí rumbo a casa de Changmin. Luego de que el auto comandado por el chofer de los Jung los dejara fuera del departamento de Changmin, Chris apoyó las maletas en la pared del edificio y se quedó en la vereda disfrutando de las gotas de agua que caían en su rostro. Changmin dejó las maletas en el suelo y observó como Chris lucía radiante bajo la lluvia. Era toda una escena.  
- No fue doloroso.  
- Mm... -Changmin asintió levemente.  
- Pensé que me detendrían. -bajó la mirada hasta a altura de ver a Changmin a los ojos- Pero mi padre finalmente a madurado.  
- Estás bien? -Changmin avanzó hacia el menor tomándolo de las manos, entrelazándolas  
- Ahá. -asintió Chris- me hacía falta esto.  
- Qué cosa...?  
- La libertad. Mi independencia. Tú... -abrazó a Changmin por el cuello acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del primero  
- No tienes frío? -Changmin lo agarró más fuerte al sentir que la lluvia se hacía más fuerte y pesada.  
- No - Chris levantó el rostro y le sonrió abiertamente- Pero si me abrazas más fuerte al decirte que si... pues... Sí. -Changmin sonrió.  
- Buena escusa. -y lo besó rápidamente en los labios volviendo a sonreír. -vamos? -Tomó ambas maletas y se dirigió a la entrada.- Me empezó a dar hambre~...


	17. START

Desde el tejado del edificio se podía observar toda la ciudad. Caminó de un lado para el otro sin tambalearse por el borde de aquella estructura de 30 pisos. Se paseó y examinó toda la ciudad. Luego se sentó y... empezó a cantar.  
"Dam~ dam~ dam bin duu~~ da– "  
"Señor, pasa algo?"  
"Te atreves a cortar mi canto?? -se quejó con un puchero"  
"Lo siento señor... pero es que lo veo un poco... inquieto."  
"Es cierto. Lo estoy." dijo parándose y paseándose una vez más.  
"Pero señor... algo ha pasado...?"  
"Podrías dejar de preguntar?" le sonrió maliciosamente mientras bajaba del borde del edificio... hacia la calle.

Había caído el fin de semana ya. Changmin había convocado a todos sus amigos para que les acompañaran a buscar a su madre, por seguridad, claro... y por...  
"QUE?!?! -Junsu se exaltó al escuchar 'la verdad' de Changmin, mientras Yoochun le palmeaba el brazo para que se tranquilizara- p-pero por qué no me dijiste siendo que YO soy tu tutor!!...  
"Sabes por qué nos lo contó? Ah? -Yoochun observó a todos sus amigos, especialmente a Jaejoong que estaba shockeado con la declaración de Changmin- él confía en nosotros. Esta arriesgando a su propia familia por vernos a nosotros BIEN. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer ahora es perdonarle y ayudarle. Por eso estamos acá. -Yoochun suspiró y siguió" Changmin depende de nosotros. Y su familia también...  
"Changmin ah" todos voltearon a ver a Jaejoong "Descuida. No pasa nada" Jae le sonrió y le tomó la nariz tiernamente "Vamos?"  
Todos miraron desconcertados a Jae quien subía al furgón anticipadamente. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Hace minutos le habían dicho que un tipo se hizo amigo de él para matarlo y lo dejó pasar fácilmente.  
"Vaya chico...nnn como sea, vamos antes que llegue antes el tren" Junsu se subió al copiloto mientras Yoochun se subía al volante y los otros subían por atrás.

"Quiero preguntar algo" soltó Yunho ya camino a la estación "Yossy, Changmin y Junsu trabajaban en la misma empresa pero... ninguno de ustedes -señalando al abogado y a la chica- supo del trabajo de Changmin"  
"Yo ayudé a Changmin sí..." confesó Junsu desde el asiento de adelante "P-pero jamás pensé que Camaleón era Jaejoong..."  
"En cuanto yo... ya saben que trabajaba en casa así que jamás vi a Changmin ni a Junsu" comentó Yossy mirando por la ventana " Ehm... chicos.."  
"Yoz?"  
"Me temo que hay unos tipos simpáticos esperándonos en la estación..."  
"Eh?" Yoochun trató de mirar al frente y no vio nada "Acaso los sientes?"  
"Aha" asintió la chica sacando de su bolso lo que parecía una botella  
"Qué haces?" Chris se asomó a ver lo que era mientras Yossy le daba una pastilla a cada uno "Qué es esto?"  
"Debemos de pasar desapercibidos" Yossy tapó la botella y la guardó "Debemos de sacar a la familia de Changmin de la estación y huir. Nos están esperando alrededor de veinte hombres y no queremos disturbios. Esas pastillas son para desaparecer. Junsu tu también tomatela"  
"P-pero p-por qué? Yo soy inv--"  
"Duras menos que un dulce! Estaremos cerca de diez minutos ahí"  
"Diez minutos?" Changmin la miró suspicaz "Acaso...?"  
"Sí querido, duran solo diez."

Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento. Yossy miró a todos accionó su reloj y al sonar el 'tii tii' todos tomaron mecánicamente la pastilla. Afuera todos, los siete. Empezaron caminar cuidadosamente sin tocar a alguien-para no asustar, imagínese si alguien se siente tocado por el aire- En verdad los tipos estaban por todo el lugar. Esperaron unos minutos afuera de las puertas del tren observando como bajaban las personas. Yossy inspeccionó su reloj '_Ocho minutos'_ comunicó mentalmente a los otros. De repente Changmin las vio. A su madre y sus dos hermanas, observando perdidamente a todos lados. Caminó hacia la entrada y tomó la mano de su madre, quién en un principio se asustó pero que luego confió y no soltó el agarre. La mujer miró a sus hijas y les asintió en forma de que la siguieran. '_Seis minutos'_ estaban por salir de la estación cuando uno de los tipos se cruzó en el camino de Changmin y chocó con él. 'Changmin, corre!' El chico evitó al tipo arrancando con la fila de su madre y hermanas. El tipo reconoció a la mujer y empezó a gritar su nombre persiguiéndola '_Tres minutos'_  
"No tan rápido" Yoochun le incendió el cuello de su camisa echando a correr tras las mujeres apurándolas  
"Ahhhh!!!" empezó a gritar el hombre llamando la atención de la gente "Están aquí" le grito a un dispositivo mientras las llamas avanzaban por toda su ropa.  
Mientras Changmin llegaba al furgón y lo abría haciendo entrar a las mujeres. Yossy se hizo visible tomando un tipo de líquido que luego se lo dio a Changmin.  
"Aguarden aquí" Yossy metió a Changmin también en el furgón y lo cerró. Con llave.  
"Hey espera! Qué diablos haces!!??"  
"Quédate aquí cuidando a tu madre y tus hermanas. Debo de volver"  
"Pero qué pasó?"  
"Nos rastrearon"

Yunho tiraba lo que parecía un teléfono público hacia unos cuantos tipos llamando la atención de la gente que empezaba a correr por todas partes. Jae estaba convertido en un jaguar saltando de cuanto en cuanto arrancando carne por todas partes. Lo cierto era que de los veinte tipos que habían, se sumaron unos cuantos más cuando escucharon la señal de uno de ellos quien había chocado con el blanco, Changmin. Chris más allá permanecía escondido tras un pilar mientras Junsu, invisible por sí mismo y no por los efectos de aquellas pastillas, trataba de luchar con dos de los tipos miran frustrados por dónde estaría el tipo no visible. Ya la estación estaba lo suficientemente evacuada para luchar más libremente, aunque unos cuantos guardias trataban inútilmente de parar el desorden. Habían llamado a la policía y las sirenas se empezaron a expander por todo el lugar.  
"Desalojen el recinto con las manos arriba si no quieren salir lastimados" una voz potente ayudada por un megáfono estaba hablandoles a los chicos que seguían luchando en distintos puntos de la estación "Repito, desalo–" pero la voz fue cortada con una fuerte explosión. Los chicos observaron como los hombres de negro desaparecían y luego aparecían en fila arrodillados frente a ellos.  
"Qué diablos...?"  
"Hola~" había un tipo frente a los ya devastados policías tras la explosión, quien era recibido por venias de los hombres de negro "Hey, chicos, párense..."  
"Tu eres su jefe?!" gritó Yunho apuntándolo agresivamente mientras se acercaba a zancadas pero fue detenido por Yossy quién lo obstaculizó de espaldas  
"Déjame esto a mí" dijo la chica sin mirarlo enfrentando al tipo que había destruido tres patrullas completas de policías "Qué haces aquí..."  
"Yoshizawa Hitomi!" exclamó el tipo acercándose a la chica y tomándole su mano para besarla "ya vine... "  
"Aún no debías de venir..." la chica quitó su mano limpiándola en su sweater lanzándole una mirada asesina "Lee Junki"

" Hijo mío..." la mujer abrazaba fuertemente a Changmin mientras sus hermanas lloraban a su lado "Pensé que te pasaría algo..."  
"Mamá... todo está bien" el chico rompió el abrazo y miró a las tres mujeres "No dejaré que les pase nada estando ustedes aquí..."  
"Changmin, hijo." la mujer tomó la mano de su hijo y le miró fijamente a los ojos como si estuviera poseída " trajiste el cuchillo?"  
" E-el cuchillo?" cómo sabía que había traído el cuchillo? Era cierto que ella se lo había dado pero por qué creía ella que lo usaría ese día? Además... con quién lo usaría? Eso era lo que le quería preguntar desde que recibió la carta y lo haría "Por qué me lo diste? A quién tengo que.."  
"No ahora, hijo" dijo la mujer señalando con los ojos a las chicas que miraban concentradas el piso del furgón "Cuando lleguemos a tu casa te explicaremos"  
Changmin asintió y miró preocupado por la ventana del vehículo '_Por qué demoran tanto..'__  
_

"Qué demonios haces aquí?" Yossy tenía las manos en su cintura verdaderamente enojada "y con estos tipos!"  
"Ellos?" Junki se giró y los vio aún arrodillados ante él "Trabajan para mi"  
"Para ti?!" Yossy tomó el cuello del hombre agresivamente y lo fulminó con los ojos "Tu los mandaste a matar a estos chicos?"  
"Pero si fue una orden" sonrió el hombre sin hacer caso del agarre "Yo sólo obedezco órdenes del señor Shim.."  
"Estás enfermo" Yossy lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos "De cuándo a ti te dan órdenes, Lee Junki?"  
"Desde que me pagan..."  
"Y desde cuando tu necesitas dinero, idiota!!??"  
"...." Junki se tomó el mentón y meditó un momento "En verdad... no sé"  
"Todos los demonios son iguales!" Yossy levantó los brazos en forma de reclamo y los volvió a posicionar en un cruce "Puedes decirle a el señor Shim que YA no necesitas el trabajo, justo como lo hice yo?"  
" pero tu necesitabas el dinero..."  
"Necesitaba saber quién diablos había incendiado la tienda de mamá..." Yoochun sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso "Pero ya se solucionó y ya"  
"Pero estabas en la agencia por otra cosa más..." Junki echó un vistazo tras el hombro de la chica observando a todos sus amigos "Aquí falta uno.."  
"Sí, Shim Changmin" Yossy chasqueó los dedos haciendo que Junki la volviera a mirar  
"No ocupes tu magia en mi!" Junki hizo un puchero infantil "Sabes que no puedo contra ella"  
"Por eso la ocupo, idiota!!" le insultó una vez más golpeándolo en la cabeza "Junki, en serio. Podrías decirle a tus hombrecitos que nos dejen en paz? Ya no necesitas ese dinero..."  
" Pero es que era divertido..."  
"Perdón?!" Yunho se había precipitado a un lado de Yossy enfrentando a Junki "Crees que es divertido vernos luchar y casi morir a cada instante?"  
"... y tu quién eres?" miró inocente Junki al tipo que le gritaba "Yo no lo decía por ustedes.."  
"Crees que estoy para tus bromas..?"  
"Yunho, basta" la mujer ordenó mirandolo de forma autoritaria "Junki... ahora por Dios..."  
"Ahhhh~~" Junki se retorció al escuchar la palabra 'Dios' quemándole los oídos "Eres una desconsideradaa!!"  
"Lo siento" contestó la mujer rodando los ojos "A veces olvido que eres un estúpido demonio"  
"Lo que sea" dijo el inhumano ser frotándose las orejas "El punto es que el señor Shim me contrató para supervisar a estos hombres, y al ver que siempre llegaban heridos y algunos muertos, me daba gracia saber que estaba ganando dinero sólo por observar a unos perdedores que eran vencidos por unos novatos..."  
"Eres un idiota!!" repitió por enésima vez la chica "Ahora mismo te llevaré con el señor Shim para aclarar cuentas" la chica tomó del brazo a Junki y antes de desaparecer misteriosamente con el tipo de la nada, le gritó a Yoochun "Los esperaré en tu casa!!" y desapareció, con los cerca de 30 de tipos también.  
"Qué... diablos... fue... eso....?" Junsu se acercó a Yunho y los demás le siguieron, incrédulos de lo que habían visto. "Cómo diablos debo de tomar eso..?"  
"El padre de Changmin nos quiere matar" Yoochun se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras iba encajando cosas "Yossy conocía a Junki, el tipo que supervisaba a nuestros enemigos y quien es un demonio"  
"En qué cosa estamos metidos...?" empezó Jae quien comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento "Es mejor irnos de aquí antes de que la policía nos halle..."

"Estamos de vuelta..."Anunció Yoochun subiéndose al volante mientras los otros iban llenando la parte de atrás "Qué tal estás?" la preguntó a Changmin mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor  
"Bien..." Changmin miró a sus shockeados y un poco heridos amigos quienes iban entrado de uno en uno "Por qué se demoraron tanto? Acaso...?"  
"Aha~ pasó lo de siempre" comunicó Chris mientras curaba el brazo de Junsu  
"Y Yossy?" preguntó mientras veía como Yunho cerraba la puerta tras el "Dónde está?"  
"Pues bien..." Yoochun se dispuso a relatar mientras conducía, mientras los otros le apoyaban en algunas opiniones. Changmin y su familia se entraron del objetivo del esposo y padre de la familia Shim.  
"P-papá intenta matarte?" la menor de las hermanas miraba incrédula a su hermano mayor "Por qué?"  
"Papá..." empezó Changmin pero su madre le cortó  
"Niñas, no agobien a su hermano" la mujer se enderezó y las miró fijo "cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino les aclararé las cosas, ahora su hermano y sus amigos están muy cansados" las chicas asintieron mientras la mujer se dispuso a continuar, esta vez a los chicos "Espero no haberles causado muchos problemas... pero créanme que terminarán muy pronto"  
A Changmin le vino un escalofrío horrible, que se pasó por toda la espalda hasta la nuca. Acaso eso... tenía que ver con el cuchillo? Se palpó la chaqueta y sintió que le faltaba. Miró frenéticamente a su madre quién le sonreía '_Dios mío... esta no es mi madre'_

El furgón paró en seco cuando un grito sordo se apoderó de todo el vehículo.  
"QUIEN DIABLOS ERES?!" Changmin sostenía fuertemente a la mujer del cuello "CONTESTA MALDICIÓN!!! DONDE ESTÁ MI MADRE?!"  
La que parecía ser su madre ahora reía frenéticamente mientras se convertía en una horrenda bestia. En su mano izquierda sostenía el cuchillo quien Changmin no se había percatado, pero si no fuera por el atento Yunho, le hubiera dado en todo el cuello de Changmin. Yunho le había quitado el cuchillo con su mente haciendo que llegara hasta él. Lo tomó y amenazó a la bestia.  
"CONTESTA!!!" Changmin estaba fuera de sí sacudiendo a la bestia con fuerza contra el sillón  
"ounedhjkasd—kkkjjjjj" la bestia empezó a balbucear forzosamente hasta que se rindió y miró con odio a su victimario "Shiim.. Señor—shiiim" y la cosa dejó de respirar. Mientras Jae y Chris sostenían a las 'hermanas' de Changmin, comprobando si eran ellas o no.  
"Suni?" comenzó Changmin observando a su hermana menor quién lloraba "Eres.. Tú?"  
"..." Changmin desconfiado se acercó a su 'hermana' y justo cuando le iba a tocar la cara, su 'hermana mayor' se le tiró encima tratando de ahorcarlo. Yunho tomó el cuchillo y lo clavó en toda la extensión de la chica mientras se extinguía en el aire y la otra escapaba por la ventana convertida en algo parecido a un gato. Changmin temblaba. Su familia corría peligro.  
"Changmin ah..."Chris lo rodeó con sus brazos meciéndolo para que se tranquilizara mientras Changmin lloraba silenciosamente en su pecho. "Changmin ah, encontraremos a tu familia... te lo prometo..."

Luego de haber llegado a casa de Yoochun hace unos minutos, Yossy apareció ante ellos en el centro de la sala de estar dejando una cortina de humo por el lugar. Changmin corrió hacia la chica y la empujó contra la pared visiblemente devastado  
"Dónde están!?"  
"Changmin... Changmin ah..." Yossy acarició suavemente la mejilla de chico y le sonrió "Están arriba"  
"Que?!" Yoochun se acercó a Yossy dándole una mirada confundida "Arriba donde?!"  
"En tu habitación"  
"En mi...espera, qué?! Si acabamos de llegar..."  
"Yo las dejé allá arriba antes de aparecerme por la sala de estar.."  
"Tu.. Tu cómo es que... dónde estaban?" Preguntó Junsu viendo como Changmin subía frenético por las escaleras  
"El padre de Changmin las tenía custodiadas para que nosotros las fuéramos a buscar y así matarnos"  
"Pero... qué pasó allá?" le cuestionó Chris mientras le daba una taza de café y la hacía sentar en el sofá mientras todos la miraban curiosos y preocupados  
"Verán..."

**[Flashback]**

"Harás lo que yo te indique, cabeza de alcornoque" le decía la chica al demonio mientras avanzaban a paso firme por el pasillo camino a la oficina del señor Shim "Ahora estás de mi lado"  
"De tu lado...?" el demonio la miró de reojo y sonrió "Se oye interesante"  
Antes de entrar, Junki observó la fila de hombres que había tras él y les ordenó 'ADENTRO!' y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los hombres fueron absorbidos por la sombra de Junki que dibujaba la silueta de éste.  
"Tu y tus demonios..." Yossy rodó los ojos y abrió autoritariamente la puerta ausstándo al hombre que se ubicaba tras el escritorio  
"Yoshiz—"  
"Sí, sí, como sea" la chica golpeó con ambas palmas la mesa que tenía al frente encarando al tipo haciendo que pegara un salto del susto "Libéralas y déjanos en paz"  
"Q-qué?!" el hombre rió nervioso y trató de pararse pero Junki le lanzó un dardo dándole en el hombro haciendo que lanzara un grito "Ustedes son unos traidores..."  
"Y tu un inútil!!" los ojos de la chica empezaron a cambiar peligrosamente de color y en un instante el tipo salio volando hacia un lado cayéndose de la silla "No sé cómo diablos no hice esto antes... si eres un simple humano!!" la chica tomó al tipo de cuello y lo azotó contra la pared "Ahora me dices donde está tu querida esposa y tus lindas hijas o las dejo sin dueño de casa!!" la mujer lanzó al hombre contra el escritorio botando todo  
"P-p..por... q-q..qué... mme-e haces-s es–sto?"  
"Junki, las rastreaste?" y al verlo, encontró a las tres mujeres tras él observando la escena "Llévalas fuera" Junki le sonrió a las mujeres con ternura y les indicó con sus manos que salieran. "En cuanto a ti... estúpido humano" la mujer levantó la cabeza del tipo tomándolo del cabello "Esto es por todo lo malo que nos hiciste" y golpeándolo contra el suelo lo botó dejándolo inconsciente "De parte de Changmin!" y sonriendole falsamente al cuerpo tirando cerró la puerta tras ella.

**[Fin Flashback]**

"Eso es todo" y terminando su café en un último sorbo sonrió terminando la historia. Frente a ella seis pares de ojos la observaban con un visible terror, sumándoles las bocas abiertas de la impresión. Changmin también estaba allí que, luego de haber chequeado que su familia estaba durmiendo apaciblemente bajo efecto de alguna poción rara de Yossy, había bajado para escuchar la historia del rescate  
"Whoa..." Junsu fue el primero que habló mostrando su asombro "Chica, eres brava!"le dijo pinchándole el brazo con un dedo en señal de miedo  
"Tranquilo Su~" le dijo reprimió Yossy tocándole la nariz con un dedo "yo jamás les haría algo..."  
"Esa es mi pregunta." Changmin preguntó suave pero firme "Por qué haces todo esto? Con qué fin?... Por qué...?"  
"Creo que es hora de que sepan..." Yossy palmeó y Junki apareció tras ella "Ya que este estúpido apareció antes de lo que estaba planeado..."  
"Hey!!" el demonio hizo un puchero "No me gusta que me insultes"  
"Das tema para hacerlo!" la chica miró a Changmin y siguió "Yo y Junki somos... sus guardianes"  
"Dwea?!" los seis se sorprendieron de sobremanera. Guardianes? Guardián para qué?!  
"G-guardianes?" Yoochun sonrió y sacudió la cabeza  
"No te lo tomes tan fácil, Micky" la chica se cruzó de brazos y lo desafió con la mirada "Ustedes son unos novatos en esto y necesitas prepararse para lo peor"  
"L-lo peor?" esta vez fue Jae quien pregunto sintiendo un escalofrío en toda la espalda.  
"Esos hombrecitos no son anda comparado con la cantidad de demonios que se les aparecerán de hoy en adelante" Yossy respiró y siguió su relato "Junki y yo cometimos un tipo de crimen al dañar a nuestro jefe, por más humano que fuera, y supongo que trataran de capturarnos, y a nuestros protegidos también"  
"Y qué son ustedes..? Digo... qué son los guardianes?"  
"Verás Chris..."  
"Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó el chico al demonio quien había empezado a hablar  
"Soy tu guardián, no? Dejame que te explique!" le respondió con su eterna sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto con Yossy "Un guardián es un tipo de brujo que tiene entero conocimiento sobre sus protegidos, manejándoles tanto la mente como sus propios movimientos"  
"Y no sólo podemos leer su mente y manejarla. También podemos hacerlo con cualquiera" corroboró la chica "sólo que es un poco más difícil.."  
"Cómo 'brujos' podemos hacer maldiciones, hechizos, premoniciones, etc... ya saben. Somos como Harry Potter!" dijo Junki con los ojos brillosos mientras Yossy rodaba los ojos ante lo ridículo que era su compañero  
"En fin, el punto es que ahora... debemos de entrenarlos."  
"Entrenarnos?!" gritaron al unísono los seis chicos "No creen que esto se está pasando un poco...?" Yoochun se rascaba descuidadamente su cabeza "Esto es como en las pelis, en serio..."  
"Y para terminar con todo esto... les daremos a los tres pequeños guardianes..."  
"Qué? Hay más?" preguntó Yunho levantando una ceja  
"Sí, pero estos aparecen cada vez que ustedes les llamen. Sólo los pueden ver ustedes así que cuidado con 'estar hablando solos' por ahí porque la gente puede pensar mal~" En eso Junki juntó sus manos mientras Yossy le imitaba y meditando los dos al mismo tiempo una especie de conjuro, tres pequeños cuerpecitos de no más de 15 centímetros cada uno aparecían tirados en medio del círculo formado por los chicos quienes se habían juntado al escuchar los relatos de sus ahora guardianes. De repente los tres cuerpecitos empezaron a ... ¿aletear? Si. Esos cuerpecitos tenían unas pequeñas alitas pegadas a sus espaldas y vestían unos trajes extraños que brillaban un poco. Eras unas cositas simplemente adorables. Empezaron a despertar parpadeando con sus grandes y largas pestañas y bostezando con sus pequeñas boquitas.  
"Yawwwn~"la vocecita de uno de ellos derritió los corazones de todos los presentes "uhm?" la cosita miró para todos lados con sus grandes y azules ojos viendo las caras expectantes de todos "Hey... hey hey hey chicos despierten!!" empezó a sacudir a los otros dos cuerpecitos mientras seguía reclamandoles "Ya nos toca!! Llegó nuestro día, dormilones, despierteeeeeenn!!!" la pequeña y chillona voz de la criatura empezó a asustar a los otros dos. Ya cuando empezaron a darse cuenta de quienes les observaban pegaron un salto volando un rato sobre el piso por sus alas y tocando de nuevo el piso para alinearse en una fila.  
"Uno~ dos~!" anunció el de ojos rojos "Gracias por tomarnos!" gritaron las tres criaturas con sus chillonas y pequeñas voces haciendo que Chris soltara un gritito de emoción  
"No son adorables?!" Chris tomó el de ojos verdes y lo miró fijamente "Cómo te llamas?"  
"Hehe~" sonrió avergonzado mientras bajaba la mirada y sus pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas se quemaban poniéndose completamente rojas "Yo..."  
"Habla de una vez, tontoo~" el de ropa y ojos rojos voló hasta la mano de Chris quien sostenía al de verde y se sentó en la muñeca de Chris "él es Shiwon y yo soy Heechul" dijo arreglándose el cabello y sonriendo pícaramente "y el de azul es Hangeng... no habla mucho..."  
"Si hablo!" Hangeng hizo un puchero botando brillo por los puños cuando los chocó contra sus caderas en ambos lados en forma de protesta  
"Eres un amooor~~" Jaejoong cogió a Hangeng con sus ambas manos y le besó la cabeza "Así que cada vez que los llamemos vendrán?" Yossy asintió y chasqueó los dedos. Las tres criaturitas de acercaron volando hacia los guardianes mayores y se acomodaron en los hombros de ellos  
"Desde ahora, estamos a completa disposición de ustedes" Junki sonrió y se levantó luego haciendo que Heechul se desbalanceara y callera de pleno en el sillón botando un montón de brillo que salía de su cuerpo al chocar contra la superficie. Se levantó y se sacudió todo el brillo  
"Podrías tener más cuidado cabeza hueca!!??" la criatura se cruzó de brazos ante el descuido del guardián mayor quien no dejaba de sonreír "Maldito demonio feliz! Qué clase de demonio eres?! Nunca dejas de sonreír! Eres irritante!! Me recuerdas a los teletubb–!!"  
"Basta Heechul!" Shiwon le lanzó un tipo de hechizo que hizo que Heechul se callara tapándole la boca con cinta adhesiva haciendo que todos los presentes empezaran a reír  
"Ya es tarde... no?" convino Yossy parándose también "Cualquier cosa nos llaman, sí?"  
"Muchas gracias" Changmin se inclinó y volvió a su posición derecho con una sonrisa  
"Tengan cuidado, bien?" Yossy abrió la ventana y salió volando seguido por Junki.  
"Por qué simplemente no pueden salir por la puerta?" intervino el pequeño Shiwon sentándose en el hombro de Chris  
"Pero es más fácil por las ventanas" convino Hangeng dejándose caer en la cabeza de Jaejoong  
"Además... cuando has visto brujos saliendo por la puerta de la calle?" Heechul se había sacado la cinta y se encontraba volando frente a los presentes "Vamos chicos, es hora de dormir..." Hangeng y Shiwon se mostraron molestos al tener que abandonar a sus nuevos amos "Vamos, no muestren esas caras... Bueno jefes, ya nos vamos. Sólo llamenos!" y sonriendo las tres criaturas desaparecieron con un paf! Dejando brillo de los tres diferentes colores al desaparecer.  
"Dios mío..." Yoochun se dejó caer en el sofá masajeándose la sien "Mucha información procesada..."  
"Bien... creo que es hora de irse..."  
"No~ ustedes no se van!" Yoochun les devolvió una mirada asesina que indicaba un no-me-dejen-solo-después-de-todo-lo-que-paso  
"Está bien..." dijo Changmin "Sólo porque está mi mamá y mis hermanas allá arriba.."  
"Supongo que nos tendremos que mudar todos juntos..." dijo finalmente Jaejoong entrando a la cocina  
"Es una buena idea... si tan sólo tuviéramos dónde vivir... un lugar más amplio, quizás..." sugirió Junsu sentándose junto a Micky sacando su game boy  
"..." Chris abrió los ojos y se levantó de repente "Changmin!!"  
"Dww?" Changmin se sorprendió saltando del susto "Qué ocurre?"  
"La casa de mis padres!!"  
"La casa de... espera, Qué?!"  
"Siii! Es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros"  
"L-lo suficientemente grande?!" se escandalizó Changmin "Es una MANSION. Obviamente es lo suficientemente grande!"  
"No tienes por qué hablarme así!" Chris se indignó evitando a Changmin cuando trató de disculparse al abrazarlo "Dweaaa~ suéltame y dejame dar mi idea"  
"Lo siento~"  
"Ya fuchi~" Chris se soltó del abrazo y se dirigió a la mesa central "Voy a hablar con mi papá."  
"Pero si él casi te botó de la casa"  
"Pero él se va a ir y va a dejar cuidando la casa con sabe-diablos-quien" Chris sacudió su cabeza ideando qué diablos le diría a sus padres "Quién mejor que yo para cuidar esa gran casa?"  
"Si quieres te puedo acompañar" dijo jaejoong saliendo con una bandeja llena de dulces "Yo conozco a tus padres desde hace tiempo... ellos comprenderán"dijo sonriendo depositando la bandeja en la mesita central ante la atenta y hambrienta mirada de todos "Siento no haber hecho algo mejor pero Yoochun no tiene muchas cosas dulces en su cocina..."  
"De hecho no hay casi nada" corroboró Yoochun pasandose una mano por la parte de atrás del cuello "Como no sé cocinar, como afuera"  
"Jaejoong ah~ esto está muy rico~" dijo Chris exclamando "me debes de enseñar cómo hacerlas~"  
"Sabes cocinar?" dijo entusiasmado Jaejoong sentándose al lado de Chris  
"Claro~ he pasado toda mi vida al lado de mi nana cocinando cosas en la gran cocina de mi casa!"  
"Dweeaa~ por qué nunca me dijiste que cocinabas?"  
"Porque—"  
Mientras los dos amigos seguían con su femenina conversación culinaria, Changmin subía a chequear el cómo estaban su madre y hermanas. Ya llegando al tope de la escalera escuchó un ruido. Estaban entrando por el techo. Bajó desesperadamente las escaleras y sosteniendose de la veranda fuertemente para recuperar la respiración gritó a los chicos que estaban en la sala  
"N-nos rastrearon!!"


	18. ON THE ROOF

Los chicos ya estaban parándose antes de que Changmin corriera a avisarles, todos habían recibido la misma imagen en sus cabezas alarmándoles de que habían unos extraños en el tejado de la casa de Micky.  
"Micky, ¿dónde están los fósforos?" Micky parpadeó ante la pregunta de Yunho y luego comprendió "y también papeles" Micky corrió a la cocina mientras a su lado un hermoso jaguar se hacía camino escaleras arriba. Chris con dificultad llamó a los guardianes pero luego aparecieron junto a Junsu que intentaba fallidamente de in visibilizarse  
"Chris, reza esto. Concéntrate" Yossy hizo aparecer un papel en blanco que al depositarse en manos de Chris empezó a escribirse solo con unas líneas en él "No dejes de repetirlo" Chris asintió y se ubicó en una esquina de la casa "Junsu, toma esto" le lanzó la misma píldora que habían usado en la estación "Estás inestable y aún no hemos practicado"  
"Dónde está Jaejoong?" preguntó Junki empezando a quemar sus manos con su mismo fuego  
"Subió con Changmin" Yoochun entró en la sala entregándole las cosas a Yunho quien iba subiendo con los demás "Chris...?"  
"Shht" le calló Heechul volando al lado de la cabeza de Yoochun "No lo puedes distraer"  
Una vez arriba observaron como Jaejoong y Changmin combatían frente a unos 10 tipos en el corredor. Díos mío, vaya noche...

Jaejoong POV  
Qué me está pasando? Ya no me tienen miedo... Ya no me muevo como antes... será que he perdido la fuerza?.. No. Es falta de práctica. Jamás en mi vida me había comportado como un animal y las veces anteriores sólo había mordido y comido. Pero ahora estos tipos se mueven más rápido que los otros. En verdad... son otros. Estos son otros. No sé que hacer...  
"Jaejoong-ah!" Yunho me llama. Corro en su dirección y el me acaricia la cabeza. Creo que estoy herido... "Jaejoong-ah, no sirves de Jaguar" ese comentario me dolió. Pero comprendí que no era tiempo de sentirse y debía actuar. Con todo lo que había descansado, en otra cosa me tendría que convertir... Miré atento a los tipos. Busqué el único punto con el que podrían fallar. Arriba. Rápidamente me convertí en un halcón. '_Los destrozaré _'

Yunho POV  
Eran cerca de cinco tipos atacando a la vez a Jae y él solo había podido morder a uno. Esto era injusto y doloroso. Jae ya había usado un animal como el jaguar y además no lo había puesto en práctica. No sabe realmente que diablos hacer....  
Lo llamo. El viene hacia a mi y trato de sonar lo más duro posible, por su bien. Me acerco a los tipos y ocupando mi fuerzo solo mental empiezo a encender cada uno de los fósforos incendiando los papeles y tirándolos en forma de dardos hacia mis contrincantes. Se empiezan a quemar y luego observo como un cuervo les picotea con fuerza la cabeza sacando pedazos de pelo y sangre. Vuela de cabeza en cabeza posando sus patas en los ojos de los tipos y los arranca con fuerza._ 'Esto es muy macabro, Jae...'___

Normal POV  
"Así me gusta" dijo Yossy arremangándose las mangas y doblándose el cuello de un lado al otro "Vamos Junki, al techo"  
"A-al techo?"  
"Qué esperas? Gastar una semana entera reparando la casa de Yoochun?" Yossy señaló a los tipos que luchaban contra Changmin y Yoochun y agregó "Afuera no hace tanto frío, llorón"  
"Está bien~" junto con Yossy hicieron una pequeña explosión de sonido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los que peleaban en el corredor lo hacían u piso más arriba, o sea, el techo. Casi todos se asustaron ante el repentino cambio de plataforma y algunos tipos que ya estaban eliminados a picotazos y quemados se resbalaban por el hecho de estar inconscientes –o muertos, quizás-. Uno de los tipos salió volando de la nada y eso indicaba que Junsu también estaba haciendo su buena parte, mientras Yoochun le quemaba los pies a un tipo mientras le lanzaba una patada al pecho tirándolo también. Pero... Changmin casi cae del techo captando la atención de los demás. Eran dos tipos contra el chico. Los tipos tenían unas flechas clavadas en brazos y piernas pero aún eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derribar a Changmin quien ya no tenia flechas y había perdido el arco que había caído al jardín.  
"Changmin-ah~"el guardián Hangeng voló y se interpuso entre los hombres y el cuerpo de Changmin, quien respiraba dificultosamente, haciendo una cara de furia cosa que les causó gracia a los tipos  
"Mira que lindo es~" se burló uno de ellos haciendo una mueca y antes de volver a hablar, de las pequeñas manitos de Hangeng, las cuales tiraban brillo por todas partes al igual que sus alas, empezaron a salir unos pequeños chorros de agua que empezaron a agrandarse lo suficiente como para ahogar a los tipos en un torbellino de tamaño descomunal y tirándolos fuera del techo también. Changmin se apoyó dificultosamente sobre sus codos y atrapó a Hangeng que caía del aire agotado.  
"Ese es mi Hannie!" decía Shiwon lanzando puñetazos al aire, meneándose de un lado para el otro, simulando una pelea  
"Dónde está Chris?" preguntó jadeante Changmin mientras era ayudado por Junki a levantarse al tiempo que una bola de fuego casi rozaba su cabeza, lanzada por Yoochun quien intentaba seguir combatiendo con otro tipos  
"Ven aquí!! No pienso pasar todo el verano reparando mi techo!!" Yoochun persiguió al tipo mientras Changmin caminaba con dificultad donde Yossy  
"Está abajo... a salvo" completó Yossy antes de que el menor empezara a reclamar "Chris aún no sabe 'pelear', así que lo mantengo bajo oraciones"  
"Oraciones?" Changmin acariciaba a Hangeng para darle calor y reanimarlo del gaste de energía  
"Las oraciones puedes darte muchos beneficios si tu 'poder' tiene que ver con salvar vidas" Junki explicó observando como Yunho y Jae terminaban con el último tipo que había en el techo "Yossy le dio una oración de protección. Te mantiene lejos de los malos, creando un campo de fuerza, como un escudo, a tu alrededor"  
"Yah~ que seriooo~" Heechul le molestó tirándole algunos cabellos de la cabeza "Bajemos a chequear a Chris" y volando de la cabeza de Junki, bajó y entró por la ventana mientras los guardianes repetían la misma frase para salir del techo y bajar al corredor. Al llegar escucharon un grito agudo seguido por un estruendo  
"Heechul!!" Los guardianes bajaron a toda prisa por las escaleras seguidos por unos malheridos chicos. En una esquina Chris permanecía sentado con las rodillas en pecho y cubriéndose los oídos con sus manos y sin dejar de repetir la oración una y otra vez como si fuera un robot. Parecía estar dentro de una burbuja que a ratos mandaba cortes eléctricos a quienes estaban rodeándolo. Sí, habían más de ellos en la sala, unos tres más, y uno que literalmente flotaba en el aire.  
"Chr---!!" antes de que Changmin continuara con su grito y caminara hacia el chico, Junki le tapó la boca y lo forzó a mantenerse al margen, retrocediendo.  
"No lo desconcentres o sino lo matarán" Yossy caminó hacia los tipos y se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos "Qué diablos quieren?!"  
"Esta damita es tuya??" dijo uno con voz grave y torpe sosteniendo a Heechul del cuello de su traje mientras la criatura aleteaba sin cesar tratando de escapar moviendo brazos y piernas y botando brillo por todas partes  
"Suéltame, bruto!! No soy ninguna damita, para que sepas monstruo tontoo!!" Heechul forcejeaba contra el 'agarre' del tipo "Soy un guardián!! Te puedes arrepentir de estoo!!"  
"Hahaha" reían los tipos mientras el que tenía a Heechul lo sacudía viendo divertido como el brillo salía de la criatura "Y qué se supone que me harás, uh?!" se burló  
"Él no, pero yo si!" Yossy desenfundó sus brazos y elevando una plegaria los tres tipos volaron del lugar mientras Heechul volaba a toda prisa donde estaban los chicos. Todos estaban expectantes ante el tipo que flotaba dándole la espalda a todos allí, observando a Chris atentamente. El hechizo de Yossy no había funcionado en él, así que supusieron que él era algo más que un simple tipo.  
Jaejoong que fue el último en llegar a la sala cojeando por la visible herida en su pierna derecha, había demorado pero ya había llegado y al ver que todos miraban en una dirección el también lo hizo y se encontró con el tipo flotando en el piso.  
"---no puede ser" todos giraron en dirección a Jae, menos el tipo.  
"Qué ocurre, Jaejoong"  
"QUE HACES AQUÍ?" de repente grito olvidándose de su herida, avanzando rápidamente hacia el tipo que flotaba. Al ver que no tenía respuesta, llegó hasta a él, le tomó su hombro y lo giró con fuerza encontrándose cara a cara con el tipo "Responde, Sungmin!"  
"Sungmin?!" Chris levantó la cabeza deshaciendo el hechizo por completo asustando a Yossy. La chica corrió hacia Chris dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado y abrazándolo fuertemente le cubrió la vista con sus manos  
"Junki, deshazte de él!!!" gritó Yossy con visibles lágrimas en los ojos tapando los de Chris a la fuerza "MUÉVETE!!!"  
"Apártese amo Jaejoong" Junki ordenó mientras Jaejoong era tironeado de la mano por las pequeñas manitos de Shiwon "_**Y tú!**_ " Junki elevó la voz haciendo que sonara fuerte, grave y demoníaca... sí, ahora sí hablaba como un demonio "_**Vienes conmigo**_" y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron ante todos dejando huellas de fuego en el aire.  
"Dios mío..." Yossy fue destapando los ojos de Chris mientras el chico se desmayaba en sus brazos totalmente dormido  
"Chris!!" Changmin se precipitó ante su chico refugiándolo en sus brazos  
"No te preocupes, está dormido" Yossy se levantó del suelo elevándose del piso sin el menor esfuerzo "Lo tuve que hechizar, las personas que usan las oraciones por mucho tiempo tienden a permanecer en estado de shock..."

"Pero el vio a Sungmin..." comenzó Jaejoong con Shiwon en su hombro

"Por eso mismo le tapé los ojos y lo dormí. Ver a Sungmin así debió de shockearle aún más."

"Verlo así? a qué te refieres?" Changmin acariciaba el cabello de Chris con el chico en sus brazos

"Porque... Sungmin... flotaba... y..." Jae empezaba a entrar en un estado de shock cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole, ya estaba medio dormido...y al final se desmayó. Yunho le estaba sosteniendo por atrás mientras Yossy tenía una mano posada en los ojos del chico cerrándoselos así como cuando alguien cierra los ojos de un muerto.  
"Fue muy fuerte al encarar a Sungmin así de golpe, pero es obvio que también esta shockeado" Yossy ayudó a Yunho a recostar a Jae en el sillón mientras Changmin recostaba a Chris en el otro. Yoochun y Junsu habían ya no estaban en la sala cosa que a Yossy le asustó "Dios mío, una cosa tras otra, Yunho ve a ver a los chicos al techo, cuida de que no salgan lastimados... Junki a veces pierde la conciencia" Yunho asintió y antes de irse escaleras arriba besó la frente de Jae. Yossy miró a Hangeng y a Heechul que respiraban dificultosamente sentados en la mesita de la sala y con un chasquido de dedos los hizo dormir también "es mejor que descansen..."

"Y es mejor que tu descanses también" Changmin le propinó una suave palmada en el hombro a Yossy seguido por un inesperado abrazo "lo siento..." Changmin hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica mientras la seguía abrazando con fuerza "siento no haber confiado en ti..."

"N-no seas niñita" le bromeó tratando de sonar seria "venga, que ya me lo dijiste antes!" Yossy se acercó a Jae y empezó a curarle la herida de la pierna "ustedes son muy testarudos... atacan sin saber que hacen.. sin medir consecuencias... y todo para que sus seres más queridos estén bien..."

"Es lo que cualquiera haría" dijo Changmin corriendo algunos mechones de la cara de Chris "es como una responsabilidad hacerse cargo del otro, protegerlo... es algo voluntario... es amor"

"Amor..." a la chica se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas los ojos "...amor..." repitió casi susurrando  
"No vuelvas a ponerte así..." Changmin formó un pañuelo el cual dió a Yossy

"Lo de recién fue..." Yossy se secó las lágrimas y tirando el pañuelo al aire, desapareció "algo extraño..." Yossy observó a Chris y continuó "Creo que jamás he sentido amor por alguien antes..."

"Jamás?"

"Jamás" afirmó la chica sollozando silenciosamente "pero al ver a Chris tan indefenso al destruirse la protección, sentí que corría un gran peligro y... sin pensarlo me arrojé a él... yo...no sé..."

"Quizás es porque por primera vez has sentido cariño, no?"

"Quizás..." la chica se miró fijamente al estudiante y recordó la escena de hace unos minutos "sabes por qué están en shock, no?"

"Yo... supongo porque Sungmin no solía 'flotar', no?"

"Quiero que cuando despierten les trates de explicar de a poco... es probable que no recuerden casi nada..."

"Está bien... pero-?"

"Yo iré arriba, no te preocupes" la chica se levantó y antes de esfumarse en medio de la sala se dirigió al chico "Creo que... sí les tengo cariño... no?" Changmin sonrió y mirando al chico que empezaba a despertarte se dijo a sí mismo _'Yo también creo que les tengo cariño...'_

**[En el tejado] ****  
**  
"_**Qué quieres?! **_" el demonio Junki habló mientras miles de llamas cubrían sus manos, muriendo y naciendo una y otra vez "_**Qué es lo que buscan?!**_ "  
"Chris" Sungmin habló aún sin tocar el piso "Sólo quiero hablar con él"  
"_**Ni te atrevas **_" el demonio lanzó una bola de fuego que fue esquivada pro el otro "_**te crees muy astuto??**_ " Junki rezó algo y el patio empezó a temblar. Luego un chorro de lava salió dirigiéndose primero al cielo y luego en picada contra Sungmin quién también lo esquivó con facilidad "_**DIABLOS!**_ "  
"Sólo dejenme hablar con él!" rogó el chico acercándose un poco al demonio "No le haré nada!"  
"_**Alejate!!**_" Junki usó ambas manos para crear una pared echa de fuego y lava que ahora separaba a Sungmin de los chicos y Junki "_**No creo en ti. Tu y esos hombres intentaron matarnos! Por qué dejaría que vieras al amo Chris?**_ "  
"Créeme que no le haré nada... Chris me conoce... él..."  
"Él no te quiere ver!" una voz femenina surgió tras él haciendo que se girara bruscamente y cayera por fin al suelo "Lo sabía. Eres un simple humano"  
"Yo..."  
"Quién te dio el encantamiento?" cortó la mujer tomando al chico del cuello y elevándolo  
"Nunca te diré, bruja!"el chico intentó forcejear, pero la mujer tenía una fuerza inhumana  
"_Habla~_" la voz de Yossy se tornó rasposa y suave, como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. Soltó a Sungmin y éste, como si fuera un robot contestó mecánicamente "Ti--- "  
"SUNGMIN-AH!" Sungmin fue cortado por Chris quien gritó desde el borde del tejado, en vista de que recién había subido por una de las ventanas "Sungmin-ah!" repitió mientras el cielo se tornaba oscuro, y se llenaba de nubes cargadas de lo que obviamente parecía agua. Las crisis de Chris iban a comenzar. El chico empezó a caminar hacia Sungmin con paso firme y un destello extraño en sus ojos "SUNGMIN!!" gritó elevando los brazos hacia el cuello del chico. Lo estaba asfixiando mientras los guardianes y los chicos no reaccionaban frente a la escena. Luego de un momento Junki agarró a Chris de los brazos con ayuda de Changmin y Yossy alejaba a Sungmin con un movimiento de manos. Chris se retorcía y forcejeaba contra el agarre mientras el cielo empezaba a llorar y cada vez que Chris trataba de escapar, la fuerza de la lluvia se hacía mas fuerte, pesada y dolorosa. Sí, dolorosa. Era como si cada gota fuera un dardo y les cortara la piel una y otra vez. Extrañamente Chris logró zafarse del agarre por una inhumana fuerza y elevando con fuerza un brazo es que grito ese nombre una vez más, con rabia, odio y totalmente cegado por la ira " SUNGMIN-AH!!!!!!" y un trueno dio con el chico en pleno derribándolo hacia el patio, dañando parte del techo de Yoochun. Luego todo se hizo borroso y Chris cayó, débil, mientras el cielo se despejaba y el sol se escondía lejos al oeste.


	19. This is just the begin

"Genial" Yoochun bufó sentándose en el sofá de su ahora destruida casa "Chris está obligado a pedirle a su padre su mansión"  
El hogar de Yoochun ya no tenía techo, había sido totalmente carbonizado y un grupo de vecinos se juntaba a ver la destruida casa  
"Qué miran?!" empezó Yoochun a espantar a la gente que aún miraba con asombro el desastre "Fuchi fuchi, fuera de aquí, que acaso no saben que la curiosidad mató a los vecinos de Yoochun? Ya fuera fuera!"  
"Increíble... toda mi vida pensé que fue un gato el que murió... viví todos estos años engañado!" bromeó Junsu posando una mano en el hombro del universitario "Quieres ayudarme a calmar a los chicos allá dentro?"  
"Mmn?" Yoochun miró confundido al abogado y giró en dirección al living "Qué paso?"  
"Jae y Chris despertaron de sus respectivos shocks... encontraron el cuerpo de Sungmin"  
"Dwea?! Cuerpo...?" Yoochun corrió al living y encontró a Chris llorando en los brazos de Junki mientras todos observaban el cuerpo inmóvil de Sungmin "d-d-dwwwea?"  
"Deja de decir dweadsdkj!" le reprimió Junsu mientras se sentaba al lado de Chris tratando de calmarlo "Al parecer está muerto..."  
"Al parecer?!"  
"No lo puedo saber ya que está bajo un encantamiento" contestó Yossy saliendo de la cocina y sentándose junto con Yoochun "No respira pero puede ser que aún esté con la cochinada esa de encantamiento"  
"Ahora nos puedes explicar no?" Jae se acomodó tratando de no mirar al cuerpo que estaba en el centro del living "Qué diablos ocurrió? Este no es Sungmin..."  
"Sí es Sungmin" le desafió Yossy mientras Chris lloraba más fuerte "Pero te puedo asegurar que lo que hizo recién no lo hizo por voluntad"  
"Hacer qué..?" Jae estaba impacientándose, qué estaba pasando? "Sólo preguntó por Chris!"  
"Pero él flotaba" Yossy miró de reojo al cuerpo y siguió "Sungmin hizo algo como... 'vender su alma al diablo' " Chris pegó un grito y se aferró más a Junki "Pero en vez de hacerlo a un diablo, lo hizo a un brujo... por eso supo que yo era una bruja..."  
"Pero por qué haría eso..?" por fin habló Chris entre sollozos  
"Porque quería verte... y... llevarte"  
"Llevarme?" Chris pensó un momento y entendió todo. Sungmin había 'vendido su alma' a un brujo para que él lo tomara en cuenta... para que aceptara sus sentimientos... "Y...y tu crees que despertará?"  
"Si es persistente y testarudo lo hará" Yossy se agachó al lado del cuerpo para inspeccionarlo más de cerca. "Si ven aquí..." indicó los alrededores de los ojos de Sungmin "hay un polvo azul, no?" los demás se acercaron un poco a mirar. Efectivamente había rastros de algo brilloso y azulino en los ojos del chico "Eso significa que le quemaron las retinas"  
"Qué?!" gritaron Jae y Chris a la vez  
"Que te quemen las retinas es bastante vergonzoso..." opinó Junki con Heechul en su hombro "Digo... es totalmente voluntario..."  
"Y que diablos significa que te quemen la retina?"  
"Significa que te manipulan como un títere, cariño" dijo Heechul bostezando ante la mirada de todos "Así que... es de suponer que a este niño lo hicieron tonto"  
"Por qué?" Chris hipó ahogado por sus propias lágrimas  
"Verás..." Yossy se levantó y volvió a sentarse en su lugar "es de suponer que Sungmin estaba tan cegado de amor por Chris que decidió acceder a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar con él" a Chris le recorrió un escalofrío "Pero el pobre chico no supo con quién se estaba metiendo... el punto es que se metió con los mismos tipos que nos persiguen. Y si ellos utilizaban a este chico, ellos sabrían donde estaríamos nosotros"  
"Por eso Sungmin llegó con esos tipos, no?"  
"Bingo" convino Heechul ante la conclusión de Yoochun  
"Bueno... entonces..." Yoochun miró a su alrededor y luego suspiró "Por qué a mí?"  
"Ah!" Chris salió de su shock interno y miró a los demás "Yo... debo de ir a casa"  
"Seguro que puedes ir ahora... así?" Changmin se paró al momento en que Chris lo hacía "Estás un poco indispuesto"  
"Nada de eso" Chris miró a Changmin y le sonrió "Es mi culpa que Yoochun ahora esté pasando una verguenza horrible"  
"oh~sii" bromeó Micky "Pero puedo esperar!"  
"Nope" concluyó el menor mirando a Yossy "Iré a hablar con mi padre"  
"Yo te llevaré" la chica miró al demonio y le movió la cabeza "Tu vienes?"  
"No, me quedaré vigilando"  
"Yo voy!~ Yo voooyy~~!" Hangeng empezó a saltar en la mesita botando brillo cada vez que brincaba "Yo protegeré al amo de Chris!"  
"Yo también iré" Jaejoong se paró y miró a Yunho quien no le soltaba la mano y lo miraba con reproche "El señor Jung confía en mi"  
"Pero Jae..."  
"No le pasará nada" Yossy tomo a los chicos de las manos y antes de que desaparecieran, dijo "Mientras estén conmigo, no les pasará nada"  
"Pff" Heechul se miró en un pequeño espejo y comentó "Se nota que Hannie adora al amo Chris"  
"Perdón?!" Changmin levantó una ceja ante el comentario de la criaturita  
"Ay... seres como nosotros nos encariñamos mucho con nuestros amos!" continuó Heechul haciendo desaparecer el espejo "Por ejemplo Wonnie! él ADORA al amo Jaejoong"  
"Rella!!" Shiwon le tapó la boca a Heechul haciendo que el segundo empezara a ahogarse con el brillo que emanaba Shiwon de su mano.  
"Así que Jae, ehh?" le dijo divertido Yunho tomando a Shiwon de la parte de atrás del cuello de su traje "cuidadoo~" Shiwon se sonrojó al momento en que todos los presentes morían de la risa

Chris estaba nervioso frente a la puerta de la mansión. No quería entrar. No otra vez. Miles de cosas le pasaban por su mente. Acaso su padre estaba enojado aún? Acaso ya se habrían ido? Que tal si ya no lo reconocían como su hijo? Tosió y se volvió hacia su guardiana y Jae.  
"No puedo"  
"Sí, si puedes"  
"Pero..."  
"Entra, vamos" la mujer dio vuelta a Chris y lo empujó para que tocara el timbre. Ding Dong. No pasó nada. Nadie abría. Ding Dong. --- Nada.  
"Déjame ver" la muchacha movió la cabeza y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Estaba todo oscuro. Los tres se adentraron a la gran casa empezaron a caminar por el hall.  
"Papá??" llamó Chris en la oscuridad sin obtener respuesta alguna "Mamá??" llamó de nuevo con el mismo resultado. "No están... no creo que ya se hayan marchado..."  
"Estoy seguro, amo Chris, que están aquí..." aseguró Hangeng sosteniéndose en el aire bajo el aleteo incesante de sus alitas "Los puedo sentir..."  
"Rastrea Hannie" ordenó Yossy mientras palmeaba sus manos al instante que se prendían las luces de la casa "Chris, quédate conmigo. Jae, revisa las habitaciones de arriba" Jae asintió y subió escaleras arriba.  
Yossy y Chris se quedaron al pie de la gran escalera mientras Hangeng volaba hacia la sala de estar revisando y rastreando cada centímetro de la habitación. Luego de pasar por la habitación contigua y por el comedor, fue hora de pasar por la cocina donde...  
"Ama Yossy! Amo Chris!" gritó la criatura volviendo al hall con suma prisa "Ama Yossy, hay gente dentro de la cocina..."  
"En la cocina?" se sobresaltó Chris "Podrían ser los sirvientes..."Chris se adelantó pero Yossy le agarro de la muñeca deteniéndolo  
"No puedes, quizás nos tengan una trama allá adentro..."  
"Mis padres?"  
"No" Yossy empezó a caminar por el comedor deslizándose por las paredes hasta apoyar su oído levemente en la puerta de la cocina. Se escuchaban voces amortiguadas y cansadas. Chris se ubicó al lado de la chica mientras Hangeng se sentaba en el hombro de su amo. Yossy posó un dedo en su boca indicando que guardara silencio mientras se concentraba en escuchar  
"...y es de suponer que vendrá?" preguntó un hombre quién caminaba con paso firme de un lado para otro..._'esa voz...'_ pensó Chris tratando de recordar  
"Qué quiere de mi hijo?!" gritó un hombre quien notablemente se oía cansado "Déjenos en paz! Nosotros no le debemos nada...!" _'Papá!!'_ gritó Chris mentalmente mordiéndose el labio  
"Ustedes no... pero su hijito sí..." un grito se escuchó por toda la casa. El tipo había golpeado al padre de Chris y éste había gritado de dolor. _'Está lastimando a mi padre!!' _volvió a gritar mentalmente Chris. _'Tranquilo Chris'_ era Yossy quién intentaba calmarlo metiéndose mentalmente en su cabeza 'Sólo... tranquilo...' recordaba la escena anterior donde casi había deshecho la casa de Yoochun y, al parecer, matado a Sungmin por un simple impulso...  
"Pídanos lo que quiera..." imploró una mujer pero también fue golpeada fuertemente ya que dejó escapar un chillido _'No... Mamá no...'_ afuera se empezaron a escuchar truenos acompañados de una incesante lluvia y un fuerte viento que azotaban las ventanas violentamente _'No Chris por favor...!!' _Yossy miró asustada a Chris mientras le rogaba aún mentalmente a Chris, pero Chris estaba desenfocado. Sus pupilas estaban extremamente dilatadas y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna... sólo de un gran enojo...  
"Bastardo..." '_Acá vamos de nuevo...'_ Yossy rodó los ojos mientras la puerta era derribada por un exaltado Chris. Hangeng voló hacia los padres de Chris mientras éste se dirigía sin titubear hacia el tipo.  
"Duérmelos!" ordenó Yossy a Hangeng mientras seguía a Chris "Hey tú... que diablos quieres?!" se dirigió rudamente la chica tratando de detener a Chris de su trance "Contesta animal..."  
"Quién diablos eres tú para hablarme así, cariño?" el tipo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza a la hechicera haciendo que la chica se irritara  
"Mira Doc..." la chica le apuntó golpeándolo en el pecho violentamente con el dedo "Yo no soy tu cariño, soy una Hechicera, entendido?" y antes que siguiera, un remolino de humo cubrió al tipo "Chris basta..!" Yossy miró al chico a su lado pero él ya estaba camino a lanzarse contra el tipo. Ambos desaparecieron en el humo que empezaba a cubrir toda la cocina. Era tóxico.  
"Hangeng *cof* ven *cof* ayuda!!" empezó a toser Yossy tratando de ventilar el humo con su mano. La criaturita poco después llegó a su lado  
"Ama, el amo Chris está furioso. El hombre ya está muerto pero aún lo sigue golpeando!!"  
"AH??" la chica se enfadó y con un chasqueo de dedos la cortina de humo se empezó a ir por las ventanas "Chris??!!"  
El chico estaba en el piso sentado arriba del tipo. En el piso había un gran rastro de sangre y en cada golpe, más sangre salía por los aires cayendo luego en el piso por gotitas. La escena era macabra.  
"Chris basta!!" Yossy tomó a Chris de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella "Ya basta... Chris basta... tus padre, Chris... tus padres están aquí Chris... están a salvo" la chica le acariciaba el cabello para calmarlo al momento en que Chris empezaba a perder fuerzas en los brazos de Yossy quedándose dormido... otra vez.  
"HEECHUL, SHIWON" llamó la chica y al instante dos 'paff' se escucharon en el aire apareciendo las dos criaturitas botando ese típico brillo "Heechul, ve a chequear al segundo piso si está Jae"  
"Qué ocurrió ama Yos..."  
"MUÉVETE" la chica le miró con los ojos literalmente teñidos de rojo. Estaba enojada "Tu Shiwon, ayuda a Hangeng a cargar a los padres de Chris hasta la sala" la criatura de ropas verdes asintió y ayudó a la azulina.

"Yossy los llamó" informó Junki al ver que las dos criaturas desaparecían "Algo pasó..."  
"Qué quieres decir?" se exaltó Yunho seguido de Changmin  
"Calma..." el demonio se acercó a los demás " Yossy sabe lo que hace..."  
"Pero y si les pasó algo??" preguntó desesperado Changmin al borde de la histeria "Yo voy" Yunho se paró como si un tuviera un resorte instalado en su parte trasera pero inmediatamente Junki lo empujó para que se sentara de nuevo  
"Ustedes no van a ninguna parte"  
"Junki... y si nos necesitan...?" Junsu se acercó al demonio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos "Es mejor que vayamos a ver..."  
"Yossy sabe lo que hace..." repitió el demonio ladeando la cabeza "En serio chicos... del momento en que no me ha llamado, es que no ha pasado na—"  
Ring Ring. Era el celular de Yunho quién lo tomó al instante sin revisar quién llamaba  
"Aló?" abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se paró otra vez "Jaejoong sshi" los demás miraron expectantes al profesor esperando alguna señal "... Estás seguro...?" una pausa...un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de Yunho... y un "Cuídate..." y colgó.  
"Yunho?..." comenzó Yoochun mirándolo extraño "Qué ocurrió?"  
"Chris tuvo otro ataque..."  
"QUEE?!!" Changmin exclamó "Ahh!! lo siento mucho, yo debo de ir a ve—"  
"No Changmin..." Yunho le tomó del brazo y lo desafió con la mirada "Aún no"  
"Qué diablos te dijo Jae entonces??!!" Changmin agarró fuertemente de los brazos a Yunho, al borde de las lágrimas "Qué le hicieron a Chris...?!"  
"Qué HIZO Chris, querrás decir..." corrigió Yunho "Recuerdan al tipo loco que inyectó a Chris y nos trató de detener en el hospital...?" todos asintieron menos el demonio "Atacó la casa de Chris, y cuando él llegó pues... lo..."  
"Enfrentó?"  
"...Mató"

La cabeza le dolía. Parpadeó un par de veces más y se encontró con Hangeng muy cerca de su cara. Al ver que había despertado, la criaturita sonrió abiertamente y voló hacia un costado  
"Ama Yossy!! Chris despertó!!"  
"Ah, Hannie ah! Escóndete antes de que te vean...!" Chris escuchó como Shiwon le regañaba más allá.  
"Escóndanse, ahí vienen!!" esta vez era Heechul que hacía callar a los demás  
"Supongo que ya se ha despertado, señor" Era Yossy quién abría la puerta. Chris estaba sentado en la cama observando la entrada de la habitación "Oh! mire, está despierto!" el señor Jung entró en la habitación y suspiró aliviado  
"Papá!" Chris salió de la cama y abrazó a su padre efusivamente "Padre estás bien??"  
"Sí hijo...sí..." contestó cansado el hombre mirando a su hijo con pena "Hijo...hijo no sé que fue lo que pasó o qué diablos quería ese tipo pero... por favor... no te metas en problemas hijo... Hijo... ven con nosotros... por favor..."  
"..."Chris bajó la cabeza y soltó a su padre "No papá..." el chico miró a su padre a los ojos con suma tristeza "No puedo..."  
"Pero Chris..."  
"No me pasará nada... yo..." Chris miró a Yossy quién observaba la escena atenta. Le sonrió a la chica y luego miró a su padre "Yo no estoy solo padre... te juro..." empezó tomándole las manos "Te juro que no me pasará nada"  
"..."el señor suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa "Está bien hijo... está bien... si esa es tu decisión..."  
"Appa.." el chico miró tiernamente a su padre haciendo un puchero "Appa..."  
"Me quieres pedir algo, Risu?" le preguntó con tono paternal sonriéndole "Quizás pueda consentirte por última vez... no?"  
"No digas eso appa..." el chico bajó la vista apenado. Le lastimaba el sólo pensar que sus padres ya no estarían más con él "Appa... yo... necesito que me dejes la casa appa..."  
"La mansión..?"  
"Ye appa" asintió el chico "por favor appa..."  
"Está bien..."  
"En serio appa??" saltó el chico abrazando a su padre "Gracias!!!"  
"Pero..." se detuvo el hombre. Chris lo miró confundido esperando a que su padre hablara "Mandie y las demás no estarán..." le informó refiriéndose a las sirvientas "Tampoco el chofer..."  
"Pero eso no importa..." sonrió el chico "Yo podré solo... sólo... déjame, si?" el hombre asintió y Chris sonrió "Que bueno que entiendas..."  
"Todo se debe a Jae!" informó Yossy tras ellos  
"Cierto..." confirmó el hombre "Jaejoong me prometió que cuidaría de tí..."  
"Ehh?!" exclamó sorprendido Chris "ya sabías que te pediría la casa?"  
"Jae se adelantó a contarme a mi y a tu madre" el hombre miró su reloj y dejó de sonreír "Vamos hijo... me debo de ir ya..." Chris y Yossy siguieron al hombre escaleras abajo donde Jae y la señora Jung hablaban amenamente. Al llegar abajo los señor Jung se despidieron tanto de su hijo como sus amigos y de la propia casa. Luego de un rato Chris cayó en la cuenta de que sus padres lo habían dejado totalmente solo. Se giró hacia Jae con los ojos llorosos y le habló:  
"Hyung... por qué no llamas a Yunho hyung?"  
"Ya lo llamé... vienen en camino..."  
"Eh?... tanto dormí?" Chris se secó las lágrimas riendo suavemente  
"Bastante amo Chris" las tres criaturitas iban volando desde el segundo piso hasta sus amos "Luego de convencer a sus padres de que se trataba de unos asaltantes quienes buscaban por usted, recién ahí usted despertó"  
"Asaltantes..?"  
"Sí, unos del colegio.. que te conocían..."  
"No se les ocurrió una excusa mejor?" opinó Jaejoong riendo bajo  
"Perdón?" espetó Yossy "Yo no sé mentir... soy pésima..." iba a seguir pero estaban tocando la puerta así que Jae corrió a abrir esperando a los chicos pero..  
"Kim Jaejoong, sabía que te encontraría aquí!" un hombre tomó de la muñeca al chico y empezó a tironearlo hacia la salida "Vienes conmigo inmediatamente!!"  
"P—p-papá!"


	20. The Rescue

"P-papá?" el hombre frente a la puerta tomó a Jae de la muñeca y empezó a arrastrarlo hasta la salida "C—como?"  
"No hay explicaciones, ese profesor tuyo me las va a pagar.." tiró a su hijo en el asiento delantero y cerró la puerta con fuerza "hablaremos camino a casa"  
Jae estaba pálido mientras Chris se aferraba a la puerta de la mansión y veía como su amigo era descubierto por su padre. Yossy estaba atrás de Chris sin poder hacer nada, era su padre. Las tres criaturas estaban sentadas en el pórtico observando la escena... no como hadas, sino como muñecos. Chris los tomó y entró cerrando la puerta.  
"Sabía que mantener a Jae acá sería peligroso" espetó Chris dejando los muñecos en la mesita "Su padre me conoce desde siempre... era de suponer que Jae estaría acá.."  
"Primera vez en mi vida que no sé que diablos hacer en casos como este..." Yossy se dejó caer en el sofá y bufó "No es justo..."  
Al rato sonó la puerta y Chris al abrir se encontró con los demás  
"Yunho hyung..." comenzó Chris pero el hombre siguió de largo y apuntó fieramente a la chica que descansaba en el sofá  
"COMO ES QUE LO DEJASTE IR!!?" gritó Yunho mientras Yossy ladeaba la cabeza "ERES UNA BRUJA!! COMO ES QUE NO HICISTE NADA PARA EV—"  
"Cállate" susurró Yossy y Yunho calló instantáneamente. Empezó a agitarse al ver que no podía hablar. Yossy le había echado un hechizo "Mantén tu compostura.."  
"Yunho hyung... el padre de Jae tiene poder sobre él... no podemos hacer nada contra eso..." explicó Chris "Sabes que no podemos hacer nada...para evitar que Jae..."  
Yunho le miró de forma frenética para que no siguiera hablando y así Chris lo hizo.  
"Vamos, cálmate Ho" Yossy se paró y caminó hacia las escaleras "Mañana van a empezar su entrenamiento. Y tú..." señaló a Yunho "Ni te atrevas a salir de acá... porque te costará"

"Maldición!" Yunho golpeó la ventana sabiendo que Yossy ya había encantado la casa. No podía salir. "Jaejoong ah..." apoyó su espalda contra la ventana y se deslizó hasta caer al suelo. "Jaejoong..." era de madrugada y todos dormían en la gran casa. Había intentado fallidamente salir del lugar. Por qué Yossy le hacía esto? Quizás él estaría entrenando como si nada pasara en unas horas mientras Jaejoong podría estar siendo forzado a contraer matrimonio con alguien que no amaba...  
"Despierto tan temprano, amo?"  
"Junki..." Yunho observó como Junki se deslizaba junto a él "... por qué Yossy actúa así...?"  
"Porque sabe lo que hace..." Junki descansó su cabeza en el hombro del otro y estiró los brazos "el amo Jae estará bien...yo lo cuidaré"  
"Lo cuidarás?" preguntó Yunho mirando al demonio "cómo?"  
"...dah?? no recuerdas que él me puede llamar??"  
"Cierto!!... pero cuando te—" y fue cortado por un PAF a su lado. Junki había desaparecido. Yunho sonrió y se tendió en el suelo 'No te has olvidado de mí...Jaejoong ah'

Estaba oscuro y el lugar era bastante estrecho. No había luz ya que la ventana estaba tapada con barrotes. Caminó a tientas en la oscuridad dando finalmente contra la cama y cayéndose al piso.  
"Ouch.."  
"Junki?" una apagada voz se escuchó desde la esquina de la habitación, asomándose al demonio  
"Sí, amo, soy yo...aaiinss..." Junki se sobó la espalda mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el menor "Amo Jaejoong... qué ocurrió?"  
"M-me quieren casar..." empezó Jae sollozando silenciosamente "M-mi familia... e-está en crisis..."  
"Dwea?" soltó Junki sentándose la cama seguido por el chico "Y le obligan a contraer matrimonio con otra persona?" Jae asintió  
"C-como... está Yunho?" preguntó Jae con voz temblorosa  
"El amo Yunho está en estado de shock"  
"Shock?"  
"Hace cosas... extrañas..." empezó Junki observando la oscuridad "ha intentado escapar pero Yossy siempre termina reteniéndolo con sus encantamientos..."  
"Yunho...." Jae pensó en como el profesor estaría de preocupado al ver que él había desaparecido de la nada "No sé qué hacer..."  
"Ha pensado, amo, en escapar?"  
"Lo pensé...pero luego pensé en que debía de salvar a mi familia de la crisis..."  
"Pero es injusto amo..."  
"Pero es mi familia" cortó Jae suspirando "Debo de hacerlo por el bien de todos..."  
"Amo..."  
"Puedes decirle a Yunho que no se preocupe más por mí" el chico se empezó a quebrar mientras hablaba "que estoy bien.." se aguantó las lágrimas y sonrió "que estaré bien"

"Déjame salir!!!" gritó Yunho golpeando una y otra vez la puerta central mientras despertaba a los demás que dormían en la mansión Jung "Déjame salir!!!!!!!!"  
"Para el escándalo!" bramó Yossy tomando a Yunho de los brazos "Para ya... no hay nada más que hacer..."  
"Déjame salir..." empezó Yunho otra vez pero esta vez apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la bruja "Déjame... salir..." sollozó dejando caer su peso frente a la mujer  
"Yunho..." confortó Yossy mientras acariciaba la espalda del hombre "Jae está bien... solo... espera..."  
"Esperar qué?"  
"Paciencia..." Yossy con su mano tocó la frente de Yunho y en unos segundos el hombre cayó rendido. Lo había dormido "Chicos, ayúdenme" Yoochun y Junsu que habían observado todo desde la escalera se acercaron al durmiente Yunho y lo llevaron hasta el sofá. Luego de tenderlo se dispusieron a salir de la sala pero la bruja los detuvo "Ustedes no deben de esperar..."  
"Uh?" Yoochun miró confundido a la mujer "Qué quieres decir?"  
"Ustedes deben de actuar..." Yossy se paró y su ropa se fue cambiando de a poco hasta transformarse en un vestido "Debemos de salvar a Jae"

"Luces igual" opinó Chris alternando la vista desde la foto de la chica a Yossy "Qué tienes en mente?"  
"Debe de tener algo muy grande para despertarnos a estas horas" inquirió Changmin abrazando la almohada  
"Es importante, Min" le regañó Chris tirándole un mechón de pelo "Yunho aún duerme?"  
"Exacto" convino Yossy arreglándose el cabello e inspeccionando su nuevo rostro, el cual era igual al de la chica en la foto... la prometida de Jae. Yossy se había transformado en la chica que seguía a Jae para el matrimonio. "El plan es así... debo de interrumpir en la casa de los Kim y hacer el escándalo del año"  
"Genial... ahora puedo dormir?" interrumpió Changmin aún dormitando  
"No seas testarudo!" le regañó Chris golpeándolo en el brazo  
"El punto es que necesito que ustedes se encarguen de que me hagan parecer la peor mujer que pueda tener Jae... y a la vista de los padres de la chica, también"  
"Y cómo haremos que la chica no se encuentre en ese momento mientras tú haces el teatro?" comentó Junsu  
"No lo sé, pero necesito a la familia Kim y a la otra familia reunida, menos a la mocosa esa" Yossy empezó a salir seguida de los otros  
"Y por qué me tuvieron que despertar si no haré nada!!??" empezó a reclamar Changmin viendo como los demás se subían al auto y antes de cerrar la puerta, comentó "Por lo menos traigan algo para comer..."

"Y Junki?" preguntó Yoochun mientras conducía a casa de los Kim "No ha vuelto desde que nos avisó que había hablado con Jae... y eso fue ayer..."  
"Su gran error fue decirle a Yunho que Jae le había dado un mensaje..." Yossy terminó de retocarse y giró la cabeza mirando por la ventana "Estoy bien...cómo vas a estar bien?" preguntó retóricamente imitando la voz de Jae  
"Sólo lo hizo para que Yunho no se preocupara..." comentó Junsu  
"Eso sólo hizo que Yunho empeorara su condición..." atacó Yossy. Cerró los ojos y llamó mentalmente a Junki... pero éste no le contestaba "Demonio..."  
"Qué ocurre?" preguntó Chris  
"Puedes llamar a Junki?" Chris asintió y de repente apareció el demonio sentándose entre medio de la bruja y el chico  
"Me llamaba amo?"  
"Babo!!!" Yossy tiró de una oreja a Junki mientras el empezaba a bajar la cabeza por el tirón  
"Ay ay ay~ duele duele duele!!!"  
"Si serás marica!" la chica lo soltó con fuerza haciendo que Junki se sobara la oreja por el impacto "vienes cuando sólo los hombres te necesitan, no?" Yossy bufó y se cruzó de brazos "Diablillo homosexual!"  
"HEY!" Junki la miró con enojo "No insultes!"  
"Al caso~" interrumpió Junsu que veía una próxima pelea entre los guardianes mayores "Ya estamos llegando a casa de la chica"  
"Cierto, cierto" convino Yossy tranquilizándose "Junki... necesito que mantengas a Jae con su familia en su hogar...sin que uno salga"  
"...ah?" Junki levantó una ceja en señal de confusión "Yo ahora estaba con el amo Jae... pero...cómo quieres que mantenga a toda la familia dentro de la casa?... digo... qué tal si quieren salir a algún lado?"  
"No sé... transfórmate en algo... cubre la casa... inventa algo!" la chica empezó a contarle el plan sin muchos detalles para que por lo menos el demonio entendiera el propósito y luego de unos minutos Junki había comprendido todo  
"Y el amo Yunho sabe de todo este plan?"  
"Mm... digamos que... es un tipo de sorpresa para él..." contestó Yossy "Se supone que hoy empezarían el entrenamiento pero esta situación me estorba" Estaban por llegar así que se apresuró"Lo tengo sedado ahora, así que no hay problema"  
"Lo sedaste!" Junki se tapó la boca tiernamente en señal de sorpresa "Eres malvadaaa~" Junki rió "Bueno, me voy... haré lo posible, eh? Les diré que la chica viene en camino a visitarlos, así no saldrán"  
"Buena idea, babo" bromeó Yossy antes de que el demonio desapareciera sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a la bruja  
"Love is in the air~" cantó Yoochun en forma de burla al ver la 'escenita amorosa' que mantuvo la bruja con el demonio  
"No molestes Micky Mouse"

Los cuatro estaban frente a la puerta de la residencia Lee, lugar donde la prometida a la fuerza de Jae vivía. Yossy y Junsu se desvanecieron atravesando la puerta de la casa mientras Yoochun y Chris tocaban la puerta. Era hora de empezar el plan.  
"Buenos días?" se asomó el señor Lee tras la puerta.  
"Señor Lee?" habló Yoochun educadamente- es un gusto conocerle... venimos de parte de...  
Mientras tanto Yossy y Junsu tenían a la chica amarrada y amordazada en su cama. La chica se retorcía y trataba de zafarse, pero era inútil.  
"Luzco como tú?" Yossy se dio una vuelta en 360° luciendo el vestido mientras Junsu sonreía ante el sarcasmo "Mira niñita... no sé que diablos quieres con Jae... pero esto se acabará" la chica empezó a llorar de frustración y no dejaba de moverse como pez en la tierra "Créeme... no es nada contra tí... pero es mejor para todos..."  
Yossy se paró frente a la chica y le tocó la frente con un dedo. La chica se detuvo inmediatamente totalmente hipnotizada. Luego la bruja empezó a hacer pequeños círculos de un lado a otro hasta que la chica cayó desmayada. Yossy se paró y se dirigió a Junsu asintiéndole  
"Qué le hiciste?"  
"Está dormida... y no sabe quién diablos es Jae" Yossy se arregló el vestido mientras Junsu tomaba en brazos a la chica "Desamarrala y métela en el armario"  
"Es mejor que bajes porque pueden llegar en cualqui–"  
"Hija? Hija... debemos de ir a casa de los Kim!" gritó el señor Lee golpeando la puerta de la habitación. Yossy miró a Junsu quién estaba cerrando el armario  
"escóndete" le susurró la bruja. Luego tosió y adoptó la voz de la chica "ya voy appa! Bajo de inmediato!" la chica se volvió a ver a Junsu pero ya no estaba. Se arregló una vez más y salió a encontrarse con sus 'padres'

"Y entonces el trato iría en..."  
"Ya estoy lista appa" Yossy bajó las escaleras encontrándose con Yoochun y Chris hablando seriamente con los Lee "Y ellos quienes son appa?" preguntó como si no los conociera  
"Son amigos de Jaejoong. Han venido a darnos las felicitaciones de parte de toda su clase"  
"Qué atentos!" Yossy fingió una sonrisa "bueno es hora de ir a casa de mi querido Jae, no?"

"En serio?!"  
"Baje la voz joven Jaejoong" suplicó Junki mirando por la puerta "En cualquier momento vendrán"  
"Esto es increíble... no se que haría sin ustedes!" Jaejoong abrazó fuertemente a Junki mientras éste se sonrojaba  
"Amo Jae... amo..." Junki separó al chico y volvió a mirar por la puerta "El plan va así: Yossy vendrá vestida como su prometida y hará un escandalo... lo cual a usted lo tiene que afectar..."  
"Sí sí..." asintió el chico "debo de... actuar lo mejor posible" el sólo pensar que podría volver junto con Yunho le daba más ánimos para hacer lo que fuera necesario para salir de allí "Entonces por eso me hiciste echárles esa cosa en el desayuno a mi familia..."  
"Era la única forma de mantenerlos en la casa para que no salieran... además es sólo un somnífero..."  
"Ya se han despertado?"  
"La puerta de tus hermanas se está abriendo... ya están despertando" Junki cerró la puerta y suspiró. En unos momentos debían de comenzar con el teatro. De repente un zumbido en su oreja empezó a molestarle 'Junki? Junkiii? Estás ahí?' era Yossy "Bien amo, Yossy me esta hablando..." paró un poco para escuchar que le decía la bruja y sonrió "Están llegando...amo... prepárese para el show"

"Señores Lee!" saludó la señora Kim abriéndole la puerta a los Lee "Qué bien que llegan... siéntense mientras voy a buscar a Jaej–"  
"No hace falta omma!" Jae bajaba las escaleras con una gran sonrisa "Buenos Días señores Kim"  
"..Jae?" la madre de Jaejoong lo miró perplejo. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió "Ven siéntate hijo..."  
"Qué tal Eun soo?" saludó Jae mirando a la 'hija' de los Kim quién también sonreía 'Eres un mal actor, Jae' le rmolestó Yossy mentalmente  
"Estoy pésimo" contestó fríamente la chica para sorpresa de sus padres.  
"Eun..."  
"Por qué te comportas tan feliz, eh? Que no me querías ver lejos?" Yossy escupió aquellas palabras como si fueran letales "No pienso pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien tan cínico como tú" 'Levántate para golpearte' le susurró a Jae mentalmente  
"...eh..." Jae estaba atónito. Golpeado? Que con eso no era suficien–"OUCH!" había recibido la bofetada de su vida, y aunque todo esto era parte de una actuación, realmente estaban exagerando 'Debe de parecer real, Jae, lo siento' sí claro... Jae mostró una cara de indignación y luego apuntó a los padres de 'la chica' "Como se atreve... esto es intolerable!" Jae giró indignado sólo para aguantarse la risa.  
"Lo siento... no sabemos que es lo que le pasa a nuestra Eun Soo" se disculpó la señora Lee "Lo siento mucho"  
"Pues lo debe de sentir más porque no dejaremos que nuestro Jaejoong pase humillaciones" cortó el señor Kim abriendo la puerta de su casa e indicando a la otra familia que salieran  
"Lo sentimos mucho" se disculpó el señor Lee "Disculpe a nuestra hija..."  
Jae miraba divertido a Yossy quién trataba de no reírse mientras era llevada por la familia Lee. 'Dile a Junki que te lleve a la mansión... yo volveré en un instante' Jae asintió y empezó a hacerse el dolido frente a su madre  
"Lo siento hijo... creímos que era una buena chica..." la señora Kim empezó a acariciarle el cabello pero Jae se zafó  
"Mamá... yo... necesito aire" dramatizó el chico "cómo es que me vendieron así?" esta vez Jae ya no estaba actuando. Realmente le dolía que su familia le hubiera obligado a casarse con alguien que no conocía "Pensé que les interesaba..."  
"Claro que nos interesas Jae.." empezó su padre "Pero entiende que estamos pasando por un mal momento..."  
"Y yo tengo que ser el cordero, verdad?" Jae se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse siguió "Si yo soy el estorbo dentro de esta familia, entonces me iré... y no molestaré más..."  
"Jaejoong!!" la madre de Jae se dejó caer en el sofá frustrada "No sé en qué estábamos pensando..."  
"Todo es culpa de ese profesor..." convino el señor Kim mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa "El ha mal influenciado a nuestro hijo"  
"No hables de más" la señora lo miró indignada "Fuimos nosotros quienes obligamos a nuestro hijo a hacer algo que no quería. Ese profesor sólo ha ayudado en mantener a nuestro hijo a salvo"  
"Pero..."  
"No molestemos más a Jae... con esto tuvo suficiente"  
Jae había estado escuchando todo desde la entrada. Junki estaba a su lado saltando de la emoción.  
"Ve amo? Ahora es libre~"  
"Aún así siento que debo de ayudar a mi familia..."  
"Amo..." Junki lo miró con reproche y siguió "Usted sólo hará lo que le corresponde para su persona, no para otras"  
"Está bien" Jae sonrió y miró el reloj "Yunho seguirá sedado?"  
"Supongo que sí..." Junki le sonrió al chico y le tomó del brazo "Venga amo... aún es tiempo para sorprender al amo Yunho" Jae se sonrojó y asintió.

Los señores Lee yacían dormidos en el living mientras Yossy se quitaba la apariencia. Ahora ninguno de los Lee recordaría nada... al despertar no recordarían nada... Se dispuso a salir cuando una voz proveniente de las escaleras le llamó la atención  
"Quién eres?" Yossy giró encontrándose con un chico sentado en el ultimo peldaño de la escalera  
"Jonghyun"

Tocaron la puerta y Yunho se lanzó como león contra ella. Había estado pendiente desde que había despertado, después de haber sido sedado, de la puerta ya que al levantarse se había dado cuenta de que no había nadie. Sólo Changmin dormía arriba y aún no despertaba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que el encantamiento ya no estaba así que la abrió de par en par, y para su sorpresa ahí estaba su pequeño y delicado Jaejoong, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos, esperando su recepción. Yunho se congeló. Ahí estaba por quién más había sufrido. Ahí estaba... frente a él...  
"JAEJOONG!" Yunho abrazó fuertemente al chico sin importarle si lo asfixiaba o no. Había recuperado a su Jae y no lo dejaría jamás. Sintió como unos pequeños brazos rodeaban su espalda devolviendo el abrazo y cómo la cabeza del otro se hundía en su pecho. "Jaejoong... Jaejoong..." balbuceaba sin dejar de abrazar a su chico "Lo siento Jaejoong... lo siento... lo siento..." repetía mientras el chico empezaba a llorar aferrándose a la polera del mayor.

"Linda escena..." susurró Heechul mientras miraba desde la ventana  
"Linda..." afirmó Hangeng a su lado aferrándose al borde de la ventana  
"Muy linda" terminó Shiwon apoyado en el vidrio

"Jaejoong..." repetía una vez más el mayor sintiendo el aroma que desprendía todo el delicado cuerpo de su Jae. Lo separó un poco para observar su rostro, el cual estaba enrojecida de la presión al llorar. Sonrió y le besó la mejilla sintiendo el salado sabor de las lágrimas del otro. Jae le devolvió la sonrisa y se incorporó un poco apoyándose en la punta de sus pies para acercarse al rostro del mayor, quien cerró el espacio entre los dos con un deseado beso. Primero suave... luego necesitado... y finalmente hambriento.

Heechul le tapó los ojos a Shiwon mientras éste lo hacía con Hangeng.  
"Son muy jóvenes mis pequeños..." empezó Heechul tratando de no perderse detalle alguno de la...gran escena  
"pequeños?" preguntó en tono sarcástico Shiwon "Tenemos más de dos mil años Heenim..."  
"Aún no entiendo por qué no puedo ver~" se quejó inocentemente Hangeng mientras pataleaba "Umph~"

Jaejoong empezó a separarse de a poco del mayor para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo examinó profundamente y luego sonrió abiertamente. Pasó su mano por su mejilla bajando por el cuello y posándola en el sector del corazón, golpeando el lugar.  
"Es tuyo" habló Yunho refiriéndose a su corazón, donde Jae tenía posada su mano  
"Mío?" sonrió el chico "Tu corazón es mío"  
"Todo tuyo"  
"El mío también" aseguró el menor  
"Mío?" preguntó divertido Yunho  
Jae lo volvió a abrazar pero esta vez por el cuello, y le susurró al oído "Todo tuyo"


	21. Parents

"¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar ahí tirado?" le inquirió la bruja cruzándose de brazos "Hemos hecho lo mismo por los últimos cuarenta minutos y aún no lo captas"  
"No es fácil" se disculpó Jae levantándose, una vez más, del suelo "y lo peor es que no avanzo nada..."  
"No señor. Tu si que avanzas" La mujer se puso en posición de nuevo y siguió "Lo que pasa es que no retienes... concéntrate"  
Unos metros más allá estaba Yunho sentado cerca de la piscina junto con Yoochun el cual trataba de alejarse del agua como si fuera un gato.  
"¿No crees que Yossy está siendo un poco dura?" preguntó Yunho observando con Jae volvía a caer al piso luego de una transformación fallida "durante estos cinco días Jae ha pasado en el piso... está lleno de heridas"  
"Yossy dice que es mejor así" llegó Junsu tirándole una lata de gaseosa a Yunho "Y pienso lo mismo. Si no nos tratan como en el ejército, no aprenderemos nada.." le tiró la lata a Yoochun quien miraba con recelo la piscina "Park Yoochun" le llamó el abogado "Juro que antes de que supieras tus poderes amabas el agua. No porque ahora fabriques fuego con tu cuerpo no te podrás mojar. No te vas a extinguir, ¿bien?"  
"¿Y qué tal si pasa?" preguntó el universitario con miedo en sus ojos "¿Que pasa si si si...? ¡¡Noooo!!" se empezó a traumar cuando Junsu le empezaba a chapotear agua con la mano de la piscina "¡¡Paraaa!!"  
"¿Ves que no pasa nada?" Junsu se secó la mano en el jeans y abrió su lata "No sé entonces cómo es que te bañas..."  
"¡Con agua caliente!" respondió Yoochun con un puchero "Muy caliente."  
"Desquiciado..."

"Ahhh..." cayó Jae, otra vez al suelo "No puedo más..."  
"Siéntate" le ordenó la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado "Aunque no lo creas, estás haciendo bien."  
"¿Hacer bien?" preguntó Jae fulminándola con al mirada "¿Cómo?"  
"Duras más tiempo transformado en algo. Sólo falta que te puedas transformar en más cosas y todas las veces que quieras sin consumir tanta energía" le informó la chica "veamos... antes podías transformarte sólo dos o tres veces al día por no más de quince minutos... pero ahora..." Yossy sonrió  
"Es verdad..." Jae se levantó y sonrió "Sigamos... ¡aún no estoy cansado!"

"Junkii~ estoy cansadooo" se quejó Chris bajo una enorme pesa "¿Realmente es necesario hacer esto?"  
"Si tienes un buen cuerpo, cada vez que te dañen, te dolerá menos... y hasta puede que no te hagan tanto daño como antes"  
"Pero mi contextura fina se perderá~" seguía quejándose el menor "Ahora pareceré un boxeador horrible y mal oliente~~"  
"El amo Chris tiene razón, su figura es envidiable..." opinó Heechul volando cerca de Chris "el amo Changmin tiene muuuucha suerte..."  
"Heechul... no estás ayudando"  
"Yo solo decía"  
"¿Qué tal van?" entró Changmin al gimnasio con una toalla en su cuello y su ropa totalmente empapada de sudor. Una escena totalmente censurable a la vista de Chris "Chrissu?"  
"Ahdadada...Changmin!" despertó Chris de su embobamiento "Miinnie aah~ Junki quiere que parezca un toro~ una ballena~ un.."  
"Amo Chris..." le cortó irritado Junki "Yo sólo quiero que se mantenga saludable..."  
"Junki..." Changmin miró al demonio "¿Qué tal si vas a la cocina?"  
"¿A la cocina..?¿Por qué?"  
"Creo que Jaejoong horneó galletas antes de irse al entrenamiento..."  
"¡¡GALLETAS!!" corrió Junki como un niño pequeño por el gimnasio y salió disparado hacia la cocina  
"Aaiinss... ¡maldito demonio-devora-galletas ven ahora mismo!!" se quejó Heechul siguiéndole a toda prisa  
"Gracias Minnie ah" le sonrió Chris sentándose en el banquillo de las pesas  
"De nada" le devolvió la sonrisa el mayor sentándose junto a Chris "¿Cómo te fue con Yossy?"  
"Pues... bien" suspiró Chris recordando todo el dolor que le había provocado el ejercicio mental "Revivir una simulación de muerte una y otra vez duele..."  
"¿Simulación?"  
"Yossy simuló muchas muertes en mi mente y yo las tenía que superarlas todas para acostumbrarme a que soy 'indestructible'" explicó Chris "Ya sabes... de repente venía un tipo y me clavaba un cuchillo en el estómago y yo tenía que se capaz de quitarlo"  
"Entiendo..." asintió Changmin "¿Y duele?"  
"No sabes cuanto~" hizo una mueca Chris haciendo que Changmin riera "Además me explicó mis puntos fatales"  
"¿Cómo es eso?"  
"Que yo en verdad sí me puedo morir..." Chris miró fijamente a Changmin quién le miraba incrédulo "Tengo tres puntos fatales en mi cuerpo. Si alguien lastima uno de esos puntos, pierdo la conciencia. Si el elemento no es retirado después de treinta minutos de ese punto, muero"  
Así de simple. Moría. Chagmin abrazó fuertemente a Chris empezando a imaginarse cosas terribles. Chris era débil y no sabía defenderse. El saber que no era indestructible completamente le hizo temer acerca de la seguridad de su chico. Se separó de Chris y le examinó el rostro.  
"¿Cuáles son los puntos?"  
"No te los puedo decir..." bajó la cabeza "pero sí te los puedo indicar" primero le tocó la frente a Changmin indicándole que era el cerebro, bajó por el rostro hasta tocar el cuello. La arteria. Y finalmente bajó su mano hasta el pecho del otro tocándole la superficie izquierda de Changmin con el dedo indice. El corazón.

Estaban todos en el comedor charlando y disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de Jaejoong. Era hora de la cena. Habían pasado tres semanas de su entrenamiento y todos parecían más animados que antes sobre el asunto de saber ocupar mejor sus poderes. Todos estaban avanzando de una manera increíble. Empezando por Junsu, quién duraba una hora completa desvanecido, sin que nadie lo notara. Luego estaba Yoochun que, si bien antes fue capaz de quemar hasta la casa de sus padres, ahora tenía un dominio completo de su combustión y también una gran expansión de éste. En tanto Changmin era el que más avanzado estaba. Podría hacer aparecer cosas por mucho más tiempo y mucho más grandes... hasta más grandes que él mismo. Chris ya controlaba el dolor haciéndolo pasar como algo totalmente sicológico y su figura siguió siendo la misma, sólo que ahora poseía más fuerza, bueno... sólo un poco. Yunho había progresado tanto en manipular cosas, que esas 'cosas' se convirtieron en personas. Era capaz de elevar hasta más de setenta kilos y la dominación de objetos era casi inagotable. Jaejoong, finalmente, había aprendido a tomar la forma de cualquier cosa, alcanzando, tambien, a convertirse más de seis veces por día por tiempos bastante largos. Aunque su objetivo ahora era la clonación...  
"¿Y cómo vas con ser un segundo Junki, eh?" preguntó el demonio "No se siente bien ser así de guapo por unos minutos?"  
"Pues yo no veo a nadie guapo, cariño" dijo Yossy comiendo un pedazo de tarta "No veo por qué te empeñas en transformarte en este estorbo"  
"¿Estorbo?" Junki levantó una ceja no creyendo lo que escuchaba "¡He ayudado en casi todo! No me digas que soy un estorbo..."  
"Tú mismo lo has dicho... casi todo"  
"No van a pelear de nuevo, ¿no?" suspiró Jaejoong mirando cómo los dos guardianes superiores se comían con la mirada "Los cinco nos han ayudado bastante" siguió Jae refiriéndose a los otros guardianes que estaban sentados en medio de la mesa cenando por su cuenta "Y realmente les agradezco, todos lo hacemos. Pero si siguen peleando de esta forma no habrá paz en esta casa..."  
"Nunca la ha habido" susurró Yoochun comiendo un pedazo de pollo "Mi abuelo siempre decía que los que se peleaban se amaban..."  
"No comas con la boca llena..." le retó Junsu  
"Sí mami.." se burló sarcásticamente mientras seguía comiendo  
"¡¡Hey!! ¡Hazme caso!"  
"Yo jamás amaría a ese demonio rosado..." Yossy se cruzó de brazos "Ni aunque me pegaran por hacerlo"  
"Como si yo lo fuera a hacer!" se quejó Junki cruzándose también de brazos  
Jae rodó los ojos soltando un suspiro. Yunho sonrió ante la escena y le tomó la mano al menor en señal de que no se preocupara. De repente a todos se les cruzó una visión. Sobre todo a Yossy, quién se paró instantáneamente, ya que había reconocido a la persona que había aparecido en la cabeza de todos.  
"¿Quién es?" preguntó Yunho al ver que Yossy se encaminaba a la puerta "¿Lo conoces?"  
"Algo así..." Yossy abrió la puerta ante la atenta mirada de los demás y se encontró con la persona que tres semanas antes le había parado en casa de los Lee "Jonghyun..."  
"Sabía que te encontraría aquí!" Jonghyun sonrió al ver que había dado con la chica "Tanto tiempo..."  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Yossy aún en shock "¿y cómo me encontraste?"  
"Te rastreé" contestó Jonghyun "¿Puedo verlos ahora?"  
"..¿verlos..?" Ahora Yossy recordaba todo. La conversación en casa de los Lee... "Ven, entra" hizo pasar al chico y lo condujo hasta el comedor. "Bien... éstos son... mis amos..." Yossy tosió y luego apunto a Changmin y Chris "y ellos... ellos" Yossy tomó aire y cerró los ojos antes de seguir "ellos son tus padres"

.

.  
Un frío e incómodo silencio recorrió el gran comedor. todos estaban congelados ante el repentino anuncio de Yossy. Changmin observaba al chico quién aún mantenía su sonrisa, y más al saber que había encontrado a sus 'padres'. Se preguntaba qué diablos pasaba... ¿Cómo es que tenia un hijo? El chico era de casi su misma edad y... bueno... habían dicho que Chris también era su padre... nada encajaba...  
"¿Soy tu padre?" preguntó de repente Chris llamando la atención de todos  
"Si, umma." sonrió Jonghyun  
"¿Umma?" Chris ladeó la cabeza en confusión "Yo... ¿yo soy tu madre entonces?" Jonghyun volvió a sonreír y se sentó a su lado  
"Déjame explicarles..." Jonghyun se despejó la gargante y siguió "Yo tropecé diez años antes de donde estaba..." todos lo miraron sin entender "Podríamos decir que vengo del futuro..."  
"¿Del futuro?" Yoochun levantó una ceja confundido "imposible.."  
"Yoochun" le cortó Junsu "desde que quemaste una tienda con los ojos ya nada dejó de ser imposible"  
"Cierto..cierto"  
"En fin..." siguió Jonghyun "Yo y los chicos..."  
"¿Chicos?" cortó Jaejoong "¿Qué chicos?"  
"¿Van a dejar hablar a Jonghyun o no?" cortó frustrada Yossy "Para hacer esto más corto lo voy a contar yo"  
"¿Tu sabías de esto?" preguntó Junki "¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"  
"Les iba a decir pero este niño es rápido" Yossy suspiró y siguió "Bien...en poco tiempo más ustedes tendrán que encontrarse con...algo"  
"Nosotros venimos de un orfanato" finalizó Jonghyun  
"Eso explica muchas cosas" comentó Changmin mirando a Yossy "¿Entonces nosotros adoptamos a Jonghyun?"  
"Nosotros estamos infectados... por eso ustedes nos adoptaron"  
"¿Infectados?" preguntó Yunho sorprendido "¿Ustedes son como nosotros?"  
"Por eso nos adoptaron"  
"Dices que son más... ¿Cuántos más?" preguntó Yoochun casi interrogando al chico  
"Somos cinco en total... todos adoptados por ustedes" Jonghyun sonrió y se inclinó en forma de agradecimiento  
"¿Y esto cuando pasó?... o sea.. ¿cuando pasará?" inquirió Jaejoong  
"No lo sé..." contestó Yossy "Y si lo sabría no te lo diría... no quiero cambiar el destino"  
"Es mejor que todo pase..." opinó Jonghyun "Es mejor así"  
"Supongo..." suspiró Changmin "Bueno... es fuerte... saber que soy... ¿padre?"  
"Somos padres~" sonrió Chris en satisfacción "Y dime~ ¿has venido con los demás?"  
"Sí, llegamos todos juntos"  
"¿Y cómo es que llegaron diez años antes?" preguntó curioso el abogado  
"Bien... estábamos probando un truco nuevo de Key..."  
"¿Key?" preguntó instintivamente Jaejoong "Él...es..."  
"¿Cómo es que supiste?" sonrió Jonghyun "¡eso sí que es instinto materno!"  
"Entonces sí es...¡por Dios!" Jaejoong se tapó la boca mientras Yunho le sonreía tiernamente  
"A ver~ ¿quién mas quiere un hijo? ¡¡Aún quedan tres!!" bromeó Junki haciendo que todos en la sala rieran "Bien bien... en serio...¿quién más queda?"  
"Está Minho...que más bien es discípulo de los guardianes" contestó Jonghyun "y está Taemin... que es mi hermano..."  
"Espera... ¡no lo mencionaste!" protestó Changmin  
"¡Si lo hacía quizás te podría dar un infarto!"  
"¿Asi que tengo dos hijos?" Changmin suspiró en incredibilidad  
"TENEMOS, querido" le corrigió Chris quién parecía más entusiasmado  
"Era obvio que no te ibas a conformar con adoptar a uno solo" rió Jae "conociéndote..."  
"Bueno, está Onew hyung..." siguió Jonghyun "Él es hijo de Su y Micky hyung" Junsu se congeló y Yoochun se atoró con su saliva. Se miraron mutuamente y luego cortaron la vista, avergonzados. ¿Habían adoptado un hijo? ¿Ellos dos? Entonces... eso significaba que... ellos ... en un futuro...estarán... ¿juntos?  
"Imposible" convino Yoochun con una risita nerviosa "¿Estás seguro?"  
"Por supuesto...¡la 'Onew condition' se hizo por la influencia de Junsu hyung!" comentó Jonghyun  
"¿Qué es la 'Onew condition'?"  
"Es cuando Onew dice una broma y nadie se ríe" comentó divertido Jonghyun  
"Entonces SI es tu hijo, Junsu" rió Chris junto con los demás  
"¡¡Qué estás insinuado!!" se quejó Junsu, pero luego se sonrojó "Además...¿por qué tendría yo que adoptar a un niño junto con Yoochun...?" preguntó Junsu algo triste. Jae sintió la tensión y de repente le surgió una idea. Sonrió y luego se dirigió a Junsu  
"Hey hey~ qué animo por Dios..." Jae le sonrió y le tomó la mano "Mira cómo estás... ¿Por qué no vas al baño, sí?"  
"¿Al... baño?" preguntó Junsu. Miró a Jae y pensó que los demás habían percibido...algo. Sonrió débilmente y se levantó subiendo al baño del segundo piso. Una vez desapareció, Jae corrió al lado del universitario y lo levantó a la fuerza  
"Vé a ver qué le pasa" le ordenó empujándolo escaleras arriba  
"¿¡Q-qué!?" Yoochun se dio vuelta observando el rostro entretenido de Jae "Yo..."  
"Yo sé que necesitan hablar... ahora."  
"Pero..."  
"Ve, ve" le empujó escaleras arriba "luego me cuentas!" inquirió guiñándole un ojo. Luego volvió a la sala y suspiró "Son tan... ¡taaan lentos!"

Junsu estaba estático frente al espejo. Observaba como sus ojos estaban hinchados, casi rogando por soltar las lágrimas. Se sostuvo en el lavabo y suspiró pesadamente. Un hijo con Yoochun. Sonrió nerviosamente ante el sólo pensar que entre él y Yoochun finalmente pasaría algo... '¿finalmente?'  
Entonces sí pensaba en tener algo con Yoochun en el futuro...¿no? Era cierto. Tenía sentimientos hacia Yoochun. Dolorosamente debía de admitirlo. Pero... era imposible. Yoochun era la persona más imposible que haya conocido. Simplemente inalcanzable. Él...  
"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar ahí?" Una voz fuera del baño le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era él.  
"Y-Yoochun...¿q-qué...?"  
"Déjame entrar" le cortó en forma de orden  
"Yoochun..." no quería abrir. ¿Qué pasaba si lo veía en ese estado? No quería parecer débil ante él. De repente la puerta se abrió. Estaba sin seguro. 'Maldición...' "Yoochun de verdad... déjame s—"  
"¿Qué ocurre Su?" preguntó Yoochun cerrando la puerta tras él "Dime...¿qué pasa?"  
"No pasa nada" se giró el abogado tratando de esquivar la mirada del otro "Sólo quiero estar solo"  
"¿Fue por lo de nuestro niño?" Junsu se atoró. '¿Nuestro niño?' sonaba bastante... lindo. Junsu sonrió ante la actitud del otro "Si es eso... yo... bueno..."  
"Estoy seguro que fue solo para que el chico no se sintiera mal..."  
"¿Eh?"  
"Vamos Micky..." Junsu trató de sonar casual "Teníamos que hacerlo por el chico..."  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"No porque hayamos adoptado a un niño quiere decir que... seamos... algo, ¿no?"  
"¿Y quién dice eso?" cortó Yoochun congelando al otro. Junsu se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos de forma interrogativa "¿Por qué te empeñas en buscarle a todo un lado negativo?"  
"¿Un lado...negativo?" preguntó Junsu mientras Yoochun se le acercaba cada vez más  
"¿No crees que adoptamos a ese niño por algo?" Yoochun pasó su mano derecha por la mejilla del otro y con la otra tomo al abogado por la cintura "¿No crees que en el futuro... podamos ser...algo?"  
"Yoochun..." y antes de poder continuar el universitario se le acercó hasta casi besarlo...¿casi?. Yoochun se había detenido y hasta retrocedido un poco "Yoochun..." susurró Junsu  
"Primero te debo de decir algo" sonrió mientras Junsu lo miraba confundido. Lo abrazó y le miró profundamente a los ojos, susurrándole "Te amo."


	22. Workin' the family

"Yoochun?" preguntó Junsu desconcertado "Q-qué cosas dices...?"  
"Te amo" repitió Yoochun sin dudarlo. Se acercó un poco al rostro del otro mientras éste se encogía frente a la actitud del universitario. Estaba tan cerca.. Sentía cómo la tibia respiración de Yoochun se agolpaba en la zona de su mejilla izquierda mientras la distancia cada vez era más estrecha y el aire se volvía más escaso. Un momento más y Yoochun ya se había posicionado de los labios del abogado. Eran suyos. Al principio Junsu intentaba asimilar la situación por lo que tardó en responderle el beso. Luego de unos segundos más se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. Junsu se limitaba a observar el cuello de la polera del universitario por la vergüenza mientras éste posaba su mirada en el par de resplandecientes ojos de Junsu.  
"Mírame" le ordenó suavemente Yoochun haciendo que el otro pegara un saltito asustado "Junsu..." el nombrado subió la vista encontrándose con la atenta mirada de Yoochun. Sonrió. Era feliz. Se elevó un poco sobre la punta de sus pies para repetir la escena anterior. Algo que Yoochun, gustoso, empezó a reaccionar rápidamente abrazandolo de nuevo, y cuando estuvieron a punto...  
"Appa~ Papa~" alguien golpeaba la puerta del baño con fuerza, cosa que hizo que los nuevos tortolitos se separaran un poco "Están ahí? Jae hyung me dijo que estaban aquí~ Appa~ Papa~" Junsu se congelo ante la voz del chico. Yoochun le apreto la mano y lo miró con nerviosismo. Era Onew. Su hijo.  
"Abre..." comandó Yoochun casi sin voz. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un chico sonriente les observaba desde el umbral "..Onew?.."  
"Appa!!!~~" Onew saltó encima de Yoochun casi botándolo al piso por el impacto. Luego Onew posó su mirada en Junsu y corrió tras el también "Papa~" el chico les sonrió a sus padres y los abrazó al mismo tiempo "Por fin!!!~"

(Minutos antes)  
"Por qué no los hiciste pasar antes?" le preguntó Yunho inquisitivamente a Jonghyun quien caminaba hacia la puerta principal, junto con los demás, a la busca de sus amigos-casi-hermanos que esperaban afuera  
"Teníamos miedo de que no fueran ustedes... asi que me mandaron a mí como... ¿representante?.. algo así" abrió la puerta y ahí estaban cuatro chicos con cara de ansia casi pegados a la puerta esperando la llegada de Jonghyun.  
"Hyunnie~ demorastee~" se quejó el chico que a simple vista vestía en su mayoría el color rosado "Oh... ellos... son?" señaló tras Jonghyun la pila de hombres que se amontonaron a ver a los chicos frente a la puerta  
"Tu eres Key?" saltó inmediatamente, de entre toda la multitud, un ansioso Jaejoong  
"Hallo~ mi nombre es Key Kibum~" saludó el chico con una sonrisa. 'La misma sonrisa de Yunho' pensó Jae. Sonrió y se acercó al chico  
"Sabes quién soy?" preguntó Jae mientras Yunho se acercaba también  
"Por lo bello debes ser mi papa~" sonrió orgulloso Key "eres mi papa?" preguntó con ojos brillosos  
"Dejémoslo en umma~" sonrió Jae mientras Key se le tiraba encima "Bienvenido a casa~"  
"Siempre soñé con esto~~" el chico no dejaba de abrazar a su por-fin-encontrado padre. A los dos. Miró al hombre que estaba al lado de su umma y sonrió "Tu eres mi appa?"  
"Sí" sonrió Yunho con su sonrisa característica, heredada por Key.. ¿Heredada? Pero si eran... huérfanos...? "Soy tu appa"  
Por otra parte el mayor de todos miraba confuso por todos lados.  
"Donde están mis padres?" preguntó aún buscando con la mirada "presiento que no están acá"  
"Obvio dubu... si eres adivino~" le devolvió Key con una mueca  
"Presientes bien" le sonrió Jae al chico "tus padres deben ser Junsu y Yoochun, no?... ellos están arriba" luego de que le diera todas las indicaciones a Onew, el chico corrió escaleras arriba.  
Mientras tanto Taemin estaba aferrado a la espalda de Minho sin querer dar la cara por completo. Echaba pequeños vistazos a las personas que tenía al frente pero cuando sentía que también lo observaban, se devolvía completamente.  
"Taemin" le llamó Jonghyun en tono de suplica "por qué no vienes un momento?" al principio el chico vaciló un poco, pero luego se fue soltando de Minho y empezó a caminar en dirección a su hermano. Una vez con él, se aferró a su brazo sin intentar soltarlo. "Bueno~ éste es Taemin" comunicó Jonghyun a la pareja que tenía frente.  
"Hola Taemin" sonrió Chris mientras abría sus brazos "Yo soy tu umma-papa-como quieras llamarme~" Taemin se le quedó viendo con asombro. Era su umma. Su tan esperada umma. Sonrió y abrazó al hombre quién le había extendido los brazos "Muy bien~ es un gusto conocerte"  
"Mnn... yo también quiero un abrazo~" se quejó Jonghyun "Todo porque Tae es más pequeño~"  
"Ven aquí" Changmin extendió un brazo por los hombros del chico y le sonrió "Bienvenidos a casa"  
"Minho~~~~~" Junki casi voló hacia el chico, acercándose peligrosamente  
"Basta de tus cursilerías demonio transexual!" le retó Yossy haciéndolo a un lado para encarar a Minho "Qué tal discípulo~"  
"No seas mala~"vino volando Heechul con las otras dos hadas tras el "Es feo que te digan discípulo. Discriminadora!"

"Ahora alguien me quiere explicar por qué diablos Key es tan parecido a sus padres?" saltó Junki creado un silencio incómodo en la sala. Luego de toda esa calurosa bienvenida, todos sabían que aquellos chicos no eran más que hijos adoptivos, pero en algo sí todos se habían dado cuenta: Key poseía facciones similares... y más que similares... muy parecidas de sus padres designados, Yunho y Jae. De hecho... Jae había presentido que Key era su hijo aún sin saber su nombre. Y nadie más había sentido lo mismo. Eran muchas piezas sueltas y reamente faltaba un conector... y ese conector... fue..  
"Es que soy su hijo" respondió Key con naturalidad "de verdad" Jae dejó caer la bandeja vacía que llevaba a la cocina y Yunho se atoró con el pedazo de pastel que estaba ingiriendo  
"COMO?!" gritaron al unísono la pareja " Nosotros... nno.. no podemos."  
"Obviamente no pueden" rió el chico "pero yo nací de su cristal"  
"Cr-cristal?" preguntó Jae confuso "Qué es un cristal?"  
"ENCONTRARON UN CRISTAL?" por primera vez, desde que la conocían, que Yossy hablaba gritado informalmente "Cómo fue eso?"  
"Pues mis padres obtuvieron un cristal y desearon que yo naciera"  
"Ahora nos pueden explicar qué es un Cristal, por favor?" pidió Yunho con impaciencia  
"Viste Dragon Ball alguna vez?" soltó Junki  
"Qué diablos tiene que ver eso con esto?" preguntó Changmin levantando una ceja  
"Es que... ahí habían de esas bolas del dragón no? Que si juntabas siete podrías pedir tres deseos blabla, no?" los demás asintieron "Pues bien... cada demonio posee en su interior un cristal. Si tu matas a un demonio, te quedas con el cristal en recompensa. Y esos cristales te pueden conceder un deseo"  
"Y mis padres que se aman mucho y me desearon con muuucho amor~~~ desearon que yo naciera!~" saltó Key emocionado "Soy biologico~ Soy biológico~" empezó a cantar emocionado el chico  
"Y cómo es que matamos a un demonio?" preguntó Jae curioso mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo "Digo... apenas podemos con esos hombres..."  
"No les puedo decir" negó Key "va contra el destino"  
"Es cierto" corroboró Yossy acomodándose en el sofá "asi que ni una sola palabra, bien?" los menores asintieron tratando de recordar que en un futuro no dijeran nada de donde venían  
"Una última pregunta" habló Yoochun "Cómo es que llegaron hasta el pasado?"  
"Tampoco te lo pueden decir" cortó Yossy un poco molesta "Ahora vayan todos a dormir que mañana seguimos con el entrenamiento.

La mansión de los Jung ya había recobrado toda la vida que había perdido el día en que sus dueños la abandonaron. Ahora, gracias a la llegada de Chris y todos los demás, la mansión desprendía un ambiente totalmente acogedor. En cada rincón de la gran casa había algún movimiento o alguna situación la cual llenaba y aportaba con más calor familiar el ambiente que poco a poco iba llenando las paredes de la propiedad de los Jung.  
"Appa!" refunfuñó Key al ver que Yunho derramaba la leche en la mesa de la cocina "No sabes lo mucho que nos cuesta a mi y a Jae-umma limpiar esta casa?"  
"Lo sé Key~" sonrió Yunho mientras limpiaba el desastre "Lo siento... estoy un poco cansado..."  
"Cómo no vas a estar cansado si no has parado un poco desde que Yossy empezó a entrenarte" Jae le tendió un vaso con agua y una aspirina "No es fácil ser mentalista" mientras Yunho se tomaba la medicina, Jae le tendió el desayuno enfrente "Como un poco y luego vas a descansar"  
"Pero Jaaae~" se quejó Yunho haciendo un puchero "Sabes que debo ir al gimn-"  
"No señor!" esta vez fue Key quien golpeó el mantel contra el refrigerador "Te vas a dormir despues de comerte eso y punto. Es la palabra de Jae-umma"  
"P-per–"  
"Ya escuchaste a tu hijo" le cortó Jae con la frente en alto "Ahora si me permites, me voy a llamar a los otros"  
"Pe–" siguió tartamudeando mientras veía como Jae se iba  
"Te estoy observando~" apareció Key a su lado observándolo de cerca, cosa que hizo saltar a Yunho del susto "Come~"  
"Pp–peeeroo~"

"DATE POR VENCIDO PARK YOOCHUN!!"  
"JAMAS LO HARÉ CAPITAN PARK ONEW!!"  
"SI NO LO HACES, YO TE VENCEREEE~~"  
Frente a la gran televisión, Yoochun y Onew trataban de hacer la mayor combinación posible de botones con sus joysticks. Estaban totalmente pegados al videojuego desde muy temprano en la mañana y no pensaban si quiera separarse un poco de la gran pantalla  
"Noo~ Noo~ suelta esoo!! Eso es mioo!! Yo me lo comeré!!" gritó Onew al ver que Yoochun se comía la 'vida' que flotaba en la plataforma  
"hahaha~ eres muy lentoo!" se burló Yoochun avanzando en la etapa "Vamos~ por lo menos intenta apurartee"  
"me estas llamando lento? A MI?!!"  
"Basta~" entró Junsu a la habitación con una enorme pila de ropa "Yoochun~ no seas infantil" abrió e armario y empezó a poner la ropa dentro "Onew, Minho te estaba buscando.. Dijo que quería ordenar la habitación"  
"Si papa, más tarde" le contestó sin prestarle atención, ya que ésta estaba toda puesta en el juego  
"Onew..." empezó Junsu  
"Hazle caso a tu papa" le ordenó Yoochun también sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla  
"Preferiría que tu me hicieras más caso" Junsu suspiró y desenchufó el televisor haciendo que los otros dos gritaran de la aberración que el abogado acababa de hacer "Ahora, si me disculpan" tosió Junsu "Onew, ve inmediatamente a tu habitación. Minho te está esperando" Onew, aún en shock por lo de el juego, salió de la habitación casi en lágrimas  
"Estaba ganando~" susurró Onew mientras abandonaba a sus padres  
"Y tú" señaló Junsu al hombre que miraba la pantalla incrédulo "Tu vienes conmigo al patio. Yossy nos está esperando"  
"No había grabado~" murmuró sin quitar su vista de la TV "Nada de nada~"

"Entonces tu eres el menor de todos~" sonrió Chris mientras caminaba por la terraza junto a Taemin "Me agradas"  
"A mí también, umma" sonrió Taemin observando el vaivén de los árboles ubicados en el patio central "Changmin appa es muy frío..." comentó el menor desvaneciendo su sonrisa "Pienso que... no tiene interés en mí"  
"Nada de eso" retornó Chris negando con la cabeza "Lo que pasa es que no esperaba tener dos hijos... y... bueno" tosió Chris "Él ni siquiera creía que Jonghyun fuera su hijo" subió la mirada hacia el cielo y sonrió "Changmin es un buen hombre, una excelente persona..." bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los grandes ojos de Taemin "sólo que no lo demuestra"  
"Aún así lo siento distante..."  
"Ah claro..." corroboró Chris "Debes de ganarte su corazón"  
"Su corazón?" Taemin miró tierna y confusamente al chico que tenía a su lado "Y cómo hago eso?"  
"No es imposible..."  
"Pareciese que si" rió Taemin a lo que Chris se le unió  
"De que hablan?" irrumpió Changmin en la habitación "Buenos Días"  
"Buenos Días Changmin" sonrió Chris mientras Taemin se escondía en su espalda "Justamente estábamos hablando de tí" Chris sintió con Taemin apretaba el agarre en su polera "No es así Taemin?" el chico se escondió más haciendo que Changmin sonriera  
"Me tienes miedo?" Changmin se acercó arrodillándose ante el chico. Taemin desvió la mirada y asintió un poco "Por qué?"  
"Me ..ignora.."  
"Quién? Yo?" preguntó Changmin observando al chico que asentía levemente "Lo hago?"  
"S-sí.." contestó Taemin tragando saliva "Y-yo..yo..."  
"Tú...?" preguntó Changmin curioso tomando las manos del chico  
"No quiero que me ignore" le desafió un poco temeroso el chico clavando su mirada en los ojos de Changmin  
"No lo haré" sonrió Changmin elevando su mano izquierda "Lo juro" Taemin relajó la vista y sonrió un poco "Pero te pediría que me trataras de tú, bien?" Taemin asintió energéticamente mientras ampliaba su sonrisa "A mis cortos 18 años no merezco que me traten como viejo~"  
"Con que aquí estaban~" suspiró Jaejoong entrando a la terraza "Está lista la cena"  
"Oh, lamento no haberte avisando" se lamentó Chris saliendo de la terraza con los otros dos tras él "uhm Jae..." Chris iba caminado lado a lado con el mayor mientras bajaban las escaleras "Has visto a Jonghyun por ahí?"  
"Jonghyun..?" Jae pensó por un momento y asintió "Sí, antes de venir estaba buscando a Key asi que le dije que fuera a la cocina..."  
"A Key?" se atoró Taemin haciendo que todos lo miraran  
"Qué pasa con Key?" preguntó Jaejoong curioso  
"Eh.. Bueno..." tartamudeó Taemin sintiendo un gran arrepentimiento por haber hablado en voz alta "Jonghyun y Key últimamente han estado muy apegados... y bueno... antes de venir a la mansión habían tenido una fuerte discusión.."  
"Discusión?" preguntó Chris preocupado "Por qué?"  
"Aún no lo sabemos... pero realmente estabamos sorprendidos de que pelearan" confesó el menor "Jamás habían tenido una riña... y menos ahora que estaban más cercanos que nunca..."  
"Aún asi... qué tiene que ver eso con que Jonghyun quiera ver a Key?" preguntó Changmin sin entender  
"Es que Key y Jonghyun realmente se veían enojados..." empezó a temblar Taemin "Hasta decirse que no se hablarían jamas... y hasta ahora no lo han hecho... por eso, conociendo lo orgulloso que es Jonghyun, me parece extraño que quiera hablar con Key para pedirle disculpas..." Taemin pensó un momento y luego siguió "Quizás seguirán peleando!"

"Bien... me voy a descansar como dices" suspiró Yunho ante la constante mirada de su hijo "Eres igual a tu padre" bufó Yunho saliendo de la cocina  
"Cuál de los dos eh?!" gritó Key haciendo que Yunho riera mientras subía las escaleras "Ahora a limpiar~" sacó todo lo que había utilizado Yunho y empezó a ordenar y limpiar lo que estaba sucio. Ya cuando estaba terminando sintió como alguien se acercaba y suspiró "Ya te dije que te fueras a descan–"  
"Recién llego y ya me estas echando?" una fuerte voz despistó a Key quien pensaba que era Yunho lo cual estaba equivocado. Era Jonghyun quien estaba ahí. Se giró y lo miró con enojo "Aún sigues molesto?"  
"Como diablos quieres que no esté molesto contigo luego de la pelea que mantuviste antes de venir?" Key posó sus manos en la cintura y ladeó su cuerpo "Dime que quieres"  
"Que no te comportes como una chica..."  
"Para eso vienes? Para darme órdenes?" Key se dió la vuelta fastidiado y terminó de limpiar  
"Vengo a pedirte disculpas" Key se congeló y giró confuso  
"Qué?"  
"No me lo hagas repetir..." rogó Jonghyun con ojos de perrito  
"Quién diablos eres y qué demonios le hiciste a Jonghyun!?"  
"Soy yo..." suspiró Jonghyun apoyandose en la mesa "Que acaso no tengo derecho a pedir disculpas? Soy humano..."  
"Claro que tienes el derecho..." comentó Key secandose las manos "Pero eso jamás se te pasaría por la cabeza..."  
"Para que veas las cosas que hago por ti..." Jonghyun se acercó peligrosamente al chico pero el otro lo evitó  
"No empieces..."  
"Vamos Key~" le rogó el mayor tomándolo de la mano "Dame una oportunidad... sólo una!"  
"Ya te la dí" le devolvió secamente Key desafiándolo con los ojos "Tu la echaste a perder..."  
"No fue mi culpa!"  
"Cómo que no fue tu culpa?" le retornó enojado Key "Tu no confiaste en mi!"  
"Pero yo los vi!!" se defendió Jonghyun "Onew y tu.."  
"Onew me estaba ayudando a sacarme una maldita polera y tu crees que me estaba acos–"  
"No tienes que repetirlo!" le cortó Jonghyun "Ya se que fue mi error mal interpretar todo... pero..."  
"Si no confías en mi, como quieres formar algo que necesita de base la confianza?" Key le miró con tristeza mientras se soltaba lentamente del agarre del mayor "Lo siento Jonghyun... tú... tú me perdiste"  
"No... no Key por favor..."  
"Lo siento..." Key se dispuso a marcharse cuando saliendo por la puerta chocó con Jae y Chris "Umma... Chris..."  
"Alguien me quiere explicar qué pasa aquí?" preguntó suavemente Jae dando vuelta a Key para que mirara la cara destrozada que tenía Jonghyun "Mira como está!"  
"Umma!!" refunfuñó Key mirando a Jae "Estabas escuchando?"  
"Claro que sí..." sonrió Jae "Y pienso que estas tomando una decisión erronea hijo..."  
"Y no es por meterme..." corroboró Chris tomando a Key del hombro "pero chicos como él ya no se encuentran" comentó apuntando a Jonghyun quien hundía su rostro en sus manos de forma desesperada "Se está muriendo.."  
"Él se lo buscó" contestó Key bajando la vista "No confió en mi!"  
"Eso no se llama desconfiar..." sonrió Changmin quien estaba tras los otros dos "Eso se llama sobre proteger al que uno ama"  
"Y también se le llama Celos~" aportó Chris con una sonrisa "Los celos son buenos, sabes?"  
"Solo dejan de ser buenos cuando son enfermizos" completó Jae dándole apoyo a Key "Vamos... que tampoco ha intentado matar a Onew por esto... sólo está..." Jae miró a Jonghyun y sonrió "enamorado"  
"Dwea?" se atoró Key llamando la atención de Jonghyun que elevó la vista hacia los demás que lo observaban desde la puerta "Jong.."  
"Bueno, iremos a llamar a los demás para el desayuno, no?" se anticipó Jae empezando a echar a los demás para dejar solo a su hijo con Jonghyun  
"Pensé que te habías ido" comentó Jonghyun con la voz desgastada  
"Jonghyun..." Key se acercó al otro posando una mano en su hombro "estabas celoso"  
"Claro que lo estaba" rió de la ironía el mayor "cómo no iba a estarlo?"  
"Mi umma y tus padres ya lo saben" le comunicó Key  
"Ah si?" preguntó asustado mirando por primera vez al otro  
"No te preocupes" sonrió Key caminado hacia la ventana observando como Jae y Junsu intentaban separar a Yoochun y Changmin que claramente estaban a punto de matarse a golpes "Ellos nos entienden..."  
"Key..." susurró Jonghyun "Por qué me haces esto?" se paró y acercó hasta el chico "Porque me odias un minuto y al otro te refieres a nosotros como..."  
"Pareja?" completó Key aún con una sonrisa observando como Yoochun abrazaba calurosamente a Changmin quién trataba de sacarselo de encima "Soy bipolar"  
"Lo sé" sonrió el mayor abrazando a Key por la espalda, pasando sus manos por la cintura del menor "Lo siento" hundió su cara en el cabello de el otro oliendo el suave olor a fresas que desprendía.  
"Ve a sentarte" Key se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Jonghyun. Le sonrió y juntó su frente con la de el mayor "Debo de servir el desayuno" se acercó y dejó un pequeño beso en los labios del chico, sorprendiéndolo "Ahora ve y sientante que debo de trabajar" Jonghyun asintió aun en shock y se dirigió a la mesa mientras Key se dirigía a la cocina. Unos metros más allá, tras la puerta de la cocina, estaban todos pegados escuchando la conversación  
"Lo besó?" preguntó Chris curioso encima de Changmin  
"No veo nada~" se quejó Changmin quien estaba encima de Yoochun  
"Podrías de dejar de comer? Pesas como un elefante~" se quejó Yoochun mientras Junsu le codeaba al lado, quien tenía a Jaejoong encima  
"Baja la voz que nos pueden escuchar~" le regañó el abogado  
"Bueno~ lo besó o no?" se impacientó Onew al lado de la pila de hombres que tenía al lado  
"Sí~" contestó orgulloso Jae "ese es mi hijo!"  
"Qué hizo Key?" preguntó soñoliento Yunho quien se desordenaba el cabello mientras bajaba las escaleras  
"Shhht" le hizo callar Jae "No preguntes"  
"Que no pregunte?" Yunho abrió la puerta de golpe de la cocina haciendo que la pila de chicos se cayera frente a la habitación, cosa que asustó a Key y Jonghyun quienes no habían notado la presencia espía de sus padres y amigos  
"Que haces ahí umma?" preguntó Key quien iba con unos platos con la idea de ir al comedor mientras Jonghyun recogía el servicio que había dejado caer por el susto  
"No nos digan que nos estaban espiando" comentó Jonghyun levantando una ceja  
"Nooo~" se empezaron a parar los chicos "Lo..lo que pasa es que..." empezó Junsu  
"Estabamos jugando! Si... jugando..." completó Yoochun nervioso  
"Y aterrizamos todos juntos frente a la puerta, como ven!" agregó Jae "pero bueno! Vamos a comer, si?" dijo empezando a caminar hacia el comedor  
"Si, si.. Claro" asintió Key desconfiado mientras los demás seguían a Jae "ehm... alguien me puede decir... dónde están los guardianes y Minho?"  
"Están en la tienda" contestó Junsu "Recuerda que desde mañana vamos a seguir haciendo nuestras actividades..."  
"Cierto~ lo había olvidado por completo..." comentó Jae "Así que todos irán en nuestro colegio?"  
"Ahá" contestó Key "Será divertido verlos a todos~" sonrió mientras todos se disponían a comer  
"Aún no entiendo por qué Yossy quiere seguir en la tienda de su madre..." comentó Yoochun empezando a comer  
"Bueno... seguro que se aburrirá de no hacer nada acá..." opinó Changmin "Además es también su tienda..."  
"Sí pero... por qué se tuvo que llevar a Junki...?" preguntó Taemin haciendo que todos recordaran la cara que tenía Junki cuando salieron de casa temprano por la mañana "No se veía muy de acuerdo..."

"POR QUEEEE~~~" lloraba el demonio frente al mostrador mientras algunos clientes lo miraban extrañados "NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUIII~~~"  
"Cállate maldito demonio asexuado!" le codeó Yossy para que se callara "Acaso quieres espantar a la clientela?"  
"Acabas de arruinar lo poco y nada que tenía de orgullo~" siguió quejandose el demonio tirado en el mostrador "De ser uno de los demonios más buscados del infierno pasé a ser un simple vendedor de alfombritas... en qué me has convertido Yossy~"


	23. The Fights

"Mañana iremos a clases" Onew se tendió en su única cama mientras los demás  
dormían en sus respectivas literas "Estoy un poco nervioso~"  
"No seas niñita" le molestó Jonghyun tirándole una almohada desde arriba "Pienso que estar con los hyungs en el colegio va a ser bastante divertido"  
"Además Key estará con sus padres todo el tiempo" agregó Onew suspirando "Los míos están separados como por... mil metros!!!" exageró abriendo sus brazos de par en par  
"Tus padres y los de Taemin también estarán!" se quejó Key contra Jonghyun señalando que Chris y Changmin estudiaban en el mismo salón "Es extraño que tus padres estudien contigo..."  
"Al menos tienen padres" cortó Minho fríamente. Los demás se quedaron observando al chico que no quitaba los ojos del techo. Se levantó de repente y se dirigió hasta la puerta "Duerman ya, que es tarde" estuvo a punto de girar la perilla cuando Onew se precipitó ante la puerta  
"NOO!!" gritó el chico empujando al más alto contra la cama "No abras!"  
"Qué ocurre Onew hyung?" se preocupó Taemin mientras tomaba al mayor del brazo  
"Hay.. hay alguien afuera" Onew tenía la capacidad de expandir, hasta diez veces más que el humano, sus cinco sentidos. Había oído una conversación fuera de la habitación y podía oler una esencia diferente a la de sus hyungs.  
"Taemin, escóndete bajo la cama" le ordenó Jonghyun mientras se calzaba sus guantes. Jonghyun era capaz de crear hielo, a la vez de congelar cualquier cosa. El hecho de usar aquellos guantes era para aumentar la calidad de su poder.  
"Pero hyung..." refutó Taemin haciendo lo que decía su hermano "Que pasa si los lastiman?"  
"Taemin escucha" le comandó Jonghyun "Pase lo que pase... NO salgas de aquí, está bien?"  
"Hyung..." Taemin mostró su preocupación ante lo que podría pasar, pero sabía que si algo malo pasaba, el era el único que podía contarles a los otros hyungs cualquier cosa que pasara. Taemin asintió y se escondió por completo mientras Jonghyun corría donde estaba Key, quién apagaba las luces.  
"Necesitas luz" le recordó extrañado Jonghyun al chico que terminaba de apagar la lámpara. Key la necesitaba para que la luz hiciera la sombra de su cuerpo contra el piso. Al igual que Junki, Key escondía monstruos y demonios tras su sombra, entonces, si no había luz, no tenía sombra alguna.  
"Lo sé...pero imagínate si escapan de nuevo?" lo cierto era que Key aún no controlaba aquella anomalía. Y más que eso, los monstruos no respondían a sus ordenes, éstos se mandaban a sí mismos. "Sólo los usaré si es necesario" Jonghyun sólo se limitó a asentir y esperar en la oscuridad junto a los demás.

"Se están acercando" informó Onew con la voz cansada "Chicos... a llegado nuestro día..."  
"Por fin pondremos en práctica nuestros poderes" Minho chocó sus puños violentamente haciendo que miles de rayos eléctricos se dispersaran por todo su cuerpo, como cargas eléctricas de energía. Minho es, de los cinco, el más poderoso, aún más que el propio Yoochun quién también controla un elemento. El hecho de haber sido entrenado desde pequeño le daba esa ventaja, y con su poder de electricidad podría hasta recargar aparatos eléctricos sin necesidad de mucho gasto físico. Si bien llevaba años entrenando, jamás había tenido un encuentro, y esta era la oportunidad.  
"Heechul" susurró Taemin bajo de la cama aún. El hada apareció de repente al lado del chico y éste le tapó la boca "No digas nada. Sólo observa..." el hada miró con desconcierto la iluminada cara de su amo, luz que provenía de los destellos de la misma criatura  
"Qué pasa amo?" susurró Heechul asomándose por debajo viendo como los jóvenes amos estaban atentos a la puerta  
"Hay intrusos" le informó el chico "Pero no hagas nada hasta que veas que realmente corren peligro" Heechul abrió los ojos de par en par en signo de asombro "Han esperado este momento por años... sobre todo Minho hyung..."  
En eso la puerta se abrió bruscamente y de ahí una extraña criatura se abalanzó contra el chico eléctrico, mientras otro tipo de vestimentas apretadas alejaba de un golpe a Key del camino.  
"Key!!" exclamó Jonghyun chequeando al menor "Estás bien?"  
"Cuidado!!" gritó Key apartando al chico de las manos del tipo "Qué es lo que quieres?!" le gritó desafiante Key al tipo.  
"Qué tal?" sonrió el tipo en la oscuridad "Saben muy bien lo que busco..."  
"Pues no lo sabemos!" Jonghyun hizo explotar arriba del tipo una lluvia de hielo que se incrustaba en la piel del tipo, pero al hacer contacto, el hielo se derretía.  
"Pero qué tiernos son!" se burló el tipo esbozando una sonrisa "Por qué no van a llamar a sus papas, eh?"  
"Porque aquí estamos" surgió una voz masculina tras el tipo, al instante que este salía volando contra las literas. Era Yunho, y tras él, Changmin.  
"Quién eres?!" bramó Changmin materializando unas sogas alrededor del tipo, apretándolo. "Contesta!!"  
"Para qué quieres saber?" se burló otra vez el tipo mirando como las cuerdas lo iban apretando cada vez más "Y esto es atrapar?" las sogas de repente se esfumaron y el tipo saltó de su lugar hasta dar de lleno contra Yunho, estrellándolo contra el suelo "Mi nombre es Donghae~ pero me dicen Dragon, baby"  
"Suéltalo!" bramó Jonghyun abalanzándose sobre Dragon y posando sus manos en el cuello de éste. Estaba empezando a congelar al tipo cuando éste se giró bruscamente y, con una de sus dagas, hirió profundamente en el costado derecho del abdomen al chico que le estaba congelando.  
"JONGHYUNN!!!!!!" chilló Key mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar furiosamente en la oscuridad. De repente las luces se prendieron y la sombra de Key empezaba a expandirse cada vez más. De ahí empezaron a salir monstruos alados y trípodes. Se arrastraban, volaban, caminaban y saltaban. Era horrendo. Yunho y Changmin se hicieron a un lado cuando observaron como el tal Dragon era atacado por más de diez de esas criaturas a la vez.  
Mientras tanto Minho y la criatura que traía Dragon se batían a duelo en el pasillo de afuera. Mantenían cierta distancia, observando cada facción del otro. Estaban estudiando a su enemigo  
"Qué es lo que esperas?" le intimidó Minho con una sonrisa malévola "Acaso... tienes miedo?"  
"Shindong nunca a nada teme" respondió torpemente la criatura "Shindong vencerá a ti, verás tu ya!" se abalanzó bruscamente contra el chico pero éste tocó fuertemente las paredes que se cubrieron de rayos y corrientes de electricidad, los cuales fueron a parar directamente contra la criatura quien cayó inconsciente al piso.  
"Aburrido..." Minho miró sobre el hombro al tal Shindong tirado en el suelo y suspiró "Necesito algo más..." justo en ese momento el otro tipo que los había atacado era evacuado de la habitación por unas criaturas... "Oh no... Key!!" entró precipitadamente a la habitación y encontró a Changmin y Yunho tratando de sostener al chico que se movía frenéticamente "Key bastaa!" gritó Minho tomando la cara del chico entre sus manos "Key mírame, Key aquí, concéntrate, KIBUM!" Key se desmayó en los brazos de Minho a la vez que las criaturas volvían a su sombra. "Yunho Hyung, chequee al tipo de afuera" el nombrado salió solo para encontrarse con el pasillo vacío.  
"Maldición!!" Yunho golpeó la pared con el puño "Que pasa si vuelve...!"  
"La criatura también se fue?" Minho salió de la habitación para confirmar si el monstruo aun permanecía ahí "así que huyeron.." Minho suspiró y entró a la habitación de nuevo "Taemin, ya puedes salir..."  
"Appa..." Changmin tenía a Jonghyun entre sus brazos. Del estómago del chico brotaban hilos de sangre y respiraba dificultosamente "Key.. Key.. dónde está Key?"  
"Jonghyun!!" se apresuró Chris en la habitación cayendo de rodillas frente a su hijo "ven aquí...Jonghyun, relájate" Chris tocó la herida y empezó a curarla, pero no cerraba. Intentó nuevamente pero nada pasaba  
"No cerrará" comentó Yossy apoyada en el borde de la puerta "Por lo que veo... Dragon les pegó una visita" la chica se agachó junto a Chris y examinó la herida de Jonghyun "Esto cerrará en unos días si..." Yossy tocó la herida del menor y de sus menos surgió un líquido plateado que empezó a adherirse a la piel.  
"AAAHH!!" Jonghyun gritó de dolor, pero al instante Yossy posó su mano en la frente del chico y cayó dormido.  
"Qué le pusiste?" preguntó Changmin observando como el líquido llenaba la herida  
"Es un tipo de curación para heridas hechas por demonios" Yossy miró por toda la habitación y suspiró "Si Junki ve esto es capaz de matarme" Yossy le indicó a Changmin que recostara a Jonghyun a la vez que ella se dirigía a ver Key  
"Está dormido" susurró Minho con Key en sus brazos "Sus sombras... cada vez son más poderosas"  
"Debería de practicar más con ese demonio homosexual"  
"Deja de llamarme homosexual!" se quejó el chico llegando a la habitación "Asi que... los atacaron?"  
"Ahá" asintió Onew sentándose su cama "Pero ya ha huido... era un tal Dragon"  
"...Dragon?!" se atoró Junki cambiando su general expresión feliz a una totalmente preocupada "Qué... qué quería?"  
"En verdad no lo sé..." dudó Onew "Dijo algo de que nosotros sabíamos a qué venía..."  
"**Entonces se equivocó de habitación!**" explotó Junki sacando su lado endemoniado  
"Junki basta" le ordenó Yossy parándose inmediatamente "Muy bien, todos a dormir. Vamos... Minho necesito que cuides de Jonghyun, bien?"  
"Sí.." el chico bajó la vista y suspiró "Hasta mañana.."  
"Minho" paró Yossy antes de irse "Estoy orgullosa de ti..." el chico sonrió ante el halago y cerró la puerta tras la mujer. '_Gracias..._'

"Es hora de irse" comunicó Chris desde la puerta de la cocina "Vamos vamos..." empezó a apurar a los chicos hacia la salida "Yossy, te vas a la tienda?"  
"Sí, pero no te preocupes por Jonghyun..." se adelantó la mujer ante la preocupación del chico "Junki se quedará con Jonghyun.."  
"Junki?" miró preocupado el chico a la mujer pero esta lo dio vuelta de los hombros y lo empujó hasta la salida "P-pero Yossy..!"  
"Vamos, que se te hace tarde~" Jonghyun miraba la escena desde la ventana. Se había despertado de la horrible escena de anoche y ahora estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana. Hoy podría haber sido su primer día de colegio junto a sus padres y amigos...pero tenía que haber ocurrido un accidente... verdad? El chico suspiró y se dejó caer con cuidado en su cama.  
"Cansado?" una voz sacó de su enojo al chico haciéndolo voltear a ver quién era  
"Junki..." el demonio estaba vestido en pijamas de colores y en su mano izquierda sostenía un enorme peluche. "Q-qué... por qué aun sigues aquí?"  
"Qué quieres decir con eso?" Junki hizo un puchero y se sentó al lado del menor "Yossy dijo que me quedara a cuidarte, así que hoy no iré a la tienda..." dibujó una sonrisa en forma de alivio. Odiaba hacerse pasar por civil y más si tenía que atender una estúpida tienda de alfombras.  
"Junki ah..." cortó el menor haciendo que el otro le mirara "...Tu...puedes ayudarme?"  
"Tus palabras son órdenes para mi, Amo Jonghyun" sonrió Junki guiñándole un ojo "Qué es lo que quieres, amo?"  
"Quiero ser más fuerte" soltó rápidamente "Quiero que me entrenes... más duro"  
"Eh?" Junki ladeó la cabeza confundido "Por qué quieres ser más fuerte? Por lo que veo estás bastante bien.."  
"Ayer no pude hacer nada..." Jonghyun bajó la mirada avergonzado "Fui derrotado en menos de un minuto!!"  
"Jonghyun ah" Junki le miró inquisitivamente "Dragon no es cualquier demonio, sabes?" Junki sus piró y se paró cansinamente "Dragon es igual de fuerte que yo... realmente no sé como diablos pudiste despertar hoy luego de la herida que te hizo allí"  
"No trates de subirme el ánimo así... no es necesario mentir"  
"Junki no miente" le reprimió el demonio "Te lo digo yo... que tengo experiencia" se estuvo por marchar cuando Jonghyun le detuvo  
"Qué quieres decir por experiencia?" le pregunto el chico curiosamente "acaso ya has peleado con él?"  
"La curiosidad mató al gato, amo Jonghyun" Junki sonrió tristemente y salió de la habitación sin antes decir "Todo a su tiempo, Jonghyun..."

"Cómo estará Jonghyun?" se preguntó Key prácticamente tirado en el pupitre. El profesor aún no llegaba "Cuando nos fuimos aún dormía"  
"No sé si despierte.." comentó Onew dibujando en un cuaderno "Ese tal Dragon... realmente era fuerte"  
"Sería un buen oponente para ti" le sonrió Key a Minho "Pero no quiero que salgas lastimado, ya sabes... qué pasaría si..."  
"Ya lo sé Key" Minho le devolvió la sonrisa y posó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico "No me pasará nada... aún tengo que cuidar de ustedes"

"Jaejoong... trata de dormir un poco..." le aconsejó Chris al mayor quien mostraba unas ojeras visibles "Te dije que no te quedaras hasta tan tarde pensando en eso.."  
"Pensando en qué?" saltó Changmin curioso mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de Chris "Me perdí de algo?"  
"Jae cree que Yunho no le presta atención..."  
"Ehh?" saltó Changmin de nuevo "Cómo es eso? Que... que ya no se...habian... besado?"  
"Pero eso no significa mucho..." Jae bajó la mirada y descansó los ojos un poco "Yunho aún no me ha dicho nada explícito..."  
"Hey—"Changmin iba a hablar cuando precisamente Yunho entró al salón pasando directamente al pupitre del profesor. Jaejoong observó como Yunho hablaba muy seriamente y luego se volteaba para marcharse sin siquiera dirigirle la vista a nadie del salón  
"Ves?" suspiró cansado Jaejoong "A eso me refiero.."  
"Pero ustedes tienen un hijo! Ustedes... ustedes no tienen problema alguno de comunicación... ustedes...!"  
"Amistad" cortó fríamente Jaejoong "Es una relación común de amistad la que estamos llevando hasta ahora..." Jae apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos descansando en el pupitre "No sé qué hacer..."

" Babooo!" rió Yoochun antes de irse de la oficina del abogado "Por tu culpa voy llegando tarde!"  
"Ah si?" sonrió Junsu "Pues vete y déjame solo~" el chico se cruzó de brazos formando un puchero "No te quiero~"  
"Yah!! Junsuuu~" se quejó el universitario "Vamos... solo son bromas~"  
"A Junsu no le gustan esas bromas!" refutó Junsu como si fuera un niñito de cinco años "Junsu quiere lejos a Yoochun!"  
"Yoochun sabe que Junsu quiere bastante cerca de Yoochun" le sururró el estudiante en el oído al abogado pasando sus brazos por la cintura del más bajo  
"Yoochun ah..." se ruborizó Junsu girando lentamente "Q-qué haces?"  
"Me disculpo" le sonrió el chico y besó rápidamente al otro, sorprendiéndolo. "Es hora de irme"  
"Chunnie..." el abogado lo miró tiernamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa "Que tengas un buen día" le besó lenta y suavemente la mejilla al chico y luego lo despidió de su oficina "Adiós~"

"Jae?" Estaban en la cafetería para almorzar y Yunho aún no se aparecía. Ley miró preocupado al chico que permanecía estático en el asiento y volvió a preguntar "Jae? Ocurre algo?"  
"Tu padre" murmuró el chico aún sin moverse "Yunho ah..."  
"Lo que pasa Key es que Yunho ha estado un poco distante, nada más" se apresuró Chris en explicar para que el chico no creyera que sus padres estaban en planes de un divorcio prematuro o algo por el estilo "Ya verás que todo se arreglará"  
"Y bien que se ve arreglado!" comentó Onew apuntando hacia fuera haciendo que los demás vieran "Con la profesora Hyung Young, claro"  
"QUÉ?!" se levantó Jaejoong observando como Yunho reía junto a la mujer "...Yun...ho.... por qué?" estuvo a punto de gritarle que se alejara de aquella mujer. Que por qué le hacía sufrir. Que por qué le había dejado de hablar tan repentinamente. Qué era lo que había hecho mal... Pero en vez de eso fue el mismo Key quien se adelantó  
"YAAH JUNG YUNHO!!" chilló el menor llamando la atención de todos los presentes "QUE ES LO QUE CREES QUE HACES, EH?" Yunho se asustó ante el grito.. pero lo que más le espantó fue ver cómo Jaejoong observaba entre atónito y apenado la escena con la profesora  
"Jaejoong...Jae espera!" gritó Yunho al ver que Jaejoong se marchaba en dirección contraria "Jae!!!"  
"Espera!" Changmin le detuvo sosteniéndole del brazo y desafiándole con la mirada "Más te vale que no le digas nada que lo haga sentir peor de lo que está" Yunho se asustó ante la amenaza y sin contestar se dirigió hacia donde Jaejoong había escapado. Miró por todas partes y no lo hallaba. De repente un ruido de hojas crujió en el silencio del patio y supo que alguien estaba entre las áreas verdes del colegio  
"Jaejoong?" preguntó no muy seguro, sin obtener respuesta. Caminó hacia los árboles y se abrió paso entre ellos. Dentro Jaejoong se encontraba sentado en una banca con su rostro totalmente cubierto por sus manos. Sollozaba y jadeaba cansadamente "Boojae... qué ocurre?"  
"Qué haces aquí?" le respondió fríamente secándose las lágrimas "Por qué no estas con la Srta. Hyung Young, eh?" Jae miró con odio al tipo que tenía frente suyo  
"Jae... qué es lo que pasa?" Yunho se arrodilló ante el chico y le examinó sus ojos con la vista "Pasa algo malo?"  
"...Quieres saber qué me pasa?" le susurró enfurecido el chico clavando sus ojos en los del otro "Pasa que realmente no sé que diablos quieres conmigo!"  
"A qué te refieres Jae...?" preguntó confundido el profesor  
"Por qué no me dices de una vez qué es lo que en realidad sientes?!" le desafió Jae parándose bruscamente "Acaso es que no sientes nada?"  
"Cómo puedes decir eso?" le refutó Yunho también parándose "Sabes muy bien lo que realmente siento!"  
"Pues no lo demuestras" le acusó Jae entre dientes "Y menos cada vez que te acercas a esa mujer!"  
"Jaejoong..." suspiró Yunho tratando de limpiar su cabeza "Es una colega. Bien?"  
"Sí claro..." bufó Jae desviando la mirada "una colega.."  
"Mírame bien, Jaejoong" de repente Yunho tomó de los hombros al chico y le clavó la mirada fijamente en los ojos del otro "Ella no es nadie. Nadie. Oíste? Absolutamente nadie. Y sabes por qué? Porque no siento nada por ella. Ella no significa nada para mi. Ella no es la que me alegra el día cuando apenas me dice buenos días. Ella ni siquiera es la primera que me dice buenos días en la mañana. No es ella quien se preocupa de alimentarme y de vestirme si hace frío afuera. Ella no es la que me socorre sin importar si pueda salir dañada al protegerme. Ella no es la que sin importar lo que digan sus padres deja todo por estar a mi lado. Y sobre todas las cosas... no es con ella con la cual poseo un hijo, Jaejoong. Ella no es la que me ama. Esa no es ella.... Eres tú. Entendido?" Yunho respiraba dificultosamente pero aún así no dejaba de sostenerle la mirada a Jae, el cual estaba por romper en llanto. "Jaejoong... Yo te amo." Yunho besó repentinamente al chico y al separarse lo abrazó fuertemente "Lo siento...por todo"  
"Yunho ah..." lloró silenciosamente el chico en el hombro del profesor "Yo también lo siento..."

"Jaejoong dijo que iría con Yunho al parque" informó Chris subiéndose a la Van junto con Changmin y los chicos "Parece que funcionó..."  
"Por supuesto" comentó Key orgulloso "Por algo son mis padres~"  
"Key, no habrás recibido alguna llamada de Jonghyun?" preguntó Chris preocupado revisando su celular "Quizás aun esté dormido..."  
"No he recibido nada" contestó Key revisando también su móvil "Al llegar veremos si ha despertado o no..."

"Jonghyun es fuerte" comentó Changmin mientras manejaba "No se preocupen demasiado por él... está seguro en casa"  
"Sí... seguro" Chris rodó los ojos y marcó a su casa, pero nadie respondía.  
"Changmin, puedes acelerar?" repentinamente Onew preguntó más como orden que como petición  
"Por qué?" preguntó Changmin a la vez que aceleraba "Pasa algo?"  
"Presiento algo... en casa"  
"Y yo también" corroboró Chris cerrando el celular "No contestan"

Al llegar a la mansión, bajaron automáticamente de la van acercándose cuidadosamente a la entrada. Onew posó su oído en la gran puerta y expandió su audición por toda el área. Se concentró pero no oyó nada. Y eso era malo.  
"Está silencioso..." comentó Onew a la vez que abría la puerta "Y eso que Junki se quedó"  
"Junki en silencio? Imposible" bromeó Changmin a la vez que esperaba a que todos entraran para cerrar tras de él  
"Iré a chequear a Jonghyun" se apresuró Key seguido por Chris. Caminaron hasta la habitación y para su sorpresa no había nadie, sólo que la cama de Jonghyun estaba totalmente desarmada. Luego se dirigieron habitación por habitación llamando por Jonghyun en cada una de ellas hasta que...  
"A...aquí.." una voz apagada trató de alzar la voz lo suficientemente audible para que le escucharan y así Key lo sintió. Se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de entrenamiento y para su sorpresa, y la de Chris, Jonghyun estaba tendido en medio de la habitación con la vista clavada en el techo.

"Jonghyun!!!" chilló Key arrodillándose al lado del chico seguido por Chris quien le examinaba todo el cuerpo "Hyunnie.. qué ocurrió?! Estás bien?!"  
"Ju—Junki" murmuró totalmente agotado "Techo.."  
"Techo?" preguntó confundido Key aún teniendo al chico en sus brazos. Chris se paró de golpe y entró en pánico  
"En el techo?! De nuevo??!!" corrió hasta la puerta pero al llegar fue detenido por un tipo quien sostenía una sonrisa más bien malévola. El tipo tenía un rostro conocido. Él era...  
"Sungmin..."


End file.
